Le choix
by Sandrine50
Summary: Bella a retrouvé goût à la vie grâce à Jacob, mais le retour imprévu d'une personne va tout remettre en question. Ma première Fan Fiction... et ça se voit. lol -en pause-
1. Chapter 1

_**Le 28/05/2011** : Si jamais vous êtiez amenés à lire cette histoire, sachez qu'elle est en pause. Lorsque j'aurais terminé mon autre Fic : "Tu m'appartiens", je retravaillerai cette-ci et la terminerai. Ceci est ma première fiction et... ça se voit. lol Soyez indulgents. Merci._

_Je tiens à signaler que je n'ai aucun droit sur cette histoire. Tout revient à Stephenie Meyer, l'auteur de cette incroyable saga.  
_

**Le choix**

**Chapitre 1**

**POV Edward**

Assis dans la pénombre, je me mis à penser. D'ailleurs n'avais-je rien fait d'autres ces derniers temps ? Depuis combien de temps avais-je quitté Forks ? Cela me parut loin. Le temps s'écoulait si lentement… Les secondes, les minutes, les heures qui passaient loin de Bella me parurent être un vrai supplice. Ma vie était en suspend. Souvent, je me demandais ce que Bella était en train de faire. Pensait-elle encore à moi autant que je pensais à elle ? Quel idiot j'étais ! Comment pouvait-elle, à présent, penser moi alors que je l'avais rejetée. Cette pensée aurait pu me déchirait le cœur si j'en avais eu un. J'avais pris cette décision pour son bien, et pourtant, je ne pouvais effacer de ma mémoire ce regard de tristesse qu'elle avait posé sur moi avant que je ne la quitte. Elle me hantait. Mon souhait le plus cher, à cet instant même, fut qu'elle soit heureuse. Et pourtant aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître, cela me remplit de tristesse de savoir qu'elle pouvait l'être sans moi.

Son odeur, sa voix, le velouté de sa peau, sa chaleur, ses yeux couleur chocolat… Tout me manquait chez elle. Je ne savais pas comment j'avais survécu à tous ces mois sans présence. Elle était pourtant dans ma tête, tout le temps. Son visage était aussi clair dans mon esprit que si elle avait été en face de moi. Il y avait une chose que je désirais et qui me manquait, c'était cette sensation lorsque je la prenais dans mes bras. J'aurais tant voulu que cela se reproduise ; la toucher, la sentir encore et encore contre moi, poser mes lèvres sur sa peau diaphane.

Plusieurs fois, j'avais été tenté de retourner à Forks. Je voulais savoir comment elle se sentait à présent. Maintenant, que du temps était passé, je me demandai si cela n'était pas le bon moment pour y retourner. Non, je ne pouvais pas faire cela. Ce choix aurait été stupide et égoïste de ma part. Et pourtant, c'était si tentant… Et puis si je le faisais, elle n'en saurait rien. Je voulais la voir, il fallait que je la voie pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Juste quelques minutes à l'observer. Juste pour voir que tout se passait bien pour elle. Et si elle était malheureuse ? Peut-être que... Non, il ne fallait pas que je pense à ça. Je voulais son bonheur. Le seul but de ma visite serait de m'assurer qu'elle se sentait bien. Je me mis debout et me dirigeai vers la route qui me mènerait à la femme que j'aime ; à ma Bella. J'allais bientôt la revoir et rien d'autre ne m'importait. Et cette pensée me remplit d'espoir.

**POV B****ella**

Des mois s'étaient passés depuis le départ d'Edward. Ma vie avait repris un court à peu près normal. Même si les premiers mois furent les plus pénibles de mon existence. Une seule personne avait pu apaiser la douleur qui avait été si présente en moi : Jacob. Les visites que je lui rendais et qu'il me rendait m'aidèrent à trouver le temps moins long. Il était devenu pour moi mon oxygène. Grâce à lui, je ne pleurais plus. Il avait réussi ce que je pensais impossible : me faire sourire, me faire rire... Je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais exactement pour Jacob. Tout était confus dans ma tête. J'étais certaine d'une seule chose, c'est qu'il comptait pour moi et qu'il faisait parti de ma vie désormais.

Mes réflexions furent interrompues par le bruit des pneus sur le gravier. Je regardai par la fenêtre, c'était Jacob. Je descendis les marchent et ouvris la porte pour l'accueillir. Charlie était parti pêcher et n'allait pas rentrer d'ici un bon moment. Jacob me sourit avec toute la sincérité qui le caractérisait. Et c'est tout naturellement que je lui rendis son sourire.

« Salut, Bella ! »

« Salut, Jacob ! »

« On va faire un tour en moto ? » me demanda-t-il ?

« Tu ne veux pas plutôt prendre quelque chose à boire avant d'y aller ? » lui demandai-je ?

Il parut étonné par ma question. Il est vrai que, d'habitude, on ne s'attardait jamais à la maison. Je voulais plutôt la fuir.

« Euh… Si tu veux. » me répondit-il.

« Entre. » le pressai-je.

Je refermai la porte derrière lui et l'invitai à aller dans la cuisine. Il s'assit sur l'une des chaises. Au lieu de lui servir un verre, je m'assis à côté de lui. Je le regardai avec tendresse. Sa présence m'apaisait.

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? » me demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Pour rien. Je suis juste heureuse que tu sois là. » lui répondis-je.

Il tendit une main vers ma joue et la caressa délicatement. Sa main était chaude et douce. Je fermai mes yeux et soupirai de bien être. Lorsque je les rouvris, il s'était approché de mon visage. Je pouvais à présent sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau. Il s'approcha un peu plus et là, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec hésitation comme s'il avait eu peur que je le repousse. C'était peut-être ce que j'aurais dû faire à ce moment là, mais je n'en avais pas eu envie. Je voulais me laisser aller, ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à ses lèvres douces et sensuelles posées sur les miennes. Je mis mes mains dans ses cheveux courts. Il continua à m'embrasser avec moins d'hésitation cette fois. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Il m'attira sur ses genoux tandis que notre baiser était de plus en plus passionné. Il commença à me caresser le dos, les cheveux. Puis il mit une main sous mon tee-shirt et frôla mon ventre. Je sentis la chaleur qui émanait de lui sur mon ventre. Le désir que j'avais pour lui monta d'un cran. Nos souffles s'accélérèrent. Sa main monta à la recherche d'un sein et lorsqu'il l'eût atteint, il commença à le presser délicatement et puis plus fermement. Je ne pus échapper un gémissement. A mon tour, je l'embrassai avec plus de sensualité. Du bout de ma langue, je l'invitai à ouvrir sa bouche alors que je lui caressai son torse chaud et musclé d'une main assurée. Je me mis sur lui à califourchon afin d'être plus proche de lui. Puis je commençai à me frotter sur son sexe que je pouvais sentir dur à travers son pantalon ce qui le fit gémir.

« Oh, Bella… » dit-il dans un souffle.

Il interrompit notre baiser pour pouvoir mordiller l'un de mes tétons à travers mon tee-shirt. Toutes ces sensations étaient nouvelles pour moi. Je n'avais jamais connu ça auparavant même avec Edward. Nous nous contentions de nous embrasser. Certaines fois, il me caressait mais jamais comme le faisait Jacob.

Chassant ces souvenirs tortueux, je commençai à déboutonner son pantalon pour pouvoir y glisser ma main à l'intérieur à la recherche de son sexe.

Et là, un bruit nous ramena à la réalité, nous faisant sursauter. Le cœur battant, je me mis rapidement debout en essayant tant bien que mal de réajuster mon tee-shirt. La poignée de la cuisine couina. Jacob et moi tournâmes la tête vers la porte et attendions dans l'expectative.

_Mais qui pouvait bien être là ?_

**Fin du chapitre 1**

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser un message. J'ai hâte de connaître vos impressions._

_A bientôt..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Je tiens à signaler que je n'ai aucun droit sur cette histoire. Tout revient à Stephenie Meyer, l'auteur de cette incroyable saga._

**Chapitre 2**

**POV Jacob**

Bella s'écarta de moi si vivement que je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Et là, tout alla très vite. La poignée de la porte tourna. Je vis brièvement le visage de Bella devenir livide. Puis bien vite, je regardai à mon tour vers la porte pour découvrir notre importun. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et un homme entra dans la pièce avec un regard inquisiteur. Je fus mal à l'aise à ce moment précis. Je jetai un regard discret en direction de Bella pour découvrir qu'elle était aussi mal à l'aise que moi. Charlie nous regarda tour à tour, sentant la culpabilité sur nos visages décomposés. Un silence pesant régna. Après quelques secondes qui me parurent interminables, Bella le rompit d'une voix mal assurée.

« Charlie ! Déjà rentré ? La pêche a été bonne ? », J'éclatai de rire lorsqu'elle posa cette question tant elle était futile. Bella me fit les gros yeux, m'intimant l'ordre de me calmer comme une maîtresse l'aurait fait avec un élève.

« Jeune fille, il va falloir qu'on ait une discussion sérieuse ! », dit Charlie en pointant l'index en direction de Bella.

« Oh, je t'en prie papa, pas ça ! », dit Bella sur un ton suppliant, devinant ce qui l'attendait. Gênée, elle mit ses mains sur son visage en feu.

« Je pense qu'il est temps pour Jacob de rentrer chez lui. N'est-ce pas Jacob ? », me dit Charlie d'un ton sec. Il s'agissait plus d'un ordre que d'une question.

« Heu, oui. Bien sûr », dis-je, n'en menant pas large. Je me sentis lâche de laisser Bella affronter la situation seule. Pour me réconforter, je me dis qu'elle serait plus à même de trouver les mots justes afin d'apaiser son père.

Je me demandai, tout de même, comment il avait pu nous voir et surtout ce qu'il avait vu. Sans doute par la fenêtre de la cuisine. C'est vrai qu'il y avait une vue imprenable de là où nous étions. Je me précipitai vers la porte d'entrée tout en regardant Bella. Je lui souris timidement. Elle me jaugea à son tour, un pli entre les yeux. M'en voulait-elle de la laisser seule affronter la colère de son père ?

« A plus Bella. », lui dis-je.

« C'est ça, c'est ça… », grommela Charlie.

Je ne demandai pas mon reste et sortis rapidement de la maison. Je descendis le chemin qui menait vers ma moto. Je la démarrai machinalement et me mis en route. Je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Tout se mélangea dans ma tête : mon étreinte avec Bella, ses caresses, ses baisers, l'arrivée fracassante de son père… Je grimaçai à l'évocation de ce dernier. J'espérais que Charlie allait être clément avec Bella, j'en étais même persuadé. Il était normal qu'il veuille protéger sa fille. Je me promis d'appeler Bella le soir même… ou plutôt le lendemain afin de m'assurer qu'elle était toujours vivante.

Sur le chemin du retour, je ne pensais plus qu'à Bella. Et la vérité m'apparut de plein fouet : elle avait des sentiments pour moi. Sinon comment aurait-elle pu être aussi proche de moi si cela n'avait pas été le cas. Je pris une grande inspiration, mon cœur se remplit d'une sensation que je connaissais déjà mais qui me frappait nettement plus à présent : j'aimais Bella d'un amour que je ne crus pas possible. Je n'avais déjà qu'une hâte, la revoir pour la serrer à nouveau dans mes bras. Mais ce coup-ci, on ne commettrait pas l'erreur d'être proche l'un de l'autre sous le regard de Charlie.

**POV Bella**

Dans ma chambre, étendue sur mon lit, je fixai le plafond tout en me remémorant les derniers évènements qui s'étaient déroulés il y a quelques heures. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie. Après le départ de Jacob, mon père, comme il me l'avait promis, me sermonna.

« Te rends-tu compte Bella, que l'un de nos voisins auraient pu vous voir ? Mais qu'aviez-vous donc derrière la tête ? Il y a d'autres endroits pour faire ce genre de choses. La fille du shérif, qui plus est !... »

Je le laissai débiter ses paroles sans l'interrompre. De toute façon cela aurait été peine perdue.

Lorsqu'il se calma enfin, je me manifestai enfin.

« Je suis désolée Charlie. Sincèrement. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous a pris… Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Nous… Nous aurions dû être plus prudents. », dis-je à mon père qui avait l'air plus détendu à présent.

« Que tu fricotes avec Jacob n'est pas le problème. Je comprends qu'à ton âge, on pense à ces choses là. Mais dans la cuisine tout de même ! Bien que je ne me suis pas attardé à regarder, le peu que j'ai vu, était … » Il ne put terminer sa phrase.

« J'en suis bien consciente Charlie et cela ne se reproduira pas. », déclarai-je. Il était certain que je ne laisserai plus un tel embarras se produire à nouveau. Par contre, je ne savais pas si je voulais que ces étreintes cessent avec Jacob. J'avais aimé ses mains chaudes sur moi, ses baisers, sa fougue pareille à la mienne… Je rougis rien que d'y penser.

Charlie avait terminé son sermon d'un « J'espère que vous vous protégez au moins ! »

Quelle journée ! N'empêche, quand je pensais à Jacob qui s'était défilé. En même temps, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. J'imaginai la scène, Charlie le poursuivant avec son arme et Jacob essayant de se justifier « Je t'assure Charlie, j'étais juste en train de réchauffer Bella, c'est tout». Je pouffai de rire à cette idée.

Ma vie avait été tellement triste ces derniers mois et Jacob avait réussi l'impensable : apaiser la douleur lancinante que j'avais en moi. J'aimais toujours Edward et j'étais certaine de l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Mais il y avait Jacob maintenant. Mon Jacob. Mes sentiments envers lui étaient de plus en plus clairs désormais : Je l'aimais. Il ne s'agissait plus d'un amour fraternel, il s'agissait de bien plus que cela. Etait-il possible d'aimer deux hommes à la fois de façon si différente. Car il était clair que je ne les aimais pas de la même manière. Je me raisonnai en me disant qu'il n'y avait, de toute façon, plus matière à y penser puisqu'Edward m'avait quittée. J'allais donc faire en sorte d'être heureuse et de me donner tout entière à Jacob. J'avais foi en la vie, foi en Jacob.

Sur ces réflexions, je décidai qu'il était temps de me coucher. Je fis une toilette rapide et me mis en pyjama. Je m'allongeai sur le lit, fermai les paupières et m'endormis rapidement, les émotions fortes de la journée aidant.

**POV Edward**

J'étais arrivé à Forks en fin d'après-midi. J'avais roulé plus vite que d'habitude, impatient de la revoir. J'avais décidé d'attendre le lendemain pour aller lui rendre une visite nocturne, voulant chasser avant de me rendre chez elle. Même si je me souvenais de son odeur, j'eus peur que celle-ci me saisisse comme la première fois que je l'avais sentie en cours de biologie.

Il était 23H00. Bella devait sûrement dormir à cette heure. L'envie pressante de la voir était si forte que je n'avais pas envie d'être raisonnable et d'attendre le lendemain. Je serai prudent me convainquis-je. Je serai à une distance raisonnable.

Tout d'un coup, je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je le regardai, c'était Alice. Cet appel allait devoir attendre, je la rappellerai plus tard. Rien ne pouvait être plus important que Bella.

Je courus aussi vite que je pus avec toute l'agilité dont faisaient preuve les êtres de mon espèce. J'arrivai enfin à la fenêtre de Bella. J'y jetai un coup d'œil et la vis… endormie, belle, la lueur de la lune reflétant sur son visage apaisé… C'était comme si je ne l'avais jamais quittée. Je réalisai que cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais vu pareil spectacle. Mon amour… Qu'avais-je fait ? Comment avais-je trouvé la force de la quitter ? La regarder ne me suffit pas, je voulus plus. J'ouvris la fenêtre et là, son odeur me saisit, véritable torture. Je coupai ma respiration et pénétrai dans la chambre. Distrait, je ne remarquai pas les CD qui jonchaient le sol. Avant que je réalise mon erreur, je trébuchai dessus. Un bruit retentit. Je compris qu'il était trop tard. Bella se redressa sur son lit, le regard rivé sur moi. Je l'entendis dire dans un murmure :

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

**Fin du chapitre 2**

_La suite prochainement._

_N'hésitez à me laisser un message. Je serai ravie de vous lire._


	3. Chapter 3

_Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer_

Chapitre 3

**POV Bella**

Je me réveillai en sursaut, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait pu me réveiller. Déboussolée, je me redressai sur mon lit instinctivement ; mes yeux cherchant dans la pénombre la source de ce bruit. Je plissai les yeux et là, je vis quelque chose qui ressemblait à une silhouette. Mon cœur battait la chamade.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »,, demandai-je avec appréhension.

Aucune réponse. Je me décidai d'allumer la lumière pour en avoir le cœur net. Je me tournai vers la table de chevet et allumai ma lampe. La pièce éclairée, je me retournai vers là où j'avais entendu un bruit. Rien ! J'étais pourtant persuadée d'avoir vu quelqu'un et ce bruit je ne l'avais pas imaginé. Je me levai du lit et regardai vers le sol pour me rendre compte que mes CD étaient éparpillés sur le plancher. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Mon regard se tourna vers la fenêtre. Je l'ouvris et m'y penchai. Aucun bruit, aucun mouvement ne se révéla. Juste le vent soufflant dans les arbres. Je frissonnai lorsque le vent s'engouffra dans ma chambre. Je refermai très vite la fenêtre afin de me mettre à l'abri. Mon cœur se calma un peu. Avais-je donc rêvé ? Etrange… Le bruit, mes CD qui jonchaient le sol, une silhouette… Devenais-je folle ? Un prénom m'apparut comme une évidence… Edward. C'était le seul qui, il y a quelques mois encore, me faisait des visites nocturnes en passant par la fenêtre lorsque Charlie dormait tranquillement dans sa chambre. Mais ceci était impossible désormais. Avais-je imaginé tout ceci ? Avais-je eu des hallucinations ? Je me rallongeai sur mon lit. La plaie qui ne se refermerait jamais complètement me fit à nouveau souffrir. Je soupirai, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Quelle sotte ! Il fallait que je me raisonne. Il fallait que j'arrête de me tourmenter. D'autres personnes méritaient plus mon attention que lui. Essayant de m'en convaincre, je me rendormis le cœur lourd.

**POV Edward**

J'avais eu chaud, si je puis dire. J'eus eu juste le temps de sortir de la chambre avant que Bella n'allume la lumière. Qu'avait-elle vu ? Caché derrière un arbre, je dirigeai mon regard en direction de la maison. Je la vis ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ses cheveux furent balayés par le vent lorsqu'elle s'y pencha. Elle était si belle, toujours aussi belle. Cette image d'elle me persuada que ma vie devait être définitivement liée à la sienne. Je ne voulais plus fuir. Je voulais être à ses côtés. Il fallait que je lui parle, que je la convaincs de me reprendre. Pourquoi tout me parut si évident en cet instant ? Comment avais-je pu gaspiller tout ce temps à souffrir loin d'elle ? Bien sûr, j'avais voulu la protéger de nous, lui donner une chance de vivre une vie normale sans être exposée à un danger permanant. Tant pis, j'allais être égoïste et essayer de m'imposer dans sa vie. Je ne pouvais plus vivre comme ça, ne serait-ce qu'un jour de plus. Tout était clair, limpide. Cependant, je me raisonnai. Cela allait devoir attendre encore un peu. Je voulais certes la revoir et même lui parler mais pas ce soir, pas maintenant. Je devais d'abord me nourrir. Son odeur m'avait brûlée la gorge. Sa saveur était encore présente en moi, si enivrante. Demain serait parfait. J'avais tellement hâte mais en même temps j'appréhendais. Comment Bella allait-elle réagir en me revoyant ? Il fallait que je m'attende au pire. Après tout, j'avais dû la faire souffrir lorsque j'étais parti quelques mois plus tôt. Je me remémorai les paroles cruelles que j'avais prononcées : « Tu ne m'apportes rien de bon ». Comment avait-elle pu croire à ces mots ? Comment avait-elle pu imaginer un seul instant que je ne l'aimais plus ? J'aurais sûrement cédé si elle m'avait demandé de rester. J'espérais de tout mon cœur que la nuit suivante serait la plus belle. Et que plein d'autres se succéderaient.

**POV Bella**

Mon réveil fut brutal. La sonnerie de mon portable m'indiqua que j'avais un appel. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Je regardai machinalement le réveil : 8h00. Qui pouvait bien m'appeler à cette heure, un samedi ? Je n'avais pas bien dormi. J'avais fait des cauchemars. Dans le plus horrible, Jacob me quittait à son tour. J'en eu des frissons rien que d'y penser. Je saisis le portable, il m'indiqua que c'était Jacob.

« T'en mets du temps pour répondre ! », rouspéta Jacob à l'autre bout du fil.

« Figure-toi, qu'à cette heure des gens dorment encore, et j'en fais partie. », lui dis-je.

« Oh, désolé. Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais toujours vivante. Apparemment, rien a changé, toujours fidèle à toi-même », se moqua Jacob.

« Grrr », grognai-je. « Je vais parfaitement bien, merci de t'en soucier. Espèce de lâche ! »

« Comment ça espèce de lâche ? Pas besoin de deux morts sur la conscience de Charlie », déclara-t-il. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. J'adorais son humour aussi morbide soit-il. « Sinon, tu fais quoi cet après-midi ? Ça te dirait de faire un tour à la plage ? », me demanda-t-il.

« Pourquoi pas. Mais avant je dois faire tout un tas de choses. Je passerai chez toi vers 16H00. », lui annonçai-je.

« Super ! ». Je sentis une joie sincère dans le ton de sa voix.

« A tout à l'heure Jacob. »

« Bella ? Je … »

« Oui ? »

« Il va falloir que l'on discute tous les deux »

« Tu as raison. On le fera. » Je raccrochai. Pourquoi étais-je si anxieuse à cette idée ? Il avait raison, il fallait qu'on fasse le point.

Je me levai et allai dans la salle de bain prendre une douche afin de me réveiller un peu plus.

15h30, il fallait que je file. La matinée ainsi que le début d'après-midi passèrent assez vite. Je m'étais débarrassée de mes taches ménagères ainsi que de mes devoirs. Je pris mes clefs de voiture, direction La Push.

Je fus angoissée à l'idée de me retrouver seule avec Jacob. Je ne savais pas comment il se sentait de son côté. Je n'allais pas tarder à le savoir, je m'engageai dans l'allée et me garai.

**POV Jacob**

15h58, elle allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. J'étais anxieux, ce qui n'était pas dans mon habitude. Je craignais la discussion que nous allions avoir. J'avais peur qu'elle ne partage pas ce que je ressentais pour elle. Si tel était le cas que ferai-je ? Je ne pouvais pas la forcer à m'aimer. Je repoussai cette éventualité, il ne fallait pas que je tergiverse.

Enfin, j'entendis un moteur au loin. C'était elle. Je me surpris à voir mes mains trembler. Je l'observai se garer. Impatient, je sortis afin de la rejoindre tandis qu'elle s'extrayait de l'habitacle de sa voiture. Nous nous regardâmes quelques instants. Trop désireux de la sentir contre moi, je fis les quelques pas restant et la pris dans mes bras. Elle ne me repoussa pas lorsque je me mis à l'embrasser. Ce fût une bonne chose et toutes mes craintes disparurent. J'étais le plus heureux des hommes et aucune autre personne ne pouvait me procurer plus de joie que ma Bella.

**Fin du chapitre 3**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Tout appartient à Stephenie Mayer_

Chapitre 4

**POV Bella**

Arrivée chez Jacob, je me garai et descendis de la voiture. Je le vis sortir de chez lui comme s'il avait le besoin urgent de me voir. Nos regards se soutinrent quelques secondes. Enfin, il vint me rejoindre et me prit dans ses bras. Quelle sensation agréable. Je me sentais bien ainsi pelotonnée contre son torse musclé. Puis il prit mon menton et m'embrassa avec une douceur qui me fit fondre. Lorsque le baiser cessa, je l'observai. Plus détendu, il me sourit. Je rompis le silence.

« Alors, quoi de neuf aujourd'hui ? »

« Rien d'extraordinaire... La seule chose qui compte aujourd'hui, c'est ta présence ici. » Je me sentis rougir et je me surpris à l'embrasser de nouveau. Il fut étonné par ma réaction mais eut l'air satisfait de me voir débordante d'affection. Il me prit la main et me dit :

« On va faire un tour à la plage ? »

« Avec plaisir ! », lui répondis-je.

Nous partîmes main dans la main vers la plage.

Nous avions de la chance aujourd'hui, il faisait beau et pas trop froid. C'était plutôt rare dans la région, surtout à cette époque de l'année. Nous en profitions donc pour flâner le long de la mer.

« On va s'assoir sur le rocher, là-bas ? », me dit-il en pointant l'index vers un gros rocher. Je connaissais ses intensions, il voulait que l'on discute. Le moment de vérité était arrivé. J'inspirai profondément, m'imprégnant de l'air marin.

« Oui, comme ça on pourra discuter. », lui dis-je. Il me regarda intensément comme s'il voulait lire en moi, comme s'il voulait découvrir mes pensées. Il ne dit rien et m'entraîna vers le rocher.

Nous nous assîmes. Un silence s'installa. Puis il prit enfin la parole :

« Bella, je voulais te dire que... ce qui s'est passé hier, chez toi... », il cherchait ses mots, il était nerveux. Je fus soulagée de ne pas être la seule à l'être. Il poursuivit :

« ... est tout ce dont j'avais souhaité sans jamais trop y croire… Bien sûr, je me serais bien passé de Charlie. », rigola-t-il nerveusement. Je fis une grimace en repensant à Charlie lorsqu'il nous avait surpris dans la cuisine, Jacob et moi.

« Je veux que tu saches que mes sentiments envers toi sont sincères. Je n'ai jamais rien senti d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un. Tu hantes mes nuits, tu hantes mes jours... C'est comme si tu étais partout. Tu es comme mon oxygène Bella. » J'étais son oxygène comme lui était la mienne. Je me sentis émue par ses déclarations. Je ne pensais pas que Jacob avait autant de sentiments pour moi. Certes, je savais qu'il m'aimait bien mais j'ignorais à quel point. Je sentis des larmes me monter aux yeux. Ce qu'il ressentait pour moi, je le ressentais pour lui. Mais pourquoi avais-je si mal ? Mon cœur se serra et je me mis à pleurer. Edward, Edward, Edward... Les images de lui défilaient dans ma tête. J'en avais assez de souffrir, je voulais également ma part de bonheur. Je le détestais d'avoir laissé ce vide en moi. Il fallait que quelqu'un le comble. Jacob pouvait le faire. Il fallait que je me laisse aller, que je lâche prise une bonne fois pour toute pour Jacob, pour l'homme qui était en face de moi.

« Penses-tu que j'ai le droit au bonheur Jacob ? Penses-tu que je le mérite. J'ai tellement peur de souffrir à nouveau. Et si tu… » Je me tus, ébranlée par le poids des émotions qui m'envahissaient. Il me regarda incrédule.

« Si tu me le permettais, je pourrais te rendre heureuse Bella. Je connais tes craintes et je te promets de ne jamais te faire souffrir comme ... lui t'a fait souffrir. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais quoiqu'il advienne. » Il avait lâché ces mots. La douleur s'intensifia dans ma poitrine. Mes larmes coulèrent de plus belle. Il avait raison. J'avais le droit au bonheur et je lui permettrai de me le donner. Jacob essuya mes larmes du bout de ses doigts et instinctivement, je fermai les yeux. Il s'approcha de mon visage et m'embrassa les paupières, les pommettes, le front et enfin les lèvres. De sa langue, il m'invita à ouvrir la bouche pour que nos langues puissent se trouver. Je mis une main sur sa nuque afin de l'attirer plus vers moi. J'avais besoin de lui plus que jamais. J'avais besoin qu'il me fasse me sentir vivante.

« Aime-moi Jacob », le suppliai-je. Il m'enlaça avec plus de force et notre baiser devint plus fougueux. J'avais tellement besoin de lui. Cependant, je me rendis compte que l'endroit n'était pas propice à ce genre d'effusion. Je repoussai Jacob. Il ne réagit pas immédiatement.

« Jacob, je t'en pris. Il faut qu'on cesse. Des gens pourraient nous voir et je n'ai franchement pas envie que tout le monde sache que nous flirtons sur une plage. Imagine la réaction de Charlie s'il l'apprenait. » Il rit de ma remarque.

« Tu as raison. Mais ce n'est que partie remise ». Il me fit un clin d'œil. Nous nous levâmes. Je commençais à marcher devant lui lorsqu'il m'attrapa par la taille, m'enlaça et me dit les mots que j'avais envie d'entendre : « Je t'aime Bella ». Je me retournai vers lui, le regardai avec intensité et lui répondis « Moi aussi, je t'aime Jacob ». C'était vrai, je l'aimais bien plus que je ne le pensais. Dans ses bras, je me sentais femme, je me sentais vivante. C'était décidé, je ne vivrai que pour lui maintenant.

**POV Edward**

La journée fut longue… Interminable. J'avais chassé plus que nécessaire afin de ne pas être assoiffé et tenté lorsque je verrai Bella. J'avais beaucoup réfléchi à notre prochaine rencontre. J'avais tout prévu. Plus que quelques instants à attendre avant de la revoir. Cette perspective m'emplit de joie. La sonnerie de mon portable se mit à sonner. Je réalisai qu'Alice m'avait appelé la veille et que je ne l'avais pas rappelée. Je décrochai, c'était elle.

« Tu pourrais répondre quand on t'appelle ! Surtout que c'était urgent ! Tout va bien à présent, n'est-ce pas ? », me demanda Alice. Je sentis une petite panique dans le ton de sa voix.

« Tout va bien Alice », la rassurai-je. « Je ne suis pas resté à lui parler si c'est ça que tu craignais. J'ai hésité mais je savais que ce ne serait pas le bon moment. Je suppose que j'ai eu raison ? », l'interrogeai-je.

« Oui, il était préférable que tu ne sois pas resté. Je t'ai vu avec Bella. J'ai vu une dispute, des larmes... » Ce fut une bonne chose alors. Cela me rassura mais en même temps me dérouta. Cela n'allait pas être facile de discuter avec Bella. Il allait falloir que je sache la convaincre, qu'elle m'écoute au moins.

« Edward, penses-tu que nous pourrons revenir à Forks ? Bella me manque tellement. » Je pouvais comprendre cela. Elle ne m'avait pas seulement manqué à moi mais aussi aux autres membres de ma famille. J'avais non seulement fait souffrir la femme que j'aime mais également mes frères, mes sœurs et mes parents. J'avais vraiment pensé que c'était la meilleure solution pour tout le monde. A présent, je me rendis compte que cette décision avait été la pire que j'avais prise.

« Je pense que oui. Je voudrais cependant parler à Bella avant que vous ne reveniez. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, as-tu eu une vision concernant cela ? Oh, et puis non. Je ne préfère pas savoir. », me repris-je.

« Fais ce que tu penses être le mieux Edward… » Sur ces dernières paroles, elle raccrocha. J'avais senti de la crainte dans l'intonation de sa voix. Je chassai cette idée de ma tête.

Il était 22H00. Il était temps que j'aille la voir. Je fermai les yeux, inspirai profondément et me mis à courir. Je ne savais vraiment pas quelle tournure cela pendrait mais ce qui était certain c'est que je ne pouvais plus vivre loin d'elle. Tout en pensant à cela, j'accélérai ma course. Je fus vite arrivé chez elle. Je grimpai à l'arbre qui se situait près de sa fenêtre, je la vis en train de pianoter sur son clavier d'ordinateur, l'air concentré. Je ne devais pas lui faire peur. J'ouvris la fenêtre et atterris silencieusement dans sa chambre.

« Bella ? », murmurai-je. Elle se retourna vers moi et se figea. « Edward ! », souffla-t-elle.

**Fin du chapitre 4**

_Une petite review ? Cliquez juste en dessous. ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Voici la suite... Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent !_

Chapitre 5

**POV Bella**

Le reste de l'après-midi en compagnie de Jacob fut magique. Nous étions tous deux dans une bulle et il semblait que personne ne pouvait la percer. Nous nous regardions avec amour. Jacob me prenait dans ses bras dès qu'il en avait l'occasion et m'embrassait avec tendresse. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure pour moi de partir, il m'enlaça si fort que je compris que ce fut pour lui un déchirement de devoir me quitter autant que ça le fut pour moi. Il me prit le visage entre ses mains et me regarda avec intensité et me murmura « Reviens-moi vite ».

J'acquiesçai et lui dis « Tu me manques déjà. » C'est alors qu'il m'embrassa avec encore plus de conviction qu'à l'accoutumé. Nous restâmes ainsi enlacés pendant un moment. C'est alors que je me mis à penser à Charlie et au dîner que je devais lui préparer. Oh zut, il fallait vraiment que je parte. Je détournai mes lèvres des siennes et lui dis « Charlie va faire un avis de recherche s'il ne me voit pas revenir ». Nous rions en cœur en pensant à cela. Il relâcha son étreinte, m'embrassa sur le front et je grimpai dans ma voiture le cœur gonflé d'amour pour Jacob. Nous nous jetâmes un dernier regard et lui dis « Je t'appelle » avant de partir définitivement.

Tout en préparant le dîner, je me mis à repenser à lui. Ma vie allait prendre une autre direction maintenant et cela me convenait tout à fait. Charlie rentra me gratifiant d'un sourire. Il me salua et me demanda si j'avais passé une bonne journée. Nous échangeâmes des banalités. Puis il avala rapidement son repas. Je montai dans ma chambre afin de réviser mes cours et de répondre au mail de ma mère qui était toujours aussi désespérée de ne pas avoir assez souvent de mes nouvelles. Je mis l'ordinateur en route. Cela prit du temps avant que la page d'accueil apparaisse. _Satané ordinateur !_ Je me mis à taper un courrier à ma mère, la rassurant de mon état moral. Je ne lui parlai pas de Jacob, il était trop tôt pour que je lui révèle ma relation avec lui. J'allais terminer lorsqu'un courant d'air se fit ressentir dans la pièce ; je frissonnai. Puis j'entendis quelqu'un murmurer mon prénom. Je pouvais reconnaître cette voix entre mille. Le sang se glaça dans mes veines. Je ne pouvais le croire. Je me retournai et le vis. Je me figeai, ne sachant si j'étais en train de rêver, d'halluciner ou si tout ceci était réel. Je m'entendis dire d'une voix hésitante « Edward ? » comme pour m'assurer que je n'étais pas en train d'avoir une vision. Il était là devant moi ; je le dévisageai. Il était toujours aussi beau, je me demandais s'il ne l'était pas plus que dans mon souvenir. Je mis une main devant ma bouche, j'étais comme choquée. La plaie de mon cœur qui avait commencé à se cicatriser se rouvrit avec douleur. Il me regardait avec un regard que je ne lui connaissais pas. Un regard d'une tristesse profonde. Puis je me mis à repenser à ce que son absence m'avait fait, ce qui me fit sortir de ma léthargie.

« Que fais-tu ici ? », lui demandai-je brusquement. Soudain, je pensai aux autres membres de sa famille. Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à l'un d'entre eux ? Sinon, je ne voyais pas pourquoi il était réapparu dans ma vie lorsqu'il m'avait promis de ne plus jamais s'y immiscer.

« Est-il arrivé quelque chose de grave à Alice, à Esmée, à Carlisle ? », le questionnai-je paniquée.

« Non, non… Ne t'en fais pas, tout le monde va bien », se précipita-t-il de dire de sa voix douce. Je ne comprenais rien. Si c'était un rêve, je devais me réveiller au plus vite. Je clignai des yeux pour m'assurer que je n'avais pas une hallucination ou toutes autres choses ressemblant à l'irréalité. Il avait l'air bien présent dans ma chambre, en face de moi. Alors que je m'interrogeais sur mon état mental, il s'approcha de moi de quelques pas.

« Je ne comprends pas… Es-tu vraiment là ? », lui demandai-je. Sentant le doute en moi, il s'approcha un peu plus et mit une main sur ma joue. Je détournai mon visage de cette main froide qui m'avait été pourtant si familière et chaleureuse autrefois. Je me levai et reculai afin d'être le plus loin de lui autant que ma chambre me le permettait. Il parut surpris et peiné par ma réaction. C'est alors qu'une bouffée de colère jaillie de moi.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? POURQUOI ? », lui criai-je. Des larmes commencèrent à me picoter les yeux. Il ferma les siens et laissa retomber sa main.

« Bella, je… je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Je voulais juste te parler, m'expliquer avec toi… Je voulais savoir comment tu te sens… Finalement, comme toutes les décisions que je prends, celle-ci était stupide », dit-il d'un rire sans joie.

« Tu voulais savoir comment je me sens, après autant de temps ? », dis-je sur un ton cynique. « Tu te préoccupes de moi maintenant ? Tu es trop charitable ! »

Il était abattu. Mes paroles avaient eu un effet dévastateur sur lui. Après tout, il devait comprendre ce que j'avais ressenti lorsqu'il m'avait quitté. Je ne voulais pas l'épargner. Je voulais le faire souffrir autant qu'il m'avait fait souffrir. Ma colère ne s'atténua pas, bien au contraire.

« Tu as décidé de revenir parce que Forks te manquait ? Tu commençais à t'ennuyer ? Plus de distractions ? Tu n'as pas réussi à trouver une autre personne aussi stupide que moi pour te jouer d'elle ? », demandai-je d'un ton mordant.

Il fit une grimace comme s'il souffrait. Après quelques longues secondes, il prit la parole.

« Bella, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point je m'en veux ! Ma vie sans toi n'a plus aucun sens. Je ne peux que comprendre ta souffrance, ta colère… »

Je lui coupai la parole avant même qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase.

« Non, tu ne peux sûrement pas savoir ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque tu m'as laissé seule dans les bois, lorsque tu m'as dit toutes ces choses horribles… Tu as détruit une partie de moi. Tu m'as laissé ce vide… Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu reviennes ? Je commençais à revivre… sans toi. », lui lançai-je des sanglots dans la voix. Il s'avança de quelques pas vers moi, les yeux clos... Il pleurait. Cependant ses yeux ne contenaient pas de larmes. Les vampires ne pouvaient pas en verser. Les défenses que j'avais bâties s'effondrèrent un instant. J'avais une envie irrésistible de le prendre dans mes bras, de le consoler, d'oublier tout. Cependant, je me repris. Me rappelant tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir, en repensant à Jacob.

« Bella, lorsque j'ai pris la décision de te quitter, je l'ai fait pour ton bien. Je voulais te permettre d'avoir une vie normale, sans danger. Que tu me crois ou non, je ne voulais que ton bonheur. Je voulais que tu aies la chance de fonder une famille. Je ne voulais pas laisser mon égoïsme prendre le dessus. Car si je n'avais pensé qu'à moi, il est évident que je serais resté auprès de toi aussi longtemps que tu me l'aurais autorisé. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais été si malheureuse. Je suis tellement désolé pour ça Bella. ». Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

« Avant d'avoir pris cette décision, n'as-tu jamais pensé à ce que moi je désirais. Ne t'ai-je jamais montré à quel point je tenais à toi, à quel point ma vie n'avait plus raison d'être si tu n'étais plus là ? Tu dis que tu ne voulais pas rester craignant de paraître égoïste et pourtant en prenant cette décision, tu l'as tellement été, Edward ! », lui dis-je en pleurant de tout mon soul.

« Oui, je le reconnais… Je pensais que tout serait tellement plus simple ainsi. Je me suis trompé. Tu m'as tellement manqué, mon amour. », souffla-t-il. Dans son regard j'y décelai de la sincérité. Il s'approcha de plus en plus de moi. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres maintenant. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Son odeur me rappela à quel point je l'aimais, que tout ceci m'avait manqué. Mes larmes perlaient sur mes joues. Délicatement, il les essuya avec son pouce. J'aurais pu le repousser mais la force me manqua.

« Tu m'avais promis que tu resterais auprès de moi, que tu ne me quitterais jamais… Pourquoi m'as-tu menti ? » Il posa son front contre le mien et mit une main sur ma joue.

« Je t'avais dit que je resterais auprès de toi si je ne mettais pas ta vie en péril. Hors, le jour de ton anniversaire, après l'incident, je me suis rendu compte que ma famille et moi-même étions une menace pour toi. N'importe lequel d'entre nous aurait pu te tuer Bella ! Je n'aurais pu vivre avec ça sur la conscience. Ma vie se serait arrêtée à cet instant. Comprends-tu cela ? »

« Je ne sais plus quoi penser… Beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis ton départ. J'ai mis énormément de temps à me remettre de ça. Heureusement que Jacob était à mes côtés, sinon je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu me maintenir en vie. J'ai retrouvé la joie de vivre petit à petit grâce à lui, tu sais. Il compte beaucoup pour moi. » Je me tus un instant. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je poursuivis « C'est pourquoi je dois t'avouer une chose… Je… Je suis amoureuse de lui. » Après cette révélation, il recula d'un pas comme si je l'avais giflé et me toisa du regard, cherchant dans mes yeux la vérité. Et ce fut ainsi que je lui donnai le coup de grâce.

**Fin du chapitre 5**

**Voilà. N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews. Ça fait toujours plaisir. Continuez en m'en mettre, j'adore ça !_

Chapitre 6

**POV Edward**

Elle s'était retournée vers moi. Puis elle s'était figée, son visage s'était décomposée comme horrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait. Cela m'attrista mais j'aurais du m'y attendre. Je ne savais pas quels étaient ses ressentiments envers moi après tout ce que je lui avais infligé. Je m'interrogeai, je ne savais pas quelle attitude prendre. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer d'avantage. Toutefois, je m'étais approché d'elle de quelques pas. J'avais un besoin vital d'être proche d'elle, de la sentir, de la toucher, de la rassurer... Son visage montrait un grand désarroi et j'en étais le seul responsable. J'aurais tout donné pour changer cela, pour revoir dans son regard tout l'amour qu'elle avait eu pour moi quelques mois plus tôt. Puis elle commença à s'interroger sur le fait que je sois bien là, s'inquiétant pour ma famille. J'avais essayé de la rassurer. J'avais voulu lui prouver que j'étais bien là, en face d'elle. Alors, je lui avais caressé la joue délicatement. J'avais adoré la sensation de sa peau sous mes doigts. Elle émanait une telle chaleur, une telle douceur... que je fus bouleversé par ces sensations que je connaissais que trop. Son rejet face à ce geste me blessa comme jamais je ne l'aurais pensé. Ces pleures, ces cris raisonnaient encore dans ma tête. J'avais voulu être honnête avec elle, je ne voulais plus qu'il y ait de malentendus entre nous. Cependant, elle doutait toujours, pensant que je ne l'avais jamais aimé, que je m'étais joué d'elle. Comment avait-elle pu douter de cela ! Ne lui avais-je jamais montré à quel point elle comptait pour moi, à quel point je l'aimais. J'essayai de me justifier, mais elle avait l'air tellement en colère ; une colère légitime. Je me haïssais de l'avoir faite souffrir, de l'avoir abandonnée. Qu'avions-nous gagné à cause de cette décision ? Rien, si ce n'est qu'une terrible souffrance. Quel gâchis ! Je fermais les yeux, je pleurais même si je n'avais pas de larmes, la sensation était la même que pour un humain. Elle me posa les questions qui devaient sûrement la ronger depuis un certain temps. Je lui avais répondu le plus honnêtement du monde : que vivre sans elle, était une véritable torture, que la décision de la quitter afin de lui permettre de vivre une vie "normale" avait été certainement la pire que j'avais prise. Tout était vrai. La seule fois que je lui avais menti c'était lorsque je lui avais dit ces choses horribles dans les bois avant que je ne la quitte.

Alors que ces dernières pensées continuaient à me hanter, je m'étais un peu plus approché d'elle, sa respiration était saccadée. J'avais mis mon front contre le sien. La sensation que me procurait son contact sur ma peau glacée était toujours la même. Je la sentis se détendre. Je lui mis une main sur sa joue. C'est à ce moment là, alors que j'étais sur le point de l'enlacer, qu'elle me déclara qu'elle avait retrouvé l'amour. Ces paroles me déchirèrent les entrailles. C'était pourtant tout ce que je lui avais souhaité, qu'elle soit heureuse avec un homme. Inconsciemment, je m'étais écarté d'elle sous l'effet du choc. J'avais eu tout ce que je méritais et j'allais devoir vivre avec cela : ma Bella dans les bas d'un autre. Cette vision me hanterait pour l'éternité.

**POV Bella **

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul. Sa réaction fut immédiate, il s'était écarté de moi comme s'il s'était brûlé à mon contact. C'est pourtant ce qu'il souhaitait, que je sois heureuse avec un humain (même s'il ne l'était pas tout à fait). Et pourtant, le voir ainsi souffrir ne me procura pas ce que j'avais escompté. Je ne ressentis aucune sensation de victoire. J'étais partagée entre deux sentiments : un sentiment de colère et un sentiment de peine. J'aurais voulu effacer ces derniers mots et qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'on oublie tout. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à passer outre la colère. Et puis, tout ce que je lui avais révélé était vrai. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il avait dû voir dans mes yeux puisqu'en cet instant, il était abattu, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

"Je voulais que tu saches la vérité puisque le moment est aux confidences.", lui lançai-je. "Tu vois, j'ai bien obéi, j'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as demandé : être heureuse, vivre pleinement... Par contre, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à trouver l'amour aussi rapidement. Tu as raison, les humains oublient vite.", lui dis-je sournoise.

"Assez !", cria-t-il.

Je restai abasourdie. Mes larmes coulèrent de nouveau. Pourquoi m'était-il si difficile d'être perfide, et pourtant, il le méritait tant. Je le regardai et compris qu'il n'en pouvait plus, que tous mes dires étaient comme si je lui avais enfoncé un poignard en plein coeur. Me voyant apeurée par sa réaction, il se radoucit.

"Je suis désolé Bella, je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus. C'est juste qu'entendre cela de ta bouche… m'est insupportable. Cependant, je suis... heureux pour toi. Te savoir ainsi me réconforte même si j'aurais préféré te donner ce bonheur. Toutefois, j'aimerais te poser une question et je veux que tu y répondes le plus honnêtement possible même si la réponse sera dure à entendre : As-tu toujours des sentiments pour moi ? J'ai besoin de le savoir. ", me demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

Je détournai le regard. Devais-je mentir ? Qu'est-ce que cela changerait de lui dire la vérité ? J'étais avec Jacob maintenant.

"Bella, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis le moi franchement.", dit-il angoissé.

Je ne savais pas mentir, il l'aurait senti, surtout si je devais soutenir son regard. Alors, je décidai de lui dire la vérité.

"Oui.", soufflai-je. "Oui, je t'aime toujours. Mais vois-tu, j'aime également Jacob... C'est pourquoi ton retour... est douloureux pour moi. J'aurais préféré que tu ne reviennes jamais. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple.", dis-je tremblante.

Il me regarda intensément. Il inspira profondément. Je le dévisageai et fus surprise de voir son petit sourire en coin que j'adorais tant.

"Très bien. Je sais que tu dis la vérité...", me dit-il. "Je vais te laisser. Je ne vais pas t'ennuyer d'avantage."

Il me sourit avec encore plus de sincérité, son visage était différent à présent. Il avait l'air comme apaisé. Pourtant ce que je venais de lui avouer n'aurait pas dû lui donner ce sourire. C'est comme s'il avait quelque chose en tête. Je me faisais des idées, il était sûrement soulagé de me voir mener une vie "normale", de voir que je n'avais pas fait de bêtises et que j'étais en bonne santé. Sans doute se sentait-il moins coupable. J'eus eu juste le temps de cligner des paupières, qu'il était déjà parti.

Je m'assis sur mon lit pendant un moment, repensant à tout ce qui venait de se produire. Puis je me mis à pleurer de plus belle. C'est tout ce que je savais faire de bien. En cet instant, j'aurais aimé que Jacob soit là et qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, me berce, m'apaise... J'étais perdue. Il fallait que j'oublie tout ceci, le plus rapidement serait le mieux. De toute évidence, il avait décidé de repartir. Il avait vu ce qu'il voulait voir. Sans doute était-il soulagé. Et moi qu'avais-je gagné à le revoir ? J'avais l'impression de repartir de zéro. Je pouvais sentir à nouveau cette douleur si vive dans ma poitrine. Il m'avait une nouvelle fois abandonné… Cette fois, j'avais tout fait pour que cela se produise.

Puis je songeai à l'avenir. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il me réservait, mais j'avais l'intime conviction qu'il ne serait pas simple. Un peu plus tard, je m'endormis épuisée.

**Fin du chapitre 6**


	7. Chapter 7

_**J'ai fini le chapitre 7. Merci qui ? Merci la neige. lol Cela m'a permis de prendre de l'avance. Je le poste dès à présent. Il faut dire que vos commentaires m'encouragent à écrire la suite. Merci à vous.**_

_**Bises**_

_**Sandrine**_

_J'oublie de mettre ça à chaque fois, mais il paraît qu'il le faut alors… L'histoire et tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer…_

Chapitre 7

**POV Bella**

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut difficile. Le temps était comme d'habitude : maussade. Je me levai et m'inspectai devant le miroir. Mes yeux étaient gonflés et rougis par mes pleures de la veille. Je n'étais franchement pas belle à voir. Je décidai de pendre une douche, cela m'aiderait peut-être à avoir les idées plus claires et à enlever les stigmates qui étaient marqués sous mes yeux. Puis je me rendis dans la cuisine afin de prendre un petit déjeuner même si je n'avais pas faim. Il était encore tôt en ce dimanche matin ; Charlie dormait encore à l'étage. Comme un automate, je pris quelques cuillérées de céréales. Rien à faire, j'avais l'estomac noué. Je repoussai le bol loin de moi. La pendule de la cuisine indiquait 8H00. Que pouvais-je bien faire à cette heure ? Il fallait que je pense à autre chose qu'à lui, que je me change les idées. Et pourtant j'avais envie de ne rien faire...

Cependant, l'envie irrésistible de voir Jacob s'imposa à moi. J'avais besoin qu'il me fasse rire comme il savait si bien le faire. J'avais besoin de sa présence à mes côtés. Je décidai donc de l'appeler afin de lui faire part de mon arrivée. Peut-être était-il encore un peu tôt, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps.

Je pris mon portable et trouvai son numéro dans mon répertoire. Au bout de quelques sonneries, il décrocha.

« Allo ? », me répondit une voix ensommeillée.

« Jacob ? C'est Bella. Je te dérange ? »

« A dire vrai, je dormais, mais tu sais bien que tu ne me déranges jamais. », me dit-il d'une voix suave.

« En même temps, c'est bien toi qui m'a réveillée hier matin à cette heure. Nous sommes quittes. Sinon, je voulais savoir s'il était possible de venir te voir à l'heure qui te conviendra le mieux. »

« Tout de suite ! », s'empressa-t-il de dire. Il se reprit. « Je veux dire , tu peux venir dès maintenant. Je n'ai plus sommeil. Et puis tu me manques tellement. » Cette déclaration me réchauffa le cœur et mes joues qui étaient en feu à présent. Jacob savait me faire de l'effet.

« Très bien. Je pars dès maintenant. », lui annonçai-je.

« A tout de suite mon cœur. »

Mon cœur ? Cette familiarité me surpris, mais m'était agréable à entendre. Je raccrochai et me précipitai vers ma voiture. J'avais beaucoup plus d'entrain à l'idée de le voir et j'oubliai un instant tous mes soucis.

J'arrivais chez lui. Je le vis m'attendre sur le seuil de la porte. Il me souriait. Cela me fit du bien. Je savais que Jacob avait cette faculté à me sentir mieux. Je m'avançai vers lui, prête à l'enlacer. C'est alors qu'il m'arrêta. Il me regarda l'air grave. Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui clochait.

« Tu as pleuré ?! », me questionna-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Je restai bête. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. De toute évidence, cela se remarquait encore. Gênée, je baissai la tête.

« Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Je sentis que je ne pourrai pas lui cacher la vérité bien longtemps. Je décidai donc de tout lui expliquer. Cela me soulagerait même si je savais que cela pouvait le blesser.

« Je vais tout t'expliquer. Rentrons à l'intérieur de la maison, veux-tu. »

Nous nous installâmes sur le divan. Il ne me lâcha pas du regard.

« Et bien, par quoi commencer ? », lui dis-je anxieuse.

« Par le commencement. Il me semble que cela serait une bonne idée. »

« Hum… Oui en effet. Alors… », je cherchais mes mots pensant gagner du temps ainsi. « La nuit dernière… »

« Oui ? », me pressa-t-il.

« Une personne est venue me voir… et tu penses bien que je pensais ne plus jamais avoir de nouvelles d'elle… »

« Mais de qui parles-tu ? Bon sang, Bella sois plus claire. Je ne comprends rien. », dit-il agacé.

« D'accord, d'accord. Alors, voilà, Edward est revenu à Forks. », dis-je précipitamment.

« QUOI ? Comment ça ? Il a eu le culot de revenir ?! », hurla-t-il. Son corps se mit à trembler. Il commençait à m'effrayer. Il fallait que je le calme sous peine qu'il ne se transforme en loup. Dans ce cas, il ne pourrait plus se contrôler.

« Jacob, calme-toi. Il est reparti à présent. Il voulait juste parler. Voir comment j'allais… » J'osais poser une main sur son bras afin de l'apaiser.

« En es-tu sûre au moins ? Peut-être envisage-t-il de se réinstaller à Forks. Que t'a-t-il dit ? Que t'a-t-il fait ? Il ne t'a fait aucun mal au moins ? »

« Doucement Jacob. Une question à la fois. » Aux souvenirs de la soirée d'hier, des larmes se mirent à me picoter les yeux. Je soufflai pour me donner du courage. Je devais cesser de pleurer, surtout devant Jacob.

« Il ne m'a pas blessé physiquement. Il ne me ferait jamais de mal même s'il était persuadé du contraire il y a quelques temps. Bref, comme je l'ai dit, il est juste venu voir comment j'allais et me dire qu'il regrettait de m'avoir fait souffrir. » Il rit de ce que je venais de lui dire.

« Excuse-moi Bella, mais il culpabilise seulement maintenant !? C'est trop fort ça, tiens. »

« C'est-ce que je lui ai dit. Il avait l'air sincère lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il s'en voulait. »

« Il a réussi à te convaincre de ça ? Il est encore plus perfide que je ne le pensais ! », dit-il grimaçant de colère.

« Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout cela Jacob… Mais j'aime à croire qu'il a vu ce qu'il voulait voir et que cela lui a suffit. »

« Ok, ok, mais pourquoi as-tu pleuré alors ? »

« Trop d'émotions qui ont ressurgi d'un coup sans doute. Le choc de le revoir… » Je ne voulais pas trop lui en dire. Je ne voulais pas lui mentir. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas lui avouer que j'avais été sur le point de craquer lorsqu'il s'était approché de moi et que j'avais senti son odeur, sa main sur ma joue comme une caresse… Je balayais vite cette image de ma tête.

« Et puis je lui ai dit que j'étais amoureuse de toi, que tu avais pris une place importante dans ma vie… » Cette phase avait eu son effet, sa respiration était moins saccadée. Il commençait à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

« Il n'y a plus que toi qui compte. », poursuivis-je. J'encrai mes yeux dans les siens afin de le convaincre de la véracité de mes paroles. C'est alors qui me prit avec force dans ses bras puissants. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Puis il m'embrassa avec fougue. Je lui rendis son baiser. Ensuite, mes lèvres se logèrent dans le creux de son coup. Je lui arrachai un râle de plaisir. Mes mains commencèrent à caresser son torse. Je le regardai dans les yeux et j'y découvris tout le désir qu'il avait pour moi. Je lui enlevai son tee-shirt et posai mes mains sur son buste sans défaut. Il enleva le mien et mit ses lèvres sur mon soutien-gorge qui retenait encore mes seins. Ma respiration s'accéléra. Il m'allongea sur le divan, me caressant tout le corps. J'en eus des frissons de plaisir. C'est alors qu'il stoppa net alors que je ne demandais qu'à aller plus loin. J'étais prête à m'offrir à lui sans retenue. Il resta allongé sur moi, faisant attention de ne pas y mettre tout son poids.

« Que se passe-t-il Jacob ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? », dis-je inquiète.

« Non, c'est moi qui suis lâche de profiter de la situation. Je te veux plus que tout au monde Bella. Mais j'aimerais que lorsqu'on fera l'amour pour la première fois ça soit de façon plus… romantique. Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses pour me prouver quoique ce soit. Je te crois lorsque tu dis m'aimer, mais je veux qu'on prenne notre temps. Crois-moi, il m'est très difficile de me raisonner surtout lorsque je te vois ainsi. » Je me rendis compte que j'étais en soutien gorge. Je me dépêchai de remettre mon tee-shirt. Mes joues étaient en feu. Il rit de mon embarra et m'embrassa doucement les lèvres. Je lui fus reconnaissante d'avoir cessé notre étreinte. Non pas parce que je n'en avais pas envie mais parce qu'il avait raison, ce n'était pas le bon moment. Edward était encore trop présent dans mon esprit pour que je puisse me donner à Jacob sans arrière pensée. Je lui souris. Il remit son tee-shirt à son tour. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui dire que je l'aimais. « Moi aussi, je t'aime mon cœur. », m'avait-il répondu.

Le reste de la journée se déroula tranquillement. Nous ne reparlâmes plus d'Edward.

Nous nous promenâmes à la plage, nous bricolâmes dans son garage… Tout ceci m'avait empêché de gamberger. C'est en fin d'après-midi, que je rentrai chez moi. Après avoir préparé le dîner et l'avoir partagé avec Charlie. Je me couchai tôt.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai, le cœur un peu moins lourd que la veille. J'avais passé une bonne nuit sans rêve. Le fait d'avoir parlé à Jacob de la visite inopinée d'Edward m'avait un peu aidé à surmonter cette épreuve. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à Edward. Il m'était difficile de penser à autre chose qu'aux confessions qu'il m'avait faites.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je me mis en route pour le lycée. Ma routine reprenait. Alors que je garai ma vieille voiture, un véhicule attira mon attention. Je le regardai à deux fois avant de me rendre compte que je le connaissais. Ce n'était pas possible ! Était-elle vraiment revenue ? Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Je descendis de ma voiture précipitamment ce qui me fit trébucher. Oui, c'était bien elle…

**Fin du chapitre 7**

_Une petite review ? Pas de problème. Vous avez juste à cliquer en dessous._


	8. Chapter 8

**Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour vos messages qui me touchent. Je pense à : Nomie qui m'a bien fait rire, Nienna-lo, Lexa, Ade, Booksy, Luminara, Kyooran… J'en oublie forcément. **

**Et enfin, pour répondre à l'une des questions qui revient le plus souvent concernant Edward, je tiens à vous rassurer, nous aurons des nouvelles de lui très vite, ne vous en faites pas. Mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. **

**Allez place au nouveau chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

_Ha oui, j'allais encore oublier, tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer…_

Chapitre 8

**POV Bella**

C'était bien elle ! J'en étais sûre ! Je courais vers sa voiture lorsque je l'aperçus de dos.

« Alice ?! », criai-je.

Elle se retourna et me sourit avec chaleur. Je me jetai dans ses bras avec fougue. Je mis mes bras autour de son coup. J'inhalai son odeur. Comme elle m'avait manquée. Je la tenais ainsi pendant un moment. J'avais du mal à réaliser qu'elle était revenue. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ressentie une telle joie. Mes débordements d'affection avaient l'air de la désarçonner, je la sentis un peu raide. Elle s'écarta un peu de moi afin de m'observer.

« Comment vas-tu mas belle ? Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir. Tu m'as beaucoup manquée Bella. », me dit-elle avec un sourire franc. Finalement, elle m'étreint à son tour peut-être avec un peu trop de force car j'eus du mal à respirer.

« Alice, je n'arrive plus à respirer. »

« Oh, désolée. », me dit-elle en relâchant son étreinte. Nous nous regardâmes, émues de se retrouver. Nous avions été séparées par la force des choses.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu es de retour à Forks ? Je veux dire, tu es de retour pour de bon ? », la questionnai-je, abasourdie.

« Oui, ça m'en a tout l'air. », me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. « Nous sommes arrivés hier dans la soirée. Nous étions tous impatients de revenir. Il n'y a pas qu'à moi que tu as manqué mais à tous les autres aussi. »

« Même à Rosalie ? » Je savais que cette dernière ne me portait pas dans son cœur.

« Plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer… Sinon, il va falloir qu'on fasse les boutiques. On a du temps à rattraper. », me dit-elle en me regardant de la tête aux pieds comme si elle était désespérée de me voir toujours aussi bizarrement fagotée. Habituellement cela ne m'enchantait guère de faire les magasins, mais là il faut dire que cette perspective me plaisait. Alice m'avait tellement manquée. De plus, j'avais tellement de questions à lui poser. J'avais du mal à réaliser qu'elle était de retour. J'avais l'impression qu'il s'était passé des années. Et pourtant rien avait changé, c'est comme si tout était comme avant, qu'elle n'était pas partie.

J'avais également hâte de revoir tous les autres : Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmet et même Rosalie. Quant à Edward, j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de le revoir et pas dans les meilleures circonstances.

Cependant, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si tout le monde était revenu sans exception. Etait-il revenu définitivement, lui aussi ? Pourtant, j'avais eu l'impression qu'il était reparti. Après tout, pourquoi serait-il resté après toutes les horreurs que je lui avais balancées à la figure. J'osais tout de même lui poser cette question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

« Alice ? Quand tu dis que _vous êtes revenus_, est-ce qu'il s'agit de _tout le monde_ ? »

M'attendant à ce qu'elle me réponde, elle se figea. Je me rappelais que lorsqu'elle avait ce genre de comportement, c'était parce qu'elle avait une vision.

« Alice ? Tout va bien ? »

« Heu, il faut que je te laisse. », me dit-elle précipitamment, perdue dans ses pensées. « Je dois rejoindre Jasper et les autres. Je viendrai te voir ce soir Bella. Je serai chez toi après les cours si tu le veux. On aura tout le loisir de discuter.» Elle me sourit comme pour me convaincre que tout allait bien et commença déjà à s'éloigner. Elle me salua avant que je n'ai pu obtenir de réponses.

« Alice ? Que se passe-t-il ? », criai-je. Mais elle était déjà loin.

Je restai plantée là, au milieu du parking. Frustrée. Qu'avait-elle vu ? Je n'eus pas le loisir d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit. Mon premier cours était un cours de mathématiques. Rien de bien réjouissant. Après ce qui venait de se passer, je n'étais pas très encline à m'y rendre. Je soupirai, décidant finalement d'y aller. De toute façon, j'allais revoir Alice le soir même. J'avais tellement attendu que je pouvais bien encore patienter. Je courus vers le bâtiment où se trouvait mon cours. J'étais la seule à être en retard.

La journée se déroula trop lentement à mon goût. Je n'avais pas vu un seul des Cullen dans les parages. Je n'avais cessé de penser à eux toute la journée, n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite les bavardages incessants de Jessica. J'étais inquiète. Je redoutais ce qu'Alice allait me révéler. Pourquoi était-elle partie si précipitamment ? Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Puis d'autres questions me turlupinaient. Je me demandais ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant ces derniers mois, ce qui les avait poussés à revenir…

Dernier cours de la journée, celui de Biologie. Le seul cours où je me retrouvai seule à ma table. Avant, il y avait… Je balayai cette image de ma tête. Ma curiosité me rongea. Ce soir, je demanderai à Alice où était Edward, quels étaient ses projets… Je sais que ce n'était pas raisonnable de me soucier de lui mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'avais besoin de le savoir afin de tourner définitivement la page.

Ma dernière heure terminée, je me rendis au parking. Je m'aperçus que le véhicule d'Alice ne s'y trouvait plus. Me rendant vers ma voiture, je vis quelque chose sur mon par brise : un papier plié en deux. Je le pris, le dépliai avec hâte. Je reconnus l'écriture d'Alice venue d'une autre époque.

_Ma Bella,_

_Je ne pourrai pas me rendre chez toi ce soir comme convenu. Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien de grave. Je t'expliquerai dès que je serai de retour._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Alice_

Ces derniers mots, au lieu de m'apaiser, me firent l'effet inverse. J'imaginai le pire. Toutefois, j'espérais surtout que personne ne se trouvait en danger.

Je rentrai chez moi, la tête ailleurs. Billy était à la maison ; il regardait un match à la télé avec mon père. La soirée se passa. Soucieuse, je me couchai en espérant revoir Alice le lendemain.

***********************

Trois jours s'étaient passés. Trois longues journées à me ronger les sangs. Je n'avais eu aucune nouvelles d'Alice depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu sur le parking. C'était inhumain de me laisser ainsi sans me donner de nouvelles. J'avais imaginé le pire des scénarios. Mes nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars. Imaginant la famille Cullen en danger ou je ne sais quoi d'autres encore.

Le jeudi suivant, j'arrivai au lycée. A chaque fois que je m'y rendais, mon regard se portait vers le parking dans l'espoir d'y reconnaître l'un de leurs véhicules. Et là, quel ne fut pas mon étonnement de voir, près des voitures, la famille Cullen presqu'au grand complet. Je me surpris à être déçue. Edward ne se trouvait pas parmi eux. Apparemment, j'avais réussi à le faire fuir de Forks. Ce constat laissa un vide en moi. C'était définitif, je ne le reverrai plus.

Je me garai et m'approchai d'eux avec Hâte. J'étais partagée entre la joie et la colère.

« Tu aurais pu au moins me prévenir, Alice ! Je me suis fait du souci pour vous. J'ai imaginé le pire. », lui dis-je sur un ton de reproche lorsque je fus près d'elle.

« Connaissant ton imagination débordante, j'imagine ce à quoi tu aspensé. Oublies-tu que nous sommes _différents. _Tu n'avais pas à te soucier de nous, tu sais. On est assez fort pour faire face n'importe quel danger. Disons, que j'étais très occupée, ce qui ne m'a pas donné le loisir de t'appeler. Si j'avais su que tu étais si inquiète, je l'aurais fait. Je suis désolée. », me dit-elle toute penaude.

Elle s'approcha de moi, m'enlaça de ses bras et m'embrassa sur le front. Je lui avais déjà pardonné. Quand elle s'écarta de moi, je vis plusieurs paires d'yeux me regarder. Emmet, qui était comme un grand frère pour moi, s'approcha à son tour et me prit dans ses bras. Je fus surprise par ce geste d'affection.

« Heureux de te revoir Bella. Tu nous as manquée. », me déclara-t-il.

« A moi aussi. », réussis-je à articuler. Des larmes de joie commençaient à perler sur mes joues.

Jasper fit la même chose qu'Emmet. Il m'enlaça et, du bout des doigts, essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur mes pommettes. Ce qui me surprit le plus, c'est de voir Rosalie me faire également une accolade. Après toutes ces effusions, je voulus des explications. Ces retrouvailles ne m'avaient pas fait oublier, pour autant, toutes les questions qui m'avaient traversées l'esprit et ils allaient devoir y répondre.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer, Alice, pourquoi tu es partie si précipitamment la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu ?

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je te promets de répondre à toutes tes questions, mais pas maintenant. Ce n'est pas le lieu idéal pour pouvoir en parler. Je viendrai te voir ce soir chez toi et je te promets de ne pas me défiler cette fois. »

« D'accord. J'attendrai. Mais tu as intérêt à venir ce soir, sinon… »

« Sinon quoi ? », se moqua-t-elle de moi. « Bon, d'accord. Promis, juré. », me dit-elle très solennellement.

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers nos cours respectifs. Mon cœur était beaucoup plus léger. Je n'avais qu'une hâte que la journée se termine le plus vite possible afin d'obtenir les réponses que j'attendais tant. Et je ne lâcherai pas Alice avant que je n'ai pu les obtenir.

**Fin du chapitre 8**

**Une p'tite review M'sieurs, Dames. A votre bon cœur (Cliquez juste en dessous)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tout d'abord merci à Nomie et à Ptibiscui pour leur message et à tous ceux qui me lisent.**

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._

Chapitre 9

POV Bella :

Enfin ! La journée était finie ! C'est toujours lorsqu'on est impatient de voir celle-ci se terminer que le temps semble se figer.

Après le dîner, je montai dans ma chambre. Alice m'avait promis de venir vers 20H00. Il était 19H45. Plus qu'un quart d'heure et j'allais obtenir les réponses que j'attendais tant. Je décidai pour patienter de me plonger dans le livre que j'avais maintes et maintes fois lu : « Les Hauts Hurlevents » d'Emily Brontë, l'un des plus grands classiques de la littérature du XIXe siècle. Ce qui me fascinait dans ce livre, c'était la noirceur des personnages et des situations. C'était un ouvrage que je n'aurais pas pu lire il y a quelques jours encore. Mais là, je me sentais prête à le relire même s'il évoquait une histoire d'amour tourmentée. Cette histoire, par des aspects, ressemblait à la mienne.

Plongée dans mon livre, je n'entendis pas arriver Alice. Je sursautai en la voyant devant mon lit, immobile, telle une statue.

« Alice !!! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! », lançai-je, une main posée sur ma poitrine.

« Désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. », dit-elle, un léger rictus aux lèvres.

« Ce n'est rien. Il faut juste que je me réhabitue à cela. Allez, viens plutôt t'asseoir à côté de moi. J'ai tellement de questions à te poser. »

« J'imagine. », me dit-elle sur un ton las.

Je ris en voyant sa tête.

« Ma pauvre Alice. Je te promets qu'après ce soir, je ne t'en poserai plus. »

« Bon, alors vas-y je t'écoute. Qu'aimerais-tu savoir ? »

« Bien. Déjà, j'aimerais savoir quelle mouche t'a piquée lorsque nous nous sommes revues la première fois sur le parking du lycée ? Tu es partie si précipitamment. Tu as eu une vision, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet. Je me suis juste emballée un peu trop vite. Je me doutais bien que cela te tracasserait. En fait, j'ai eu une vision sur Victoria. »

« Victoria ? Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour nous reparlerions d'elle. Qu'as-tu vu exactement ? », lui demandais-je un peu angoissée rien qu'à l'évocation de son nom.

« Je vais te le dire, mais promets-moi de ne pas paniquer. » J'acquiesçai. « Bien. En fait, je l'ai vu revenir à Forks… Bella ? Ça va ? », me demanda-t-elle l'air soucieux.

« Oh ! Oui, oui, je vais bien. C'est juste que tu as l'air de prendre ça comme s'il n'y avait rien de grave. Pourtant, j'imagine que sa visite n'était pas une visite de courtoisie. Après qui en veut-elle ? »

Alice resta silencieuse. Son mutisme était révélateur. Je compris rapidement que Victoria avait soif de vengeance et que c'était moi qu'elle voulait. Une petite panique m'envahit.

« OK. Dis-moi seulement qu'elle est repartie et je me sentirai beaucoup mieux. », lui dis-je.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Nous avons patrouillé un peu partout : Près de chez toi, aux abords du lycée, au travail de Charlie, dans les forêts avoisinantes… Nous n'avons repéré aucune trace d'elle. Nous pensons qu'elle nous a sentis venir et qu'elle s'est enfuie. De toute façon, mieux vaut être prudents. C'est pourquoi, Emmet, Jasper, Esmé et moi-même nous nous relayons pour surveiller ta maison. Nous ne pensons pas qu'elle se risquerait à venir jusqu'ici sachant que nous sommes là. Ne t'en fait pas, nous ne la laisserons pas te faire du mal. »

« Vous faites ça depuis le début de la semaine ? Et vous ne m'avez rien dit ? »

« Nous ne voulions pas que tu paniques inutilement. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu n'as rien à craindre. »

« J'aurais tout de même aimé être au courant. C'est tout de même moi la première concernée ! »

« Nous avons agi pour ton bien. Nous te connaissons suffisamment pour anticiper tes réactions. Même si je dois avouer que ton attitude face ce que je viens de te révéler, m'étonne. Je pensais que tu allais paniquer plus que ça. Ceci dit, ne te formalise pas de ça, Bella. », me dit-elle en mettant un bras autour de mes épaules. Je fis une moue boudeuse, vexée par ces propos injustifiés. Elle rit en voyant ma mimique.

« Si tu le dis. », dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. « Par contre, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi elle n'a pas envisagé de revenir avant sachant que vous n'étiez plus là pour me protéger. »

« Nous y avons réfléchi et nous pensons qu'elle n'était tout simplement pas au courant de cela ou peut-être, voulait-elle prendre son temps afin d'élaborer un plan… »

« Ho… Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à moi ? »

« Elle sait à quel point nous tenons à toi… Surtout une personne en particulier. Elle veut venger James par la manière la plus machiavélique qui soit. Elle veut nous atteindre à travers toi. »

Une personne en particulier ? J'étais dans mes réflexions, lorsque mon portable se mit à sonner. J'y jetai un coup d'œil, il s'agissait de Jacob.

« Allô ? », dis-je.

« Bella, c'est Jacob. »

« Salut Jacob. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, bien… Et toi ? Tout va bien de ton côté ? » J'analysai rapidement la situation. Une femme vampire à mes trousses, le retour de la famille Cullen. On ne pouvait pas dire que tout était réjouissant, mais bon…

« On va dire, plutôt bien. »

« Je suis soulagé de l'apprendre. Je ne veux pas paraître pot de colle, mais comme je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi ces derniers jours, je me suis inquiété. »

« Oh… Je suis désolée Jacob, c'est qu'il s'est passé tellement de choses ces derniers jours que … » Je m'interrompis me rendant compte que mon excuse était bidon. « J'aurais dû t'appeler avant. Je suis désolée que tu te sois inquiété pour rien. Cependant, j'ai des tonnes de choses à te raconter lorsque l'on se reverra. »

« Tu n'as aucun compte à me rendre. C'est juste que j'angoisse quand tu es loin de moi. Sinon, qu'as-tu à me raconter. Il s'est passé tant de choses que ça depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu ? J'ai hâte que tu me dises tout ça. »

« Il n'y a pas de problème. Je te promets de tout te dire. Bon, je ne voudrais pas paraître impolie, mais j'ai une invité à la maison et… »

« Bien sûr, je comprends… Je vais te laisser dans ce cas… Tu me rappelles ? »

« Promis. »

« A très vite alors. Tu me manques. », dit-il dans un souffle.

« A moi aussi. » Et il raccrocha. Je me tournai à présent vers Alice qui était restée à la même place. Elle n'eut pas l'air gêné d'avoir tout entendu de ma conversation téléphonique.

« C'était Jacob. », lui déclarai-je comme si j'avais besoin de me justifier.

« Tu es proche de lui, n'est-ce pas ? » Pourquoi étais-je si mal à l'aise. Elle ne me quitta pas des yeux.

« Oui. Il compte énormément pour moi. Il m'a beaucoup aidée lorsque vous n'étiez plus là. », dis-je dans un murmure.

« Je suis tellement désolée pour ça, Bella. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de partir, mais il a tellement insisté... » Je savais bien de qui elle voulait parler.

« Je regrette juste que tu ne sois pas venue me dire au revoir. Ç'a été très douloureux comme tu peux l'imaginer. Mais je sais très bien que tu n'y es pour rien. »

« Je suis heureuse que tu es eu Jacob auprès de toi pour t'accompagner dans ces moments difficiles. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Cependant, je ne t'ai pas tout dit en ce qui le concerne. Il est spécial comme vous, vous l'êtes. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? », dit-elle suspicieuse.

« Jacob est quelqu'un de très fort, d'humain quand même, mais pas tout à fait non plus… »

« Vas-tu cracher le morceau à la fin ? », s'impatienta-t-elle.

« C'est un loup-garou de la réserve Quileute. Il ne l'a pas tout le temps été. Il l'est depuis peu et… »

« Quoi ? », me coupa-t-elle. « Un jeune loup-garou ?! Tu ne penses pas au danger auquel tu t'exposes en étant proche de lui ! Bella ! Tu es un vrai aimant à problèmes. En fait, qu'on soit là ou non, tu te fourres toujours dans de drôles de situations. J'en étais sûre, nous n'aurions jamais dû partir. »

« Jacob n'est pas dangereux, du moins je ne l'ai jamais vu comme tel. J'ai confiance en lui. Il ne me ferait jamais de mal. Je me sens en sécurité avec lui. Il m'a beaucoup aidé dans les moments les plus pénibles et... »

« Soit. Je lui en suis reconnaissante, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je fraternise avec lui. Les vampires et les loups-garous n'ont jamais été bons amis. Tu es sans doute au courant du pacte que ma famille et sa tribu ont conclu ? Nous n'avons pas le droit d'aller sur leur réserve. »

« Oui, je suis au courant de ça. Cependant, j'aimerais que tu comprennes que je ne peux pas choisir. Il va falloir faire avec. Je ne pourrai jamais me résoudre à me passer de l'un de vous. »

« Je comprends. Mais je t'en pris Bella, fais bien attention à toi. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Regarde, avec tout ce qui m'est arrivé et toutes les rencontres que j'ai faites, je suis toujours là. », ironisai-je. « Sinon, qu'avez-vous fait durant ces deniers mois ? Vous avez voyagé ? Où êtes-vous allés ? », poursuivis-je afin d'apaiser l'atmosphère qui était devenue électrique.

« Et bien, Carlisle et Esmé se sont installés à Ithaca dans l'état de New York. Carlisle travaillait de nuit dans un hôpital et donnait des cours dans une célèbre université le jour. Rosalie et Emmet ont beaucoup voyagé en Europe. Quant à Jasper et moi, nous avons repris nos études à l'université de Cornell, là où enseignait Carlisle. Puis à côté de ça, j'ai fait des recherches sur mon passé. Je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose. Juste que je m'appelais Marie Alice Brandon. J'ai également retrouvé l'asile où l'on m'avait enfermé. J'ai vu ma tombe et j'ai réussi à me procurer mes actes de naissance et de décès. Rien de plus. » Elle resta silencieuse un moment, plongée dans ses pensées. Puis elle reprit. « Ensuite, nous sommes allés à Denali chez Tanya et les siens. La suite, tu la connais. »

« En ce qui concerne ton passé, n'as-tu rien trouvé d'autres sur les circonstances qui t'ont amenées à être enfermée dans cet asile ? »

« Non, je n'en sais pas plus. » Je sentis qu'elle ne voulait plus en parler. Le silence s'installa de nouveau. C'est alors que j'osais poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de notre conversation.

« Alice ? Je voulais savoir… Est-ce qu'Edward est à Forks ou envisage-t-il un retour parmi vous ? » Voilà, j'avais osé poser la fameuse question.

« Il m'a demandé de ne rien te dire à ce sujet. » J'étais abasourdie. M'en voulait-il à ce point ?

« Ha bon ! Et en quel honneur ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais je lui ai promis. Même si je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec lui, je lui fais confiance. Je respecte ce choix. »

« Très bien. » C'était la douche froide. J'étais vexée.

« Tu es surement au courant qu'il est venu me voir il y a peu de temps pour s'excuser. », poursuivis-je.

« Oui, je savais, avant même qu'il aille te voir, ce qu'il allait se passer. Ça l'a pas mal chamboulé… Je sais qu'il t'a fait souffrir, mais il ne l'a pas fait de façon délibérée. Il ne voulait que ton bien. Mais bon, c'est votre histoire. Même si j'aurais préféré qu'elle est une meilleure issue pour vous deux. »

« Que reste-t-il de notre histoire à présent ? Plus rien ! Il ne m'aime plus. J'ai tout fait pour l'en convaincre un peu plus. J'étais tellement en colère lorsqu'il est venu me voir. Je voulais le blesser autant qu'il m'avait blessée. Peux-tu me dire pourquoi je n'en ressens aucune satisfaction ? », dis-je ne pouvant plus retenir mes larmes. Alice me prit dans ses bras.

« Je sais Bella, je sais. Tout ira mieux maintenant. Tu verras. Sois patiente. »

Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Non, je n'étais pas guérie de lui. Allais-je l'être un jour malgré le soutien des Cullen et de Jacob ? J'étais convaincue que non. Epuisée, je m'endormis dans les bras réconfortants d'Alice.

Fin du chapitre 9

**Une review ? Cliquez en dessous ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Je tenais encore à remercier tous ceux qui me lisent et surtout tous ceux qui me laissent des messages : Ptibiscui, Nomie et Luminara. Je trouve vos analyses très intéressantes. **

**Et je vais ajouter une fois de plus, que les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer…**

Chapitre 10

**POV Edward :**

La musique résonnait dans le salon de la villa. Cela me faisait du bien d'écouter « Clair de lune ». Tant de souvenirs revenaient à la surface lorsque je l'écoutais. Beaucoup d'autres musiques me rappelaient ma douce Bella, mais celle-ci était particulière. Je soupirai. Des souvenirs, c'était tout ce qu'il me restait pour le moment. Tout était tellement compliqué et j'étais le seul responsable de cette situation.

Et puis beaucoup de choses s'étaient passés ces derniers temps et pas des moindres.

Pour commencer, Bella m'avait rejeté. Puis elle m'avait avoué m'aimer toujours. Je m'étais accroché à cela. Si par chance, elle me pardonnait et qu'elle m'acceptait à nouveau dans sa vie, je me promis de ne pas commettre deux fois la même erreur. Je ne la quitterai plus. Si elle m'avait avoué ne plus m'aimer, je l'aurais laissée vivre sa vie. Mais, elle tenait toujours à moi. Elle me l'avait dit et je l'avais sentie sincère ; cet aveu m'avait donné de l'espoir. J'allais tout faire pour regagner sa confiance. J'allais me battre pour la récupérer. Cependant, la tâche n'allait pas être aisée. Il allait falloir que je m'y prenne autrement afin d'éviter les larmes et les cris. Je ne voulais plus revoir ce regard de désarroi qu'elle avait posé sur moi.

Ensuite, il y avait eu l'hypothétique retour de Victoria. Nous avions pris nos précautions. Nous avions ratissé les environs et je m'étais occupé personnellement de la protection de Bella. Tous les soirs, je rodais près de sa maison. M'assurant qu'elle allait bien. Bien sûr elle ignorait tout de cela. Du moins, elle ne connaissait pas toute la vérité. J'avais chargé Alice de la modifier légèrement.

Cependant, je n'avais pas attendu cette menace pour aller la voir. En effet, depuis que je l'avais revue, j'avais eu ce besoin insatiable de la voir. Tous les soirs, après qu'elle se soit endormie, je l'observais à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Puis n'y tenant plus, je m'introduisais dans la pièce afin d'être au plus près d'elle. Dans un premier temps, je m'asseyais sur la chaise qui se trouvait en face de son lit. Je la regardais longtemps, analysant chacun de ses traits, chacune de ses courbes. Je ne ratais rien du spectacle qu'elle m'offrait : ses cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller, la lune reflétant sur sa peau claire et parfaite, sa bouche pleine et rose…

Ensuite, lorsque je sentais que son sommeil était plus profond, je m'approchais de son lit, en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Alors, quand je trouvais que j'étais assez proche d'elle, j'osais frôler ses cheveux du bout des doigts. Ils étaient soyeux, ils sentaient bons. J'aurais voulu plus. J'aurais voulu lui caresser le visage, mais je savais que le contact de ma peau froide contre la chaleur de sa peau l'aurait réveillée. Je ne souhaitais pas cela. Je m'autorisais tout de même à mettre ma paume à quelques millimètres de son visage. Je pouvais ainsi sentir sa chaleur sur ma peau glacée ce qui provoquait en moi la plus douce des tortures. Je pouvais restais ainsi pendant des heures. J'avais tellement de nuits à rattraper. Lorsqu'au petit matin, je la voyais commencer à s'agiter, je me préparais à partir. Avant cela, j'inspirai profondément afin que son odeur s'imprègne en moi. Ainsi, j'avais l'impression qu'une part de Bella était avec moi. Cette sensation m'aidait à tenir toute la journée. Journée qui me paraissait longue et interminable. Cependant, afin qu'elle me soit plus supportable, j'avais décidé depuis peu, de suivre Bella. Je savais que si elle l'apprenait, elle m'en voudrait encore plus. Elle ne le saurait donc jamais.

Au petit matin, alors qu'elle quittait son domicile, je l'observais. Ses cheveux étaient balayés par le vent. Elle semblait souvent agacée par le climat, jetant un regard rageur vers le ciel gris et pluvieux. Puis elle grimpait dans sa voiture, la démarrant péniblement. Il allait falloir qu'elle change cette antiquité ! Je me demandais comment cet engin pouvait encore rouler.

Ensuite, afin de ne pas rater son arrivée au lycée, je courais le plus vite possible à travers les bois. J'arrivais toujours avant elle. Je ne perdais pas une miette du spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Un frisson me parcourait lorsque je la voyais discuter avec ce Mike sur le parking du lycée. Je n'avais aucun mal à faire abstraction de ses pensées osées qu'il pouvait avoir sur Bella. Elles me dégoûtaient. Puis fidèle à lui-même, il l'accompagnait à ses cours. Un grognement montait dans ma gorge. J'étais jaloux. J'aurais tant souhaité être à sa place.

Je souris malgré moi à cette pensée. Je savais que bientôt cela allait être le cas. Il le fallait. Ce besoin était tel que cela me brûlait les entrailles. Je voulais que tout redevienne comme avant : moi l'accueillant au lycée, moi la serrant dans mes bras et l'embrassant, moi l'accompagnant à ses cours…

Lorsque, je ne la voyais plus, lorsqu'elle ne devenait plus qu'un point dans l'horizon, je partais. Cette situation était de plus en plus douloureuse. Il fallait que cela change coute que coute. J'allais remédier à cela. C'était à ce moment précis, que j'avais pris mon portable et que j'avais appelé Alice. Je me rappelais la joie et l'excitation que j'avais perçues dans sa voix lorsque je lui avais annoncée qu'elle et les autres membres de ma famille pouvaient revenir à Forks. Les choses allaient s'arranger, j'en étais sûr. Plus que quelques jours et elle porterait à nouveau son regard sur moi. Il fallait que je sois encore un peu patient. Il fallait surtout ne pas la brusquer. Chaque chose en son temps. Déjà, elle devait digérer le retour des Cullen. Puis je réapparaîtrai dans sa vie… définitivement. Enfin c'est ce que je souhaitais.

C'est alors que la sonnerie de mon portable se mit à sonner et m'extirpa de mes pensées. C'était Alice.

« Edward, c'est Alice. »

« Bonjour Alice. Alors, comment vas-tu et comment va Bella ? Pas trop chamboulée après tout ce que tu lui as révélé ? »

« A quoi t'attendais-tu ? Bien sûr que cela l'a perturbé : Victoria, notre retour,… ton absence… ça fait beaucoup pour une seule personne. »

« J'imagine. » Cela me fit mal de savoir qu'elle était angoissée et que je n'avais pas été là pour la rassurer. « D'ailleurs, tu ne lui as rien dit à propos de mon retour ? », lui demandai-je.

« Non, t'inquiète. Cependant, elle a posé des questions sur toi. Ç'a été très difficile de lui cacher la vérité. »

Elle avait posé des questions me concernant. Cette intension me fit du bien. Cela me confortait dans ce que je voulais entreprendre.

« Ha bon ? Que t'a-t-elle demandée ? »

« Curieux va. Elle m'a juste demandée si tu avais des projets, si tu comptais revenir à Forks, … Bien sûr, je lui ai dit ce que tu m'as dit de lui dire. Ça l'a pas mal bouleversé. Elle m'a révélée que tu étais venue la voir et elle m'a expliquée ce qui s'était passé sans trop de détails. Puis… elle s'est effondrée en larmes dans mes bras. Elle m'a également parlée de… Jacob Black. »

Jacob… Je me souvenais que lorsque le sommeil de Bella était agité, surtout les premières nuits, elle parlait beaucoup. Souvent, elle était en colère, agacée. Des phrases qui étaient douloureuses à entendre : « Edward ? Que fais-tu ici ? », « Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? ». Puis au fil des nuits, elle semblait plus sereine. Certes, elle parlait toujours de moi dans son sommeil, mais plus de la même manière. Je souris en m'évoquant cela. Elle me suppliait de ne pas la laisser, de rester auprès d'elle… C'était beaucoup plus agréable à entendre. Et parfois, elle parlait de lui, de Jacob. Je me rendis compte qu'il allait être un adversaire de taille. Bella m'avait déclaré qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Ceci dit, je ne pouvais croire qu'elle l'aimait plus que moi. Du moins, j'essayais de m'en convaincre. Peut-être était-elle perdue dans ses sentiments. J'étais persuadé qu'il ne pouvait pas lui apportait ce que moi je pouvais lui concéder : une protection, un dévouement, un amour infini…

Il y a quelques décennies de cela, ma famille avait conclu un pacte avec son clan. Il avait été décidé que les vampires ne devaient en aucun cas empiéter sur leur territoire ou encore de mordre un humain au risque de rompre le traité et de déclencher la guerre entre les deux camps. Il fallait être idiot pour ne pas devinait que Jacob et moi n'allions pas devenir les meilleurs amis du monde. Cependant, je ne le voyais pas comme un ennemi. Je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir. D'une quelconque manière, il avait pris soin d'elle.

« Que t'a-t-elle dit à son sujet ? » La curiosité me rongeait.

« Oh et bien… Je préfèrerais t'en parler plus tard. »

« Alice ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Rien de grave. Enfin, pas vraiment… C'est juste que… j'aimerais te le dire de vive voix ainsi qu'aux autres membres de notre famille. »

« Bien. » J'étais soucieux. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Alice d'être aussi mystérieuse. « Sinon, comment a-t-elle réagi en ce qui concerne Victoria ? »

« Pas aussi bien qu'elle voulait le montrer. Tu sais comment elle est. Elle ne montre rien mais au fond d'elle, elle est en panique. Ou alors elle est inconsciente. »

« Bon, j'en ai assez entendu. Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de revenir officiellement. Je voulais patienter, mais je ne peux plus attendre. », déclarai-je.

« En es-tu sûr ? N'est-ce pas un peu prématuré ? »

« Non, je pense que c'est le bon moment au contraire. »

« Je dois te laisser. J'entends Bella qui se réveille. A plus tard alors. », dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Je jetai un œil par la fenêtre et vis Rosalie, Emmet et Jasper se diriger vers leur voiture. Je me précipitai hors de la Villa et les rejoignis.

« Tu as décidé de te joindre à nous ? », me demanda Rosalie incrédule.

Sans un mot, j'opinai du chef.

Nous nous mîmes en route pour le lycée. Aujourd'hui serait une journée particulière pour Bella et moi.

**POV Bella :**

Le réveil fut difficile. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux. Je ne vis pas tout de suite Alice. J'étais déboussolée. C'est alors que je la remarquai devant la fenêtre.

« Bonjour Bella ! Comment te sens-tu ce matin ? »

« Un peu groggy, mais je crois que ça va aller. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de pleurer pour un rien sinon Je vais m'assécher. », rigolai-je nerveusement. « En tout cas merci d'être restée près de moi cette nuit Alice. Ça m'a fait du bien de discuter avec toi. »

« Ce fut un plaisir. », me dit-elle dans un sourire.

« Allez, je suppose qu'il est l'heure d'aller au lycée. »

Je me levai péniblement, pas motivée du tout.

« Et oui, quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller. Va prendre une douche et un petit déjeuner. Tu as besoin de prendre des forces. Je t'attends dans ta voiture. »

Elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Après une douche rapide et un petit déjeuner tout aussi vite pris, je rejoignis Alice qui était déjà installée dans la voiture. Alors que je pris place du côté conducteur, Alice me scruta du regard.

« Quoi ? », lui demandai-je.

« Tu ne veux pas que je conduise ? »

Je la regardai outrée.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as peur lorsque je conduis. Les vampires ne craignent rien, non ? »

Elle rit de ma remarque.

« En effet. Disons que tu as l'air tellement fatiguée... J'ai pensé qu'il serait plus sage que je prenne le volant. Mais si tu veux conduire… »

« Trop aimable. »

Je mis la voiture en route et me dirigeai vers le lycée. Au bout de quelques minutes, un silence pesant régnait dans l'habitacle. Je décidai de le rompre.

« Alice ? »

« Hum ? »

« J'avais encore une question à te poser. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et fit un sourire en coin.

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Vas-y je t'écoute. »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous revenus ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui vous a fait revenir ? »

Je vis Alice se trémousser sur son siège, mal à l'aise.

« Et bien, pour être honnête, tu nous manquais beaucoup. Et puis Carlisle avait envie de reprendre son poste qui était plus pratique pour lui. De plus, le climat ici est très appréciable pour nous. »

« Oui, pour vous. Par contre, ce que j'ai du mal à comprendre c'est… » Je me tus cherchant mes mots. « Pourquoi Edward a-t-il accepté que vous reveniez ? »

« Il a compris son erreur. C'est pourquoi il nous a autorisés à revenir. Il s'en est beaucoup voulu et a voulu se racheter ainsi. »

« Ha. Alors, je lui suis reconnaissante pour ça. »

C'était vrai. Même s'il m'avait fait beaucoup souffrir, je fus heureuse qu'il ait fait ça, qu'il m'ait rendu ma seconde famille.

Le silence se réinstalla jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions au lycée. Je jetai un coup d'œil au parking et y reconnus la voiture de Rosalie. Cependant, aucun des Cullen n'était dans les parages.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture afin de nous diriger vers notre premier cours respectif de la journée. Alice et moi, nous nous séparâmes en haut des marches et nous nous promîmes de nous revoir au déjeuner. Avant qu'elle ne parte, je décelai, dans son regard, une drôle de lueur. Bizarre. Me cachait-elle quelque chose. Je devais surement encore me faire des films. Bella, arrête de voir le mal partout !

Allez, c'était parti pour une folle journée. Pfff… Je traînais des pieds vers le bâtiment B où un cours super passionnant de mathématiques m'attendait. Après quoi, je devais me rendre à mon cours de bio où j'allais une nouvelle fois me retrouver seule.

Pour cette première heure, je me trouvais à côté de Jessica. Lorsqu'elle me parlait, j'acquiesçai à tout ce qu'elle me disait. J'ai juste compris qu'elle parlait de Mike, une fois n'est pas coutume. Ma tête posée sur ma main, j'étais à deux doigts de m'endormir. La sonnette mit fin à mon supplice. J'allai plus vite que Jessica pour ramasser mes affaires et me précipitai vers mon cours suivant en espérant ainsi la semer. Je marchai à une vive allure, tête baissée, souhaitant ne rencontrer personne. J'arrivai enfin dans la salle de biologie toujours tête baissée. Lorsque je la relevai, je m'arrêtai nette et reculai d'un pas. J'écarquillai les yeux afin d'être sûre que je ne me trompais pas sur la personne qui était installée à ma table. Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Je ne savais pas si je devais être contente, en colère ou triste. En fait, j'étais tout cela à la fois. Je me demandais si je devais partir en courant ou aller à ma table comme de si rien n'était. Je choisis la première option. Néanmoins, j'avais l'impression d'être comme paralysée. C'est comme si mon corps ne répondait plus. Lui me fixait, dans l'attente d'une réaction de ma part. C'est à ce moment là que je réagis. Je me précipitai dans le couloir sous les regards incrédules de mes camarades. Je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper par le poignet. Une sensation de froid se rependit dans tout mon corps.

« Bella ! Attends ! »

Je me retournai pour lui faire face.

« Il faut que tu m'expliques à quel jeu tu joues Edward. »

« J'aimerais que l'on discute. »

J'extirpai mon poignet de sa main et poursuivis mon chemin.

« Je t'en prie Bella. Accorde-moi juste quelques minutes. »

Je fis demi-tour. J'encrai mes yeux dans les siens. Il ne fallait pas que je lui montre que j'étais à deux doigts de craquer.

« Je pense qu'on s'est tout dit la dernière fois. Que veux-tu ajouter de plus ? »

« Je n'ai pas la sensation d'avoir dit tout ce que j'avais à te dire. Je t'ai laissé la dernière fois car tu semblais bouleversée. »

« Je pensais que tu étais reparti. Tu es si « imprévisible ». J'ai du mal à te suivre. »

Il baissa la tête et mis une main sur mon bras.

« Peut-on sortir afin de discuter ? » Voyant mon hésitation, il ajouta « S'il te plaît. »

Je fermai les yeux et soupirai. Puis les mots sortirent tout seul.

« Très bien. Allons-y. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes côte à côte vers la sortie du bâtiment.

**Fin du chapitre 10**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Pour commencer, je tenais à vous remercier pour vos gentils commentaires. Cependant j'aimerais en voir encore plus. Alors n'hésitez pas à m'en mettre, j'adore ça !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 11

**POV Edward :**

Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper et moi arrivâmes au lycée bien avant Alice et Bella. Avant de reprendre ma scolarité là où je l'avais laissée, je me rendis au secrétariat afin de faire part de mon retour. J'avais réussi à embobiner la secrétaire. Je lui avais fournie un certificat médical pour justifier de mon absence prolongée. Mes frères et sœurs ayant repris plus tôt que moi, il était nécessaire de le faire.

Après avoir accomplit cette tâche sans trop de peine, je me dirigeai vers mon premier cours de la matinée. Je voulais absolument revoir Bella en cours de biologie ainsi j'étais sûr qu'elle ne pourrait pas me fuir. Je me précipitai vers le bâtiment gris qui se trouvait à côté de celui où Bella devait se rendre. Je baissai la tête en espérant ainsi que personne ne remarquerait ma présence.

Arrivé à mon cours d'espagnol, je m'assis à une table au fond de la classe où j'étais sûr qu'aucun humain ne viendrait me déranger. Certains me dévisagèrent comme s'ils me voyaient pour la première fois. Je fis abstraction de tout cela en me concentrant sur les pensées de Jessica. Ce n'étaient pas celles que je préfèrerais entendre, mais j'étais sûr qu'en les écoutant, je pourrais savoir ce que Bella faisait, comment elle se sentait… Jessica était apparemment seule pour le moment. Ses pensées étaient orientées vers Mike. C'était d'un ennui et tellement puérile !

_Oh ! Mike est là !!! Je ne sais pas s'il m'a vue. Ha, je crois que oui. Je vais lui faire un sourire. Oh, mon dieu, il m'a sourie aussi !!!..._

Alors que j'allais abandonner quelques instants ses pensées sans aucun intérêt, ces dernières s'orientèrent vers Bella.

_Tiens v'là Miss enjouée. Allez, faisons un effort pour être aimable. Par contre, elle ne s'arrange pas ; la tête qu'elle a ! Elle a les yeux tout rouges et gonflés. Je serais bien curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle a. En même temps, ai-je vraiment envie de subir sa déprime une nouvelle fois ? Bon, je me lance, on verra bien._

« Hey, Bella ! Comment vas-tu ? T'as pas l'air en forme. », lui demanda-t-elle.

« Salut Jessica. Ho, ça va. J'ai juste mal dormi. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est que la journée passe vite afin que je puisse rentrer me mettre au lit. », dit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux.

« Si tu as des soucis, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler. », lui proposa-t-elle hypocrite.

« Je te remercie. Mais je t'assure, je manque juste de sommeil. », lui répondit Bella avec un sourire poli.

« Sinon, j'ai appris que les Cullen étaient de retour. Tu dois être heureuse, non ? »

« Ça c'est sûr. Ils m'ont beaucoup manqués. »

« Par contre, toujours pas de nouvelles d'Edward ? »

« Euh… je... écoute, je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler. »

« Bien sûr, je comprends. »

_Sujet toujours aussi sensible on dirait. Bon apparemment, je crois connaître le pourquoi de cette mauvaise mine. En même temps, qu'espérait-elle ? Edward mérite tellement mieux. Cela m'aurait étonné qu'il reste avec elle. Non, mais c'est vrai, un homme comme lui a besoin…_

Bon, j'en avais assez entendu. J'arrêtai là avant de connaître ses pensées trop intimes et sans intérêt. Cette Jessica n'avait pas changé ; une fille sans profondeur. Que connaissait-elle de mes besoins. Bella avait ce qu'elle n'avait pas et ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais : une grandeur d'âme, une générosité, une maturité rare pour une jeune femme de son âge, une douceur, une intelligence… Il y avait tant de superlatifs pour la décrire. Elle seule détenait tout ce dont je souhaitais chez une femme.

Pendant le reste du cours, je reprenais de temps à autre le fil de ses pensées. Apparemment, Bella n'était pas très concentrée et captivée sur ce que Jessica disait et cela me fit sourire. Elle ne cessait de parler de Mike.

La fin de l'heure arriva enfin à mon grand soulagement. Je me dépêchai afin d'être le premier en cours de biologie. J'espérais qu'aucun élève ne se soit installé à la table que Bella et moi partagions autrefois. J'accélérai le pas, en essayant de garder une allure humaine. Je me surpris à être angoissé. Cette rencontre était une chance et il y avait beaucoup de choses en jeu, je ne devais pas la rater.

Arrivé dans la salle, je fus soulager de constater que personne n'était encore présent. Je pus donc m'installer tranquillement à la table que je souhaitais.

Les élèves arrivèrent presque tous en même temps. J'inspirai profondément. Je savais que Bella n'était pas loin. La rencontre était imminente, et pourtant le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Je fixai l'entrée de la classe, impatient de la voir.

Puis elle entra enfin, tête baissée, comme si elle voulait éviter les individus qui l'entouraient. Ensuite, elle se décida à relever la tête, ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Ils s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était moi qui étais en face d'elle. Puis elle me fixa. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de réagir. C'est là que je vis une multitude de sentiments dans son regard : l'étonnement, la satisfaction, l'incompréhension et le doute. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle allait faire ; elle semblait hésiter. J'aurais tellement aimé, à cet instant précis, accéder à ses pensées pour voir ce qu'elle ressentait exactement. Et puis sans crier gare, elle détourna son regard du mien et fit demi-tour. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction. Sans réfléchir, je la suivis.

Je la pris par le poignet afin de l'arrêter. Elle tressaillit à mon contact. C'est comme si un courant électrique lui avait traversé le corps.

« Bella, attends ! », lui lançai-je.

Elle se retourna pour me faire face.

« Il faut que tu m'expliques à quel jeu tu joues Edward. », me dit-elle excédait.

« J'aimerais que l'on discute. »

Elle extirpa son poignet de ma main et poursuivit son chemin. Il ne fallait pas que je la laisse partir, je ne pouvais m'y résoudre.

« Je t'en prie Bella. Accorde-moi juste quelques minutes. », la suppliai-je.

Elle fit demi-tour et encra ses yeux dans les miens. Elle me scrutait avec insistance, mais je n'aimais pas l'expression que son regard dégageait : de la mélancolie et du désespoir. C'est là que je pris toute l'ampleur des dégâts que j'avais causés chez elle. Elle avait l'air tellement las. Ses joues étaient creusées signe qu'elle ne se nourrissait pas suffisamment, des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux, son visage était très pâle… J'aurais voulu la pendre dans mes bras et effacer ces derniers mois de sa mémoire.

« Je pense qu'on s'est tout dit la dernière fois. Que veux-tu ajouter de plus ? », me dit-elle froidement.

« Je n'ai pas la sensation d'avoir dit tout ce que j'avais à te dire. Je t'ai laissée la dernière fois car tu semblais bouleversée. »

« Je pensais que tu étais reparti. Tu es si « imprévisible ». J'ai du mal à te suivre. »

Je baissai la tête et mis une main sur son bras.

« Peut-on sortir afin de discuter ? » Voyant son hésitation, j'ajoutai « S'il te plaît. »

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira l'air résigné. Puis elle dit les mots qui mirent fin à mon supplice :

« Très bien. Allons-y. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes côte à côte vers la sortie du bâtiment.

Elle regardait droit devant elle, tendue. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la jauger du regard. Je voulais profiter de chaque moment que je passerai avec elle.

Lorsque nous fûmes sortis, je me retournai vers elle.

« Où aimerais-tu qu'on aille pour discuter ? », lui demandai-je.

« Peu importe. Tiens, cette table là-bas fera l'affaire. »

J'acquiesçai à sa suggestion et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la table en bois qui se situait près de l'entrée du lycée. Je regardai autour de moi, personne ne serait là pour nous déranger et j'en fus satisfait.

Nous marchâmes silencieusement. Elle trébucha à plusieurs reprises. J'étais à deux doigts de la soutenir, mais elle leva la main, signe qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Enfin arrivés à notre table, nous nous installâmes sur le banc qui se trouvait à proximité de celle-ci. Puis nous restâmes un moment silencieux. Elle avait l'air ailleurs et je me demandais à quoi elle pensait. Nous reprîmes la parole en même temps.

« As-tu décidé de… », dit-elle.

« Bella, je … », dis-je en même temps.

« Oui, que voulais-tu savoir ? », lui demandai-je.

« Non, non, vas-y. Que voulais-tu me dire ? »

« Et bien, pour commencer… je tenais encore une fois à m'excuser pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Je suis sincèrement désolé Bella. Je ne pensais pas que mon départ allait engendrer tout ça. Si j'avais su, je… je n'aurais pas écouté ma raison, j'aurais écouté mon cœur. Il faut vraiment que tu comprennes que le choix de partir n'était en aucun cas dû au fait que je ne t'aimais plus. Je voulais te protéger, c'est tout. », lui dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux afin qu'elle y voit toute ma sincérité.

« Je t'en pris Edward ! C'est un peu tard pour avoir des regrets. Le mal est fait. », me dit-elle en détournant son regard du mien.

« Des regrets ? Oui, d'ailleurs, j'en ai chaque jour que Dieu fait. Je regrette tellement de choses Bella ! Dis-moi… dis-moi, ce que je dois faire pour que tu puisses me pardonner. Si seulement je n'étais pas parti, nous serions heureux toi et moi. » J'osais lui remettre une mèche, qui volait devant son visage, derrière son oreille ; elle me laissa faire, regardant toujours droit devant elle. Puis elle ferma les yeux un moment.

« Pourtant, lorsque tu m'as quittée, tu étais tellement convainquant et déterminé. C'est pourquoi, j'ai du mal à te croire lorsque tu dis m'aimer toujours. Peut-on vraiment quitter quelqu'un que l'on aime ? », me demanda-t-elle interloquée.

« Bien sûr. Si on pense que c'est mieux ainsi pour cette personne. J'ai fait ça en ne pensant qu'à toi ; je t'aimais trop pour agir dans mon propre intérêt. Tu imagines bien que je n'aurais jamais pu te quitter si je n'avais pensé qu'à moi. Je savais que j'allais souffrir d'être loin de toi... Je voulais juste que tu m'oublies, que tu fasses ta vie. »

« Pensais-tu vraiment que j'allais t'oublier ? Je t'aimais tellement, que j'étais prête à te donner ma vie ! Et as-tu pensé une seule seconde à la souffrance que ton départ allait engendrer ? Toute la peine que j'ai éprouvée ces derniers mois me revienne en pleine figure lorsque j'y pense. J'aimerais que tu te rendes compte à quel point ton départ m'a dévastée et que j'aurais tout fait, tout donné pour que tu ne sois jamais parti. J'ai bien cru qu'on allait m'enfermer tellement mon état était déplorable. Je me rappelle de mon père impuissant face à ma désolation. Il s'acharnait à me dire qu'il fallait du temps pour que la douleur s'atténue. Des jours, des semaines, _**des mois passèrent**_ sans que je ne ressente une quelconque amélioration… j'étais comme morte à l'intérieur. Heureusement qu'il y a eu Jacob... Sans lui, je ne sais même pas si je serais encore de ce monde. », me dit-elle en me regardant cette fois avec amertume.

Entendre ces derniers mots me firent mal. L'image de Bella morte à cause de moi me hantait. Si elle avait mis fin à ses jours, je l'aurais rejointe. Je ne concevais pas un monde sans Bella.

« Je ne te dis pas ça pour te faire culpabiliser encore plus. Je veux juste que tu comprennes quelles ont été les conséquences de tes actes, que tu en prennes la pleine mesure. Si ce que tu dis est vrai alors j'imagine que tu as agi sans penser à mal. Cependant, j'aimerais qu'à l'avenir, tu ne sois pas si impulsif et que tu réfléchisses avant de prendre une décision aussi lourde de conséquence. Toutes les décisions que tu prends ne sont pas forcément les bonnes Edward.», me dit-elle avec une voix pleine de reproche.

« Je suis un imbécile ! Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux ! » Ce furent les seuls mots que je réussis à sortir. Il n'y avait pas de mots assez forts pour lui dire ce que je ressentais alors qu'elle m'avait avoué tout ceci.

Elle me regarda intensément de ses yeux couleur chocolat que j'aimais tant et dit d'une voix douce :

« Je sais. Je sais que tu t'en veux de m'avoir faite souffrir. Pour ça je veux bien te croire. »

Le silence se réinstalla ; elle semblait réfléchir. Je l'observai et remarquai qu'elle avait l'air plus détendu qu'au début de notre conversation. Elle se tourna vers moi et repris la parole.

« Tu sais, durant les premiers mois, j'ai souvent imaginé le jour où tu réapparaîtrais dans ma vie. Pourtant à cette époque, j'étais loin de penser que tu reviendrais vraiment. Comme quoi j'ai eu tord. Mais maintenant que tu es revenu… je ne sais pas… c'est étrange.

« Qu'y a-t-il d'aussi étrange ? », lui demandais-je.

« Je ne sais pas. C'est difficile à expliquer. C'est peut-être la situation dans laquelle on se trouve qui me fait dire ça. J'étais loin d'imaginer pareil scénario. »

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Pour ma part, j'aurais aimé que rien ne change, que tout soit comme avant. »

En disant ça, je pensais à Bella qui ne portait plus le même regard sur moi qu'autrefois et à Jacob qui avait pris ma place auprès d'elle.

« Cependant, la relation que j'entretiens avec ta famille, que je considère un peu comme la mienne, reste inchangée et je n'ai pas envie de gâcher la relation que j'ai avec elle. Je ne veux pas briser le lien qui me lie à elle parce que tu en fais parti. Et puis je sais que je ne pourrai pas t'en vouloir et t'ignorer indéfiniment, je n'en aurai pas la force de toute manière. C'est pourquoi, je pense que le plus sage serait de passer à autre chose. J'aimerais dans l'idéal, si tu le veux bien, que l'on continue à se côtoyer puisqu'on sera amené à se voir. Je sais que ça ne va pas être simple. Il va juste falloir que le temps fasse son œuvre. », me dit-elle.

Je commençais à reprendre espoir. Il lui fallait du temps, tout n'était pas perdu. J'allais tout faire pour regagner sa confiance.

« Que tu me permettes de faire à nouveau partie de ta vie, après ce que je t'ai fait, est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire. Tu sais que tu es tout pour moi et que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. J'espère sincèrement qu'avec le temps, je regagnerai ta confiance et que nous deviendrons amis. »

« Oui, moi aussi, j'aimerais beaucoup ça. Cependant, je ne voudrais pas que tu espères plus de ma part. »

« Etre à tes côtés suffit à mon bonheur. »

Elle me regarda gênée et me sourit.

Et puis comme pour lui montrer ma gratitude, je posais une main sur la sienne. De mon pouce, je commençais à la lui caresser. Elle ne fit rien pour l'enlever. Nous restâmes ainsi, sans rien dire. Je savourerai ce moment. Le contact de ma peau sur la sienne. Rien n'était plus fort que cela. Je l'aimais et même si elle m'offrait son amitié, je n'allais pas m'en contenter. Je voulais qu'elle me regarde avec amour, comme avant.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin de l'heure raisonna déjà. Elle se hissa sur ses jambes, ôta sa main doucement de la mienne. J'avais l'impression que cela l'attristait autant que moi.

« Bon, il faut que j'y retourne. Et toi, que fais-tu ? », me demanda-t-elle.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller aussi. Si je commence à sécher dès le premier jour, je crains ne pas faire long feu ici. », lui dis-je avec un sourire.

« Bien. Allons-y alors. »

Nous marchâmes en silence. Des élèves nous regarder. Certains parlaient entre eux. Pas besoin de lire dans les pensées pour savoir ce qu'ils se disaient.

Alors que nous continuions à marcher, je me souvins que quelques instants plus tôt, au début de notre conversation, Bella avait voulu me dire quelque chose.

« Au fait, tu n'avais rien à me demander ? Tout à l'heure, lorsque nous avons commencé à parler, j'avais cru comprendre que tu voulais savoir quelque chose. »

« En fait, je crois que j'ai eu ma réponse. Je voulais juste savoir si tu comptais rester à Forks. »

« En effet, et je t'assure que je ne suis pas prêt de repartir. Tant que tu resteras à Forks, j'y resterai. »

Je la regardai et la vis rougir. J'étais satisfait de voir cette réaction sur son visage.

En effet, je ne la quitterai plus. Je ne faisais jamais deux fois la même erreur.

**Fin du chapitre 11**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir ! Voici le nouveau chapitre. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et plus particulièrement à Ptibiscui et à Nomie.**

Chapitre 12

**POV Bella :**

En me levant ce matin, j'étais loin d'imaginer ce qui se passerait aujourd'hui. Edward était de retour officiellement à Forks. Loin de m'attrister, cette nouvelle me réchauffa le cœur. Et pourtant, je n'aurais pas dû être si heureuse à cette idée. Je m'étais jurée de ne plus penser à lui, de ne plus me torturer à cause de lui. Il était vrai que sur le moment, lorsque je l'avais vu dans la salle de biologie, j'avais paniqué. Mais la conversation que nous avions eue par la suite m'avait fait du bien et avait remis certaines choses au clair entre nous. Je me sentais soulagée. Soulagée car tout allait être tellement plus simple maintenant.

Le reste de la journée s'était déroulée dans une espèce de sérénité. Le midi, j'avais rejoint Alice, Jasper et les autres à leur table. Edward était également là, m'accueillant avec un sourire chaleureux. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. J'avais aimé cette sensation de déjà vu. Tout était comme avant, à quelques exceptions près bien sûr. En effet, Edward et moi n'étions plus un couple.

Toutefois, je remarquai qu'il ne m'avait pas détachée du regard et qu'il était resté silencieux durant tout le repas. Si on pouvait appeler ça un repas puisque j'étais la seule à manger, très peu d'ailleurs ce qui m'avait valu les réprimandes d'Alice. Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un œil en direction d'Edward et m'aperçus qu'il fronçait les sourcils. C'était comme si ce constat l'attristait. Je m'étais donc forcer à manger un peu plus afin de faire plaisir à tout le monde. Je me sentais tellement bien. Je me sentais légère n'ayant plus cet énorme poids qui m'empêchait de refaire surface. Cependant, alors que j'étais en train de discuter avec Alice, je sentis des regards qui venaient de la table d'à côté. Jessica, Mike et toute la bande m'observèrent et se parlèrent entre eux. Ils avaient l'air déçu. Finalement, en y réfléchissant, tout n'était pas encore aussi simple. Il allait falloir que je fasse des concessions afin de satisfaire tout le monde. Je sentais que cela allait me coûter de continuer à passer du temps avec eux. Non pas parce que je ne les aimais pas, mais parce que j'étais tellement différente d'eux. La seule personne avec laquelle je me sentais proche était Angela. C'était une personne très discrète et qui avait une conversation agréable. Je détournais mon regard de leur table, me concentrant à présent sur ce qu'Alice disait. Puis la sonnerie, indiquant la reprise des cours, retentit dans la cafétéria. Nous décidâmes de regagner nos classes respectives. Edward partit le premier. Je fus étonnée par son comportement. Voulait-il m'éviter ? Nous nous étions pourtant promis d'essayer de devenir amis. Drôle de façon de s'y prendre.

L'après-midi se passa assez vite. Les cours s'enchaînèrent les uns après les autres sans que Jessica, qui était ma voisine dans la plupart des cours, ne m'adresse la parole. Elle n'avait sans doute pas aimé le fait que je déjeune avec les Cullen et non avec elle, que je la laisse tomber en quelque sorte.

Puis vint le moment de partir du lycée. J'étais extrêmement fatiguée et déterminée à rentrer chez moi, mais c'était sans compter sur une Alice surexcitée. Alors que je me dirigeai vers le parking, elle m'arrêta pour me proposer de faire une virée shopping à Port Angeles. Je fis une moue, mais cela ne la dissuada en rien. Je trainais des pieds à cette perspective ce qui fit bien rire Emmet et Jasper. Quant à Edward, il avait l'air désolé pour moi. J'étais tellement éreintée que je n'avais qu'une envie : rentrer chez moi afin de me reposer et de ne penser à rien. Mais l'enthousiasme d'Alice m'avait persuadée d'accepter. Je ne voulais pas la peiner par un refus.

Alors que je m'approchai du véhicule d'Alice, Edward me fit face et me regarda. Il avait l'air d'hésiter. Que me voulait-il ? Avant que j'aie pu y réfléchir, Alice me prit par le bras.

« C'est parti ! Je suis tellement heureuse, Bella ! », me dit-elle.

Je me retournai et vit Edward qui regagnait déjà sa voiture. Je chassai cette image de ma tête. Il n'allait pas falloir que je commence à analyser toutes les attitudes qu'Edward allait avoir à mon égard.

« Alors Bella, prête pour t'amuser ? », me demanda Alice.

J'acquiesçai, l'air penaud. Malgré cela, elle me sourit ; son enthousiasme était toujours intact. Elle mit la clef dans le contact et démarra la voiture.

Le trajet pour nous y rendre se fit dans une certaine quiétude. Comme je le craignais, nous fîmes un nombre infini de magasins. J'ais dû essayé tout un tas de vêtements que je trouvais un peu trop osés par moment. Mais Alice était tellement emportée par son excitation qu'il m'était difficile de la contredire. Ensuite, lorsqu'elle jugea que j'avais suffisamment d'habits, nous repartîmes. Sur le trajet du retour, installée confortablement dans la voiture, le sommeil commença me gagner.

« Bella ? »

« Hmm ? », dis-je alors que j'étais en train de somnoler.

« Oh, désolée. Tu dormais ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Que voulais-tu me demander ? »

« Ça concerne Jacob. »

« Oui et… », lui dis-je pour l'encourager à continuer.

« Je voulais te prévenir que je n'ai rien dit à Edward le concernant. Je veux dire qu'il n'est pas au courant de qui il est vraiment. »

Pour le coup, cette réflexion avait eu comme effet de me sortir de mon état flegmatique.

« Et quand bien même, il serait au courant de cela. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela le concerne. »

« Bien sûr, mais tu le connais… Parfois ses réactions sont très excessives. J'ai dû lutter toute la journée pour cacher ça de mes pensées. J'ai dû chanter du Céline Dion, chose qu'il adore comme tu peux l'imaginer. », me dit-elle en riant. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire moi aussi. « Mais, je lui ai dit ce matin, que je lui ferai part de ce que je sais sur Jacob. Je suis désolée. »

« Et bien soit. Tu as ma bénédiction. Ça ne changera en rien la relation que j'ai avec Jacob. Ce n'est pas un vampire qui me dira quoi faire. Il serait tout de même mal placé pour me donner des leçons. »

Alice réfléchit à ce que je venais de lui dire. Avait-elle eu une vision. En tout cas, elle semblait absente. Au bout de longues secondes, elle dit :

« Je voulais juste te prévenir que j'allais lui en parler. Mais tu as raison, nous sommes mal placés pour te donner des leçons. Si tu penses que tu es sécurité avec lui alors ça nous conviendra. En tout cas, moi, ça me va. Après je ne te garantie pas la réaction des autres. »

Je la regardai un moment. J'étais heureuse qu'Alice soit à nouveau dans ma vie. C'était quelqu'un d'unique. Bien qu'elle ne fût pas humaine, toutes ses attitudes pouvaient me faire oublier qu'elle ne l'était pas. Et par des aspects, elle l'était sans doute plus que certains d'entre nous.

« Je te remercie d'être tout simplement toi, Alice. », lui dis-je en lui souriant.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et me sourit à son tour.

Puis je me calai à nouveau dans mon siège, fermai les yeux et me mis à penser à Jacob. C'était décidé, ce soir j'allais l'appeler. J'appréhendais la réaction qu'il allait avoir lorsque je lui apprendrai que les Cullen étaient de retour. Il allait falloir qu'il fasse avec. Je ne pouvais pas concevoir ma vie sans eux. Ni sans lui d'ailleurs.

C'est alors que j'étais en train de cogiter à tout ceci, que je sentis Alice me dévisager à son tour. La crainte se lisait-elle sur mon visage ?

« Ça va, Bella ? », me demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, je pensais juste à Jacob, à ce que j'allais lui dire quand je le reverrai. Je crains un peu sa réaction par rapport à tout ça. »

Alice regarda droit devant elle. Peut-être le savait-elle. Son don pouvait lui permettre de voir l'avenir. Elle devait sûrement savoir quelque chose.

« D'ailleurs, je serais curieuse de savoir si tu as eu une vision à ce sujet. Tu as bien dû voir quelque chose, non ? », lui demandais-je.

« Oui, bien sûr. Je sais comment va réagir Edward. En même temps pas besoin d'avoir de don pour le deviner. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que je n'arrive pas à avoir de visions concernant Jacob. C'est curieux… Tout est flou lorsque je me concentre sur lui. »

« Rien du tout ? », lui demandai-je interloquée.

« Rien. Peut-être qu'en me concentrant plus, j'en aurai. »

« C'est peut-être pas plus mal ainsi. »

Je pensais à la proximité qu'il y avait entre Jacob et moi lorsque nous nous voyons. Cela me soulagea de me dire qu'elle ne verrait rien à ce sujet.

« Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en lui, quoique… Mais bon cela me rassurerait plus d'en avoir lorsque tu es avec lui. Tu comprends, si tu te trouves en danger… je ne sais pas moi… si Victoria avait décidé de revenir alors que tu te trouves avec lui, nous ne pourrions pas l'anticiper. »

« Comme tu le sais, Jacob est un loup-garou et je pense qu'il est à même de me protéger si je me trouve en danger. »

« Bien sûr. Mais je serais plus rassurée si je pouvais voir quelque chose. C'est très frustrant. »

« Si cela arrive, si Victoria est amenée à vouloir me tuer, je tacherai de t'envoyer un texto à ce moment là. »

« Très drôle ! »

Nous rîmes ensemble.

« D'ailleurs, en parlant de Victoria, je suppose que vous serez toujours en patrouille autour de ma maison ? », lui demandai-je.

« Oui, nous ne relâcherons pas notre vigilance tant qu'elle ne sera plus en état de nuire. Ne t'en fait pas, nous veillons sur toi. »

Ma curiosité me piqua au vif. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si Edward allait faire parti de ma garde rapprochée. J'osais lui poser cette question.

« Et maintenant qu'Edward est là, va-t-il lui aussi patrouiller ? », lui avais-je demandé innocemment.

« Je suppose que oui. »

C'est bizarre car cela me plaisait de le savoir proche de moi, près à me secourir en cas de danger. Non, Bella ! Arrête ça ! Il n'y a pas si longtemps tu étais fâchée contre lui. N'oublie pas qu'il était parti, qu'il t'avait abandonnée. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est revenu et qu'il s'est excusé qu'il faut que tu t'émeuves en pensant à lui. Nous allions devenir amis et c'était très bien ainsi. Il y avait Jacob que j'aimais et qui m'aimait. Il ne fallait pas que j'oublie ça. Et pourtant, j'avais adoré lorsqu'à la fin de notre conversation de ce matin, il m'avait caressée la main. Sa main si douce, mais si froide qu'elle contrastait avec la mienne… Stop Bella ! Tu es maso ou quoi ?! Amis, amis, amis, nous allons devenir amis. Me répétai-je pour me raisonner. Ce n'était juste qu'un geste amical.

De retour chez moi, Alice m'avait serrée dans ses bras et m'avait souhaitée un bon week-end. Je n'allais pas la revoir pendant quelques jours car elle devait aller chasser avec Jasper. Je me demandais alors qui allait être de corvée ce soir pour ma surveillance. Edward le serait-il ? Oh et puis zut, peu importait.

En pénétrant dans la maison, je constatai que Charlie était absent. J'avais donc décidé de monter dans ma chambre afin d'y faire mes devoirs. Nous étions certes vendredi soir, mais je n'avais rien à faire d'autre que cela. Arrivée dans ma chambre, je déposai mes sacs sur le bureau. C'est alors que mon regard fut attirait par un objet posé sur mon lit. Je m'en approchai et remarquai qu'il s'agissait d'une boîte en carton. Rien n'avait l'air d'être inscrit dessus. Prudente, je m'assis sur le lit et me saisis de la boîte. Ayant peur de découvrir ce qu'elle contenait, ma respiration s'accéléra. J'ôtai le couvercle doucement et aperçus à l'intérieur une feuille pliée en deux, une enveloppe et un album photos. Je me saisis de l'album photos que je reconnus tout de suite. Il s'agissait de l'album que ma mère m'avait offert pour mon dernier anniversaire. Je l'ouvris et tombai sur une Photo d'Edward que j'avais prise quelques mois plus tôt. Je tournai les pages et regardai chaque cliché comme si ç'avait été la première fois que je les voyais. Je m'attardais sur celle où Edward souriait. Mon cœur avait eu un raté. Il était tellement beau que j'en eus des frissons. De mon doigt, je frôlai ses traits parfaits. Je mis l'album de côté comme s'il avait été trop brulant pour que je puisse continuer à le toucher. Ensuite, je me saisis de l'enveloppe. Je la regardai à travers la lumière pour y déceler ce qu'elle contenait. J'y remarquai un cercle. Intriguée, je la décachetai précipitamment. Dedans j'y découvris un CD. Je pus m'empêcher de sourire aux souvenirs qui affluaient dans ma tête. C'était un CD qui contenait plusieurs titres qu'Edward avait choisis pour moi. Il y avait également ma berceuse, celle qu'il m'avait composée et que j'avais aimé qu'il me chante. Tous ces objets me rappelèrent des souvenirs douloureux et heureux à la fois. Edward, avant de partir, m'avait repris tout ceci. Il avait agi ainsi pour que je puisse plus facilement l'oublier. Je me mis debout et insérai le CD dans mon lecteur. Les premières notes de ma berceuse raisonnèrent dans ma chambre. Je m'assis sur le lit et fermai les yeux. J'étais bouleversée de l'entendre à nouveau. Lorsque je les rouvris, mes yeux se fixèrent sur le bout de papier plié en deux. Je le pris et l'ouvris. Je reconnus tout de suite la plus belle des écritures que je n'avais jamais vues, celle d'Edward. Je parcourus les quelques lignes.

_Bella, _

_Comme tu as pu le remarquer, je t'ai rendue tes cadeaux. Finalement, ils n'étaient pas si loin (sous une lame du parquet de ta chambre). J'espère ne pas faire d'erreurs en te les rendant. Non pas que je ne veuille pas te les céder mais craignant plus ta réaction face à ce geste qui vient de moi. _

_Edward_

_P-S : Sache que ce soir, je ne suis pas loin et que je veille sur toi._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de souffler. Plein de sentiments étaient mêlés en moi. J'ouvris la fenêtre, me penchai pour voir si je ne l'apercevais pas. Personne. Pourtant, j'étais certaine qu'il était tout près. C'est alors que je m'entendis dire tout bas :

« Merci. »

Je ne savais nullement s'il avait entendu ce mot, en tout cas j'aimais à le penser.

Je refermai la fenêtre, me précipitai sur mon lit et m'y allongeai appréciant la musique, ma musique. Je me saisis une nouvelle fois de l'album photos et le parcourus encore et encore, ne m'en lassant pas. C'est alors que j'entendis Charlie rentrer. Je me redressai pour regarder l'heure qu'il était. 19H30 ! Je me précipitai vers les escaliers. Dans la cuisine, je vis un carton de pizza sur la table.

« Désolée, je suis rentrée il n'y a pas longtemps. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de préparer à manger. », lui dis-je.

« T'en fait pas. Jai acheté une pizza. Il y a un match qui commence dans pas longtemps. Je vais aller dîner dans la salle à manger. Au fait, ta journée s'est bien passée ? »

« Oui. Epuisante, mais très sympa. D'ailleurs, tu ne devineras jamais qui est de retour. », lui lançai-je mine de rien.

J'avais souvent imaginé comment réagirait Jacob alors que je lui annoncerais le retour des Cullen, et j'étais à peu près certaine que la réaction de Charlie serait sûrement tout aussi virulente.

« Non, qui ça ? », me dit-il l'air soupçonneux.

« Les Cullen. », lui dis-je tout en m'affairant dans la cuisine.

Son visage se décomposa. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

« C'est une blague ? Si s'en est une, elle ne me fait pas rire. », dit-il dépité.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?! Pourtant… Pourtant, tu apprécies Alice, le docteur Cullen,… »

« Oh, Bella ! Tu sais bien de qui je veux parler. Il est revenu lui aussi ? »

« Oui, mais… »

« Et alors quoi ? Que compte-t-il faire ? Et toi que comptes-tu faire ? »

« Papa, laisse-moi parler. Il est revenu, mais plus rien n'est comme avant. Disons que nous ne sommes plus aussi liés qu'avant. Je lui en ai beaucoup voulu. Cependant, nous avons beaucoup discuté et nous avons décidé de rester en bons termes. »

« Il revient et tu décides de lui pardonner ? Oublies-tu dans quel état tu étais il n'y a pas si longtemps ? », s'emporta-t-il.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Disons que j'ai préféré la facilité. J'aime beaucoup sa famille, et je ne veux pas tout gâcher à cause de lui. »

« Ne compte pas sur moi pour être aimable avec lui. D'ailleurs, je ne veux pas qu'il mette les pieds ici. Tu entends ?! », dit-il avec colère.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il ait l'intension de venir ici, tu sais. »

Et pourtant, il se pouvait qu'il soit près de la maison et peut être même qu'il ait tout entendu de cette conversation.

« J'espère bien ! Et qu'en dit Jacob ? T'as pensé à lui ? Il a toujours été là pour toi, lui. »

« Je ne lui ai encore rien dit. D'ailleurs, je dois l'appeler. J'espère qu'on pourra se voir demain. Et ne t'en fait pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser tomber. Il compte pour moi. Je ne suis pas du genre à jouer avec les sentiments. »

« Pffff… Qu'en j'y pense. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu lui aies pardonné aussi facilement. »

Sur ces derniers mots, il partit dans la salle à manger et alluma la télévision. J'entendis au loin, l'acclamation d'une foule. Son match avait dû commencer. Je ne le rejoignis pas, préférant le laisser digérer la nouvelle.

C'est alors que je pris mon téléphone et composai le numéro de Jacob. J'espérais qu'il serait plus clément que mon père. En fait, je me mentais à moi-même, je savais pertinemment que Jacob allait être aussi furieux que lui. C'était légitime. Je pouvais comprendre ça. Il voulait me protéger, me préserver. Mais moi, tout ce que je voulais c'était être entourée de personnes qui m'étaient chères.

Alors que je réfléchissais à la meilleure façon de lui annoncer la nouvelle, il décrocha enfin.

« Jacob, c'est Bella. »

« Bella ? Bella qui ? »

« Très drôle Jacob. »

Je l'entendis rire à l'autre bout du fil.

« Je n'espérais plus avoir de tes nouvelles. »

« Je suis désolée. », lui dis-je taquine. «Pourras-tu me pardonner ? »

« Je peux tout te pardonner. »

« Ouf alors. Bon à part ça, comment vas-tu ? Raconte-moi ce que tu as fait depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu. »

« Je vais plutôt bien. Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose ces derniers jours, à part bricoler sur ma voiture. La routine, quoi. Et toi, tu m'as dit, la dernière fois que l'on s'est parlé au téléphone, que tu avais des choses à me dire. »

« Et bien oui, en effet. Mais je voudrais te voir pour en parler. Demain, ça te va ? »

« Certainement. Demain dans l'après-midi ? »

« OK. Va pour demain après-midi. Tu viens à la maison ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

« Alors, à demain Jacob. »

« A demain ma Bella. »

Puis, je raccrochai. Je jetai un œil sur la pizza qui se trouvait sur la table de la cuisine. Je n'avais pas faim. Je décidai donc de monter dans ma chambre. Je regardai une dernière fois par la fenêtre au cas où et décidai d'aller me coucher. Mais avant ça, je remis le CD en route. La musique douce qui emplissait la pièce et le fait qu'Edward n'était pas loin m'aidèrent à m'endormir rapidement. Je dormis d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêve. Même si par moment, j'eus l'impression de sentir quelque chose de froid sur ma joue. Cela ne me gêna pas, ce fut même plutôt agréable. J'avais eu le sentiment qu'Edward était là, allongé sur mon lit, près de moi. Même s'il s'agissait d'une illusion, j'avais aimé cette sensation.

**Fin du chapitre 12**


	13. Chapter 13

**Encore une grand merci aux personnes qui me laissent des reviews. Ça fait chaud au cœur.**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

_**Nota : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

Chapitre 13

**POV Edward :**

J'avais adoré cette journée. Voir Bella à plusieurs reprises et aussi longuement fut un vrai bonheur. Partager sa table à midi, l'observer alors qu'elle mangeait, la voir sourire à nouveau… furent des moments délicieux.

Ce qui me plaisait le plus, c'était de la voir si détendue. De temps à autre, elle me jetait des regards. Peut-être s'était-elle rendue compte que je ne cessais de la scruter. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'adorais la voir ainsi si insouciante et sereine ; elle était si belle lorsqu'elle riait. Cependant, je n'avais pas voulu paraître trop envahissant. J'écoutais les conversations qu'elle partageait avec Alice et les autres sans pour autant y participer. Je voulais respecter ce qu'elle m'avait demandé : du temps. Du temps pour que nous puissions être plus proche. Même si elle ne concevait pas cette proximité de la même façon que moi.

La journée se passa ainsi, avec un sentiment de ravissement retrouvé. Même si au fond de moi persistait cette frustration. Je pouvais certes être près d'elle, sentir son odeur, lui parler à l'occasion, mais il me manquait l'essentiel : Son amour, son contact, ses baisers… Mon esprit vagabondait. J'imaginais parfaitement ses lèvres chaudes posaient sur les miennes, ses mains dans mes cheveux, nos étreintes, son corps frêle et chaud contre mon corps. Il est vrai qu'il me manquait encore tout ceci afin que mon bonheur soit total. Il fallait que je sois patient. Je ne désespérai pas de retrouver cela un jour. Je voulais tellement y croire. Pour y parvenir, il allait falloir que je procède par étape. Par expérience, je savais qu'il ne fallait surtout pas la brusquer. Ma plus grande peur était que Bella ne pense plus à moi, qu'elle m'oublie. Je devais absolument trouver un moyen pour éviter ça. C'est à ce moment là qu'une idée jaillit de mon esprit. Les cadeaux ! Ses cadeaux d'anniversaire que je lui avais pris et que j'avais cachés dans sa chambre sous une lame de planché, j'allais les lui rendre. De cette manière, j'espérais la toucher. Elle serait obligée de penser à moi. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Maintenant, que j'avais eu cette idée, j'étais impatient. Il fallait que je trouve le moment opportun. C'est Alice qui me donna, intentionnellement ou pas, cette occasion. Alors que Bella se rendait à sa voiture, Alice réussit à la convaincre de se rendre avec elle à Port Angeles pour y faire du shopping. Avant qu'elles ne partent, je m'approchai de Bella. Devais-je lui dire ce que j'avais prévu de faire ? Finalement, lorsque je fus face à elle, je me ravisai, préférant ne rien dire.

J'avais donc profité de son absence pour me rendre dans sa chambre. Le chérif Swan était également absent ce qui me facilita la tâche. Je retrouvai l'album photos là où je l'avais caché quelques mois plus tôt. Je me mis à le feuilleter et m'attardai sur le cliché sur lequel on pouvait nous voir, Bella et moi. Je constatai avec regret qu'il ne reflétait en rien la vérité. On m'y voyait le regard détaché, absent. Quant à Bella, elle arborait un sourire timide. En examinant cette photo, je me promis d'en prendre d'autres de nous deux où nous serions plus expressifs que nous l'étions sur celle-ci. Sur ces dernières pensées, je mis l'album et le CD dans une boîte en carton. J'y ajoutai un petit mot. J'hésitai sur ce que je devais écrire, mais je me contentai de quelque chose de sobre, qui reflétait tout de même ce que je ressentais. Puis j'ajoutai, en bas de la page, que je veillais sur elle. D'ailleurs, j'avais décidé que personne d'autre ne veillerait sur elle à part moi. Aucun membre de ma famille n'avait contesté cette décision.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin rentrée, je me cachai afin de surprendre sa réaction quand elle découvrirait le carton. J'étais impatient, les secondes s'écoulèrent de façon interminable. Cependant, cette attente valut la peine. Alors que je la contemplais, je la vis s'étonner de voir ce qu'il y avait sur son lit. Au début, elle parut hésitante. Ce fut une réaction normale en somme. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle contenait. Puis après un certain temps, elle se décida à ouvrir la boîte. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Je me détendis en voyant cela. Elle se saisit de l'album et en parcourut les pages. Je décelai sur son visage une certaine nostalgie. Là-dessus, nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde. Ensuite, elle s'attarda sur l'une des photos que contenait l'album. De là où j'étais, je vis qu'il s'agissait de l'une des photos qui me représentait. Celle où je souriais. Ses yeux étaient emplis de tendresse. Je fus surpris de voir l'un de ses doigts caressaient la photo. Un sentiment très fort m'envahi. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, ouvrir cette fenêtre, la pendre dans mes bras et écraser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je dus me raisonner pour ne pas y aller. Toutes les incertitudes que j'avais eues au fond de moi s'envolèrent d'un seul coup. Je fus heureux d'avoir pris l'initiative de lui rendre ses cadeaux. Son attitude ne trompait pas, elle éprouvait la même chose que moi.

Ma satisfaction ne s'arrêta pas là. Je la vis prendre le CD et l'insérer dans le poste laser. Elle s'assit sur le lit, ferma les yeux et sourit. Elle avait l'air de se sentir bien. Puis elle se saisit du bout de papier plié en deux et le lut. Son sourire subsistait sur son visage.

Sans crier gare, alors que j'étais tout à ma contemplation, elle se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Je me précipitai derrière un arbre pour être hors de sa vue. Caché, je la vis ouvrir la fenêtre et murmurer rien que pour moi le mot le plus doux et le plus sincère qu'elle m'ait donné depuis que j'étais revenu : « Merci ».

La suite me plut beaucoup moins, mais était inévitable. Bella mit Charlie au courant du retour de la famille Cullen à Forks. Je fus étonné de voir qu'il ignorait tout de cela. Généralement, les nouvelles allaient vite dans cette ville.

Les paroles que Bella eut à mon encontre furent dures à encaisser. Les pensait-elle vraiment ? Son attitude quelques minutes plutôt contrastait avec l'attitude qu'elle affichait maintenant. Je me dis qu'elle était ainsi, à présent, pour convaincre Charlie que je ne serais plus un souci pour elle, qu'elle ne souffrirait plus à cause de moi car elle me considérait plus comme un ami maintenant. Les pensées de Charlie étaient confuses. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était méfiant même si Bella était convaincante.

« Ce » Jacob apparut dans la conversation. Elle le verrait demain. Je détestais ressentir cette jalousie, cette hostilité envers lui, même si je ne le connaissais pas. Il allait partager des moments avec elle. Je chassais mes idées noires. Il ne fallait pas que je me laisse envahir par ses sentiments négatifs.

Puis elle revint dans sa chambre et remit le CD en route. La berceuse raisonnait dans la pièce. Je me sentis plus apaisé. Elle éteignit la lumière et s'endormit rapidement. Les dernières notes de la berceuse s'évanouirent dans la nuit. Je pénétrai dans la chambre comme chaque soir. Mais ce que je m'apprêtai à faire serait différent des autres nuits. Elle dormait profondément ce qui m'encouragea à être plus proche d'elle. D'abord, je m'assis sur le bord du lit et l'observai dormir. Chose qui était devenue courante. Cependant, j'éprouvai un sentiment étrange que je définis comme de la frustration. Je voulais la sentir encore plus proche de moi. C'est alors que je décidai de m'allonger près d'elle au risque de la réveiller. J'aurais dû me raisonner, mais je n'en avais pas envie. Ma raison m'avait fait défaut ces derniers mois. Je décidai donc d'écouter mon cœur. Elle était dos à moi. Je pouvais entendre sa respiration qui était régulière. Elle dormait profondément. Sans m'en rendre compte, je mis une main sur sa joue, la frôlant plutôt. Elle soupira d'aise et dis mon nom d'une façon très sensuelle. Je souris, satisfait.

Ce fut une merveilleuse journée. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'en pas avais eu de semblable à celle-ci. J'étais persuadé que c'était le commencement de quelque chose ou plutôt la continuité de notre histoire. Je restai ainsi jusqu'au petit matin. Je fus heureux, en quittant la chambre, de découvrir que mes vêtements étaient imprégnés de l'odeur de ma bien aimée. Je ne m'en lasserai jamais.

**POV Bella :**

Il était 8H30 lorsque je me réveillai. J'avais le sentiment d'avoir bien dormi. Je m'étirai en pensant à la journée qui m'attendait. D'un côté, j'avais hâte de revoir Jacob et d'un autre, j'appréhendais énormément cette rencontre. Comment allait-il réagir ? Serait-il compréhensif vis-à-vis de ma relation avec les Cullen ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je ferai tout pour le convaincre du bien-fondé de celle-ci.

Je me levai et pris une douche rapide. Je m'afférai dans la maison, faisant tourner la machine, repassant les chemises et autres vêtements de Charlie, astiquant les meubles et les sols… Je fus satisfaite de toutes les tâches que j'avais accomplies durant la matinée. Charlie était parti pêcher comme pratiquement tous les week-ends, ce qui m'avait permis de faire tout ce que j'avais à faire. Même s'il n'était pas du genre envahissant, j'aimais me retrouver seule à la maison.

Je passai le reste du temps sur mon lit à bouquiner dans l'attente de la venue de Jacob. C'est alors, que j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Je regardai par la fenêtre et vis la moto de Jacob garée dans l'allée. Je descendis les marches et ouvris la porte impatiente de le voir et me jetai à son coup.

« Oh ! Quel accueil ! Ça a du bon de se voir moins souvent, finalement. », me dit-il en me serrant fort dans ses bras.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu m'as vraiment manquée. », lui dis-je en lui faisant face.

Il me prit la tête entre ses mains et m'embrassa langoureusement. Lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser, afin que nous puissions reprendre notre souffle, je le pris par la main et l'emmenai dans ma chambre. Nous nous assîmes sur mon lit. Nous avions commencé à parler de tout et de rien. Je pris des nouvelles de ses amis, qui étaient eux-mêmes des loups-garous. Tout allait bien pour eux. Il me raconta qu'ils avaient fait un feu de camp la nuit dernière et qu'ils s'amusaient à se raconter des histoires sur les légendes Quilleutes. Il espérait qu'un jour, j'y participerai. J'avais accueilli son invitation avec joie et lui avait promis d'être présente dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

Alors qu'il prenait ma main, je sentis qu'il était temps pour moi de dire tout ce que j'avais à lui dire.

« Jacob, il faut que je te dise… »

« Oui ? »

« Tu sais, je t'avais dit qu'il s'était passé pas mal de choses ces derniers temps. »

« Ha oui, c'est vrai. Alors raconte. Tu m'as laissé sur ma fin la dernière fois au téléphone. »

« D'abord, promets-moi de ne pas te mettre en colère quoique je dise, même si tu n'aimes pas ce que tu vas entendre. », lui dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je lui serrai un peu plus la main.

« Tu me fais peur Bella. Je ne sais pas si je peux te promettre quoique ce soit ne sachant pas de quoi il s'agit. »

« Très bien, très bien… Je comprends. Je veux juste que tu saches que ce que je m'apprête à te dire, ne changera rien à notre relation. »

« Arrête de faire autant de mystère. Tu vas me faire devenir chèvre. »

« Ok. Alors, voilà. Les Cullen sont de retour… « tous » les Cullen. »

Je fermai les yeux, attendant que la colère de Jacob jaillisse. Je n'entendis rien qui pouvait me faire craindre cela. Je rouvris doucement les yeux et le vis trembler. Il essayait manifestement de se contenir, mais ses yeux exprimaient bien plus que tous les mots du monde.

« Jacob ? »

« Les suceurs de sang sont de retour et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me le dis ? »

« C'est peut-être pour éviter ce genre de réaction que je ne te l'ai pas dit avant. »

« Tu les as revus ? Bien sûr, que tu les as revus. Quand je t'ai appelé la dernière fois, il y avait l'un d'entre eux avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? », me dit-il, les yeux exprimant la colère.

« Jacob, calme-toi. Je t'en pris. »

« Mais je suis très calme ! »

Je soupirai. A présent, je pouvais déceler son désarroi dans ses pupilles légèrement dilatées. Il avait l'air peiné. Cependant, je n'allais pas me laisser attendrir. Il fallait que j'aille au bout de ce que je voulais lui dire. J'aurais pu le prendre dans mes bras pour le rassurer. J'allais le faire, mais après… lorsqu'il m'aurait écoutée.

« Ils sont revenus au lycée. Je ne vais pas les ignorer quand même ! Et je n'en ai pas envie de toute manière. »

« J'ai du mal à te comprendre Bella. Après tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait ! »

« Tu sais très bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une décision commune. C'est Edward qui a pris la décision de partir. »

« Eux, lui… qu'importe. Ils ne cesseront jamais de te faire du mal. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. Ils ne sont pas comme tu le penses. Ils ne me feraient jamais de mal. J'ai besoin d'eux dans ma vie Jacob ! Comme j'ai besoin de toi. »

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment. Il regardait le sol, les bras croisés sur son torse.

« Jacob ? Dis-moi quelque chose. Je t'en prie. »

« J'ai l'impression que, quoi que je te dise, ce sera peine perdue. J'ai seulement peur que tu m'échappes, que tu me quittes… »

Je crus percevoir un sanglot dans sa voix, mais je n'en étais pas sûre.

« Jacob, tu sais très bien que c'est impossible. Tu comptes tellement pour moi. Je veux juste être heureuse avec tout le monde : toi, eux. »

« Et Edward ? Que fais-tu de lui ? Que lui offres-tu à lui ? »

« Mon amitié. »

« Oh non ! Ça c'est le bouquet ! » Il se prit la tête dans ses mains. « Il est revenu, s'est excusé et basta ? Je savais qu'il allait revenir. Je te l'avais dit. Il est tellement prévisible comme vampire. Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il veut. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment tu t'es laissée si facilement embobinée par lui. »

« Ne crois pas que je me suis laissée attendrir. J'ai été très claire avec lui. Il sait que je suis avec toi, qu'il n'aura rien de plus que mon amitié. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement de toute manière. Je vais être amenée à le revoir. Je n'aurais pas pu l'éviter indéfiniment. »

« Je ne suis pas aussi convaincu que toi. Pourquoi serait-il revenu sinon. Je ne pense pas qu'il va se contenter de ça. J'en reste persuadé. »

« J'ai l'impression que tu ne me fais pas confiance. »

« Détrompe-toi. C'est en lui que je n'ai pas confiance. Et puis zut Bella… je te rappelle que ce sont des vampires et qu'ils sont dangereux. »

« Mais arrêtez tous de me dire ça. C'est pénible à la fin ! Je suis assez grande pour prendre mes propres décisions. Sans vouloir t'offenser Jacob, ma vie est faite ainsi et j'ai décidé qu'elle serait ainsi. »

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'avais tapé un poing rageur sur le matelas de mon lit. C'était à mon tour d'être en colère. « Tu cherches des excuses pour que je m'éloigne d'eux. Tu perds ton temps. J'ai décidé que ce serait ainsi, un point c'est tout. »

« Soit. Cependant, j'aimerais que tu sois honnête avec moi, l'aimes-tu toujours ? »

Ho, le piège ! Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ?

« C'est donc ça le problème. Et bien, je te mentirais si je te disais que je ne ressens plus rien pour lui. Néanmoins certaines choses ont changé. Tu es là maintenant. Je te prie de me faire confiance. »

Jacob se tourna vers la fenêtre, mis les mains dans ses poches. Je me levai et allai le rejoindre. J'hésitai. Puis je mis mes bras autour de sa taille. Il enleva les mains de ses poches et les mis sur les miennes. Il se retourna et me fit un sourire timide. Ses yeux doutaient encore. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa de telle façon qu'il ne doute plus de mes sentiments envers lui. Je détachai mes lèvres des siennes et murmurai à son oreille : « Je t'aime »

Il me souleva et me pris dans ses bras. Il m'embrassa intensément et me déposa sur le lit. Il me caressa et mon corps réagit immédiatement à ses caresses. Je mis mes bras autour de son cou afin de l'encourager à continuer.

Et puis sans que je n'aie eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Jacob fut projeté contre l'un des murs de ma chambre. Je restai hébétée par ce que je voyais et fus incapable de bouger.

**POV Edward :**

Il était tôt lorsqu'Alice m'appela. Elle voulait absolument que je vienne à la villa. « Réunion familiale » m'avait-elle dit. Cependant, je ne voulais pas laisser Bella seule. Elle me certifia qu'elle ne craignait rien. Je courus à travers les bois et arrivai rapidement à la villa.

Lorsque je fus sur le seuil de la porte, elle me pressa de rentrer à l'intérieur et m'invita à m'installer sur l'une des chaises qui se trouvaient dans le salon. Et là, elle m'expliqua qui était Jacob, quelle était sa véritable nature. Je bouillis de rage. Ce qui m'inquiétait encore plus, c'est qu'Alice n'arrivait pas à voir le futur de celui-ci.

Je ne réfléchis pas longtemps et me précipitai vers la porte. Alice essaya de m'en dissuader, mais il était trop tard, j'étais déjà en route, déterminé comme jamais. S'il lui faisait du mal, je le tuerai.

J'arrivai rapidement à la maison de Bella. Je grimpai à l'arbre et regardai à l'intérieur de la chambre de Bella. Je le vis penché sur elle. S'en était trop. Je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler. J'ouvris la fenêtre, bondis dans la pièce, pris Jacob par le bras et le tira vers l'arrière. Je vis Bella apeurée. Je voulus m'approcher d'elle pour la rassurer, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Jacob me retourna et me saisit par le col.

**Fin du chapitre 13**


	14. Chapter 14

**Je tenais encore une fois à vous remercier pour tous vos messages très encourageants. Vous êtes tous formidables.****Je vous embrasse très fort !****Bonne lecture...**

Chapitre 14

**POV Bella :**

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux : Jacob et Edward s'empoignaient là, devant moi au milieu de ma chambre. C'était sûrement un cauchemar, j'allais me réveiller. Tout semblait chimérique. Et pourtant la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux était bien réelle. Tout était passé tellement vite, que j'avais eu du mal à réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Edward avait éjecté Jacob contre un mur. Et puis il m'avait fixée. Pour la première fois, je fus effrayée par son expression. Une telle rage émanait de lui que cela en fut terrifiant. Cependant, je crus déceler dans son regard le désarroi. S'était-il rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait ? Etait-ce vraiment lui que j'avais en face de moi ? J'avais du mal à reconnaître l'Edward que j'aimais tant. La partie sombre qu'il avait en lui éclata au grand jour.

En aussi peu de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Jacob s'était relevé et avait pris Edward par le col. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? J'écarquillai les yeux. Des grognements émanèrent d'eux. Ils raisonnèrent dans ma tête de telle façon que cela me fit réagir enfin.

Je me levai et vis Jacob plaquer Edward contre le mur. Il lui serrait la gorge. J'étais plantée derrière eux, les poings serrés.

« Arrêtez ça immédiatement ! », ordonnai-je.

Ils n'eurent pas l'air de m'entendre. Il fallait que cela cesse avant que l'un deux ne se blesse. Je décidai de tirer Jacob vers moi. Je le pris par le bras et essayai de la faire réagir. Quelle ne fut pas mon erreur. Il eut un geste de défense et se dégagea facilement de ma poigne. A mon tour, je me retrouvai à terre. Ma tête cogna lourdement contre le mur opposé. J'étais un peu dans les vapes. Cet incident eut au moins le mérite d'interrompre leur lutte.

Edward s'approcha précipitamment de moi et s'agenouilla. De ses mains froides, il me prit le visage et me regarda intensément. Il commençait à palper ma tête endolorie, puis se retourna vers Jacob.

« Regarde ce que tu as fait !!! », cria-t-il à l'encontre de Jacob.

Jacob eut l'air abasourdi, mais se repris. Il s'approcha également de moi et caressa ma joue.

« Bella ? Ça va ? Je suis tellement désolé. Je n'ai pas fait attention. J'ai perdu le contrôle… je… »

« Je vais bien. Enfin, je crois. », dis-je.

J'essayai de me redresser. Ma tête tournait. Edward me soutenait avec agilité comme si j'étais un objet précieux. Le sol se déroba sous mes pieds. Je décidai donc de me rassoir et fermai les yeux afin de rependre mes esprits.

« Tu peux la lâcher maintenant. », dit Jacob l'air mauvais.

« Elle ne m'a pas demandé de le faire. », lui répondit Edward sur le même ton.

« Allez-vous donc cesser ! », hurlai-je.

Je mis une main sur ma tête et me rendis compte que je n'avais rien de grave à part une bonne bosse. Je m'étirai. Mon corps avait eu l'air d'être passé au rouleau compresseur. J'ouvris les paupières et vis deux paires d'yeux qui me regardaient dans l'attente d'une réaction de ma part.

« Je pense que ça va aller. Vous pouvez vous pousser maintenant. Je ne suis pas en sucre. », dis-je irritée.

« T'es sûre ? Ta tête a cogné tellement fort. », me dit Edward. La peine se lisait en lui. Il caressa ma joue.

« Pour la dernière fois, enlève tes mains d'elle ! », le menaça Jacob. Il grognait tel un animal près à attaquer.

Edward le défia du regard, fis un rictus avec sa bouche, se releva et s'éloigna de moi.

Jacob m'aida à me hisser sur mes jambes. La pièce tournait encore. Je me dirigeai vers le lit et m'assis. Mon état ne me fit pas pour autant oublier l'attitude d'Edward.

« Tu peux me dire ce qui t'as pris ? De quel droit tu te permets de venir chez moi de la sorte et d'agresser Jacob ? »

« J'ai vu Alice et m'a tout expliqué concernant le clébard. », dit-il jaugeant Jacob du coin de l'œil.

« Tu vas voir ce… », répondit Jacob les poings serrés.

« Assez !!! », criai-je. « J'ai du mal à croire ce que tu viens de faire Edward. », dis-je abasourdie.

« C'est un loup-garou Bella ! Regarde comment il t'a éjectée. Il est dangereux. Je ne veux pas que tu restes seule avec lui. »

« C'est la meilleure ça ! Un vampire donneur de leçon ! », vociféra Jacob.

« Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi. C'est ma vie ! », déclarai-je outrée.

« S'il te faisait du mal… C'est un jeune loup-garou, il ne se maîtrise pas encore assez ! »

« Tout allait très bien avant que tu ne viennes jouer les super héros. Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Tu es parti et tu m'as laissée seule ! C'est un fait. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es revenu que je dois t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil ! Je ne suis plus avec toi Edward. »

Jacob ne put s'empêcher de sourire, satisfait par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Voyant mon regard désapprobateur, son sourire s'évanouit. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'ajouter entre ses dents :

« Tu as bien compris le mort vivant, elle ne veut plus de toi. Elle est à moi maintenant. »

« Jacob ! Je ne suis à personne. Je ne suis pas un vulgaire objet qu'on se refile ! », le grondai-je.

« Je sais. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Désolé. », dit-il tout déconcerté.

« Jacob ? »

« Oui, Bella ? »

« Peux-tu s'il te plaît aller m'attendre dans le salon ? J'aimerais parler à Edward. »

Il eut l'air surpris par ma demande.

« Si tu veux mon avis, je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée de te laisser seule avec lui. »

« Ne t'en fait pas, ça va aller. Va m'attendre en bas s'il te plaît. »,

« Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux... Je t'attends en bas. », bredouilla-t-il, mécontent et vexé.

Jacob hésita un instant, nous regarda une dernière fois, puis se dirigea vers la porte et sortit.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Je le rompis.

« Je voudrais que tout soit bien clair entre nous. Je ne veux plus que tu t'immisces dans ma vie amoureuse. Elle m'appartient. Je pensais que nous nous étions mis d'accord à ce sujet. Nous étions censés être amis. Et en tant que tel, tu devais respecter mes choix. »

« C'est ce que je voulais faire, mais c'était avant que je ne sache que tu sortes avec un cléb… un loup-garou », se reprit-il.

Je ris de sa remarque. Un rire sans joie, sarcastique.

« Je crains que les choses aient peu de chance d'évoluer. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Nous ne sommes pas prêts pour ça, pour être amis. »

« Non, ne dis pas ça. Je suis désolé. C'est que j'ai tellement peur de te perdre... », dit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Il s'approcha de moi et s'assis à mes côtés. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma joue. Il était si proche de moi. Je fermai les yeux et dis :

« C'est trop tard… Je pense qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter. J'aimerais que tu partes maintenant. », le pressai-je.

Des sanglots commençaient à être perceptibles dans ma voix. Il fallait que je tienne bon. Il ne fallait pas que je craque, que je me montre faible. L'atmosphère était lourde. Ma tête commença à me faire mal. Je me sentais oppressée et vaguement nauséeuse. Je n'avais qu'une envie, me retrouver seule.

« Bella, je… »

« Pars ! Maintenant ! Et tant que je ne t'aurai pas donné la permission de venir chez moi, tu n'y remettras plus les pieds. »

« Laisse-moi une chance de me racheter... Je t'en prie Bella. », m'implora-t-il.

« Pas maintenant Edward. Pas maintenant. Je suis sous le coup de la colère. Aucune de tes paroles ne pourraient changer quoique ce soit pour le moment. »

Il ne bougea pas et me regarda intensément. Je restai inerte, regardant le mur qui était en face de moi. J'y vus une légère fissure. Je pris toute la pleine mesure de la violence qu'avait été leur lutte, quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Je vais y aller si c'est ce que tu souhaites, mais promets-moi de bien faire attention à toi. Je ne serai pas loin de toute façon. », dit-il.

Je me tournai vers lui, interloquée.

« Tu ne comprends donc pas. Je ne veux plus que tu rodes par ici. »

« Mais quelqu'un doit le faire. Tu sais bien que... »

« Demande à quelqu'un d'autre de s'en charger alors. », lui dis-je en pleurant.

Il ne discuta pas ma requête. Il savait assurément que cela n'aurait rien changé.

« Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux, je le ferai. »

Je me pris la tête entre mes mains. La douleur s'intensifia. Une douleur physique et morale également.

« Tu devrais aller voir un médecin. Ta tête a cogné très fort. »

« T'en fais pas pour moi. Je sais quoi faire. Je ne suis plus une petite fille. Garde tes conseils pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Il me regarda une dernière fois. Son visage était ravagé par la douleur, et sans un mot, il disparut.

Je me levai tant bien que mal et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain où se trouvait la boîte à pharmacie. Je pris de l'aspirine afin de soulager mon mal de tête. Puis je descendis les marches pour rejoindre Jacob. Lorsqu'il me vit, il s'avança vers moi et me serra dans ses bras.

« Je suis tellement désolé Bella. Je te promets que ce genre de comportement ne se reproduira plus. »

« Je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. »

Il mit son visage dans mes cheveux.

« J'ai eu tellement peur lorsque je t'ai vu, ainsi, sur le sol que… »

« N'en parlons plus, tu veux. »

Il me regarda et me sourit timidement.

« Et en ce qui concerne l'autre… T'as pu discuter avec lui ? »

Son regard emplit de tendresse changea en un regard plein de dégoût.

« Oui, je lui ai mis les points sur les « i ». Je pense qu'il a compris. »

« Tu as bien fait. Après ça, je ne pense pas qu'une quelconque amitié soit possible. Il l'a prouvé. Je ne veux en rajouter une couche, mais je t'avais prévenue et je… »

« Si tu le permets, c'est à moi d'en juger. Je n'ai encore rien décidé. Il me faut juste du temps pour y réfléchir. », le coupai-je.

Je le sentis contrarié, mais il ne dit rien.

L'après-midi se déroula lentement. Un malaise plus que palpable s'était installé. Jacob avait voulu m'amenait chez le médecin, chose que j'avais refusé. J'avais juste besoin de me reposer. Il le comprit et prit congé de moi en fin de journée. Je me couchai avec un sentiment nouveau que je nommai « la déception ». Oh oui, Edward m'avait terriblement déçue.

**POV Edward :**

Une semaine s'était passée depuis l'incident. Une longue et tortueuse semaine à attendre un signe, une parole de Bella. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne m'adressait plus la parole, non. Elle faisait toujours en sorte de me répondre par oui ou par non toujours sur un ton détaché. Je me sentais totalement transparent à ses yeux. Je me rappelais la fois où elle était venue avec Alice à la villa pour saluer mes parents. Elle avait arboré un sourire sincère et ému lorsqu'elle les avait vus. Alors qu'à moi, elle avait tout juste accordé un regard. Lorsqu'elle déjeunait avec nous à la cafétéria, elle faisait comme si je n'étais pas là. Alice me regardait l'air désolé. Je me sentais totalement impuissant face à cette situation.

J'avais essayé de faire des efforts et avais respecté ce qu'elle m'avait demandé. Enfin presque. Pour sa surveillance, je n'avais pas vraiment fait ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Je n'allais certes plus dans sa chambre pour l'observer, mais je me tenais toujours proche de sa maison au cas où Victoria apparaîtrait.

Ha que je détestai cette distance qu'elle avait mise entre nous ! La froideur, qu'elle affichait, était pour moi la pire des punitions qu'elle ait pu m'infliger. Son semi-mutisme était bien plus éloquent que toutes les injures du monde. Je me dis que tous les efforts que j'avais faits jusqu'à présent pour regagner sa confiance étaient partis en fumés. Tout était donc à refaire.

Cependant, n'avais-je rien fait pour mériter ça ? J'avais trahi sa confiance en quelque sorte. J'avais dépassé les limites sans penser aux conséquences, encore une fois. J'avais été aveuglé par la jalousie, rien de plus. Les faits étaient là : Elle sortait avec un loup-garou et en terme de danger, ce n'était sûrement pas pire que de sortir avec un vampire.

Alors que je me dirigeai vers les escaliers qui me menaient au lycée, j'entendis au loin le bruit d'un moteur qui était sur le point de rendre l'âme. Je savais de quel véhicule il s'agissait : celui de Bella. Je décidai d'attendre. Je la vis rouler péniblement vers le parking. Le moteur de sa voiture avait des ratés et puis se tut. Je vis Bella lever les yeux au ciel. Sa voiture l'avait lâchée. Je me dirigeai vers elle afin de lui apporter mon secours. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle parut gênée.

« Il fallait s'y attendre. », lui dis-je avec un sourire.

« De quoi ? », me répondit-elle avec un regard inquisiteur.

« Ta camionnette. C'était prévisible qu'elle te lâche. »

Elle ne dit rien et commença à se diriger vers le lycée en m'ignorant comme elle savait si bien le faire depuis quelques jours. Ne me sentant pas vaincu, je la suivis, me tenant à ses côtés.

« Tu veux un coup de main pour voir ce qu'elle a ? », lui proposai-je, en priant intérieurement qu'elle accepte.

« Je te remercie, je vais voir si Charlie peut s'en charger. », me répondit-elle sèchement.

« Très bien. Si tu as besoin d'un coup de main, n'hésite pas. »

« Je te remercie, mais je pense que ça va aller. »

« En tout cas, pour ma part, la journée commence bien. Je suis ravi. »

Elle s'arrêta, me fis face et me regarda interloquée.

« En quoi, le fait que ma voiture soit en panne est une bonne nouvelle ?! »

« Oh, je ne voulais pas parler de ça. Je suis heureux de constater que tu arrives à prononcer plus de deux mots avec moi. », lui dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Elle me regarda étonnée et reprit son chemin sans dire un mot. Je ris de voir son expression outrée.

Je décidai de la laisser partir. De toute façon, on n'allait pas tarder à se revoir. Le cours de biologie était prévu dans une heure. J'espérais qu'il serait moins monotone que d'habitude. La semaine dernière, nous n'avions pas eu d'expériences à réaliser, aucune pratique. Notre professeur nous avait asséné de cours purement théoriques. J'étais déçu. Cela m'aurait donné une bonne occasion de lui parler et ainsi elle ne m'aurait pas ignoré.

Mon premier cours se passa comme à l'accoutumé, avec ennui. Je me dirigeai vers le second cours, celui que j'attendais tant.

Je m'installai à notre table. Bella vint peu de temps après moi. Elle me fixait du regard. J'en fis de même. Puis elle s'assit. Le professeur entra dans la salle. J'écoutais ses pensées afin de voir ce qui nous attendait aujourd'hui.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en les entendant. J'allais adorer ce cours, j'en étais persuadé.

**POV Bella :**

J'étais assise là, près d'Edward en attendant que le cours commence. J'essayai de paraître insensible lorsqu'il était près de moi. Ce fut une lutte permanente avec moi-même. Il m'était difficile d'afficher cette froideur en sa présence car ce n'était pas ce que je ressentais vraiment, ce n'étais pas moi. Certes je lui en voulais, mais je commençais à bien le connaître. Je savais qu'il était complètement irrationnel lorsqu'il était obsédé par quelque chose. Il finissait toujours par regretter, mais toujours trop tard, hélas. Les vampires étaient ainsi faits, Edward était ainsi fait. Je savais ce qu'était Jacob, sa véritable nature. Je savais qu'il pouvait être dangereux, tout comme je savais qu'Edward l'était aussi. Je ne pouvais pas ignorer tout ce risque, je savais dans quoi je m'engageais. Mais son comportement m'avait, pour la première fois, effrayée. Toute cette violence inutile et insensée m'était intolérable.

Il fallait qu'il se rende compte qu'il avait été trop loin et que trop c'était trop. Cependant, je me demandais combien de temps j'allais tenir. Il avait l'air si abattu qu'il me fit presque pitié.

Alors, que j'étais à mes réflexions, le rire d'Edward me fit revenir à la réalité. Je le regardai sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

Le professeur entra, posa ses affaires sur son bureau et prit la parole.

« Tout le monde est bien installé ? Bien. Alors voilà, j'ai une petite annonce vous à faire… Pour la semaine prochaine, vous allez devoir faire un exposé avec votre voisin de table. »

Des protestations émanant des élèves se firent entendre.

« Je suis heureux de vous voir si enthousiastes. Je vais tout de même vous faire une faveur, je vous laisse choisir le thème de celui-ci. N'est-ce pas sympathique de ma part. », annonça-t-il avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Maintenant, je compris pourquoi Edward avait ri. Cette situation l'amusait.

« Monsieur ? Est-il possible de changer de partenaire ? », demandai-je précipitamment. Je sentis mes joues rougir. Les mots étaient sortis tout seul. Pourquoi paniquai-je à l'idée de me retrouver seule avec Edward ? J'étais bien plus forte que ça. Après tout, cela nous prendrait, sans doute, peu de temps.

« Pourquoi cette question Mlle Swan ? Vous devriez vous réjouir d'avoir M. Cullen comme partenaire pour ce projet. Et puis, nous n'allons pas commencer à tout changer selon les envies de chacun, sinon je crains que cela nous penne trop de temps. Et du temps nous en manquons déjà terriblement. »

Edward me dévisagea, attendant sûrement une réaction de ma part.

« Si tu veux, je peux faire cet exposé tout seul. », me dit-il avec douceur.

Je le regardai à mon tour.

« Non, c'est bon. Tu ne seras pas toujours derrière moi pour faire le travail à ma place. Nous le ferons ensemble puisque nous ne pouvons pas changer de partenaire. », lui répondis-je l'air las.

Oh oui, que cela était difficile de lui en vouloir et de jouer la fille insensible lorsqu'il me regardait et me souriait ainsi. « Tiens bon Bella », me dis-je.

**POV Edward :**

Fin de la journée. Je me dirigeai vers le parking, satisfait de cette journée. Bientôt Bella et moi allons être ensemble, seuls.

Alors que je m'approchai de ma voiture, je vis Bella adossée à la sienne. Je repensai à sa voiture en panne. Je m'approchai d'elle. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas réussi à joindre Charlie.

« Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir de mon aide ? Je peux te ramener chez toi… », lui proposai-je alors que je me tenais près d'elle.

« Non, j'attends quelqu'un. » Elle pencha sa tête et regarda devant elle. « Ha bien tiens, le voilà. »

Je me retournai et vis Jacob sur sa moto venir vers nous. Je grimaçai. Je ne pouvais pas oublier la dernière fois que nous nous étions vus et ce qu'il s'était passé. J'aurais préféré mille fois voir Charlie à la place.

Il arrêta sa moto et enleva son casque. Puis lentement, il en descendit et se dirigea vers Bella sans un regard pour moi. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec fougue ce qui surpris Bella. Je vis qu'il agissait ainsi pour me faire comprendre qu'elle lui appartenait. J'essayais de ne rien faire paraître, mais au fond de moi, je bouillai de rage. C'était tellement douloureux de la voir dans les bras d'un autre. Cela aurait dû être moi à la place de Jacob et non l'inverse.

Bella le repoussa légèrement et me regarda mal à l'aise. Puis Jacob se tourna vers moi.

« Edward », me salua-t-il froidement.

« Jacob », fis-je en retour.

Je ne voulais pas m'attarder, j'en avais déjà assez vu. Cependant, avant de partir, je voulus mettre la patience de Jacob à rude épreuve. Serait-il contenir sa jalousie après ce que j'allais dire ?

« Bon, je vais vous laisser… Au fait, Bella, tu veux qu'on aille chez toi ou chez moi pour travailler sur l'exposé ? »lui demandai-je innocemment.

Elle parut surprise par ma demande et Jacob le fut également. Il me jaugea avec un regard très explicite.

Bella lui expliqua, rapidement, que notre professeur nous avait demandé de faire un exposé qui devait être prêt pour dans une semaine.

« Et bien, je pense que chez toi sera le mieux. Je ne suis pas sûre que Charlie soit ravi de te revoir. Et puis cela me permettrait de saluer Esmé et Carlisle par la même occasion. »

« Ok. On pourrait le commencer demain si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Je viendrai te chercher si tu veux. »

J'eus du mal à contenir mon excitation.

« Demain sera très bien. Par contre, je viendrai par mes propres moyens. Jacob est un excellent bricoleur et je pense qu'il va faire des merveilles avec ma voiture. »

Jacob acquiesça et sourit.

Je lus ses pensées menaçantes.

_Tu as intérêt à garder tes sales pattes loin d'elle_. _Sinon…_

Je n'y prêtai plus attention. Je me dis que l'ignorance que je pouvais afficher serait bien plus difficile à supporter que toutes les paroles du monde. Et puis je voulais prouver à Bella que je pouvais rester calme face à lui.

« Bon et bien, à demain Bella. », lui dis-je avec un sourire satisfait.

Je me retournai et partit. A peine ai-je eu le temps de faire quelques pas que j'entendis quelqu'un courir derrière moi. Il s'agissait de Jacob. Que me voulait-il encore. Il fallait que je garde mon calme.

« Edward ? »

« T'inquiète Jacob. Je saurai me tenir. »

« Je n'ai pas confiance en toi, par contre j'ai confiance en Bella. Et puis, ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler. C'est par rapport à la surveillance que vous faites autour de la maison de Bella. Je tiens à te dire qu'à présent, je m'en charge personnellement. »

Cette idée ne me plaisait pas du tout. Mais alors, pas du tout. Il fallait que je trouve une solution pour le dissuader de faire ça ou sinon tout ce que j'avais entrepris tomberait à l'eau.

« Et tu comptes le faire chaque nuit ? Je crains que tu ne tiennes pas le coup. »

Bella nous avait rejoints, essoufflée. Elle avait craint sûrement que l'on s'étripe et s'était précipitée.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », nous demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse.

« Ton petit ami veut assurer seul ta surveillance. J'étais en train de lui dire qu'il allait s'épuiser à la longue à faire ça tous les jours. »

« Edward a raison. Ça ne serait pas raisonnable. Peut-être que tu pourrais partager cette corvée avec les Cullen. Tu pourrais le faire une nuit sur deux ? », proposa Bella.

Elle me donnait raison et cela me surpris. C'était tellement rare ces derniers temps.

Jacob parut hésiter.

« Ce n'est pas une corvée pour moi et je peux très bien récupérer en faisant une sieste l'après-midi. », dit-il bougon.

« Je n'en doute pas. Mais sur le long terme, ça va être difficile. Comment ferons-nous pour nous voir si tu dors tous les après-midis ? », lui dit Bella avec une moue boudeuse.

Il eut l'air de réfléchir. Il nous regardait tour à tour, Bella et moi.

Ses pensées reflétaient une certaine panique.

_Si je ne suis pas plus présent auprès de Bella, je crains que Cullen en profite pour me la reprendre. Il est prêt à tout pour la récupérer._

« Oui, tu as sans doute raison. C'est ok, nous ferons ainsi. Je commencerai dès ce soir. », déclara-t-il, les bras croisés sur son torse, satisfait par cet accord.

« Je pense que c'est bien ainsi. », fis-je.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à Bella et me retournai. Je pris le volant et rentrai chez moi. Finalement la journée n'avait pas été si bonne.

**Fin du chapitre 14**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ?**

**Je suis super contente, j'ai encore reçu plein de messages fabuleux et c'est vraiment génial !**

**Merci beaucoup à vous.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 15

**POV Bella :**

En route vers la villa des Cullens, je me mis à penser à ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Ma voiture étant en panne, j'avais appelé Charlie pour qu'il puisse venir à mon secours. Hélas, il n'avait pas pu être disponible et m'avait rappelée que Jacob était plus à même de m'aider. Je l'avais appelé. Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde et m'avait promis de venir juste après mes cours. J'avais été soulagée. Je l'avais attendu patiemment près de ma voiture. Puis j'avais vu Edward arriver. J'avais prié pour qu'il poursuive son chemin. En vain. Je l'avais vu se diriger vers moi. Jacob devant arriver d'un moment à l'autre, je me rappelais qu'à ce moment-là, je m'étais sentie nerveuse à l'idée qu'il y ait pu avoir une autre confrontation. Puis lorsque Jacob fut arrivé, j'avais été soulagée de constater une certaine décontraction émanant de lui. Peut-être avait-t-elle été feinte.

Ensuite, il m'avait embrassée avec fougue. Cette démonstration m'avait mise mal à l'aise. Pourquoi l'avais-je été ? J'avais senti Edward l'être autant que moi. Puis se sentant de trop, il s'était dépêché de partir. Mais avant cela, il avait mis ce fameux exposé sur le tapi. L'avait-il fait exprès ? J'avais senti Jacob se crisper et avais essayé de le rassurer comme je l'avais pu. Puis sans que je m'en rendisse compte, Jacob s'était précipité en direction d'Edward. Qu'avait-il prévu de faire ? J'avais décidé de le suivre, mais j'étais loin de courir aussi vite que lui. J'avais été rassurée, mais également déçue d'appendre que Jacob avait voulu assurer ma sécurité seul. Nous avions tout de même trouvé un compromis.

Ensuite, Jacob s'était occupé de ma camionnette. Il m'avait confirmée que le moteur m'avait bien lâchée. Il m'avait promis de le changer. Il connaissait une casse où il vendait des pièces détachées. Comme je l'avais prévu, il réussit à me la réparer en un temps record. J'avais pensé qu'il craignait qu'Edward me propose de venir me chercher. Chose, qui je le savais, le rendrait malade de jalousie. Lorsque j'avais voulu le rembourser, il avait obstinément refusé. J'avais reconnu là, le Jacob fier et généreux.

Maintenant, j'étais là, dans ma voiture en direction de la villa des Cullen, tendue comme un arc. Il fallait que je me détende, tout allait bien se passer. Nous allions juste travailler. Cependant, je me demandais si je devais baisser ma garde. Devais-je être plus aimable avec lui ou devais-je continuer à jouer la comédie ? Je verrai bien. Alors que je me garai dans l'allée, je remarquais que la lumière du salon était allumée. Je me demandais si tout le monde se trouvait dans la villa. Je l'espérais de tout cœur, je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver seule avec Edward.

Je descendis de la voiture et enjambai les quelques mètres qui me séparaient de l'entrée. Je me trouvais devant la porte, prête à frapper, mais je n'en eus pas le temps, Edward l'ouvrit. Je restai figée ne sachant que faire. Il me sourit. Il avait l'air très enthousiaste quand il me vit. Comme s'il avait été impatient de me voir.

« Bonjour Bella. Entre », me pressa-t-il.

Hésitante, j'entrai dans la villa. Il referma la porte derrière moi. Personne ne se trouvait dans le salon.

« Il n'y a personne ? », lui demandai-je.

« Si, Alice est dans sa chambre avec Jasper. Mes parents, Rosalie et Emmet sont partis chasser. »

« Et toi, tu n'y es pas allé ? Je ne t'ai pourtant pas vu aujourd'hui au lycée. », lui demandai-je en espérant que ma curiosité ne me trahirait pas. Il est vrai que lorsque je ne le voyais pas au lycée, j'avais toujours cette appréhension. J'avais toujours peur qu'il décide de repartir même s'il m'avait promis de ne plus jamais fuir.

« J'y suis allé, mais je suis revenu plus tôt pour que nous puissions travailler. »

« Ho, ceci explique cela. »

J'entendis un léger bruit et me retourna. Je vis Alice derrière moi ce qui me fit sursauter.

« Alice ! », le réprimandai-je « Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! »

« Désolée Bella. »

Et puis tout s'accéléra. Elle me serra dans ses bras, me pris par la main et me guida vers la cuisine. Edward se mit à rire. Pourquoi riait-il ?

« Bon courage Bella. Tu en auras besoin », dit-il toujours hilare.

Je le regardai soupçonneuse.

Nous arrivâmes dans la cuisine. Alice me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Il faut que je te demande quelque chose. », me déclara-t-elle.

« Euh… Et bien vas-y. », dis-je inquiète.

Elle faisait les cent pas. Elle paraissait nerveuse et excitée à la fois. Elle se stoppa et se planta devant moi.

« Tu sais que ton anniversaire est pour très bientôt ? »

« Oui, ça je le sais. D'ailleurs ça me déprime rien que d'y penser. »

« Et bien pour t'éviter une plus grosse déprime, j'aimerais, si tu le veux bien et je te conjure d'accepter, organiser une petite fête. Rien d'extraordinaire, bien sûr. »

« Non, non, non. Je t'arrête tout de suite. J'ai un assez mauvais souvenir du dernier et je n'ai franchement pas envie de renouveler l'expérience. »

« Oh, je t'en prie Bella. Je te promets que tout se passera très bien. Fais-moi confiance. Laisse-moi m'en charger. Tu ne seras pas déçue. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît… »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis franchement pas emballer. Je ne ressens pas le besoin de le fêter. Mes 18 ans ont été déprimants alors mes 19… »

« Tu aurais tort. De plus, je pourrais inviter quelques uns de tes amis : Jessica, Mike, Erik… ça te permettrait de te rapprocher un peu plus d'eux. Je ne t'ai pas vu souvent avec eux depuis que nous sommes revenus. »

Même si la vérité était dure à entendre, je savais pertinemment qu'elle avait raison. Je m'étais éloignée d'eux. Alice était très maligne. Essayait-elle de me faire culpabiliser ? Quoiqu'il en soit, elle avait réussi à me faire hésiter. Elle le vit et en profita pour en rajouter une couche.

« Pense à tous ceux qui seront là. Ton père pourra également venir s'il le souhaite. »

« Oh Alice ! », dis-je l'air désolé.

Je mis mes mains sur mon visage.

« Tu me ferais tellement plaisir en acceptant. Tu sais à quel point j'adore préparer ce genre de chose. Qui plus est, ton anniversaire. »

Oh et puis zut, si cela lui faisait plaisir. Je n'arrivais jamais à lui refuser quoique ce soit de toute manière.

« Très bien ! Dis-moi juste où tu envisages de faire tout ça. »

« Tu es GENIALE !!! Merci Bella ! Tu ne le regretteras pas. »

Elle bondit de joie et me prit dans ses bras.

« Je te préviens, je veux quelque chose de simple. »

« Tu me connais ! », me dit-elle en souriant.

« C'est pour ça que je m'inquiète. Si j'accepte, c'est vraiment pour te faire plaisir. »

« T'inquiète pas, tu seras aussi ravie que moi après la soirée que je vais te préparer. Et pour répondre à ta question, on fêtera cela ici. Nous aurons plus de place ainsi. »

« Fais comme tu le sens, mais je t'en prie, rien de trop tape à l'œil et n'invite pas trop de monde. Ok ? »

« Mais oui, mais oui. Maintenant, va rejoindre Edward. Il t'attend dans sa chambre. »

Je me rappelai d'un coup le pourquoi de ma présence ici. Je quittai Alice afin de rejoindre Edward. Alors que je me dirigeai vers l'escalier, Alice m'interpella.

« Bella ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ne sois pas trop dure avec lui. Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais il regrette beaucoup ce qui s'est passé, tu sais. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, hochai la tête et poursuivis mon chemin. Je ne pouvais qu'approuver Alice, mais il était trop simple de faire comme si de rien ne s'était passé. Il devait vraiment comprendre qu'il avait été trop loin même s'il était de plus en plus difficile de lui en vouloir.

Arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre, je me surpris de constater que mon cœur battait la chamade. Ça faisait près d'un an que je n'étais pas revenue dans sa chambre. Cela me parut si loin. Encore une fois, je n'eus pas le temps de frapper à la porte.

« Entre Bella. »

Je déglutis péniblement ma salive et pénétra à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Il était assis à son bureau. Il se tourna vers moi et me regarda intensément.

« Je t'ai trouvée une chaise. Mon bureau est assez grand pour que nous puissions nous y installer tous les deux. »

Je regardai à côté de lui et vit une chaise. Elle était extrêmement proche de la sienne.

Je m'approchai lentement vers celle-ci et m'assis.

« Et bien, qu'as-tu répondu à Alice en ce qui concerne ton anniversaire ? »

« Tu as dû entendre notre conversation, non ? »

« Et bien non. Je sais me tenir… des fois. »

Je le regardai perplexe.

« Alors sache que j'ai accepté. A certaines conditions bien sûr. »

Il sourit.

« Elle est vraiment très persuasive cette Alice. », me dit-il.

« A qui le dis-tu. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire moi-même.

« Bon, commençons. », déclarai-je.

« Oui. As-tu une idée du sujet que l'on doit traiter ? »

« Et bien, j'y ai réfléchi afin de gagner du temps et j'ai pensé que nous pourrions faire un exposé sur le thème : Alimentation et environnement. »

« Intéressant, en effet. »

« Je pense qu'il y a des articles sur internet qui peuvent nous aider. »

« Oui et puis nous avons de bonnes connaissances en la matière. », me dit-il ironique.

« C'est sûr. Nous avons une vision très différente de l'alimentation. C'est sûrement un atout pour ce sujet. Bon, si tu es d'accord avec ce thème, nous pouvons commencer par faire le plan. », dis-je sans me laisser démonter.

Nous passâmes une petite demi-heure à élaborer le plan de notre exposé. Nous avions été très studieux. Chacun d'entre nous apportant ces idées. Il respectait les miennes et je respectai les siennes. Nous étions en parfait accord. De plus, je m'étais attelée à rester courtoise avec lui. Nous prenions des notes chacun notre tour. Je sentais par moment son souffle sur ma joue tellement nous étions proche. Cette proximité me troubla. Malgré cela, je réussis tout de même à me détendre.

« Alors, je récapitule le début :

_Exposé sur le thème : Alimentation et environnement. Comment satisfaire notre besoin alimentaire en apport vers notre organisme et en rapport à la production agro-alimentaire tout en respectant les conditions environnementales ? Comment répondre à nos besoins ? Comment améliorer cette production sans quelle soit au détriment des équilibres écologiques ?_

Je pense que c'est pas mal. Il n'y a plus qu'à développer tout ça. », déclarai-je.

Alors que j'écrivais, Edward se leva et se dirigea vers sa chaîne hifi.

« Ça te dérange si je mets une petite musique de fond ? »

« Non, du tout. », lui répondis-je sans le regarder. Il choisit une musique douce. Il avait mis le volume assez bas de sorte que cela ne nous gène pas. Il avait choisi « Claire de lune ». Tant de souvenirs affluèrent. J'essayai de les chasser et reportai mon attention sur ce que j'étais en train d'écrire.

Il se rassit. Je sentis son regard posé sur moi.

« Bella ? »

« Hum ? »

Il parut hésiter. Que voulait-il me dire ? Je continuai de griffonner sur le papier afin de cacher mon trouble. Et puis il lâcha ces trois mots :

« Tu… tu me manques. »

Des frissons me parcoururent l'échine, mon cœur se serra. Je m'arrêtai de respirer pendant quelques secondes puis me repris. Je ne devais pas lui montrer ma confusion, je continuai d'écrire comme s'il ne m'avait rien dit, mes yeux toujours rivés sur la feuille.

« Que racontes-tu ? On se voit pratiquement tous les jours. », lui dis-je innocemment.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. »

Je m'arrêtai d'écrire. Je respirai péniblement. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me tournai et osai enfin poser mes yeux sur lui.

« Je n'en peux plus de la distance que tu as mise entre nous. J'ai besoin de plus. Ton indifférence me fait souffrir à un point que je ne pensais pas possible. J'en finis par jalouser la relation que tu as avec les autres membres de ma famille. Tu es même plus proche d'Emmet que de moi. », déclara-t-il.

« Emmet ? Pourquoi me parles-tu de lui ? Il est comme un grand frère pour moi. »

« Oui, c'est bien ce que je dis. Tu le considères lui. Et moi que suis-je pour toi ? »

« Toi… toi, tu es… Edward. »

« Et ? »

« Et voilà ! »

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire de plus. Je savais ce que représenter Edward pour moi, mais je me gardai bien de le lui dire.

« Tu es toujours en colère contre moi, c'est ça ? », me demanda-t-il.

« Ecoute, tu l'as tout de même bien cherché. »

« Je sais. Mais combien de fois dois-je te dire que je suis désolé ? »

« Tout ceci me fatigue autant que toi. Il n'en tient qu'à toi de changer tout ça. Il faut que tu essaies de te contrôler. Je ne sais pas moi… Tu n'as qu'à faire du yoga. », plaisantai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je ris et il rit avec moi.

« J'y penserai. »

« C'est un conseil d'amie. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu me pardonnes ? »

J'en avais assez que cette situation demeure. Il était temps que cela cesse et puis il m'avait prouvée qu'en présence de Jacob, il savait se tenir... Du moins à présent.

« On va dire que oui. », dis-je en levant les yeux en l'air. « J'en ai marre d'être toujours fâchée contre toi. Ne me donne pas une autre occasion de l'être. »

Il ne put se retenir de sourire. Son sourire me fit chavirer le cœur. J'en eus des bouffées de chaleur.

« Je crois que j'ai bien retenu la leçon. », dit-il.

« Bon et bien sur ces bonnes paroles, est-ce que ça te dérangerait d'aller me chercher à boire, s'il te plaît ? Je suis complètement assoiffée. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras. »

Il se leva, me sourit et quitta la pièce. Je pensais qu'en lui demandant ce service, cela me permettrait d'avoir du temps afin de reprendre mes esprits, mais en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, il réapparut avec une cannette de Coca à la main. Il me la donna. Pour me donner une contenance, je l'ouvris et en pris une gorgée de cette boisson gazeuse.

« Merci. J'en avais bien besoin. »

J'étais vraiment soulagée que la situation se soit améliorée. Je ne pouvais décidément pas me fâcher avec lui, de m'éloigner de lui plus de quelques jours. C'était comme si c'était impossible, comme si nous étions liés à jamais de quelque manière que se soit. C'était très étrange comme sentiment.

Nous reprîmes notre exposé là où nous l'avions laissé. Deux heures plus tard, nous avions pour ainsi dire terminé. Edward fut d'une grande aide, il savait déjà tout. Pas besoin d'une encyclopédie dans ces cas là.

Il ne manquait plus qu'à remettre tout ceci au propre. Il se proposa de le faire. J'étais sûre que tout serait parfait.

« Bon, voici une bonne chose de faite. En tout cas, tu as été un partenaire avec qui il est très facile de travailler. », lui dis-je.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui voulait en changer ? », me taquina-t-il.

« Oui, bon ça va. Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie, je te prie. »

Il me fit son sourire en coin que j'adorais tant.

« Et bien, il se fait tard. Je vais y aller. », déclarai-je.

« Tu ne veux pas dîner ici ? Je peux te préparer quelque chose à manger, si tu le souhaites. »

« Je te remercie, mais Charlie m'attend. Une prochaine fois peut-être. »

Il parut déçu. Je mourrai d'envie de rester, mais je devais également voir Jacob ce soir, mais ça, je ne le lui dirai pas.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte. Puis je me retournai assez vivement pour lui souhaiter une bonne soirée, mais en faisant cela, je ne m'attendais pas à me retrouver aussi proche de lui.

«Euh, et bien… Bo… bonne soirée. », lui dis-je en bafouillant. Je me sentis rougir.

« Merci, à toi aussi. »

Nous restâmes ainsi à nous contempler, ne sachant que faire, que dire. Il rompit le silence le premier.

« Au fait, je pensais à une chose. Demain, si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais me charger de ta surveillance, enfin de surveiller ta maison et ses alentours. Je suppose que Jacob le fait ce soir. »

« Oui, en effet, il m'a dit ça. Et puis en ce qui te concerne, ça ne me dérange pas que tu le fasses. Enfin, plus maintenant. »

Pourquoi me sentais-je si mal à l'aise ? Il semblait tendu également. Nous ne nous lassâmes pas de nous regarder. C'était comme si nous étions sous l'emprise l'un et de l'autre. J'avalai ma salive péniblement. Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi et fit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, il me serra dans ses bras. Je fus surprise par ce geste, mais ne bougeai pas. J'appréciai ce contact. Ça m'avait tellement manquée. Ces bras si sécurisants avaient comme effet de m'apaiser. Je ressentis une vague d'amour émanant de tout mon corps. C'était comme si ce simple contact m'avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux. Maintenant, j'en étais sûre, je l'aimais lui plus que quiconque, plus que… Jacob. Cette révélation me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Qu'allais-je faire ? Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ? Pourquoi Edward n'était-il pas revenu avant, ne serait-ce que quelques semaines plus tôt ?

Alors que je reposai ma tête sur son torse solide, je le sentis inspirer profondément. Je mis mes bras autour de sa taille. Nous étions incapables de bouger l'un et l'autre de peur de briser le charme. Au bout de longues minutes, j'osais relever ma tête et le regardai intensément. Je vis son regard si familier et y perçus ce que je crus être de l'amour. M'aimait-il lui aussi autant que je l'aimais ? Ou était-ce seulement cette culpabilité me concernant qui était si présente en lui ? Ou était-ce ce côté protecteur qu'il n'arrivait pas à refouler ?

Il était évident, maintenant, que le fait de mettre éloignée de lui, de vouloir être loin de lui n'était qu'une façon pour moi de me protéger. Je m'étais voilée la face tout simplement. Je l'aimais et peut-être même plus qu'avant. Etait-ce seulement possible ?

Il me sourit timidement et se pencha vers moi. Nos bouches n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Je pouvais sentir son halène sucrée. Oh, ce doux parfum, cette douce saveur que j'adorais tant. Puis lorsque nos lèvres se frôlèrent, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Emmet fit irruption dans la pièce.

« Coucou la compagnie ! Nous sommes de retour. Comment va ma petite Bella ? »

Je vis le regard d'Edward s'assombrir. Comment n'avait-il pas pu anticiper l'arrivée de son frère ? Trop concentré sur autre chose vraisemblablement. En tout cas son entrée m'avait permis d'éviter de faire une bêtise. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Jacob.

« Tu vois, tu n'as vraiment pas de quoi le jalouser. Plus lourd que lui, tu meures. », ironisai-je.

« Bein quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?», demanda Emmet perplexe.

« Laisse tomber. Bon, là je dois vraiment y aller. Alors à demain, au lycée ? »

« Oui, à demain. Fais attention en rentrant. La route est très sinueuse par endroit. Elle est d'autant plus dangereuse maintenant que la nuit est tombée. Mais peut-être voudrais-tu que je te ramène ? »

« Non, ça ira. Je serai prudente. »

Sur ces derniers mots, je sortis de la chambre toute tremblante. Je fus surprise que mes jambes ne se dérobent pas sous moi. Puis je descendis les escaliers et entendis derrière moi une voix mécontente, celle d'Edward réprimandant son frère.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

En bas dans le salon, je vis Alice, Jasper, Esmé et Carlisle.

Esmé s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras. Elle recula et plissa son nez, amusée. Sentais-je l'odeur d'Edward ? Assurément. Il allait falloir que je me change avant l'arrivée de Jacob ce soir.

« Comme c'est bon de te revoir Bella. »

« Le plaisir est partagé. »

« Alice m'a dit que tu avais accepté qu'elle se charge d'organiser ton anniversaire. C'est fabuleux. T'inquiète pas, je serai là pour la freiner. »

« Je suis sûre qu'elle sera raisonnable. N'est-ce pas Alice ? »

« Mais bien sûr. Je ne ferai rien qui ne te mette mal à l'aise », déclara-t-elle.

« J'espère bien ! »

Nous rîmes tous.

« Bon, je vais paraître mal polie, mais je dois absolument rentrer. Je devrais déjà être chez moi. », me désolai-je.

« Nous comprenons, t'en fait pas. La prochaine fois, il va falloir que tu restes pour le souper. Nous serions très heureux de te préparer à manger. », me dit Esmé.

J'adorais Esmé. Une telle douceur et une telle générosité émanaient d'elle qu'on ne pouvait que l'adorer. Elle était comme une seconde mère pour moi. Je la considérais vraiment comme telle. Elle était toujours à mes petits soins, s'inquiétant toujours pour moi.

« Merci beaucoup. J'en serai ravie. », lui dis-je très sincère.

« A demain», me dit Alice en agitant une main dans ma direction.

« Bonne soirée tout le monde. », lançai-je.

Dehors, le vent frais me fit du bien. Je relevai le col de mon manteau et m'engouffrai dans ma camionnette. Je regardai à travers la vitre de ma voiture et mes yeux se posèrent sur la fenêtre de la chambre d'Edward. Je le vis. Il avait ses mains dans ses poches et regardai dans ma direction. Je lui fis un signe avant de démarrer ma voiture. Il me le rendit. J'avais oublié que les vampires avaient une vision très fine. Je mis ma ceinture de sécurité, soufflai et enclenchai la première. Quel début de soirée ! me dis-je.

Puis je partis avec ce sentiment confus qui était le mien.

**Fin du chapitre 15**

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Bon, comme je suis très nulle en bio, je tenais à remercier « Mr Google » pour m'avoir trouvée le thème de l'exposé. ;)_

_Ho et au fait, concernant l'anniversaire de Bella, je vous promets qu'il sera agité. L'inverse aurait été étonnant, non ?_


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Un grand merci pour vos messages très enthousiastes. J'adore vous lire. C'est la première chose que je regarde lorsque je viens sur le site.**

**D'ailleurs, je voulais répondre à quelques uns des messages que j'ai reçus.**

_**A Drinou**_** : Tu as vu juste. Je n'ai pas vraiment respecté la chronologie de l'histoire originale. Je voulais profiter de l'anniversaire de Bella pour relancer un peu l'histoire. Dans ma fic, on dira que Bella est née quelques mois plus tôt. Lol**

_**A **__**Mamz'elle Manon**_** : Tout d'abord merci pour ton message. Pour répondre à ta question, j'essaie de poster un chapitre par semaine.**

**Voilà ! Maintenant place au nouveau chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 16

**POV Bella :**

Au milieu de ma chambre affublée d'une robe, j'essayai de bouger le moins possible afin de permettre à Alice d'y faire les dernières retouches. Cela me réjouissait autant que d'aller faire les magasins. Il faut dire qu'on ne pouvait rien refuser à Alice. Je la laissai donc faire. Elle m'avait certifiée que je serai magnifique, mais pour cela il allait falloir que je sois patiente et confiante. Pour ce qui était de la confiance, il n'y avait aucun problème. Par contre, pour ce qui était de la patiente c'était une autre paire de manches.

N'ayant rien d'autres à faire que d'attendre sagement, je me prêtai à rêvasser et constatai avec étonnement que le temps passait à une allure folle. Deux semaines depuis le fameux soir où j'avais failli embrasser Edward s'était passées. Depuis cette soirée, nous n'avions pas eu vraiment l'occasion d'en reparler et ce n'était franchement pas plus mal. Nous n'arrivions jamais à être seuls. A part en cours de biologie, mais là encore nous évitions le sujet. Notre exposé avait obtenu un superbe A+. Notre professeur reconnaissant notre travail précis et méticuleux sur un sujet très intéressant. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'être fière. Edward n'avait pas eu l'air surpris. Il devait être blasé, lui qui avait toujours d'excellents résultats. Je me rappelai juste du regard qu'il m'avait donné. Un regard où était mêlé plein d'émotions, très difficile à déchiffrer, me m'étant dans un état de parfaite confusion. Edward était quelqu'un de très énigmatique. Ce qui était, par moment, très frustrant.

Un soir sur deux, je savais qu'il était près de ma maison, mais à mon grand regret, il n'avait jamais osé venir dans ma chambre comme il le faisait autrefois. Il voulait sans doute respecter ce que je lui avais demandé lorsque je lui avais reproché d'être trop envahissant. Pourquoi avais-je été aussi catégorique ?

Cependant, cela ne m'empêchait pas de rêver de lui par moment. C'était étrange parce que de temps à autre, j'avais l'impression que c'était réel, qu'il était vraiment là, à côté de moi, me caressant le dos, le visage, les bras... Mes rêves étaient tellement agréables que j'avais sans doute voulu que cela soit vrai.

Quant à Jacob, nous avions la même relation qu'avant, hormis peut-être le fait que mes sentiments envers lui étaient moins intenses. J'adorais sa présence, mais j'avais de plus en plus de mal à être intime avec lui. Il me l'avait d'ailleurs reproché une fois.

_« Je ne comprends pas Bella. J'ai l'impression que tu m'échappes, que tu es différente avec moi par rapport à avant. »_

_« Que vas-tu chercher là ? », avais-je répondu sachant malgré tout qu'il avait raison._

_« C'est bizarre, parce que ton changement concorde avec le retour de la famille Cullen et... »_

_« Je t'arrête tout de suite. C'est fatigant à la fin de vouloir constamment remettre tout sur leur dos ! », avais-je dit sur la défensive « Le sujet est clos. Je vais bien, nous allons bien et arrête d'être parano. »_

_« Bien, si tu le dis. », avait-il marmonné pas très convaincu et mécontent._

J'étais en fait totalement perdue. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire. Devais-je être honnête avec lui ? Sûrement, mais quand et comment aurais-je la force de l'être ? Ne ferais-je pas une erreur en l'étant ? Je risquais de tout perdre dans cette histoire : son amour et le plus important pour moi, son amitié. De plus, je ne savais pas ce que voulait exactement Edward, quels étaient réellement ses sentiments envers moi. Je risquais d'être déçue.

Puis je lui avais fait part de la petite fête qu'Alice m'avait préparée. Il avait eu l'air déçu car il avait voulu que nous nous retrouvions tous les deux et que nous dînions ensemble dans un resto sympa. Je lui avais dit que ce n'était que partie remise. Je l'avais invité à ma soirée en ayant au préalable demandé l'autorisation à Alice qui n'avait vu aucun inconvénient, même si je l'avais sentie très peu enthousiaste à cette idée. Jacob avait refusé, il n'était pas encore près à partager une soirée avec eux. Chose que j'avais, bien sûr, comprise.

« C'est bon Bella, ta robe est prête ! » me dit Alice m'étant ainsi fin à mes rêveries. « Tu peux te regarder dans le miroir. Tu vas être magnifique ! », me dit-elle en tapant dans ses mains.

Je me mis devant la psyché et me regardai. Alice avait encore une fois fait des merveilles. Ma robe était d'une jolie couleur prune qui allait magnifiquement avec la couleur de mes cheveux. Elle m'arrivait en-dessous du genou et était resserrée juste en dessous de ma poitrine donnant un style empire à la robe. Le léger décolleté faisant apparaître la naissance de mes seins n'était pas trop vulgaire. Deux petites bretelles visibles sur mes épaules étaient en dentelles et donnaient un plus à la tenue. Le résultat me plaisait assez car l'ensemble n'était pas trop tape à l'œil.

Pour parfaire ma tenue, Alice me donna des sandales dans les mêmes tons que la robe. Je fus soulagée de ne pas avoir à porter des talons.

« Tu es vraiment très douée Alice. »

Elle me sourit et embrassa ma joue.

« Tu vas en faire craquer plus d'un. », me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

"Je te rappelle que j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie. Je n'ai pas besoin de séduire qui que ce soit", lui dis-je.

Elle ne répondit rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Alice avait toujours eu l'idée et l'espoir de nous rapprocher Edward et moi.

« J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir ! », dit Alice très excitée. « Rosalie devait se charger de terminer la décoration. Je pense qu'elle a fini. Oh, Bella je suis pressée que tu vois ton cadeau d'anniversaire. J'espère que tu vas aimer ! »

« Pourquoi donc je n'aimerais pas ? J'espère seulement que vous n'y avez pas mis trop d'argent. Tu sais très bien que ça me gène. »

« T'en fais pas pour ça, veux-tu. C'est ton anniversaire après tout. Bon et bien maintenant, place au maquillage et à la coiffure. Rosalie m'a dit qu'elle passerait m'aider. »

Et c'était reparti pour une demi-heure de torture. Comme prévu, Rosalie vint aider Alice pour la coiffure. Elle me fit un chignon lâche en y plaçant des fleurs à l'intérieur, laissant quelques mèches bouclées encadrer mon visage. Quant à Alice, elle me maquilla les yeux en y mettant un léger coup de crayon au ras de mes cils, du fard à paupière et du mascara. Pour finir, elle mit du gloss sur mes lèvres.

"Tu es magnifique !", me fit Alice.

Une nouvelle fois, je me regardai dans le miroir. J'eus du mal à me reconnaître, mais l'ensemble me convenait. Je les remerciais chaleureusement pour tout le temps qu'elles avaient passés à me préparer.

"Bon et bien, nous pouvons y aller.", déclara Rosalie.

Nous nous mîmes en route vers la villa des Cullen.

Rosalie prit sa voiture et Alice la sienne. Je choisis de faire le trajet dans la voiture d'Alice, me sentant beaucoup plus à l'aise en sa compagnie.

Nous arrivâmes à la villa assez rapidement. C'était de famille de conduire vite.

L'extérieur n'avait pas été décoré ce qui me rassura. Alice avait-elle décidé d'être raisonnable.

Nous descendîmes de voiture et nous dirigeâmes vers la porte d'entrée. Emmet l'ouvrit avant même que nous ayons eu le temps de le faire. Il se dirigea vers Rosalie, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. C'était très embarrassant, mais je commençais à m'y faire. Leur couple a toujours été très démonstratif en comparaison avec celui d'Alice et de Jasper.

Il rompit le baiser avec un sourire aux lèvres et me regarda.

« Hey ! Comment va ma petite humaine préférée ? », me dit-il avec cet enthousiasme qui le caractérisait.

« Et bien, un peu nerveuse, mais on peut dire que ça va pour le moment. »

« Cool ! Je sens que cette soirée va être géniale. Bon, je dois vous laisser, j'ai des petites choses à préparer. », me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Il était clair que « ces choses » à faire étaient sûrement en rapport avec mon anniversaire.

Je pénétrai dans la maison, essayant de paraître la moins nerveuse possible, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Peut-être l'inconnu me donnait ce sentiment. Je ne savais absolument pas ce qui allait se passer ce soir. Je ne savais pas ce qu'Alice avait prévu et qui serait présent à ma fête.

J'entrai hésitante dans le salon et là je restai béate d'admiration. Tout était magnifique : des guirlandes lumineuses étaient accrochées de toute part, des nœuds dorés étaient accrochés à différents endroits du salon, une sono était installée dans un coin de la pièce, les tables placées contre les murs étaient recouvertes de petits cristaux qui brillaient à la lumière du lustre en cristal, des chandeliers y étaient également posés… Nous nous serions crus dans un château de princesse. J'étais bouche bée.

« C'est magnifique. Merci à vous tous pour tout ça. », dis-je émue. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous avez fait tout ça pour moi. »

« Ho ma Bella. Ta réaction est la plus belle des récompenses. Je suis soulagée de te voir ainsi et encore tu n'as pas tout vu. Nous te réservons encore quelques petites surprises ce soir. », me dit Alice en m'étreignant.

« Pas trop quand même. Je crains que mon petit cœur d'humaine ne tienne pas le coup. », répliquai-je en rigolant nerveusement.

« Que ne ferions-nous pas pour toi. », dit la plus belle des voix derrière mon dos.

Je me tournai vers celle-ci et reconnus immédiatement de qui elle provenait. Alors que j'étais tout à ma contemplation, je n'avais pas vu Edward descendre les escaliers. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Il me fixa intensément tout en se dirigeant timidement vers moi. Il avait l'air ému. Pourquoi l'était-il ?

« Bella, tu es tout simplement… splendide. », me dit-il dans un souffle.

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il me dévisageait inlassablement ce qui me mit mal à l'aise.

« Merci beaucoup. Je dois dire qu'Alice et Rosalie y ont largement contribué. », dis-je en baissant les yeux.

« Tu es déjà très belle naturellement. Cela me désole de constater que tu ne t'en es toujours pas rendue compte. »

Je rougis encore plus me demandant s'il était possible d'être encore plus rouge que je ne l'étais.

Il sourit en voyant ma réaction.

« Bon, on doit y aller », dit-il en s'adressant à Alice. « J'espère qu'on sera de retour assez rapidement. Cela m'embêterait de rater la fête d'anniversaire de Bella. », dit-il en me regardant avec chaleur.

Mais où allait-il le soir de ma fête ? Alors qu'il sortait de la maison, j'osais poser la question à Alice.

« Mais où va-t-il ? »

« Ha, ha… me fit Alice. Je ne peux rien te dire, c'est une surprise. J'espère qu'ils n'en auront pas pour très longtemps. Jasper et Emmet vont l'aider afin d'être plus efficaces. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui peut nécessiter de l'aide ? J'espère que ce n'est pas quelque chose de trop… de trop… »

« Embarrassant ? Important ? Non, ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Fais-nous confiance. »

« Si tu le dis… », dis-je sceptique. Pourquoi avais-je du mal à me détendre. Quelle surprise me réservaient-ils ?

« Bon, est-ce que je peux vous aider ? Vous avez bien des choses à me faire faire, non ? », demandai-je, voulant absolument m'occuper et me rendre utile.

« Non, tu ne fais rien. C'est ta soirée. Et puis nous avons pour ainsi dire fini. Les invités ne devraient plus tarder à arriver maintenant. »

Têtue, je me dirigeai vers une table où se trouvait le saladier rempli de boisson et des verres. J'en pris un et y versai le liquide orangé.

« Bella !!! », s'insurgea Alice.

« Je veux absolument le faire sinon je crois que je vais devenir folle. »

Elle haussa les épaules résignée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les premiers invités commencèrent à affluer dans le salon.

Jessica, Mike, Erik et tout le reste de la bande arrivèrent ensemble avec un bouquet de roses. Je fus sincèrement heureuse de les voir. Ils semblèrent aussi éblouis que moi par la déco. Alice avait mis une musique de fond en attendant que le reste des invités arrivent. Mon père pointa le bout de son nez quelques instants plus tard. Il me jaugea avec un regard plein d'émotion et de fierté. Je fus heureuse qu'il soit là. Le contraire m'aurait attristée. Je n'avais pas bataillé longtemps pour le convaincre de venir. J'aimais à penser qu'il voulait voir par lui-même ce qui se passait durant la soirée. Après tout, hormis Edward, il appréciait les Cullen.

D'autres personnes que je connaissais à peine arrivèrent. Certains étaient des camarades de classe et d'autres des personnes dont le visage me disait vaguement quelque chose. Surement des amis de mes amis, me dis-je.

La fête battait son plein maintenant. J'essayai de donner un mot à chacun, leur souhaitant la bienvenue et les priants d'aller se servir à boire et à manger…

Je n'avais pas encore revu Edward et ses frères. Que faisaient-ils bon sang ? Mon père vint vers moi et me salua avant de partir. Je le serrai dans mes bras et le remerciai d'être venu. Il me promit de me donner mon cadeau le lendemain en même temps que celui de ma mère qui était arrivé par voie postale quelques heures plus tôt.

Je m'assis sur une chaise qui se situait près des boissons. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à profiter de la fête. Comme j'aurais aimé être comme Alice ou Rosalie. Ce genre de personne toujours à l'aise en société.

Alors que je les regardais se trémousser sur la piste de danse, des voix près de moi attirèrent mon attention. Deux gars que j'avais sûrement croisés au lycée, mais que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam, avaient quelque chose dans leurs mains. Mais qu'était-ce donc ? On aurait dit que c'était une petite bouteille. Je décidai d'aller à leur rencontre pour en avoir le cœur net.

« Salut. », dis-je. « Vous êtes… »

« Moi c'est Steve et lui c'est Rob. », me dit-il en me désignant son ami qui se tenait à ses côtés.

« Enchantée. », dis-je aimablement.

« Ta fête est très réussie. »

« Merci. », dis-je d'un air détaché en regardant ce qu'il avait dans les mains. « Je peux savoir ce que tu as dans tes mains. »

Mal à l'aise Steve essaya de cacher l'espèce de fiole dans sa poche.

« Ho ça ? C'est rien. », déclara-t-il gêné.

« Je peux voir ? », insistai-je.

Vaincu, il me montra le fameux objet. Je le pris, l'ouvris et humai ce qu'il contenait.

« Mais c'est de l'alcool !!! », vociférai-je.

« Chut. Je t'en prie. Ne te fâche pas. On voulait juste ajouter un peu de piment à la soirée. T'en veux un peu dans ton verre ? », me demanda-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille.

« Mais ça va pas ! Si Alice l'apprenait, vous ne seriez plus ici dans la seconde. Je vais garder ça. », déclarai-je en montrant la fiole.

Alice avait prévu une soirée sans alcool car elle savait pertinemment que certains n'étaient pas en âge d'en boire et que cela gâchait la fête car certains n'étaient plus tout à fait eux-mêmes sous son effet.

« Mais… », objecta-t-il.

« Je vous rends un grand service en faisant ça. Je ne suis même pas sûre que vous ayez l'âge pour en acheter. »

« Ok. Fais ce que tu veux. J'ai pas envie d'avoir de problèmes moi. », dit-il mécontent.

Sur ces derniers mots, ils partirent en direction de leurs amis qui nous observaient.

Je regardai la petite bouteille. Réfléchissant à ce que je pouvais en faire. Une idée fit son chemin dans mon esprit. Non Bella, oublie ça ! Tu viens juste de faire la morale à ces deux garçons. Ne fais pas ce que tu leur interdisais de faire il y a quelques secondes. Allez juste un petit peu dans ton verre, ça te permettrait de te désinhiber un peu, et puis personne n'en serait rien. De plus c'est toi la reine de la soirée et tu es sans doute la seule à ne pas en profiter.

Cependant, je n'avais jamais bu d'alcool fort. Je ne savais pas comment je réagirai à ça. M'éclipsant dans la cuisine, j'ouvris la bouteille, l'inhalant une seconde fois. Ç'avait l'air d'être très fort. Cependant cela ne m'empêcha pas d'aller au bout de ma pensée. J'en déversai un peu dans mon verre de jus de fruit. J'en pris une gorgée. Le liquide me chauffa la gorge ce qui me fit faire une grimace, mais je ne trouvai pas cela si mauvais. Je bus le reste d'une traite. Je sentis mes joues devenir rouges.

Je me dirigeai vers le salon et m'assis. Je commençai à me sentir plus légère. N'étant pas habituée à ce genre de boisson, je fus étonnée que cela agisse aussi vite. Il fallait dire que j'avais peu mangé ce soir.

Aimant cette sensation, je décidai de boire le reste d'un seul coup. J'en eus des frissons. Je commençais à me demander si j'avais bien fait. Une culpabilité s'empara de moi. Et puis zut, on n'avait qu'une vie. Au moins je serai ce que cela faisait d'être légèrement ivre. Après de longues minutes à observer les gens qui m'entouraient, je me débarrassai de la fiole et me levai assez vivement. Mes jambes étaient en coton. Je me rassis aussi vite que je m'étais levée. Ceci déclencha en moi un petit rire que je ne pus retenir. Je me relevai plus lentement cette fois. Ma tête tournait un peu, mais je me sentais bien, détendue, insouciante… C'est ainsi que je me dirigeai vers la piste de danse. Les premières notes d' « Hysteria » de Muse retentirent. Je me mis à me trémousser en essayant tant bien que mal de rester dans le rythme de la musique, mais la chanson était très rock ce qui fut plutôt difficile pour moi qui ne savait pas très bien danser. Je vis plusieurs personnes qui s'étonnèrent de me voir ainsi. Rosalie vint vers moi et me regarda incrédule.

« Bella ? Mais que fais-tu ? Tu nous as certifié que tu ne dansais jamais. Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien. »

« C'est que j'adore cette chanson ! Wahouuuuu… Elle est vraiment trop géniale ! Par contre, j'ai super chaud. », dis-je en me ventilant avec ma main.

Rosalie fronça son nez et me regarda comme dégoutée.

« Mais tu as bu ! Tu sens l'alcool à plein nez. »

« Ho, ça va, ça va… Si on ne peut pas s'amuser. », lui répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je commençais à ressentir réellement les effets de l'alcool. Je me fichais totalement des personnes qui m'entouraient et encore plus de ce que pouvait penser Rosalie.

Je me remis à danser sous les yeux écarquillés de Rosalie. Elle me prit par le bras et m'obligea à la regarder.

« Qui t'a donnée ça ? »

« Peu importe. Je me sens tellement bien et tellement… cool. », dis-je en ricanant.

Résignée, elle disparut. J'étais presque certaine qu'elle allait chercher Alice ou peut-être même Edward. D'ailleurs où était-il ? Il me manquait tellement. Alors que je fermais les yeux, me balançant sur une musique douce et lente, une voix suave me les fit ouvrir.

« Belle demoiselle, est-ce que je peux vous inviter à danser ? »

Je vis Edward, là, juste devant moi. Une vague d'amour et de joie m'envahirent. Je me jetai à son cou assez brusquement. Il fut surpris par ce geste d'affection.

« HO EDWARD !!! », dis-je hystérique. « Tu m'as tellement manquée ! Mais où étais-tu passé ? Je t'ai attendu, moi. »

Il m'empoigna les bras et me regarda droit dans les yeux, stupéfait.

« Mais tu as bu ? »

« Ha toi… tu n'as pas croisé Rosalie. », dis-je en pointant mon index vers lui.

« Pourquoi ? Elle le savait et n'ai même pas venu me chercher !? Elle était censée veiller sur toi. Si je la trouve, elle… »

« Bein tiens en parlant du loup… », dis-je lorsque je vis Rosalie et Alice arriver précipitamment.

« Bella !!! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? », me réprimanda Alice.

Je fis la moue comme une petite fille.

« Vous êtes drôles vous. Vous n'êtes pas de pauvres humains stressés et sans défense. J'avais juste envie de m'amuser. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être vieux… vieux… jeu ! » Les mots avaient du mal à passer mes lèvres. Je gloussai rien que d'y penser.

« Qui t'a donnée ça ? », me demanda Edward sèchement. « Et vous deux, vous n'auriez pas pu la surveiller ? », dit-il durement à Alice et à Rosalie qui haussèrent les épaules dépitées.

« Ce sont mes deux potes : Steve et… et … Rob ou Robbie. Enfin bref, ch'ais plus. », lui répondis-je.

« Mais c'est qui ceux-là ? », me questionna-t-il.

J'haussai les épaules, ne sachant pas moi-même qui étaient ces deux là.

« On s'en fiche. Moi tout ce que je sais c'est que je veux danser avec toi. »

Je lui pris les mains et les mis autour de ma taille. Il se laissa faire. Alice et Rosalie se dirigèrent vers Steve et Rob. Les pauvres ! Ils allaient passer un sale quart d'heure.

Je mis mes bras autour du cou d'Edward et posai ma tête sur son torse, me laissant porter par la musique. Je fermai les yeux et inspirai profondément. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais, mais il était clair que je m'en fichais. Je voulais juste profiter du moment présent. Etre dans les bras d'Edward était tout ce qui m'importait. Je savais assurément que j'allais le regretter plus tard, mais j'aurai le temps de m'en soucier à ce moment-là.

Edward m'enlaça la taille et me colla à lui. Ses lèvres étaient proches de mon oreille.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? », m'interrogea-t-il.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. J'en avais juste envie. Je voulais voir ce que cela me ferait. Et je dois dire que je me sens bien. »

Tout d'un coup je me raidis. L'avais-je déçu ? Je lui fis face et implantai mes yeux dans les siens.

« T'ai-je déçu ? »

Il me sourit.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Quoique tu fasses, tu ne me décevras jamais. Je suis juste surpris et en colère contre les deux gars qui t'ont donnée ça. »

« Il faut pas être trop dur avec eux. C'est moi qui leur ai pris cette petite bouteille. »

« Oui, mais il n'avait pas le droit de l'apporter. », me défendit-il.

Et puis n'étant plus en état de réfléchir, je me mis dos à lui et commençai à balancer mes hanches sur le rythme de la musique et à me frotter à lui. Je le sentis se raidir. Il m'enlaça la taille et me tourna vers lui.

Je lui mis une main sur sa joue. Il me la prit et la porta à ses lèvres.

« Je pense qu'un bon café te fera le plus grand bien et moi une douche froide. Viens. », déclara-t-il en rigolant.

Ses yeux avaient l'air différent de d'habitude. Est-ce que ma petite danse lui avait plu ? Je fus heureuse d'avoir réussi à le désarçonner un peu.

Il me prit la main et nous dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Je n'avais franchement pas envie de pendre un café. Heureusement Alice nous arrêta.

« Edward, va là où tu sais. Ça va commencer dans quelques minutes. »

« Bien. Nous y allons. », déclara-t-il. « On verra plus tard pour le café. »

Mais de quoi parlaient-ils encore ? C'est comme si j'étais physiquement là, mais que mon esprit était ailleurs.

Edward fit demi-tour et nous guida vers la terrasse. L'air frais me saisit. Je frissonnais. Il s'en aperçut et m'intima l'ordre de ne pas bouger et alla chercher une veste. Il revint quelques instants plus tard et me mit sa veste sur mes épaules. Je l'humai et fermai les yeux.

Il se tint derrière moi et me demanda si j'allais bien. J'hochai la tête positivement. Je pris ses mains et les mis autour de ma taille. Je reposai ma tête sur son torse solide et me laissai ainsi aller. En temps normal, je n'aurais jamais osé faire ça, avoir cette audace. Mais là plus rien n'avait d'importance.

**POV Edward :**

Bella était là, dans mes bras. Je la tenais fermement par la taille, n'osant plus bouger, ayant peur qu'elle m'échappe. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait dans son état normal, mais j'osais espérer qu'au fond d'elle c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait vraiment, avoir mes mains ainsi sur elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé attendre ? »

« Tu vas le savoir bien assez tôt », lui dis-je dans le creux de l'oreille.

Je la sentis frissonner à mon léger souffle sur sa peau.

Plusieurs personnes nous avaient rejointes. Elles étaient toutes dans l'attente de quelque chose.

Un bruit dans les airs se fit entendre, puis une lumière nous éblouit. Le spectacle pouvait enfin commencer.

Bella sursauta et resta la bouche ouverte comme ébahie.

Des acclamations autour de nous se firent entendre. Les gens appréciaient. Est-ce que Bella aimerait aussi ? J'appréhendais sa réaction. Ne trouverait-elle pas ça un peu trop ? J'espérais que le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un cadeau partagé par tous passerait mieux que si cela avait été un cadeau plus personnel.

Cependant, elle resta muette tout le long du feu d'artifices. Elle posa juste ses mains sur les miennes. Je la regardai de temps à autre pour essayer de déceler ce qu'elle ressentait, mais je ne vis rien qui pouvait montrer quoique ce soit.

Après le bouquet final, tout le monde applaudit chaleureusement et se dirigea vers l'intérieur. Bella ne bougea pas. Je l'entendis sangloter. Une grande appréhension m'envahit. Je la tournai vers moi, essayant de capter son regard, mais elle baissa la tête.

« Qu'as-tu Bella ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Parle-moi, je t'en prie. »

Elle leva la tête et me regarda, le regard triste.

« Je suis qu'une nulle ! Vous me faites une super fête et moi, et bein je gâche tout avec mon stupide comportement. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu n'as rien gâché du tout. Disons que, ce que tu as fait n'a pas été la meilleure idée de l'année, mais je suis sûre que personne ne s'en est rendu compte. »

Elle se mit à rire timidement, comme gênée.

« Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre. Je suis lamentable. », me dit-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

« Ne sois pas aussi dure avec toi-même. Tu as voulu t'essayer à quelque chose de nouveau. Je crois que demain, avec un bon mal de crane, tu en retiendras les leçons. »

« Ho… Stupide, stupide, stupide Bella. »

Elle enfouit sa tête contre mon torse et pleura encore. Je fus surpris de la sentir si proche, elle ne m'avait pas habitué à ce genre de geste ces derniers temps. Cependant, je lui caressai les cheveux doucement. Ce que je fis eu l'air de l'apaiser. Elle releva la tête.

« Je veux rentrer chez moi. », me dit-elle, les yeux rougis.

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée. Pense à Charlie. Tu vas dormir ici. On va te trouver un endroit où dormir. »

« Heu… ouais. Tu as sans doute raison. »

Ses yeux inexpressifs fixaient un point dans la pièce. Elle paraissait être sur une autre planète.

« Mais, d'abord tu vas avaler quelque chose pour éponger ce que tu as bu. »

« Ho non. Rien que d'y penser, j'ai envie de vomir. »

« Bella, je… »

« S'il te plaît, j'ai juste envie de prendre une douche et de me coucher. »

Résigné, je la guidai à l'étage vers ma chambre. Avant, je prévins Alice que Bella restait pour la nuit. Cependant, Alice me fit remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas soufflée ses bougies. Le visage de Bella se décomposa. Elle fit tout de même l'effort d'aller rejoindre ses amis proches et moins proches afin de partager ce moment avec eux et de souffler ses 19 bougies.

A son arrivée dans le salon, tout le monde entonna un « Happy birthday ». Elle essaya de faire bonne figure et souffla péniblement ses bougies. Des flashs crépitèrent. Elle cligna des yeux, gênée par eux.

« Je t'en prie qu'on parte vite d'ici. Je ne me sens pas très bien. », me dit-elle.

Elle avait l'air vraiment mal. Son teint était encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

Arrivés à l'étage, Bella alla directement dans la salle de bain. Je lui prêtai l'un de mes tee-shirts.

J'avais également préparé le sofa où elle allait dormir, essayant de le rendre plus confortable. Alors que je m'affairai, elle entra dans la chambre, les cheveux humides tombants en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle ne portait pour seul vêtement que mon tee-shirt qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses. Mon dieu, qu'elle était belle !

« Heu et bien, je t'ai préparée le lit ou du moins le sofa pour que tu puisses y dormir. »

« Je te remercie pour ça et pour tout le reste. »

« Je t'en prie. J'aime m'occuper de toi. »

Elle baissa les yeux et se précipita vers le sofa. Enfin c'est ce que je crus. En fait, elle se planta devant moi et m'enlaça. L'alcool ne s'estompait pas aussi rapidement me dis-je. Bella était très affectueuse ce qui ne me déplut pas, même si j'aurais préféré qu'elle soit ainsi en temps normal.

Elle releva la tête nos regards se croisèrent, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres délicatement sur les miennes. Elle sentait encore un peu l'alcool, mais cela ne me dérangea pas. Le baiser se fit plus intense. Elle mit ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je lui pris le visage entre mes mains. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres et avec sa langue m'invita à ouvrir les miennes. Nos langues se caressèrent. Ce fut magique. J'avais tellement attendu ce moment que je n'osais y croire. Ses lèvres étaient aussi douces que dans mon souvenir. J'eus du mal à me contenir, je ne voulais pas que ce baiser se rompt. Je voulais qu'il dure toujours. J'aurais pu vivre ainsi, ma bouche sur celle de Bella le reste de l'éternité. Elle s'écarta légèrement de moi afin de reprendre son souffle. J'avais oublié ce détail. J'entendis son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine. Elle me dévisagea et je vis dans ses yeux le même désir que le mien.

« Ho Bella… », dis-je en reposant mes lèvres sur ses lèvres chaudes.

Dans l'action, nous nous allongeâmes sur le sofa.

« Edward ? », me dit-elle entre deux baisers.

« Oui, que veux-tu chérie ? »

« Je veux… », dit-elle haletante. « Je veux sentir tes mains sur moi… Touche-moi, caresse-moi. Je t'en prie. »

Je m'exécutai dans la seconde. Je mis mes mains sur ses bras. Je les lui caressai, elle frissonna au contact de mes doigts. Elle avait la peau si douce et sentait tellement bon. Elle prit l'une de mes mains et la posa sous son tee-shirt. Je continuai à lui caresser le ventre et remontai plus haut pour y découvrir un sein. Je le caressai, le palpai. La pointe de son sein durcit sous mes doigts. Elle m'attira plus près d'elle et posa ses lèvres dans mon cou. Un grognement s'échappa de ma gorge. J'avais tellement rêvé de cet instant. Je l'embrassai à nouveau avec encore plus de fougue. Même avant, lorsque nous étions un couple, nous n'avions jamais été aussi proches. Cependant, je me rendis compte que la Bella qui était dans mes bras ne m'appartenait pas, elle était à l'autre, à Jacob. Je ne pouvais pas la partager, je voulais qu'elle soit tout à moi, qu'elle n'embrasse que moi. De plus, je savais formellement qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me reproche plus tard d'avoir profité de la situation. Je voulais qu'elle soit lucide et non ivre.

Avec regret, je la saisis par les bras et l'éloigna de moi. Elle me regarda, interdite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? », m'interrogea-t-elle abasourdie.

« Non, non, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Si tu savais à quel point je te veux, mais pas comme ça, pas en sachant que tu as bu et que tu es toujours avec Jacob. »

Elle se figea.

« Je comprends. Je suis absurde et… horrible, hein ? »

« Ne dis-pas ça. Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ça. Tu es tout ce que je désire, Bella. Je ne veux pas profiter de la situation et je ne veux surtout pas que tu culpabilises ou que tu regrettes demain matin. »

Elle se laissa tomber sur le sofa et mis son bras sur son front.

« Je ne me sens pas très bien. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je dorme. »

« Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ? »

« Non, je te remercie. »

« Tu en es sûre ? »

« Oui, oui. Je pense que ça va aller. », dit-elle en s'allongeant.

« Je vais te laisser alors. Bonne nuit ma belle et douce Bella. »

Je lui embrassai le front, me levai et allai vers la porte.

« Edward, attends ! »

« Oui ? »

Elle se redressa, ses cheveux étaient en pagailles. Elle était si désirable en cet instant.

« Reste. Ne me laisse pas. Jamais. Je ne veux pas me retrouver seule. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Je ne sus pas vraiment comment interpréter ces paroles. Que voulait-elle dire ? Me voulait-elle de nouveau à ses côtés, comme avant ? Mon espoir grandissait un peu plus. Je l'aimais tant, que la quittait, une nouvelle fois, était tout bonnement impossible. Elle devait le savoir et ne jamais en douter.

Me voyant hésiter, elle insista.

« S'il te plaît. Je te promets de ne pas te sauter dessus. »

Je souris. Et quand bien même elle l'aurait fait, aurais-je eu la force de la repousser une seconde fois ?

« Bien sûr. Tout ce que tu voudras. »

Je fis demi-tour et m'allongeai sur le sofa à ses côtés. Vu l'étroitesse du lit de fortune, nous nous retrouvâmes collés l'un à l'autre. Elle mit sa tête sur mon torse et une jambe par-dessus les miennes. Je lui caressai les cheveux et les lui embrassai. Cette proximité était difficile à supporter. Elle était si attirante. S'en rendait-elle compte ? Se rendait-elle compte de ce qu'elle me faisait ressentir ?

« Edward ? »

« Oui, mon cœur. »

« Merci pour tout. J'ai beaucoup apprécié le cadeau et tout le reste. »

Je souris satisfait par ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Maintenant dors ma belle… Ho et Bella ? »

« Hum… »

« Joyeux anniversaire. »

« Merci », me répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Et elle s'endormit, bercée par la musique qui émanait du rez-de-chaussée. Je fermai les yeux me focalisant sur les battements de son cœur qui furent pour moi la plus belle des mélodies. Je ne m'en lasserai jamais.

**Fin du chapitre 16**

_Bien sûr, l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé._

_Vous trouverez dans mon profil, un aperçu de la robe et de la coiffure de Bella._


	17. Chapter 17

**Voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Sinon, on s'approche doucement de la fin. Bientôt le dénouement... Cependant, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il me reste à écrire, mais j'ai une idée bien précise de ce qui va se passer.**

**Encore une fois, merci pour tous vos doux messages. Je les lis toujours avec autant de plaisir. N'hésitez pas à m'en donner d'autres. ;)**

**Gros bisous**

**Sandrine**

Chapitre 17

**POV Edward :**

Elle dormait là, dans mes bras, son corps chaud contre le mien. Combien de fois avais-je espéré l'avoir ainsi dans mes bras. Il est vrai que ces deniers temps j'avais été proche d'elle, mais à son insu. Là, la sensation était différente. Cette fois c'est elle qui m'avait demandé de rester près d'elle. Je souris en me remémorant cela.

J'inspirai profondément ses cheveux, m'imprégnant du bouquet qu'elle m'offrait. Je constatai avec ravissement que son odeur était imprégnée partout dans ma chambre, sur moi, sur le tee-shirt qu'elle portait. Lorsqu'elle repartirait, il me resterait au moins cela.

Durant la nuit, elle avait beaucoup parlé dans son sommeil. J'avais pu entendre les mots que j'avais tant espéré entendre de sa bouche.

« J'ai tellement besoin de toi Edward. » « Ne me quitte pas. »…

Plus que jamais, j'étais persuadé qu'elle tenait à moi autant que je tenais à elle. Le fait qu'elle m'embrasse de son propre chef, était la preuve qu'elle voulait encore de moi. Tout ceci additionné, me confortait dans l'idée que j'avais sur ses sentiments.

Cependant, mon bonheur n'était pas total. Je n'attendais qu'une chose, qu'elle m'avoue tout ceci, pas seulement à travers ces rêves, pas seulement à travers ces gestes, mais en me regardant en face et en me les disant de vive voix. Et puis il y avait encore Jacob. Allait-elle être capable de le quitter ? En valais-je la peine ? Elle avait l'air de tenir à lui. La situation était compliquée mais pas désespérée.

Alors que j'étais tout à mes réflexions, je la sentis bouger. Elle s'agrippa un peu plus à moi. Je lui caressais son bras qui était sur mon torse. Son contact sur ma peau froide m'électrisa. Plus que de l'amour, je ressentais également un fort désir pour elle, aussi fort que la veille lorsqu'elle m'avait embrassé. Ce sentiment s'était révélé à moi la fois où j'avais emmené Bella dans la clairière la première fois et depuis il n'avait cessé de croitre.

Elle s'agita un peu plus, signe qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller. J'avais hâte et en même temps j'appréhendais sa réaction. La connaissant, j'imaginais qu'elle serait sûrement gênée par ce qu'elle avait fait. Même si je n'avais pas totalement compris son geste, je devais admettre qu'elle était très drôle lorsqu'elle était légèrement ivre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en y pensant ce qui la fit s'agiter un peu plus.

« Mmm… », murmura-t-elle. « Edward ? », dit-elle dans son sommeil.

« Oui, mon cœur ? Je suis là. »

Je lui embrassai les cheveux. Elle porta ses lèvres à mon cou ce qui me dérouta. Ces lèvres étaient d'une douceur et d'une chaleur que je sentis mon corps réagir instantanément. Je sentis son souffle sur ma peau. Je n'avais qu'une envie : l'embrasser comme la dernière fois et lui enlever le tee-shirt afin de sentir sa peau sous mes doigts. Mais je me devais d'être raisonnable. Il fallait que je me contrôle.

Afin de calmer mes ardeurs, j'évitai de la toucher et me décollai de son corps si tentant. Elle ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et se mit à caresser mon torse. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose sinon je ne répondais plus de rien.

« Bella ? Ma belle ? », lui dis-je.

Elle commença à ouvrir les yeux péniblement.

« Hum ? »

Je la vis grimacer et froncer les yeux.

« Ouille. », fit-elle. « Ma tête. »

Je me redressai, me levai et allai chercher de l'aspirine que j'avais stocké dans la salle de bain au cas où. Je pris également un verre et les posai sur le bureau.

Lorsque je retournai dans le lit, ses yeux étaient fixés sur moi. Elle avait l'air de réfléchir.

« Hello, ma belle. Comment te sens-tu ? », lui demandai-je.

« J'ai soif et j'ai très très mal à la tête. », me dit-elle d'une voix encore endormie.

« Tiens, je t'ai cherché de l'aspirine. », lui dis-je en lui tendant les cachets.

Je m'assis sur le lit et la regardai intensément. Elle était pâle, des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés. Malgré tout cela, je la trouvais terriblement belle et désirable.

Elle se redressa, les prit, les mit dans sa bouche et les avala avec de l'eau.

« Merci. », me fit-elle avec un sourire timide.

Elle se frotta le visage avec ses mains.

« Oh, qu'ai-je fait ? Rappelle-moi de ne jamais plus recommencer. »

Je souris face à sa mine déconfite.

« Je te le promets. En même temps, tu étais très drôle. »

« Ha oui, vraiment ? Alors, si j'ai fait rire la galerie, tout va bien. », déclara-t-elle en levant les épaules. « Ce qui m'effraie le plus, c'est que je ne me souviens pas de tout. J'espère n'avoir rien fait de trop ridicule. »

« Et bien, je n'ai pas assisté à tout, mais je peux te faire un petit résumé de ce que j'ai vu. »

« Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de le savoir. J'ai pas envie de me sentir plus mal que je ne le suis. Je m'en veux de vous avoir mis dans cette situation, toi, Alice… »

« T'en fait pas pour ça… Sinon, c'est vrai, tu ne te souviens vraiment plus de rien ? », lui demandai-je en espérant qu'elle se souvienne de notre étreinte de la veille. Je ne pouvais pas concevoir qu'elle ait pu oubliée une chose aussi importante.

« Si quand même. Je me souviens d'avoir pris une bouteille qui appartenait à deux gars que je ne connaissais pas et d'avoir bu ce qu'elle contenait. Je me rappelle d'avoir essayé de danser, de Rosalie, d'Alice et de toi… Ho ! »

Elle s'arrêta et mit une main devant sa bouche.

« Ho non ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait subir cette… cette danse… », dit-elle visiblement gênée.

« Ne t'excuse pas pour ça. J'ai beaucoup apprécié au contraire. »

Je me mis à rire face à son embarras.

Je la vis rougir et baisser la tête.

« Te souviens-tu de la suite ? »

« Là, tout me revient très clairement, en effet. »

Elle s'arrêta de parler. Elle avait l'air de se refaire le film de la soirée. Son visage changeait d'expression selon ce qu'elle pensait.

« Bella, ça va ? »

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers moi et me regarda, choquée.

« Je suis… très embarrassée. Tu dois me prendre pour une fille si… puérile, facile, horrible… »

Je la pris par les bras.

« Non, ne dis pas ça. Je sais à quel point l'alcool fait faire des choses qu'on ne contrôle pas toujours. Cependant, j'ai du mal à regretter ce qui s'est passé. J'ai beaucoup aimé, chaque seconde, chaque minute que nous avons partagée ensemble. Sais-tu combien de temps, j'ai attendu d'avoir ce genre de contact avec toi ? »

Elle mit une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

« Je t'ai tout de même sauté dessus. Je n'aurais pas dû agir ainsi. »

La déception devait se lire sur mon visage. Pourquoi pensait-elle ça ?

« Et toi, tu regrettes ? », lui demandai-je.

« Oui, enfin non… Disons que je culpabilise un peu. Tu comprends ? Il y a Jacob. »

« Oui, bien sûr. » Toujours et encore ce Jacob.

Je ne sus quoi dire d'autre. Jacob était une nouvelle fois venu jouer les troubles fêtes. Pourtant, j'avais vraiment eu l'impression, durant cette soirée, qu'elle n'avait pensée qu'à moi et non à lui. Elle avait dansé avec moi, m'avait serré dans ses bras, m'avait embrassé comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

« Tu tiens beaucoup à lui, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu as peur qu'il le sache, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne dirai rien. »

« Je te remercie, mais je dois être honnête avec lui. Je dois lui dire ce que j'ai fait et pourquoi. »

« Ça serait tout de même plus simple si tu ne lui disais rien. »

« Sans doute, mais je ne pourrai plus me regarder dans une glace si j'agissais ainsi. »

Je reconnaissais bien là ma Bella. Elle ne voulait pas blesser qui que ce soit. C'était un risque à prendre et elle n'hésiterait pas à aller jusqu'au bout.

« Fais ce qui te semble le mieux alors. Cependant j'aimerais que tu sois honnête avec moi également. Je sais que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal, mais il est indéniable qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous. Tu ne peux pas le nier. »

Elle ferma les yeux.

« Ecoute, j'ai terriblement mal à la tête et je n'ai franchement pas envie de discuter de ça maintenant avec toi. Je me suis mal comportée avec toi, je suis vraiment désolée, sincèrement. J'ai vraiment fait n'importe quoi hier. On dira que c'était un accident. »

« Je t'en prie Bella ! On s'est embrassé, voir même plus. Tu ne peux pas dire qu'il s'agissait d'un accident ou que tu as agis sans arrière pensée ! Je ne peux pas le croire. »

Elle se leva brusquement.

« Tu te mens à toi même Bella. Ce qu'il se passe entre nous est bien plus fort que tu ne le penses. »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Bella ne réagit pas et me regarda avec tristesse. Alice ouvrit la porte. Que venait-elle faire ici ?

« Je vous dérange ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Non, du tout. », fit Bella.

Je soupirai, résigné.

« Bella, je peux te parler ? », demanda Alice.

Bella se tourna enfin vers Alice.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« Il faut que tu prennes une douche. », déclara-t-elle.

Bella s'étonna et se sentis.

« Je sens si mauvais que ça ? »

« Non, c'est pas ça. », dit Alice en rigolant. « J'ai eu une vision, Jacob t'attend chez toi et je crains que l'odeur d'Edward l'irrite un peu. »

« Oh ! Je comprends. Alors, je vais y aller. Je ne voudrais pas empirer la situation. »

Elle se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain.

Alice me fit face.

« T'inquiète pas Edward. Tout va s'arranger, il faut juste que tu lui laisses un peu de temps pour qu'elle accepte tout ça. »

Je soupirai et croisai les bras.

« J'espère de tout cœur que tu as raison. J'ai l'impression que l'on stagne. On avance d'un pas pour finalement en reculer de deux. »

« Crois-moi, elle n'est plus aussi sûre de ce qu'elle ressent pour Jacob. »

J'hochai la tête. Même si je savais qu'Alice avait des visions, j'avais du mal à croire que la situation pouvait s'améliorer. J'étais tellement persuadé que Bella serait différente ce matin et pourtant, je la sentais aussi distante qu'avant.

Alice sortit et Bella pénétra dans la chambre peu de temps après. Elle mit mon tee-shirt sur le sofa.

« Je vais y aller. On m'attend. »

« D'accord, mais permets-moi de te raccompagner. Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air en forme. »

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Je vais demander à Alice de le faire. »

Je souris tristement.

« Bien, si c'est ce que tu souhaites. »

Je me dirigeai vers la porte, près à sortir de la chambre.

« Edward, attends ! »

Je me tournai et m'approchai lentement vers elle. Nous étions qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Ne pense pas que je veuille t'éviter ou quoique ce soit d'autre. J'ai besoin d'y voir plus clair. Il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça. Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis et ce que je dois faire sans blesser personne. »

Je lui souris, sincèrement. Je fus soulagé. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu. Elle devait faire face à ses sentiments. J'avais tellement attendu que je pouvais bien attendre encore un peu. Tout serait si merveilleux si elle nous donnait cette seconde chance.

« Je ne te demande rien d'autre pour le moment. Suis ce que te dit ton cœur. Quant à moi, tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi et que j'attendrai. »

Elle me regarda intensément. Nous nous dévisageâmes. Je voulais qu'elle voie en moi tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle.

« Je sais ça. », dit-elle brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

Elle passa à côté de moi et m'embrassa la joue. Je fermai les yeux, savourant ce léger contact.

Elle ouvrit la porte et disparut.

Mes yeux se détournèrent de la porte et se fixèrent sur le tee-shirt qui était sur mon divan. Je le pris et le humai profondément. Son odeur était là. C'était comme si elle était encore ici dans ma chambre. J'ôtai ma chemise et le mis. Je m'allongeai sur le divan et fermai les yeux et encore une fois, je me mis à penser à la nuit dernière, à ses baisers à nos étreintes passionnées. J'étais persuadé que bientôt nous revivrons ces moments là.

**POV Bella :**

Je descendis dans le salon. La tête embuée. Toutes mes certitudes s'étaient envolées. Il fallait que je parle à Jacob. Je devais tout lui dire. Je me devais d'être franche avec lui, je lui devais bien ça.

Dans le salon, je fus étonnée de constater que tout avait été rangé. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Lorsque je fus descendue, je vis Alice sur le canapé. Elle se leva en me voyant.

« On y va. », me dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

« Euh… Oui. »

Son don me déroutait parfois. Elle avait su déjà ce que j'allais lui demander.

« Alice ? »

« Oui, Bella ? »

« Je suis désolée pour hier soir. »

« C'est oublié. », me dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je la pris dans mes bras.

« Merci pou tout. C'était vraiment une super fête. »

« Alors, c'est tout ce qui importe. »

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et me sourit.

« En route ? »

Nous quittâmes la villa.

Le trajet du retour se fit dans le silence. Alice savait que j'avais besoin de ça.

Nous arrivâmes chez moi. Je vis la moto de Jacob dans l'allée. Je quittais Alice en la remerciant encore une fois pour tout.

A la maison, je vis mon père et Jacob sur le canapé du salon en train regarder un match.

Lorsque Jacob me vit, il se leva précipitamment et vint vers moi. Il m'enlaça et m'embrassa fougueusement.

Mon père nous regarda et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué. Je pensais que tu serais rentrée plus tôt. », me dit-il alors qu'il m'étreignit avec force.

Il se recula et plissa le nez.

« Tu sens bizarre. », me dit-il l'air dégouté.

« J'ai pris Alice dans mes bras pour la remercier et lui dire au revoir. C'est sûrement pour ça. », me justifiai-je.

Mes joues commencèrent à rougir. Pouvait-il voir à quel point j'étais gênée ?

« Oh ! Ok. Et ta fête s'est bien passée ? »

« Oui. C'était vraiment sympa. Comme… comme quand on fait une fête quoi : on danse, on s'amuse, on revoit ses amis… »

« C'est cool alors. », me dit-il, feignant l'enthousiasme.

Il me regarda un moment.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu es toute pâlotte. »

« J'ai pas beaucoup dormi. Je suis juste éreintée. »

« Ha bon ! Dommage ! J'avais prévu une petite soirée en amoureux. Mais si tu ne te sens pas en forme, on peut remette ça à demain, si tu veux bien. »

« Oui, je préfèrerais demain. Là, je ne me sens pas d'attaque. »

Je m'en voulus de reporter ce rendez-vous, mais mon excuse était tout de même vraie. Je ne mentais pas lorsque je lui disais que je n'étais pas en forme.

« Ok, je comprends. Je vais réserver une table pour demain soir. Ça va être sympa. Je pourrai t'offrir ton cadeau à ce moment là. », me dit-il tout excité.

« Ça serait parfait. Cependant, j'espère que tu n'y as pas mis beaucoup d'argent. »

« Mais non, mais non. », fit-il en me souriant. « Seulement, j'espère que ça te plaira. »

« Je suis sûre que oui. »

Ma tête continuait à me faire mal. J'avais vraiment besoin de me retrouver seule et de faire le vide. Demain, mes idées seraient assurément plus claires.

Jacob anticipa ce que j'allais dire.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer. Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine. Je viendrai te chercher demain à 19H. Ça te va ? »

« Oui, ça ma va. »

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et partit.

Mon père m'interpella.

« Bella ? »

« Oui, papa ? »

« Tu peux venir une minute ? »

J'entrai dans la salle et me plaçai à côté de mon père.

« Tu oublies une chose et même deux. », me déclara-t-il.

« Ha bon ? »

Il me tendit deux paquets.

« Encore joyeux anniversaire Bella ! »

Je pris les paquets et commençai à les ouvrir. Le premier contenait plusieurs livres. Des grands classiques de la littérature américaine pour la plupart. Cela provenait de ma mère et de Phil. Ce genre de cadeau me touchait sûrement plus qu'un cadeau coûteux. Ma mère me connaissait, elle savait ce que j'aimais. Le second paquet contenait un CD de musiques classiques qu'Edward m'avait fait écouter il y a longtemps. J'en avais parlé une fois à mon père lors de nos rares conversations et je fus heureuse qu'il s'en souvienne.

« Je te remercie beaucoup papa. », lui dis-je en l'étreignant. « Rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir. Merci. »

Il parut troublé par mon geste et finalement me serra contre lui également.

« Je t'en prie. C'est normal. Pense à envoyer un message à ta mère. »

« Bien sûr. Je vais le faire de ce pas. »

« Sinon, tu t'es bien amusée hier soir ? »

« Oh oui. J'ai même eu droit à un feu d'artifices. C'était magnifique. »

« Un feu d'artifices ? Et bien ils savent faire les choses en grand ces Cullen. »

Je souris et quittai la salle. Je montai les escaliers, rentrai dans ma chambre et soufflai. Enfin une peu de répit. Je me dirigeai vers mon lit et m'y allongeai. Ces dernières 24 heures étaient passées à une allure folle. Tout de même, quand j'y repensais… Pourquoi avais-je bu ? Un acte irréfléchi, voilà ce que c'était. Pour ne penser à rien, pour me sentir mieux… Et pourtant ceci n'avait pas arrangé les choses. J'étais encore plus confuse qu'avant. Je m'étais jetée littéralement sur Edward. Là, c'était certain, je n'y avais pas été de main morte. Et pourtant hormis, le fait d'avoir trompé Jacob en quelque sorte, je n'arrivais pas à regretter ce que j'avais fait. J'avais aimé chaque seconde que j'avais partagée avec Edward. Il avait été aussi passionné que moi. Ce fut étrange car il n'avait jamais été comme ça avant. Même s'il avait mis un terme à notre étreinte, son désir pour moi avait été aussi fort que le mien pour lui. Je me remémorai également ce que je lui avais dit. Ç'avait eu au moins le mérite d'être direct. En même temps, c'était la vérité. La pure et simple vérité.

Pourquoi tout était si compliqué ? Jacob ou Edward ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je devais faire le bon choix. Il fallait que je choisisse et pour de bonnes raisons. Les deux étaient formidables. Je ne concevais pas ma vie sans eux. Et il était clair que je ne voulais faire souffrir personne. Si j'écoutais mon cœur, je choisirais Edward sans hésiter, mais ma raison me disait qu'être avec Jacob serait mieux pour moi.

En fait, j'étais lâche, je manquais de courage. Rompre avec Jacob engendrerait trop de souffrance et j'en connaissais quelque chose. Je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir, qu'il se sente rejeté. Je ne voulais pas être la cause de sa peine. Finalement quitter quelqu'un était aussi difficile que d'être quitté.

Et puis je me demandais s'il me permettrait d'être encore son ami une fois que nous aurions rompus ? Hélas, je connaissais déjà la réponse. Jacob est quelqu'un de fier, il ne l'entendrait pas de cette oreille.

Oh mon Dieu, aidez-moi ! Aidez-moi à faire le bon choix.

Alors que j'étais en train de me torturer l'esprit, la sonnerie de mon portable m'indiqua que j'avais reçu un message. Je me précipitai pour l'ouvrir. Lorsque je vis qu'il s'agissait d'Edward, mon cœur eut un raté.

_J'espère que tu te sens mieux. J'aimerais savoir s'il m'était possible de venir te voir maintenant. C'est urgent._

On venait de se quitter. Pourquoi voulait-il me voir ? Qu'est-ce qui était si urgent ?

Je le lui demandais en faisant un message.

_Qu'est-ce qui est si urgent et qui ne peut attendre demain ? Et puis je t'avais dit que je voulais être un peu seule._

Après seulement quelques secondes, je reçus un autre sms.

_Je sais ça, mais je suis trop impatient de te montrer quelque chose. Et ne me demande pas ce que c'est, c'est une surprise._

Une surprise ? J'aime pas les surprises et il le savait.

Je lui envoyais un autre message.

_Tu me fais peur. Quel genre de surprise est-ce ?_

_N'ais aucune crainte, il s'agit juste d'un cadeau que j'avais oublié de te donner_, me répondit-il.

J'hésitai, devais-je le revoir aussi tôt alors que je lui avais dit que j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Mais tout de même, cela m'intriguait et puis je devais admettre que voir Edward était toujours agréable.

_Bien. Je t'attends._

Qu'allait-il m'offrir ? Si je jugeai que cela était trop important, je le refuserai.

Cela faisait 5 minutes que j'avais envoyé le message, mais j'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité.

10 minutes plus tard, il apparut enfin à ma fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et pénétra dans ma chambre. Dieu qu'il était beau !

Il me sourit avec ce sourire en coin que j'aimais tant. Je rougis.

« Tu as l'air d'aller un peu mieux. Tu as repris des couleurs. », me dit-il.

« Oui, je me suis un peu reposée. »

Il acquiesça. Je m'assis sur le lit et il en fit de même. Il prit ma main et y déposa une petite boîte. Je le regardai, surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », l'interrogeai-je.

« Et bien ouvre, tu verras bien. »

Je commençais à enlever l'emballage. Mes mains tremblaient. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait mettre dans une si petite boîte ?

Après avoir enlevé l'emballage, je m'arrêtai un temps et regardai intensément la boîte.

« Tu sais, tu as beau te concentrer, elle ne s'ouvrira pas simplement en la regardant. »

Je l'ouvris enfin et ce que je vis me coupa le souffle.

« OH ! Edward c'est… »

« Beau ? Dis-moi que c'est beau. »

Je pris la chaîne en argent sur laquelle pendait une pierre bleue : un topaze. La pierre était discrète et la chaîne très fine.

« Tu ne dis rien ? Tu n'aimes pas ? Je voulais quelque chose de discret car je sais que tu n'aimes pas les choses trop tape à l'œil. »

« Edward, c'est… magnifique, mais je ne peux pas accepter. C'est trop. Vous m'avez déjà fait un cadeau, toi et ta famille et c'est déjà bien assez. »

« Bien sûr, mais celui-ci, tu pourras toujours l'avoir sur toi. Et puis il est plus personnel que l'autre. »

« Je ne sais pas… Je… »

« Fais-moi plaisir. Accepte-le. Tu me ferais vraiment plaisir en acceptant. »

Ses yeux étaient suppliants. Oserai-je refuser ce présent et ainsi le rendre malheureux ?

« Ceci ne t'engage à rien, tu sais. Je voulais juste te rappeler à quel point je tenais à toi à travers ce bijou. »

Je le regardai, perdue. Finalement, j'hochai la tête.

« Je l'accepte avec joie, alors. »

Il me sourit, une grande satisfaction s'affichait sur son visage.

« Puis-je te le mettre ? »

« Oui, je veux bien. »

Il prit délicatement le pendentif et ouvrit le fermoir. Je me mis de dos à lui afin de lui facilité la tâche. Je sentis à peine ses doigts glacés sur ma nuque. Il était très doux.

« Voilà. Il te va vraiment bien. », me dit-il en me regardant intensément.

« Merci. », réussis-je à dire en caressant la pierre.

Je me penchais vers lui et mis mes bras autour de son cou. Il me serra contre lui. Nous restâmes un moment ainsi.

« Je vais te laisser, je ne voudrais pas abuser. C'est déjà bien que tu m'ais permis de venir. Je tenais à te donner ton cadeau aujourd'hui. », me dit-il en desserrant son étreinte.

« Tu as bien fait. », murmurai-je.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, me regarda une dernière fois comme s'il voulait mémoriser ce qu'il voyait et partit.

Je restais sur mon lit, j'étais incapable de bouger.

La situation était bien pire que je ne le pensais. Que devais-je faire ? Que me réservait l'avenir ? Me sentirai-je un jour pleinement heureuse ? Peut-être, mais avec qui ? Oserai-je être honnête avec Jacob sachant que je risquais de le perdre en l'étant ? Autant de questions qui restèrent pour le moment sans réponses.

**Fin du chapitre 17**

**Photo du collier sur mon profil. ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonsoir mes très chers lecteurs !**

**Encore une fois, merci infiniment pour vos messages fabuleux. N'hésitez pas à m'en donner d'autres. Ceci est mon seul salaire. Lol**

**Un merci tout particulier à :**

**Nomie, Mixetremix, lily7807, Arya15 **

**pour leur fidélité. ;)**

**Et gros bisous à tous les autres.**

Chapitre 18

**POV Bella :**

Après le départ d'Edward, je restai dans ma chambre à ne rien faire d'autre qu'à réfléchir. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de toucher le bijou qu'il m'avait offert, troublée une fois de plus par son comportement vis-à-vis de moi. La nuit dernière m'avait convaincue qu'Edward était l'homme qui me fallait. Nous nous accordions parfaitement. Ses baisers et caresses m'avaient exaltée. Seul lui pouvait me donner ce sentiment d'être quelqu'un de précieux. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible, mon cœur lui appartenait. Je le voulais lui et personne d'autre. Mon avenir serait lié au sien, à jamais.

Après cette révélation, je ne fus pas pour autant soulagée. J'avais un autre problème à régler : Jacob. Les sentiments amoureux que je lui portais semblèrent fondre comme neige au soleil. Comment allais-je m'y prendre pour lui faire comprendre tout ceci sans pour autant le blesser ? Cela paraissait être mission impossible et pourtant, je devais le faire et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Je soupirai. Que la vie pouvait être compliquée parfois et qui plus est une vie comme la mienne remplie de vampires et de loup-garou. Je me couchai tôt en pensant à la soirée qui m'attendait le lendemain soir avec Jacob. Je décidai d'arrêter de me tourmenter avec lui. Je verrai bien ce qui allait se passer, ce que j'allais faire et ce que j'allais lui dire en temps voulu.

********************************

_Le lendemain soir…_

Devant mon miroir, je m'examinai une dernière fois. J'avais fait un effort, j'avais mis une robe pour ce soir. Elle était certes simple, mais cela reflétait ce que j'étais. J'avais laissé mes cheveux lâchés, des boucles brunes descendaient en cascade sur mes épaules. J'avais mis un peu de rouge à lèvres assez clair et du mascara. Le résultat n'était pas extraordinaire, mais me convenait. Cependant, je trouvais qu'il manquait quelque chose pour parfaire l'ensemble. Un collier serait l'idéal. Mon regard se porta sur ma table de chevet où se trouvait le pendentif. Devais-je le mettre ? Jacob me poserait sûrement des questions si je le mettais. La sonnette de l'entrée interrompit mes réflexions, Jacob était là. J'inspirai profondément, pris le collier et me dirigeai vers les escaliers. Arrivée à l'entrée, je pris une seconde pour réajuster ma robe et mettre mon collier. Enfin j'ouvris la porte.

Jacob me sourit en me voyant, avança vers moi et m'étreignit avec force.

« C'est si bon de te tenir ainsi. Tu m'as manqué. », me dit-il.

Je ris nerveusement à sa réflexion.

« On s'est pourtant vu hier. », fis-je un peu crispée.

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais j'ai toujours l'impression que cela fait une éternité. »

Il me relâcha, recula d'un pas et m'examina de la tête aux pieds.

« Tu es superbe. »

Comme d'habitude, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

« Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. »

Il mit une main dans ses cheveux courts, gêné. Et pourtant il n'aurait pas dû l'être. Jacob était quelqu'un de très séduisant et il l'était encore plus ce soir. En effet, le jeans bleu foncé et la chemise noire qu'il portait le mettaient en valeur.

« Bon, prête pour y aller ? », me demanda-t-il.

« Oui, on peut y aller. »

Il ouvrit la portière de sa voiture pour moi et lorsque je fus installée, la referma.

Le trajet nous menant au restaurant se fit dans un quasi silence. Nous échangeâmes quelques banalités et j'en profitai pour prendre des nouvelles de ses amis et de son père.

Arrivés devant le restaurant, Jacob me demanda d'attendre et sortit de la voiture. Il se précipita afin de m'ouvrir la portière une fois de plus.

Jacob avait décidé d'être un vrai gentleman ce soir.

Il me prit la main et m'aida à sortir de la voiture. Je luis souris. Il mit une main à ma taille et nous guida vers le restaurant.

Nous nous installâmes à notre table qui était bien placée. De là où nous étions, nous avions une belle vue sur la ville.

J'avais vraiment le sentiment d'être chérie. Jacob savait me monter à quel point il tenait à moi. Ce qui accentua ma gêne. En étant ainsi, il ne me facilitait pas la tâche.

Nous commandâmes et puis discutâmes en attendant nos plats.

« Après, si tu le veux bien, nous irons chez moi. Mon père n'est pas là ce soir. Je pourrai ainsi t'offrir ton cadeau. », me dit-il tout excité.

« Oui, bien sûr. », répondis-je.

J'espérais au plus profond de moi qu'il n'ait rien planifié d'autre pour ce soir.

Je bus une gorgée de mon coca, nerveuse à l'idée de ce qu'il avait pu prévoir pour la suite de la soirée.

Il me regarda dans les yeux. Puis son regard dévia à mon cou. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Je m'arrêtai de respirer dans l'attente de ce qu'il allait me dire.

« Tu as un joli collier dis-moi. », dit-il impassible.

« Oui, c'est un cadeau que l'on m'a fait pour mon anniversaire. », dis-je en portant ma main à la pierre bleue.

Si j'avais pu être une petite souris à ce moment là, je me serais cachée.

« La personne qui te l'a offert ne s'est pas fichue de toi. »

Il but également une gorgée de sa boisson.

« Je ne me rends pas bien compte de sa valeur. », fis-je.

Je trémoussai sur ma chaise, mal à l'aise.

Il se pencha, prit la pierre dans sa main et l'examina.

« Une topaze ? Très bon choix. »

« Oui, j'aime beaucoup ce genre de pierre. », fis-je.

Que pouvais-je dire d'autre ?

« Le buveur de sang semble vouloir te montrer à quel point il tient à toi. »

« Jacob, je… »

« Non, non, c'est de bonne guerre. J'aurais sans doute fait la même chose si j'avais été lui. Je dois reconnaître qu'il est tenace. », me coupa-t-il.

« Je ne pouvais pas refuser. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine. », dis-je.

« Tu es trop charitable, Bella. Ça ne l'a pas embêté, lui, de te voir triste lorsqu'il t'a dit qu'il te quittait ? », fit-il sarcastique.

« Grrrrr… », grognai-je. « Tu ne vas pas encore remettre ça sur le tapi ! Ça me fatigue d'entendre toujours la même chose. », dis-je irritée.

« Oui, tu as raison, mais tout de même qu'iI arrive à acheter ton pardon de la sorte, c'est insultant. »

« Je ne sais pas lequel des deux est le plus insultant ! Tu me prends pour qui ? », criai-je.

Je commençais à me lever, il me saisit la main.

«Attends. Je suis désolé, Bella. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Reste, je t'en prie. C'est notre soirée et j'aimerais qu'elle soit réussie. », me dit-il suppliant.

J'hésitais. Partir serait tellement plus simple. Je le regardai, essayant de trouver en lui la preuve de sa culpabilité. Il avait l'air d'être confus. Le voir ainsi me toucha. Je décidai finalement de me rassoir. Je n'avais pas la force de le planter là.

« N'en parlons plus. J'en ai assez de tout ça. », murmurai-je.

« Je te le promets. C'est juste que cela me rend nerveux de te savoir si proche de lui. Mais je ne devrais pas. Je devrais te faire confiance. », me dit-il en me prenant la main.

Le pauvre s'il savait ce que je lui cachais. Tout d'un coup, j'en eus la nausée.

La serveuse arriva et nous déposa nos assiettes sur la table.

Le reste du dîner se fit dans une atmosphère lourde qui était loin d'être romantique. Je regrettais alors d'avoir mis ce collier. Je savais exactement comment Jacob allait réagir et je l'avais tout de même mis. Qu'est ce qui clochait chez moi ? Avais-je voulu provoqué ça intentionnellement ? Délibérément ou pas, sa réaction avait été vive.

A la fin du repas, il me proposa de partir. J'eus l'impression qu'il était impatient de quitter cet endroit qui avait témoin de notre dispute.

Dans la voiture, je le sentis tendu. J'essayais de trouver un sujet de conversation afin de l'apaiser.

« J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce que tu m'as offert. Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce que c'est ? », fis-je malicieuse.

Il sourit, toutes les tensions accumulées en lui s'évanouirent.

« Impatiente, hein ? »

« J'avoue que je suis curieuse de voir de quoi il s'agit. »

« Encore quelques minutes de patience. »

Il me regarda, me sourit et me fit un clin d'œil.

Nous arrivâmes chez lui. La maison était plongée dans le noir. Jacob m'avait dit que son père était absent. Cependant, j'avais pensé qu'il serait rentré à cette heure.

« Ton père n'est pas encore rentré. », demandai-je alors que nous pénétrâmes dans la modeste maison.

« Non, non, il dort chez un ami ce soir. Ils ont prévu une soirée entièrement consacrée à regarder des matchs à la télé. Et comme ça va se terminer tard, il était plus simple qu'il reste là-bas. »

« Oh, je… D'accord. »

Je déglutis péniblement. Mes mains commencèrent à devenir moites.

Jacob se pencha vers moi et me murmura dans le creux de l'oreille :

« Hey, relaxe Bella. Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus. », fit-il en riant.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et me prit la main.

« Par contre, ça ne te fait rien si on monte dans ma chambre ? Ton cadeau y est. »

« Euh, non, bien sûr que non. », bredouillai-je.

Nous montâmes main dans la main dans sa chambre.

Il me demanda de m'asseoir sur son lit et se dirigea vers une commode qui se situait en face du lit. Il prit ce qu'il avait à prendre et le cacha derrière son dos.

Il vint vers moi et s'assit à son tour sur le lit.

« Bon et bien voilà… enfin le moment de vérité. ». Il souffla. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens si nerveux. »

Je ne compris pas pourquoi il l'était. En tout cas, sa nervosité était contagieuse.

« Ferme les yeux et tends une main. », me demanda-t-il.

Je m'exécutais. Alors que je m'attendais à avoir quelque chose dans ma main, je sentis les lèvres de Jacob sur les miennes. Je sursautai à ce contact.

« Désolé, mais c'était trop tentant. Tiens voilà. », me fit-il en alliant le geste à la parole.

Je sentis quelque chose de léger et de petit dans ma main.

« Tu peux ouvrir tes yeux. »

Je les ouvris et le regardai en train de me sourire. Puis mon regard se posa sur l'objet qui se trouvait dans ma main. Encore quelque chose de petit et de carré. J'avais une impression de déjà-vu. Je m'attendais au pire.

« Allez ouvre. », me pressa-t-il.

Je tremblais lorsque j'ouvris la boîte. Mes craintes étaient confirmées, dans le petit écrin se trouvait une bague.

La pierre qui si trouvait en son centre brillait à la lumière tamisée de la chambre.

« Alors, tu ne dis rien ? »

« Et bien, je suis touchée, très touchée… »

Sans plus attendre, il prit la bague dans une main et ma main dans l'autre.

Une angoisse m'envahit. Je me mis à réfléchir. Qui dit bague, dit engagement, qui dit engagement dit fiançailles. Fiançailles ? Non quand même pas !

« Non, attends !!! », dis-je précipitamment.

Je retirai ma main de la sienne. Il me regarda incrédule.

« Je ne peux pas l'accepter, désolée. », fis-je.

« Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Tu ne l'aimes pas ? », me demanda-t-il le peiné.

Je me rendis compte de ma maladresse et lui mis une main sur sa joue.

« Ça rien à voir. Elle est vraiment magnifique, seulement… je crois que je ne me sens pas prête à recevoir ce genre de chose. Je trouve ça un peu trop… rapide. »

Il se leva, abasourdi par mes dires.

« Jacob ? »

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et mis ses mains dans ses cheveux. Je me levai et allai vers lui. Je mis une main sur son épaule.

« Ce n'est franchement pas la réaction que j'attendais. », fit-il enfin.

« Je suis désolée. »

« Vraiment ? L'es-tu vraiment ? »

Il se retourna et me fit face.

« Tu acceptes ce collier, mais pas ma bague. »

« C'est différent… »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est différent ? Le fait que cela vienne de moi ? Si ç'avait été lui qui te l'avait offerte, l'aurais-tu refusée ? »

« Mais tu sais que ça rien avoir avec toi... C'est juste que je ne me sens pas prête à m'engager. »

« Et ça te parait si terrible que ça de voir ton futur avec moi ? »

« Tu sais très bien qu'il ne s'agit pas de ça. »

Oh que j'étais lâche, détestable, abominable... Je ne savais pas quel superlatif pouvait le mieux me définir en cet instant. J'aurais dû lui dire qu'il avait raison. Que la seule raison valable d'avoir refuser sa bague était que la personne qui me l'avait offerte n'était pas la bonne.

« Alors explique-moi. », gronda-t-il.

« Je viens de le faire, il me semble, mais tu me parais trop énervé pour comprendre quoique ce soit. »

Puis sans que je puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il m'étreignit avec force. J'en eus le souffle coupé. Cependant, je n'osais pas le repousser.

« Jacob ? », fis-je après un long moment.

Il s'ôta légèrement de moi, me prit le visage et m'embrassa fougueusement. Ce n'était pas un baiser tendre, non, loin de là. Il s'agissait plus d'un baiser agressif, exigeant. C'est comme si à travers celui-ci, Jacob voulait me montrer tout son ressenti, toute sa rage, toute sa peine et surtout que je lui appartenais.

Il m'entraîna vers son lit. Nous retombâmes sur le matelas moelleux. Notre baiser devint plus sensuel. Il me caressa la lèvre supérieure de sa langue. J'ouvris ma bouche. Nos langues se caressèrent. Ses mains balayèrent tout mon corps et se posèrent sur mes hanches.

« Bella… », souffla-t-il dans mon cou.

Si j'étais honnête avec moi-même et avec lui, je devais cesser ceci. Je n'arrivais plus à ressentir l'amour que je ressentais pour lui il y a encore quelques jours de cela.

Alors qu'il m'embrassait le cou, je me raidis. Il fallait que je le lui dise, il fallait que je sois franche avec lui. Je ne pouvais plus continuer à faire semblant. Je n'aimais pas Jacob, j'aimais Edward.

« Jacob, arrête. », dis-je en le repoussant.

Il ne réagit pas, continuant à m'embrasser le cou, les joues… Je le repoussai en y mettant toutes mes forces. Mais c'était comme pousser un mur, je m'épuisais pour rien.

« Jacob !!! Je t'en prie, arrête ! »

Toujours aucune réaction. Son corps était toujours pressé contre le mien. Je commençai à suffoquer, prise de panique. Je devais le faire réagir.

« Jacob ! Je dois te dire quelque chose… A ma soirée d'anniversaire… j'ai embrassé… Edward Cullen. », réussis-je à dire haletante.

Je le sentis se figer. Il avait cessé de m'embrasser, mais ne bougea pas. Qu'avais-je dit ? Oh mon dieu. Si je l'avais frappé ou insulté, ça n'aurait pas été pire. Son silence et son absence de réaction ne présageaient rien de bon.

**Fin du chapitre 18**

_Pour laisser un message, cliquez en-dessous. Merci._


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je tenais une fois de plus à vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires super gentils. Et puis un grand merci à toutes les personnes ayant mis mon histoire en alerte et/ou dans leur liste d'histoires favorites.**

**Gros bisous et n'hésitez pas à me laisser encore des messages, j'adore ça !**

**Sandrine**

Chapitre 19

**POV Bella : **

J'osais à peine respirer. Il était toujours sur moi, inerte, sa tête enfouie dans mes cheveux. Sa respiration était bruyante. C'était comme s'il était essoufflé. Il m'avait entendu, j'en étais sûre. Alors pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ? J'étais effrayée. Mais pourquoi avais-je dis cela ? J'étais inconsciente d'avoir agi ainsi.

« Jacob, je suis déso… »

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il commença à trembler et se redressa brusquement. Ce que je vis m'horrifia. Les yeux de Jacob exprimés une telle rage, une telle colère que je reculai vers la tête de lit. J'étais complètement tétanisée, incapable de penser à quoique ce soit. Je fermai les yeux une seconde et quand je les rouvris, il avait l'air encore plus enragé.

« Jacob ? »

« PARS ! PARS MAINTENANT ! », gronda-t-il.

Je ne le reconnus pas. Etait-ce le Jacob que je connaissais ?

« Quoi ? », réussis-je à articuler, abasourdie.

« QUITTE CETTE MAISON LE PLUS VITE POSSIBLE. »

Et c'est là que je compris qu'il était en train de transmuter. Il tremblait de plus belle et serrait les dents, essayant de résister à cette attraction. C'était la première fois que je le voyais se transformer. J'étais certes horrifiée, mais également fascinée. Son regard sombre m'hypnotisa. Cependant, je devais bouger, je devais partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'il ne s'attaque à moi. Il était tellement en colère qui ne pourrait pas se contrôler. Je devais sortir de cette léthargie et fuir.

Je pris toute l'ampleur de la situation lorsque je vis son corps changer. Ses vêtements se déchirèrent de toute part, des poils commencèrent à couvrir sa peau dorée.

« BELLA ! », hurla-t-il.

C'est là que je me décidai enfin à bouger. Je me levai, pris mon sac et dévalai les escaliers. Je ratai la dernière marche et m'étalai de tout mon long sur le sol. J'entendis un hurlement de loup à l'étage. Je me relevai et me précipitai vers la porte. Dans la panique, j'eus du mal à tourner la poignée. Des larmes commencèrent à me picoter les yeux. J'avais tellement peur, il fallait que je sorte d'ici. Je réussis enfin à ouvrir la porte et courus le plus vite possible pour fuir cette maison, pour fuir Jacob qui n'était plus lui-même. Je courus encore et encore pendant de longues minutes. Je ne me rendis pas compte que je m'étais engouffrée dans les bois. Je m'arrêtai à bout de souffle. De toute façon, s'il avait voulu me faire du mal, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à me rattraper. Je sanglotai en me rendant compte de l'étendu des dégâts. Il était tellement en colère au point de se transformer. Il ne me pardonnerait jamais ce que je lui avais fait. Je m'assis contre un arbre, mis ma tête dans les bras et pleurai tout mon soûl. J'avais tout gâché, tout !

Je levai les yeux et ne vis rien d'autres que des arbres à perte de vue. En plus de tout ceci, j'étais perdue. Je me souvenus que j'avais pris mon portable. Je pris mon sac et mis la main dessus. Je devais appeler quelqu'un. Qui pourrait venir me chercher à cette heure ? Je pensais immédiatement à Edward, lui serait me retrouver et serait rapide à venir. J'avais vraiment besoin de lui maintenant. Je reprenais espoir. Je me levai, regardai autour de moi, me rendant compte que je me trouvais sûrement encore sur le territoire de la tribu Quileute et que par conséquent, il lui était impossible de venir me chercher à cause de ce fichu traité. Je me rassis, effondrée une fois de plus. Je frottai les yeux et essayai de me concentrer sur ce que je pouvais faire. Je pouvais toujours appeler Charlie. Mais aurai-je la force de tout lui raconter. Il n'allait pas se contenter de venir me chercher et de me ramener à la maison. Il allait vouloir des explications, logique. Cependant, avais-je vraiment le choix ? Je n'avais personne d'autres à qui me fier. Je pris mon portable et allai dans mon répertoire. Je mis l'appareil à mon oreille et attendis. Je n'entendis rien d'autre que du silence. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon téléphone et m'aperçus que je n'avais pas de réseau. « Rrrrrrrrr… », fis-je. J'étais maudite ! J'inspirai profondément et me levai. Je décidai de marcher encore jusqu'à ce que mon portable capte quelque chose.

Il se passa près d'une demi-heure avant que j'obtienne un réseau. J'étais épuisée physiquement et moralement. Je n'avais qu'une envie, rentrer chez moi et prendre une douche. Je fis une nouvelle tentative. J'entendis cette fois une sonnerie dans le combiné, mais comble de mal chance, je tombais sur la messagerie. Je raccrochai sans laisser de messages. J'étais tellement désespérée. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre que de marcher ? J'avançai encore et toujours en essayant par moment de joindre Charlie. J'avais froid et j'avais mal aux pieds. Je me mis à frictionner mes bras avec mes mains. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que je marchais. Tant pis, je devais appeler Edward. Il saurait me dire quoi faire. Je n'avais pas le choix. Alors que je cherchai « Edward » dans mes contacts, une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je criai et sursautai. Je me retournai et fus soulager de constater qu'il s'agissait de Sam.

« Oh Sam ! », dis-je en poussant un soupire de soulagement.

« Bella, ça va ? », me demanda-t-il.

Après un temps de réflexion, je commençai à pleurer.

« Non, ça va pas. J'ai manqué de me faire tuer par un loup-garou. En plus de ça, je n'arrive pas à joindre mon père… puis ça fait plus d'une heure que je marche. Et pour couronner le tout, j'ai mal aux pieds et j'ai froid. », dis-je en sanglotant.

« Je sais, Jacob m'a raconté en gros ce qu'il s'est passé. », me dit-il impassible.

« Ah oui ? C'est lui qui t'a dit de venir me chercher ? », m'étonnai-je.

« Oui. Il s'en veut de t'avoir effrayée. »

« Ne l'ai-je pas mérité ? C'est à moi qu'il doit en vouloir. », fis-je dépitée.

« Quoique tu es pu dire ou fait, il aurait dû avoir plus le contrôle de lui-même. »

Alors que nous parlions, la pluie se mit à tomber. C'était le pompon !

« Bon, je vais te ramener chez toi. Ma voiture n'est pas loin. Et puis cela sera plus confortable que de te ramener sur mon dos. », fit-il.

« Je te remercie. »

Je ne me voyais franchement pas être sur son dos, surtout avec ce temps de chien.

Nous prîmes un petit chemin et nous arrivâmes près de sa voiture. Il ouvrit la portière et je grimpai vite à l'intérieur de l'habitacle rassurant.

Il prit place derrière le volant. Il ne parla pas durant le trajet et je lui en fus reconnaissante.

Nous arrivâmes chez moi. Je ne vis pas la voiture de Charlie devant la maison, il ne devait pas être encore rentré. Avant de sortir de la voiture, je fis face à Sam.

« Pourras-tu dire à Jacob que je suis désolée, sincèrement. »

« Tu peux l'appeler et le dire toi-même. », me suggéra-t-il.

« Oui, bien sûr. Cependant, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il veuille me parler, mais je le ferai. Je veux m'expliquer avec lui. »

« Un conseil Bella, laisse-lui un peu de temps. »

« Oui… tu as raison. », fis-je.

Le silence se réinstalla. Puis au bout d'un moment, je le rompis.

« Que dois-tu penser de moi ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella. Je ne porte aucun jugement sur toi. C'est votre histoire et elle ne me regarde pas. Cependant, je vais avoir une petite discussion avec Jacob pour qu'il puisse prendre conscience de ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il t'avait attrapée. »

« Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui. Il ne le mérite pas. »

Il me sourit et je sortis de la voiture.

« Bella ? »

Je me retournai vers lui.

« Oui ? »

« Tache de te reposer. Tu as une mine... pitoyable. » me dit-il.

Tu m'étonnais après la soirée que je venais de passer ! Je fermai la portière et me précipitai vers la porte de ma maison. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil dans sa direction. Je le vis faire demi-tour et partir.

Je me hâtai d'ouvrir la porte et pénétrai à l'intérieur. Je montai les escaliers et me dirigeai directement dans la salle de bain. Je me regardai et ris nerveusement en me voyant. Mes cheveux étaient plats et certaines mèches collaient sur mon front. Ma robe laissait devinait ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Le rouge me monta aux joues. J'étais très embarrassée que Sam ait pu me voir ainsi. Quant à mon visage, c'était encore pire ; mon mascara avait dégouliné. C'était comme si j'avais deux coquarts. J'enlevai mes vêtements et me précipitai sous la douche. Le jet d'eau chaude me fit du bien et enleva toutes traces de mes pleures et de mon maquillage. Je sortis de la douche et enfilai un pyjama en coton de couleur bleue. Je me glissai sous les draps en attendant que le sommeil me gagne. Même si j'étais épuisée, je n'arrivai pas à trouver le sommeil. Je repensai à Jacob, à ce que je lui avais dit et à ce que j'avais fait. A l'heure actuelle, il devait être malheureux. Ce n'était sûrement pas la soirée qu'il avait imaginé et moi non plus d'ailleurs. J'aurais tant voulu que cela se passe autrement. J'aurais tant voulu prendre le temps de tout lui expliquer. Et pourtant, je n'avais rien trouvé d'autre à faire que de lâcher ça, telle une bombe.

Je fermai les yeux. Un visage familier m'apparut, celui d'Edward. J'avais besoin d'Edward, de ses bras réconfortants, de ses paroles rassurantes, juste besoin de sa présence et cela devenait urgent. Je décidai de prendre mon portable et de l'appeler. Je priai pour qu'il ne fût pas occupé. A peine une sonnerie plus tard, il décrocha.

« Bella ? », dit-il précipitamment.

« Oui, c'est moi. »

« Ça va ? », me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Euh, à vrai dire, j'ai connu mieux. Où es-tu ? », dis-je en essayant de paraître la moins angoissée possible.

« Pour tout te dire, je suis près de ta maison. Je m'inquiétai pour toi. »

« Laisse-moi deviner, Alice y est pour quelque chose ? »

« En effet, elle m'a dit qu'elle te voyait bouleversée. C'est pourquoi, je suis ici pour m'assurer que tu vas bien. », se justifia-t-il.

« Qu'attends-tu pour venir alors ? »

« J'arrive. »

Alors qu'il dit ces derniers mots, je le vis à la fenêtre de ma chambre. Mon cœur ne s'habituerait jamais à ses apparitions soudaines. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et à la vitesse vampirique se trouva sur mon lit, à côté de moi.

« Ça tombe bien, j'allais te demander de venir à côté de moi. », blaguai-je.

Il me regarda et fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, il devait lire en moi et remarquer sûrement les stigmates des mes pleures. Mes yeux devaient être encore brillants.

« Alice avait raison, tu as pleuré. », constata-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir ? », me demanda-t-il.

« Je suis sûre que tu as une idée sur la question. »

« C'est lui ? Que t'a-t-il fait ? », dit-il l'air dur.

« Je te promets de tout te raconter, mais pas ce soir. Maintenant que tu es là, je me sens mieux et j'aimerais dormir. », fis-je en baillant.

Il s'adoucit et me sourit tendrement.

« D'accord. Mais promets-moi de tout me raconter demain. »

« Promis. », fis-je en souriant timidement.

« Bon et bien maintenant allonge-toi. Je veillerai sur toi cette nuit. »

Il commença à se lever, je le pris par le bras.

« Non, reste. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu restes à mes côtés. », lui dis-je en lui faisant un sourire sincère.

Il me regarda l'air étonné, mais également soulagé. De son pouce, il me caressa la joue. Je m'allongeai et il en fit autant.

« Puis-je me blottir dans tes bras ? », demandai-je timidement.

« Bien sûr. Attends, je vais t'envelopper dans ta couverture afin que mon contact ne te soit pas désagréable. Tu m'as l'air assez frigorifié comme ça. »

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je tremblais. Je tremblais non seulement de froid, mais également de nervosité.

Une fois la couverture autour de moi, je me lovai dans ses bras durs comme du marbre.

Toutes les tensions s'envolèrent, mais je ne sus pas pourquoi, des larmes commencèrent à rouler le long de mes joues. Je craquai nerveusement. Cela était trop pour moi. Ça se devait être une soirée romantique et non pas dramatique.

Edward remarqua mes pleures silencieuses et se pencha vers mon visage et commença à essuyer mes larmes avec ses baisers.

« Shut, ma Bella. Je suis là. Mais que t'a-t-il donc fait. Parle-moi Bella. Je t'en prie. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. », me supplia-t-il.

« Tout est de ma faute. Je l'ai perdu, je l'ai perdu… Il ne me pardonnera jamais. »

Je ne pus me calmer. Edward me berça dans ses bras, posant ses lèvres dans mon cou, sur mes joues, dans mes cheveux…

« Shut, mon cœur, tout ira bien maintenant. Calme-toi, je suis là. »

Edward continua à me murmurer des mots rassurants à mon oreille. C'est alors que je m'endormis épuisée dans ses bras.

**POV Edward :**

Alice m'avait prévenu que Bella serait bouleversée. Mais je ne m'habituerai jamais à la voir ainsi. Je soufrai tout comme elle quand je voyais sa peine. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer avec Jacob ? Que lui avait-il fait ? La colère m'envahit intensément. J'agrippai les draps fortement. J'étais à deux doigts de les déchirer. Bella bougea dans mes bras. Elle avait très mal dormi cette nuit et avait parlé durant son sommeil. Cependant, ce qu'elle disait était inintelligible. Elle disait qu'elle regrettait, elle criait le nom de Jacob… J'avais essayé de la calmer en lui caressant les cheveux. Cela marcha quelques instants, mais elle gémissait de plus belle la fois d'après.

Je me penchai vers le réveil et vis qu'il était près de 10h. Elle bougea un peu plus dans mes bras. Je savais qu'elle était réveillée, mais ne dit rien. J'attendis qu'elle rompe le silence la première. Je ne voulais pas la presser et me montrer impatient même si j'avais terriblement envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette soirée.

Après un moment, elle releva la tête. Je vis son regard plein de tristesse et ses yeux rougis par les pleures.

« Bonjour ma belle. », lui dis-je en lui souriant.

« Salut beau jeune homme. », me dit-elle en retour.

Je lui embrassai le front. Elle soupira de bien être.

« Comment te sens-tu ce matin ? », lui demandai-je.

« Un peu mieux. »

Elle se redressa et me regarda intensément.

« Merci d'être resté cette nuit. »

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi. »

Elle me sourit.

« Veux-tu me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? J'avoue que te voir si malheureuse me fait souffrir. »

« Je suis désolée, mais tu n'as pas à ressentir ça. Je vais tout t'expliquer, cependant, j'aimerais pendre mon petit déjeuner avant. »

« Ne bouge pas, je vais aller te le préparer. »

Je me levai avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester.

Charlie n'était pas là ce matin et n'était d'ailleurs pas rentré de la nuit.

Je m'afférai dans la cuisine lorsque j'entendis Bella y entrer. Elle passa ses bras autour de ma taille et mit sa tête su mon dos. Je fermai les eux appréciant cet instant de tendresse. Je me retournai et la pris également par la taille.

« Tu ne devais pas m'attendre dans ta chambre ? Sinon, ça ne sera pas un petit déjeuner au lit. »

« J'en avais assez d'être dans ma chambre et puis j'aime bien te voir préparer à manger pour moi. »

Je souris et déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres chaudes. Je me retournai et me reconcentrai sur ce que j'étais en train de faire. J'étais à deux doigts d'abandonner tout et de la prendre à nouveau dans mes bras. C'était une torture permanente que de ne pas pouvoir me laisser aller à ce que je voulais faire.

« Voici, c'est prêt. Madame est servie. »

Elle s'assit à la table de la cuisine et regarda son plat avec envie.

Elle mangea et je la regardai faire, assis en face d'elle.

« Veux-tu arrêter de me regarder comme ça. », me réprimanda-t-elle gentiment.

« Tu es tellement belle que je ne peux pas faire autrement que de te regarder. »

« Tu n'es pas bien difficile. Je dois avoir une mine affreuse. », dit-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu pourrais être habillée avec un sac poubelle que tu serais toujours aussi belle à mes yeux. »

Elle rougit et j'adorais quand elle le faisait.

« Quand même pas. », fit-elle tout bas en baissant ses yeux vers son assiette. « Bon, je vais aller me préparer et nous pourrons discuter. », dit-elle.

J'acquiesçai et elle partit. J'en profitai pour tout débarrasser et nettoyer la cuisine.

Après un moment, elle pénétra dans la pièce. Je fus heureux de constater qu'elle portait mon collier. J'esquissai un sourire.

« Bon, je vais tout te dire. Mais promets-moi de rester calme. »

Après ça, j'avais de bonne raison d'être inquiet par ce qu'elle allait me révéler.

Nous nous assîmes et elle commença son récit.

**Fin du chapitre 19**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonsoir mes lecteurs et lectrices préférés !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien. Moi, je me porte plutôt bien.**

**Merci mille fois pour vos doux messages. **

**Un merci tout particulier à ****Bigmonster4****, ****Arya15****, ****The-Mc-Game****, ****Immortell****, ****lily7807****, lena, Nomie, Hélène, ****x8-twilight-8x****, ****Mixetremix****, ****alicew59****et tous les autres.**

**Vous êtes géniaux !!!**

**Bonne lecture et gros bisous**

**Sandrine**

Chapitre 20

**POV Bella :**

Installés à la table de la cuisine, Edward me regardait attentivement, attendant patiemment que je lui raconte enfin ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir. Je ne pouvais plus reculer maintenant. Je me lançai donc.

« Alors voilà, tout avait très bien commencé, à part peut-être un léger stress venant de moi car je ne savais pas vraiment ce que Jacob avait prévu, ce qu'il avait en tête. Bref, il est venu me chercher et nous sommes partis au restaurant. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, je dois dire que j'ai été très agréablement surprise par le choix du lieu. Le cadre était très sympa. Nous étions vraiment bien placés et la vue était magnifique. Jacob a été très charmant jusqu'à ce qu'il ait remarqué que je portais ton collier. T'ai-je mentionné que je l'avais mis ? »

Il fit non de la tête en souriant avec malice.

« Non ? Ah bon ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il l'a vu et a tout de suite su qui me l'avait offert. En même temps, je ne l'ai pas contredit, j'aurais pu mentir, mais bon… J'aurais tout aussi bien pu ne pas le porter, mais je ne vois pas non plus pourquoi je ne l'aurais pas mis puisqu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau. Tu te doutes bien qu'il est devenu un peu jaloux. Après ça, j'ai essayé de le rassurer. Malgré cela, il était contrarié même s'il a essayé de le cacher. », dis-je en prenant à peine le temps de respirer.

Je ne m'arrêtai pas de parler et Edward ne m'interrompit pas non plus. Il buvait mes paroles. Je le regardai de temps à autre pour voir sa réaction, mais la plupart du temps, je regardai la table afin d'être la plus concentrée possible. Les rares fois où je le regardai, il avait l'air impassible. Je n'arrivai pas à voir ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait.

« Après le repas, nous sommes allés chez lui, son père était absent. J'étais de plus en plus tendue. Je ne pourrai pas dire pourquoi. »

Encore une fois, j'osais le regarder. Il fronçait les sourcils et je vis sa main tenir fermement le bord de la table. Je me demandai comment il allait réagir lorsque je lui aurais raconté la suite de ce qui s'était passé hier soir. J'avais toutes les raisons d'être inquiète vu qu'il était déjà très crispé après ce que je venais de lui dire.

« Alors, nous sommes allés dans sa chambre et il m'a donnée mon cadeau… Et ce qu'il m'a offert m'a déroutée. Je pense que « déroutée » est le bon mot. »

Je m'arrêtai un instant.

« De quoi s'agissait-il alors ? J'avoue que tu m'intrigue. », me dit-il en avançant son visage vers le mien.

« Une bague. Il s'agissait d'une bague. »

Il recula comme si je l'avais giflé.

« Ah oui… En effet, il devait sûr de lui pour t'offrir ce genre de cadeau. », dit-il en faisant un sourire crispé.

« Oui, c'est tout Jacob ça. », dis-je en rigolant nerveusement. « Enfin bref, c'est là que tout a commencé à se compliquer… Au moment où il a voulu me la passer au doigt, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai paniqué… Je l'ai stoppé avant même qu'il me la mette. »

Il sourit, satisfait.

« Et puis, il a commencé à me faire une énième crise de jalousie. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'avais accepté ton cadeau et pas le sien. J'ai voulu lui expliquer mes raisons pour le calmer… Apparemment, je n'ai pas réussi à le convaincre. Il avait l'air vraiment peiné et désespéré. C'est comme s'il avait eu peur que je l'abandonne, que je le quitte. Finalement, il n'avait pas tort. »

Il me regarda, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

« Que veux-tu dire ? », me demanda-t-il avec espoir.

« Attends, j'y viens, mais d'abord je préfère te raconter la suite. Sinon, j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir la force de continuer. Alors comme je te le disais, il était effrayé à cette idée. Il est devenu très collant si je puis dire. Il m'a poussée sur le lit, lui au-dessus de moi et j'ai paniqué encore une fois. J'avais beau lui dire d'arrêter, de se pousser, mais il ne voulait pas m'entendre. C'est alors que j'ai eu cette idée stupide… » J'inspirai profondément. Lui, ne cesser de me regarder. « Je lui ai dit que nous nous étions embrassés toi et moi. », poursuivis-je.

« Vraiment ? », dit-il surpris par mon audace.

Il ferma les yeux un instant.

« J'imagine qu'il n'a pas dû bien réagir. », fit-il l'air angoissé.

Il se doutait bien que Jacob avait réagi vivement.

« En effet, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. »

Je me mordis nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Devais-je vraiment tout lui dire ?

Edward passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux.

« Au début, il n'a pas vraiment réagi. C'est lorsqu'il a commencé à trembler que j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. Et j'ai eu raison de l'être. Il s'est levé vivement et a commencé à changer… physiquement. Il m'a demandée de partir et… »

Ne pouvant en écouter d'avantage, Edward se leva d'un bond. Il commença à faire les cent pas dans la cuisine. Il paraissait soucieux et se passa encore une fois la main dans ses cheveux. Il s'arrêta enfin et regarda vers le sol.

Je décidai de me lever. Il me regarda et en deux enjambées, vins me rejoindre et me pris dans ses bras. Je fermai les yeux et l'enlaçai également. Il mit ses lèvres sur mes cheveux.

« S'il t'avait fait du mal… s'il t'avait fait du mal, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. Je souffre tellement rien que d'y penser. », me dit-il tout bas.

Il me serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Je fus émue par ses paroles. Dieu que je l'aimais !

« Mais je suis là et il ne m'a rien fait. »

Il relâcha son étreinte et me regarda intensément. Il avait l'air tellement triste. Je lui caressai la joue. Il retint ma main avant que je ne l'enlève et la porta à ses lèvres.

« Comment as-tu fait ensuite ? », me demanda-t-il.

« Oh et bien, j'ai couru et me suis lamentablement étalée par terre avant d'avoir franchi la porte. Ma maladresse légendaire… », dis-je en riant afin de le dérider un peu. Il esquissa un léger sourire.

« Et puis après avoir couru un moment, je me suis rendue compte que je m'étais perdue dans les bois…. J'ai eu tellement peur. »

Sa mâchoire se crispa.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé ? », me dit-il durement en me tenant les bras.

« J'y ai bien pensé, mais je savais que tu n'aurais pas pu venir par rapport à votre traité, ce fichu traité. »

« Cela ne m'aurait pas empêché de venir te chercher. J'aurais passé outre. Tu aurais dû m'appeler, Bella. »

Je baissai la tête comme une petite fille que l'on venait de gronder.

« Je suis désolée. »

Il prit mon visage et posa son front contre le mien. Il soupira.

« Ne sais-tu pas à quel point tu es importante à mes yeux. Tu sais que je ne laisserai jamais quelqu'un te faire du mal. Tu aurais dû m'appeler. Sais-tu à quel point je me sens impuissant en cet instant ? »

« Je suis sincèrement désolée. Quoiqu'il en soit, je dois vraiment une fière chandelle à Sam. »

« Pourquoi donc ? », me demanda-t-il perplexe.

« Et bien, il est venu me chercher et m'a déposée chez moi. Jacob l'avait averti. Apparemment, il s'en veut. »

« J'espère bien ! », tonna-t-il. « En tout cas, tu as eu beaucoup de chance que Sam t'ait retrouvée. », dit-il plus calmement.

Il me relâcha et alla vers la fenêtre. Après un temps, il se retourna vers moi, les poings serrés.

« N'empêche, si je vois Jacob, je te promets de… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, je la lui coupai.

« Tu ne feras rien. Je suis aussi fautive que lui dans cette histoire. J'ai mal agi. Je n'aurais pas dû accepter son invitation et aurais dû être honnête avec lui dès le départ. J'aurais dû lui dire que mes sentiments envers lui avaient changé, que mon cœur ne lui appartenait plus. »

Il revint lentement vers moi.

« Comment ça ? »

Il était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Je sentais son souffle sur ma joue.

« Euh… Et bien, j'aurais dû lui dire que mon cœur appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi, nos lèvres se frôlèrent.

« Et… », chuchota-t-il.

J'avalai péniblement ma salive.

« Et que finalement, mon cœur n'avait jamais cessé de battre pour cette autre personne. »

Il sourit avec ce petit sourire en coin qui me faisait toujours autant d'effet.

« Et pourrai-je savoir de qui il s'agit ? », me dit-il taquin.

« Je pense que tu sais de qui je veux parler. », dis-je en fixant le sol.

Il me prit le menton et me força à le regarder.

« J'ai une petite idée, mais j'aimerais te l'entendre dire. »

Je me léchai les lèvres nerveusement.

« Toi, il s'agit de toi. »

A peine eus-je le temps de le dire que sa bouche s'écrasa sur la mienne.

Ce fut un baiser plein de fougue comme il m'en avait peu donnée. Je commençai à avoir la tête qui tournait. Il s'en aperçut et s'écarta de moi à regret. Il m'embrassa tout de même le front, le cou, les joues… Toutes les parcelles de mon visage.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureux. J'ai tellement attendu que tu me dises ça un jour et ce jour est enfin arrivé. »

Nous rîmes ensemble. Il me souleva de terre et se mit à tournoyer dans la cuisine.

« Edward, arrête. J'ai la tête qui tourne. »

Il s'arrêta et me posa au sol sans pour autant relâcher son étreinte.

« Tu sais quoi ? J'aimerais que l'on se fasse une soirée, rien que toi et moi. Afin de rattraper celle d'hier. Laisse-moi faire ça pour toi.»

« Je… Oui… oui, si tu veux, j'en serai ravie. Par contre, tu ne comptes pas m'offrir une bague, hein ? », dis-je en riant.

Cette invitation me réjouissait beaucoup plus que celle de Jacob. Là, il n'y aurait plus de malaise ou de malentendu. Juste deux personnes qui s'aimaient avec la même intensité.

Il se figea un instant.

« Qu'as-tu ? », demandai-je.

« Ton père arrive, je vais devoir y aller. »

« Te verrai-je ce soir ? »

« Je dois aller chasser ce soir. Emmet viendra surveiller ta maison à ma place. Je viendrai te chercher demain vers 18h. »

J'hochai la tête. Il me caressa la joue et m'embrassa une dernière fois avec douceur.

« Je suis pressé d'être à demain. », me dit-il.

« Tu me manques déjà. », fis-je.

« A moi aussi. Plus que tu ne le penses. »

Il s'éloigna, me sourit et partit.

Mon père entra peu de temps après. J'essayai de me remettre de mes émotions avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de quoique ce soit.

« Alors c'est à cette heure qu'on rentre ? », fis-je faussement inquisitrice.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Bella. », fit-il. « J'ai dormi chez les Clearwater. Le dernier match s'est terminé tard et puis j'ai bu un peu trop de bière, alors... »

« J'ai essayé de te joindre plusieurs fois hier. »

« Ah bon ? Je n'ai pas regardé mon portable. Je l'ai laissé dans ma voiture. Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? »

« Rien d'important. », fis-je.

Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il n'ait pas répondu à mes appels, cela m'avait évitée de tout lui raconter.

« Bon, c'est vrai que j'aurais dû te prévenir, mais vue l'heure qu'il était lorsque j'ai pris cette décision, j'ai eu peur de te réveiller en t'appelant. Sinon, ta soirée avec Jacob s'est bien passée ? »

« Pas si bien que ça, non. »

« Pourquoi donc ? », me demanda-t-il surpris.

« C'est une longue histoire. »

« Ah, les histoires entre jeunes… », fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « Il ne s'est rien passé de grave, j'espère. »

Il se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur et pris du jus d'orange.

« Non. Enfin, je pense pas. C'est juste qu'on s'est un peu disputé. »

Je minimisai la gravité de la situation. J'avais pas envie d'entendre un nouveau sermon.

« J'espère que cela va s'arranger. Je l'aime beaucoup ce petit gars. »

« Je sais, moi aussi… », dis-je.

C'était vrai, je l'aimais beaucoup, comme une sœur aimait son petit frère. C'était de plus en plus clair maintenant.

« Il faut que je l'appelle. », dis-je pour moi-même.

« Comment ? »

« Non, rien. Je retourne dans ma chambre. A tout à l'heure. »

Je montai dans ma chambre et saisis mon portable. Je cherchai le numéro de Jacob dans mon répertoire et l'appelai. Bien sûr, il ne répondit pas, mais je décidai tout de même de lui laisser un message.

« Jacob, c'est Bella. J'aimerais que l'on s'explique. On ne peut pas rester comme ça, fâché. J'ai besoin de te parler, de te dire que je regrette… Bon et bien, je te rappellerai plus tard. Sache que je te harcellerai s'il le faut jusqu'à ce que tu me répondes. »

Je raccrochai avec ce sentiment de peine. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'on éclaircisse les choses, que l'on se parle. Je savais qu'il allait falloir du temps avant qu'il ne veuille me revoir et me pardonner, mais je voulais qu'il me donne cette chance. Je soupirai et m'allongeai sur mon lit. Tellement de choses s'étaient passées en 24 heures et pas des moindre. J'étais passée par tous les états : stress, peur, peine… et joie. Maintenant, je connaissais la vraie signification du mot amour. Je savais ce qu'était le véritable amour. Il était celui qui vous transporte, celui qui emballe votre cœur. Et je ne voyais qu'une personne a qui je pouvais le donner : Edward.

J'avais vraiment hâte d'être à demain afin de le revoir et de passer une soirée en tête à tête avec lui. Je souris en repensant à sa réaction lorsque je lui avais dit que je l'avais choisi. Je fus heureuse que nos sentiments soient les mêmes.

J'étais toujours en train de rêvasser lorsque j'entendis un bruit venant du couloire. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte. Je l'ouvris et sursautai en voyant Alice.

« Serais-tu étonnée si je te disais que tu m'as une nouvelle fois fait peur ? », dis-je, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« Je suis une nouvelle fois désolée. Ton père m'a ouvert et m'a dit que je pouvais monter. », fit-elle en me souriant.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Que fais-tu là ? »

« J'ai vu Edward plus heureux que jamais. »

« Ah oui ? », dis-je innocemment.

« Ne fais pas celle qui n'est pas au courant. Je suis vraiment contente pour vous deux. », déclara-t-elle avec enthousiasme en me prenant les mains.

« Tu es venue ici pour me dire ça ou as-tu une idée derrière la tête comme je le crains ? », demandai-je suspicieuse.

« Tu me connais bien. En effet, je suis venue te chercher pour que l'on puisse aller à Port Angeles faire du shopping. Ainsi, nous essaierons de te dégotter une superbe robe pour demain. »

« OH NON !!! », fis-je en me lamentant.

Alice fit comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendue et pris ma veste.

« En route. Et souris, la vie est belle. »

« Tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix, hein ? »

« Tout juste. Je veux que tu sois la plus belle pour ton rendez-vous romantique de demain. »

« Saurais-tu quelque chose que j'ignore ? », fis-je en plissant les yeux.

« Moi ? Non. Allez, en route. »

Nous partîmes et passâmes une bonne partie de la journée dans les magasins. Nous n'achetâmes pas une robe, mais cinq.

« Avons-nous terminé ? », demandai-je suppliante.

« Non. J'aimerais que l'on fasse une dernière boutique et je te promets qu'on rentrera après. »

« Un dernier et on rentre. », dis-je fermement.

« Oui, promis. »

Nous allâmes dans ce que je pensais être un magasin de vêtements. Et finalement en lisant l'enseigne, je me rendis compte qu'Alice avait autre chose en tête.

« Victoria Secret ? », demandai-je, limite outrée.

Elle me sourit.

« Tu me remercieras plus tard. »

« Mais pourquoi veux-tu que j'achète de la lingerie ? J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut à la maison. »

« Je sais, mais tu n'as pas ce genre de chose. », me dit-elle en pointant son doigt vers un soutien gorge noir en dentelle avec un joli petit nœud ornant le centre.

« Certes, mais ce que j'ai me conviens parfaitement et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais besoin de ce genre de lingerie. »

« Es-tu aussi naïve que ça, Bella ? Je pense qu'Edward ne serait pas insensible à ça, fais-moi confiance. »

Je piquai un fard.

« Alice, c'est gênant. Je veux dire… On a tout le temps d'y penser. Je ne sais pas, je… »

J'en perdis les mots.

« Oui, que veux-tu dire ? »

« Grrrr… Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. Je pense qu'Edward et moi ne sommes pas encore prêts pour ça. »

« Mieux vaut être prévoyantes, crois moi. »

Et elle réussit à me faire acheter deux ensembles : un noir et un blanc et une jolie nuisette bleue nuit.

La soirée se passa tranquillement. Alice prit congé de moi, en insinuant que ma soirée allait plus que bien se passer.

Ce qu'elle dit m'intrigua et je me couchai ainsi. Mes rêves furent peuplés d'images d'Edward et de moi dans un lit et pas en train de faire la causette, ça non. Etait-ce un présage ? Ceci dit, je me dis que cela était impossible, que nous venions à peine de nous retrouver et que nous avions le temps de penser à ce genre de chose. Même, s'il fallait l'avouer, cette idée ne me déplut pas.

**Fin du chapitre 20**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end.**

**Merci pour tous vos reviews très sympas. **

**Merci à Immortell, Bigmonster4, Annecullen69, Arya15, Mixetremix, The-Mc-Game, Lena – Ina933, Aline1320, Nomie, Alicew59, Misiri-addict…**

**Pour répondre à la question d'Arya15, ma fiction n'est pas loin d'être terminée. Mais il reste encore quelques chapitres avant de conclure cette histoire. Cependant, je ne pourrai pas dire combien exactement. **

**Voilà ! Si vous avez d'autres questions n'hésitez pas à me les poser.**

**Bisous et bonne journée !**

**Sandrine**

Chapitre 21

_Tout petit lemon dans ce chapitre_

**POV Bella :**

Alors que j'étais en train de dormir paisiblement, je me réveillai avec la nette impression de ne pas être seule dans ma chambre. Je jetai instinctivement un œil vers le réveil qui m'indiqua qu'il n'était que 5h du matin.

Alors que je reposai ma tête sur l'oreiller, je sentis quelqu'un me caresser les cheveux. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Je me retournai rapidement.

« Désolé, je t'ai réveillée. », fit mon vampire aux yeux d'ambre. « Ce n'était pas mon intention. », me dit-il avec un sourire à vous faire fondre.

« Edward ? Tu es déjà revenu ? », m'exclamai-je en ayant du mal à masquer mon excitation.

Il me frôla la joue de ses doigts glacés, j'en eus des frissons et mon cœur s'emballa un peu plus.

« Oui. J'étais trop impatient de te voir. Je ne pouvais pas attendre ce soir. Par contre, je vais devoir repartir dans une heure. Je n'ai pas chassé suffisamment. »

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois là. », dis-je en souriant.

Mon cœur se gonfla d'amour. Il suffisait qu'il apparaisse pour me faire cet effet.

Il approcha son visage du mien. Je pouvais sentir son haleine sucrée sur mon visage. Il ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Au début, le baiser était doux, assez chaste, puis il devint de plus en plus intense. Nos lèvres remuèrent à l'unisson. De sa langue, il titilla ma lèvre inférieure. J'ouvris ma bouche et nos langues se caressèrent doucement. Il posa sa main sur mon visage et je mis mes doigts dans ses cheveux couleur bronze. Je m'efforçai de respirer par le nez afin de prolonger le baiser. Il gémit et finalement le rompit. J'étais essoufflée. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je le vis me dévisager avec une lueur nouvelle qui brillait dans ses prunelles dorées : le désir. Ce que je vis m'encouragea.

Je me mis à califourchon sur lui. Il parut étonné, mais ne fit rien pour m'arrêter. Je me penchai sur lui de sorte que ma poitrine fut en contact avec la sienne. Mes doigts dessinèrent le contour de sa bouche charnue, de sa mâchoire, de son nez parfait… Il prit ma main et la porta à ses lèvres. Il y déposa un baiser délicat. J'avançai mon visage du sien et commençai à embrasser tout ce que j'avais caressé avant. Je m'attardai d'avantage sur ses lèvres. Je commençai à frotter mon bassin sur son bas ventre. Il prit mon visage avec ses mains et m'embrassa plus sauvagement. Je continuai à bouger sur lui. Il commença à bouger aussi. Cette friction me fit un effet inimaginable et à lui aussi d'ailleurs. Il lâcha mon visage et posa ses mains sur mes fesses. Puis elles se déplacèrent sur mon dos, sur mes bras et enfin sur mes seins. Je gémis à la sensation de ses mains sur moi.

« Edward… », dis-je dans un souffle.

Je me redressai et le dévisageai. Il était tellement beau et était tout à moi, à moi seule. Je l'aimais tellement que j'aurais voulu le crier.

Il se redressa lui aussi. Nous étions face à face maintenant. Il m'embrassa encore avec toujours cette même intensité. Ses lèvres glissèrent à mon cou, puis à mon sein gauche. Il titilla mon mamelon avec ses dents à travers mon tee-shirt. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'haleter. Mes bras se refermèrent autour de sa nuque. Ce qu'il me fit m'électrisa. Je n'avais jamais connu ce sentiment auparavant. Cependant, j'en voulus plus, je voulais sa peau contre la mienne. Je me dégager légèrement de lui afin de pouvoir enlever mon tee-shirt qui me servait de chemise de nuit. Il me contempla longuement, ce qui me fit rougir.

« Tu es tellement belle. », dit-il alors que ses lèvres se reposèrent sur l'un de mes seins.

Mes mains glissèrent vers le bas de son tee-shirt. Je voulus le lui enlever.

« Edward, j'aimerais… j'aimerais sentir ta peau contre la mienne. », dis-je en essayant de lui faire comprendre ce que je voulais faire.

Il le comprit et m'aida à l'ôter. Je le serrai dans mes bras. Son contact me fit frissonner. J'embrassai son cou sensuellement. Il soupira d'aise.

Je me détachai de lui. Mes mains glissèrent le long de son torse dur comme le marbre. Il ferma les yeux et jeta la tête en arrière. Je fus satisfaite de le voir réagir ainsi à ce que je lui faisais.

Mes mains descendirent un peu plus et rencontrèrent le bouton de son pantalon. Je m'attaquai à celui-ci. Ce geste fut le geste de trop. Il se braqua et me regarda l'air interdit et stoppa ma main. Je fermai mes yeux et baissai la tête, confuse. Une nouvelle fois, il m'avait arrêtée. J'étais pourtant persuadée que nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde.

« Bella ? », fit-il en prenant mon menton me forçant à le regarder. « Ne sois pas déçue. »

Une larme perla sur ma joue. Peut-être n'étais-je pas aussi désirable que je le pensais. Peut-être que je ne lui faisais pas autant d'effet que je l'espérais.

« Je pensais que tu en avais autant envie que moi. Je suis désolée. », dis-je en essayant de ne pas pleurer.

De son pouce, il me caressa la joue et effaça la larme qui venait de couler.

« J'en ai envie plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Tu es tellement belle, tellement désirable… Il n'y a que toi qui peux me faire ressentir toutes ces choses. Toutes choses que j'ignorais avant de t'avoir rencontrée. C'est juste que tu surestimes mes capacités à me contrôler. Nous avons déjà franchi un grand pas. Je ne veux pas tenter le diable et risquer de te blesser. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Prenons notre temps. »

Qu'as-tu à dire Alice ? Me dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Je savais que ses visions n'étaient pas toujours sûres, mais j'aurais vraiment aimé qu'elles le soient en cet instant.

« Très bien. », dis-je seulement en haussant les épaules. J'avais vraiment envie de bouder comme une petite fille qui n'avait pas obtenu sa friandise.

Je repris mon tee-shirt et le remis. Je décidai de me rallonger. J'étais tellement frustrée que je ne ressentis pas le besoin de discuter davantage de ça avec lui. Pour une douche froide, c'était une douche froide.

Je l'entendis remettre également son tee-shirt. Puis il mit son torse contre mon dos. Il ne m'aidait pas là. Je fermai les yeux essayant de me concentrer sur autre chose.

« Bella ? »

« Mmm ? »

« Tu ne me fais pas la tête ? »

« J'hésite. J'aurais toutes les raisons de la faire. N'importe quelle fille la ferait. »

« Oui, mais tu n'es pas n'importe quelle fille. »

« Tu essaies de me flatter là ? Essaie encore un peu pour voir. »

Il rit et m'embrassa le cou. Ce simple baisait me fit sursauter.

« Tu ne m'aides pas là. Cesse de me torturer de la sorte. »

« Désolé. Je te promets de ne plus te provoquer. »

« Merci. », fis-je. « Juste pour ce soir alors. »

Nous rîmes ensemble.

« Au fait, as-tu vu Alice hier soir ? », lui demandai-je.

« Oui. Elle était très bizarre. Elle récitait l'alphabet à l'envers. Chose qu'elle fait pour que je ne puisse pas voir ses pensées. Saurais-tu quelque chose à ce sujet ? », me demanda-t-il.

« Heu, non. Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle aurait pu te cacher. », mentis-je.

« Non ? Vraiment ? C'est étrange. Dès qu'elle me regardait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. »

« Ah oui, en effet, c'est bizarre. Tu le seras sûrement bien assez tôt. »

En même temps, sa prévision s'était avérée être erronée alors qu'il le sache ou pas ne changerait plus rien maintenant.

« Je verrai ça avec elle dès que je la reverrai. Sinon, elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait emmenée faire du shopping. Ma pauvre Bella. », me dit-il en me caressant les cheveux.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. Faire les magasins avec Alice est une véritable torture. Il a fallu que j'essaie tout un tas de choses et nous sommes même allées dans ce magasin de… ». Je me tus avant d'en dire davantage. Je ne me voyais pas parler avec lui de sous-vêtements.

« Oui ? Dans quel autre magasin êtes-vous allées ? », me demanda-t-il, amusé.

« Non, rien. Laisse tomber. »

Mes joues étaient en feu.

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant un moment. Nous étions restés dans la même position, à la seule différence qu'il m'enlaçait la taille à présent.

« Tu devrais te rendormir mon cœur. J'aimerais que tu sois en forme demain soir. »

« Je n'ai plus sommeil. Peut-être que si tu me fredonnais ma berceuse cela m'aiderait à me rendormir. »

« Je serais heureux de te la fredonner. Ferme les yeux et laisse toi bercer mon amour. »

Mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer. J'avais beau lutter contre le sommeil, mes paupières devinrent lourdes. Finalement, je m'endormis très vite.

******************************

Le chant des oiseaux me réveilla. J'ouvris doucement les yeux. Je n'osai pas me retourner de peur de ne pas voir Edward près de moi. Je roulai sur le côté et ne le vis pas. A la place un bout de papier était posé sur l'oreiller. Je le pris et m'assis. Je le dépliai et lu les quelques lignes qui y étaient écrites.

_Mon amour, _

_J'ai mis du temps avant de me décider à partir. Tu es si belle quand tu dors qu'il m'était difficile de m'arracher à ma contemplation. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je devais repartir chasser._

_Je compte les heures avant de te revoir. _

_A ce soir._

_Edward_

Je souris et relus encore et encore ces lignes.

Je me levai et allai directement dans la salle de bain afin de me doucher. En y ressortant, mon portable sonna, signe que j'avais reçu un message. Je me précipitai vers ma table de chevet et le pris. Je fus presque déçue de constater qu'il s'agissait d'un message d'Alice.

_Coucou Bella !_

_Pour ce soir, je te conseille de mettre la robe bleue que nous avons achetée. Edward va l'adorer. Et puis n'oublie pas de mettre l'un des dessous en dentelle que tu t'es pris. Tu seras parfaite._

_Amusez-vous bien !_

_Alice_

Elle avait vraiment tout prévu !

J'avais vraiment envie d'être la plus séduisante pour Edward, mais mettre des sous-vêtements en dentelle… A quoi bon, puisqu'il ne les verrait pas.

Je déposai mon téléphone portable sur ma table de chevet et descendis pour prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Charlie ne s'y trouvait pas. Il était sûrement déjà parti travailler. Je mangeai rapidement, fis un brin de ménage, la lessive… Je retournai dans ma chambre ne sachant quoi faire pour passer le temps. Je décidai une nouvelle fois, d'appeler Jacob même si je savais que c'était peine perdue. Mais je me dis qu'à force de persévérance cela allait payer. Il ne pouvait pas indéfiniment m'ignorer. Et s'il avait décidé de le faire, je me déplacerai jusqu'à chez lui. Et là, il ne pourrait pas faire autrement que de m'écouter.

Je l'appelai et tombai sur sa messagerie encore une fois. Je raccrochai sans laisser de message. Demain, c'était décidé, j'irai à La Push. Je n'arriverai pas à être en paix avec moi-même si je n'avais pas une petite discussion avec lui. Et puis j'avais vraiment envie qu'il reste mon ami même si cela allait prendre du temps.

**********************************

Un peu plus tard, en fin d'après-midi, je décidai de me changer. Après mures réflexions, je décidai de mettre les sous-vêtements blancs en dentelle. Après tout, je les avais achetés, alors autant les porter.

Sur les conseils d'Alice, je vêtis la robe bleue que nous avions choisie la veille. Elle avait un décolleté en « V » assez plongeant. Elle m'arrivait au-dessus du genou et était assez ample. Je me sentais à l'aise dedans. Elle était sexy, mais pas vulgaire. Pour parfaire la tenue, je mis des ballerines assorties à la robe.

Je jetai un œil au réveil : 17h30. J'avais le temps de me maquiller un peu et de me faire une coiffure un peu plus élaborée.

Je mis un peu de mascara, du fard à paupières et du gloss sur les lèvres. Je m'attaquai à présent à mes cheveux. J'optai pour un chignon lâche. Je laissai quelques mèches encadrées mon visage. Je mis également le collier d'Edward qui brillait à la lumière du soleil couchant. Je me regardai dans le miroir, assez satisfaite de moi. De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas faire mieux.

Alors que je me contemplais, j'entendis la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Mon cœur battait la chamade. J'inspirai profondément et quittai ma chambre.

Je descendis les escaliers et ouvris la porte. Edward était là, me souriant. Il portait un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et une veste noire. Il était chic et tellement séduisant. Si je ne m'étais pas raisonnée, je me serais jetée sur lui.

Je le fis entrer.

« Tu es beau. », dis-je encore ébahie par sa beauté.

« Que devrais-je dire de toi. Tu es la plus belle fille que je n'aie jamais vue. Le bleu te va vraiment bien. »

Je rougis au compliment. Je baissai la tête face à son regard insistant.

« Tiens. », me dit-il en me tendant des fleurs que je n'avais pas remarquées tellement j'étais concentrée sur lui.

« Oh, merci. En plus ce sont des roses rouges, mes préférées. Elles sont belles. »

Je m'avançai vers lui et déposai un baiser sur sa joue. Il me prit par la taille et m'embrassa langoureusement.

Je fus surprise par son audace. Je rompis le baiser. Il fit un sourire mutin. Essayait-il de me provoquer. S'il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi, il allait être servi.

« Je vais les mettre dans l'eau. Oh et puis il ne faut pas que j'oublie de laisser un message à Charlie pour le prévenir de mon absence. J'ai omis de le faire hier. », fis-je.

Alors que je me rendis dans la cuisine, Edward me suivit et m'observa. Je pris un vase et le rempli d'eau. J'y disposai les fleurs en les humant une nouvelle fois.

Je pris le bloc notes et commençai à rédiger quelques lignes à l'attention de Charlie. J'essayai de chercher ce que j'allais écrire, quand je sentis le souffle d'Edward sur ma nuque.

« Tu veux un peu d'aide ? », me demanda-t-il.

« Tu m'aiderais si tu reculais de quelques pas. Ça me permettrait de me concentrer. Cela me trouble lorsque tu es près de moi. » avouai-je.

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Cela me plaît de savoir que je te trouble. »

Au lieu de reculer comme je lui en avais fait la requête, il m'enlaça et posa son menton sur mon épaule.

« Tu me cherches ? Si c'est le cas, tu vas me trouver. », dis-je en essayant de garder le peu d'assurance que j'avais.

Il recula et je pus enfin me concentrer sur mon mot. J'écrivis que j'étais avec Alice ce soir et que j'allais sûrement rentrer tard.

« Prête ? », me demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçai et nous partîmes.

Nous roulâmes en silence. De temps en temps, il posa sa main sur la mienne. Je me demandais où est-ce qu'il allait nous emmener ce soir.

« Puis-je savoir où est-ce que l'on va ? », demandai-je.

Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

« Nous allons à la villa. J'ai préparé le dîner. J'espère que tu vas aimer. »

Bien sûr que j'allais aimer. Il était excellent en tout.

Nous arrivâmes et comme à l'accoutumé, il m'ouvrit la portière et me tendit la main. Je la saisis. Nos doigts s'entrelacèrent et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la villa.

Lorsque nous y pénétrâmes, je restai sans voix. Des dizaines et des dizaines de bougies illuminaient la pièce. Une petite table était dressée avec un chandelier au milieu de celle-ci ainsi qu'une rose dans un vase.

« Wouaaa… Edward, c'est très beau. », dis-je.

Il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

« Je suis heureux que ça te plaise. »

Il prit mes affaires, me guida vers la table et me pria d'y prendre place. Il mit une musique douce et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« J'arrive tout de suite. », me dit-il et disparut dans la cuisine.

Je n'attendis pas longtemps avant de le voir réapparaître avec une assiette. Il la déposa devant moi et s'assit en face de moi.

« Alors ce sont des noix de saint Jacques avec une sauce à la crème. J'espère que tu vas aimer. »

Je piquai ma fourchette dans l'une des noix et la mis à ma bouche. Je fermai les yeux, appréciant le goût.

« C'est succulent, vraiment. », fis-je.

Il sourit satisfait.

« Au fait, où sont tous les autres. », demandai-je me rendant soudainement compte que la villa était bien silencieuse.

« Ils sont tous partis chasser il y a à peine une heure. Ils ne reviendront pas avant demain. »

« Oh… Et as-tu eu le loisir de parler à Alice ? », demandai-je en essayant d'avoir l'air détaché.

« Oui et elle m'a dit que je saurai bien assez tôt ce qu'elle me cache. »

« Vraiment ? Que de mystères. »

Lorsque je finis mon assiette, Edward me la prit et repartit dans la cuisine. Je me versai un peu d'eau dans mon verre et en bus une gorgée.

Il revint avec une autre assiette.

« Alors, il s'agit d'un pavé de saumon rôti avec quelques légumes et un peu de riz. »

« Ça m'a l'air excellent. En tout cas ça sent très bon. »

Je goûtai et fus une nouvelle surprise par la qualité du plat.

« N'as-tu jamais pensé à te convertir en chef cuisinier ? »

Il rit.

« C'est très très bon. »,fis-je.

Pendant que je mangeai, nous discutâmes de tout et de rien. Parfois, il jouait avec l'une des mèches de mes cheveux. Je me sentais bien en sa compagnie. C'était comme si nous avions toujours été ensemble.

Je m'essuyai la bouche avec ma serviette et soupirai de bien être.

« Je n'en peux plus. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de manger autant. En tout cas, c'était parfait. »

« Attends de voir le dessert. », déclara-t-il.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se lever, son portable sonna. Il eut l'air étonné quand il lut le nom du destinataire.

« Oui Alice ? »

Il ne dit rien et écouta ce qu'elle lui disait.

La curiosité me piqua. Que lui voulait-elle ?

« Pourquoi veux-tu que je fasse une telle chose ? »

Nouveau silence.

« Avec Bella ? … Bien, si tu insistes. », finit-il par dire dépité, il raccrocha et me regarda.

« Quoi ? », demandai-je, impatiente d'en savoir plus.

« Il faut qu'on aille dans ma chambre. Elle m'a dit qu'il y avait quelque chose pour nous. »

« Quoi donc ? », l'interrogeai-je.

« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Allons voir. »

Je me levai et lui pris la main. Nous montâmes les escaliers en silence. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant la porte de la chambre et après quelques secondes, Edward l'ouvrit.

Lorsque je vis ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, je fus estomaquée. Edward était tout aussi désappointé que moi.

**Fin du chapitre 21**

_- Photo de la robe dans mon profil -_


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Alors voici un chapitre très très lemon. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. En tout cas, je me suis beaucoup amusée à le faire.**

**Sinon, comme d'habitude, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages. Cela me touche énormément, je vous assure.**

**Bon trêve de bavardage et place au nouveau chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture...**

**Je vous embrasse.**

**Sandrine **

**P-S : N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. ;) Pour cela, vous savez quoi faire… Review.**

Chapitre 22

**POV Edward**

Je pouvais m'attendre à tout de la part d'Alice, mais je devais admettre que cette fois elle avait fait fort. Je restai muet devant ce que je voyais. Je n'arrivais pas émettre un quelconque son. Tout ceci semblait irréel. Je me demandai un instant si je ne m'étais pas trompé de chambre. La pièce était devenue un vrai cocon douillet et romantique.

Alice avait vraiment tout prévu. Une lumière chaude et tamisée émanait des bougies qui étaient posées un peu partout dans la chambre. Un grand lit en pin massif surplombait la pièce. Des pétales de roses jonchaient le sol et le lit. Je pouvais sentir leur parfum si délicat, mais toutefois enivrant.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps, j'étais resté ainsi inerte et muet. Je sentis une légère pression d'une main qui était dans la mienne. Je me retournai vers Bella qui me fixait avec un regard inquiet. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais qu'il exprimait.

« Je suis désolé », réussis-je à dire. « C'est très embarrassant… Tu sais comment est Alice… »

« Oh, oui. Bien sûr. En tout cas, c'est très beau. », dit-elle un peu nerveuse.

« Oui, elle a toujours eu beaucoup de talent dans ce domaine. Un peu excessif, mais toujours de bon goût. », dis-je en regardant le lit.

« Oui, je dois l'admettre aussi… Ceci dit, le lit est une bonne idée. »

Je la regardai, surpris. Elle parut gênée et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Non, non… Ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu penses. Je voulais dire que ce lit sera toujours mieux que le sofa lorsque je viendrai dormir ici. », se hâta-t-elle de dire.

« ah, euh oui, c'est sûr. », fis-je mal à l'aise.

Après un moment, je vis Bella se diriger vers l'une des bougies et l'éteindre.

« Que fais-tu ? », dis-je précipitamment.

Elle me regarda et rougit.

« Et bien, j'éteins tout ça avant que cela ne prenne feu. », dit-elle en me souriant.

Pourquoi étais-je si déçu ? C'est vrai, pourquoi ? J'aimais Bella plus que tout. Je la désirai comme jamais je n'avais désiré quelqu'un auparavant. Bella semblait ressentir la même chose pour moi. Mais voilà, je ne pouvais pas lui donné ce qu'elle voulait. En tout cas, pas maintenant. Si jamais je la blessais, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Je ne savais pas quel serait mon comportement lorsque je serais au summum de mon plaisir. Je ne pouvais pas risquer la vie de Bella juste pour assouvir ce besoin ; ce besoin d'être en elle, qu'elle m'appartienne.

Une musique douce se fit entendre. Je vis Bella sursauter. Elle se tourna vers moi.

« Elle avait même programmé la musique. », fit-elle.

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux. J'étais de plus en plus embarrassé par la situation.

Alice !!! Mais de quoi je me mêle ?! Qu'elle pouvait être agaçante parfois. Je l'adorais, mais là elle était allée trop loin.

Alors que j'étais en train d'élaborer un plan pour donner une bonne leçon à Alice, Bella m'extirpa de mes pensées revanchardes.

« Edward ? »

Bella s'avança lentement vers moi. Une lueur différente brillait dans ses yeux.

« Oui ? »

Elle était en face de moi, ses yeux encrés dans les miens. Je pouvais entendre son cœur battre de façon frénétique.

« Voudrais-tu… »

Elle parut hésiter.

« Oui ? Que veux-tu ma Bella ? »

« J'aimerais danser… avec toi. Autant profiter de la musique. », me dit-elle en désignant la chaîne Hifi.

« Bien sûr. J'en serais ravi. », dis-je en lui souriant.

Je lui pris la main et la teint contre ma poitrine. Mon autre main vint se placer sur sa taille. Elle posa sa tête contre mon torse. J'inspirai profondément, profitant de son parfum exaltant.

Nous dansâmes pendant un moment en silence. Personne n'avait osé le rompre de peur de briser la magie de cet instant. Nous étions bien ainsi. Je me sentais plus détendu à présent.

Je posai mes lèvres sur ses cheveux soyeux. Quant à Bella, elle posa les siennes dans mon cou ce qui me fit légèrement sursauter. Une vague de désire me submergea. Je fermai les yeux. Il fallait que je pense à autre chose qu'à ses lèvres qui commençaient à se déplacer vers le lobe de mon oreille.

Sa main qui était posée sur mon épaule se posa sur mon cou. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et ses lèvres se déplacèrent le long de ma mâchoire. Je fermai les yeux appréciant cette douce torture qu'elle m'infligeait. Je baissai ma tête afin que nos lèvres se rencontrent. Le baiser était tendre puis devint de plus en plus passionné. Le désire m'envahit de plus en plus. Ses lèvres chaudes étaient tellement tentantes. Elle ouvrit sa bouche m'invitant à y pénétrer ma langue. Ce que je fis. Je lâchai sa main et mes mains se posèrent sur son visage. Je voulus prolonger ce baiser, qu'il ne se termine jamais. Son cœur s'emballa de plus belle. A contre cœur, je cessai le baiser et posai mon front contre le sien. Elle reprit peu à peu son souffle. Sa main caressa ma joue et descendit vers mon torse. Je fermai les yeux une nouvelle fois. Je commençai à perdre pied. Toutes les résolutions que j'avais prises commencèrent à s'envoler en fumée. Je la voulais là, maintenant, dans ma chambre, dans mon lit. Je devais cesser avant de ne plus avoir assez de force pour le faire. Je savais que j'allais blesser Bella en agissant ainsi, mais il était primordial que je le fasse pour son bien, pour sa vie. Je lui pris les mains et la repoussai légèrement.

« Bella, nous devons arrêter. Je tiens tellement à toi que… »

Elle me regarda durement.

« … Alors prouve le moi. », me défia-t-elle. « Montre le moi. Montre-moi à quel point tu tiens à moi. »

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas. Je le souhaite tellement, mais… »

« Tu réfléchis trop Cullen. Si Alice a prévu tout ça, ce n'est pas pour rien. Je pense que si elle avait voulu relooké ta chambre, elle l'aurait décoré autrement et pas avec des bougies et des pétales de roses, tu ne crois pas ? », dit-elle, ironique.

Je soufflai. Elle avait raison. Pourtant, nous savions que les prédictions d'Alice n'étaient pas toujours justes. Alors…

« Ou alors, peut-être que je me trompe. Peut-être n'as-tu pas envie de moi. », me dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Cette phrase raisonna dans ma tête. Comment pouvait-elle penser cela ? Ne me croyait-elle pas lorsque je lui disais la désirer ? Fallait-il franchir ce pas pour que je le lui prouve ? Elle le savait. Alors pourquoi doutait-elle encore ?

Et puis sans réfléchir, poussé par une envie dévorante, je la pris dans mes bras, la portai jusqu'au lit et la déposai délicatement dessus. Je la regardai intensément. Elle parut abasourdie par ce que je venais de faire, puis son visage s'illumina et elle me sourit.

Je m'allongeai à côté d'elle et approchai son corps du mien. Mes lèvres se posèrent dans le creux de son cou, puis sur sa clavicule. Elle frissonna à mon contact. Ma bouche se déplaça plus bas, vers l'un des ses seins. Elle se cambra et mis ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Sa respiration était erratique. Elle aimait ce que je lui faisais.

Je continuai à titiller, avec ma bouche, la pointe de son sein à travers sa robe. Cependant, la barrière de tissu m'empêcher de la toucher réellement. Je décidai donc de descendre la bretelle de sa robe. Je vis son soutien gorge blanc. J'esquissai un sourire.

« Très joli. », dis-je en faisant glisser mon doigt le long de la bordure du soutien gorge.

Elle gémit. Je regardai son visage ; ses yeux étaient fermés. Elle était tellement belle et elle était à moi, rien qu'à moi maintenant.

Je fis glissé la seconde brettelle de sa robe le long de son bras. Je voulus lui arracher la robe, tellement j'étais impatient de la voir nue, de l'avoir à ma merci. Mais je n'allais pas au bout de mes pensées. Bella s'assit afin de me faciliter la tâche.

« Il faudrait que tu… », me dit-elle en me désignant la fermeture éclaire qui se trouvait dans son dos.

Je me mis derrière elle et descendis lentement la fermeture. Je posai mes lèvres sur sa nuque, entre ses omoplates… Je dégraffai son soutien gorge. Mes doigts firent des va et vient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle frissonna.

Puis je me déplaçai afin d'être en face d'elle. Sa poitrine se souleva de façon plus soutenue. Je glissai les bretelles de son soutien gorge et le lui enlevai dévoilant ainsi sa poitrine ronde et magnifique. Je ne pus détacher mon regard d'elle. Elle rougit face à mon regard insistant et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle baissa la tête. Je lui pris le menton afin que son regard rencontre le mien.

« Tu es tellement belle. Tu n'as pas à te cacher de moi. »

Elle ôta ses bras de sa poitrine et ma main vint palper un sein. Sa peau était tellement douce et nacrée que je m'y attardai. Je me penchai vers celui-ci et aspirai son mamelon dans ma bouche, enroulant ma langue autour de celui-ci jusqu'à ce que je la fasse gémir de plaisir. Mon Dieu, elle avait un goût incroyable.

Elle émit une plainte et renversa sa tête en arrière. Je souris, satisfait du plaisir que je lui procurai. Je me dirigeai vers l'autre sein et lui infligeai le même supplice.

Les doigts de Bella fourragèrent mes cheveux. Puis elle prit mon visage et le tira vers le sien. Nos bouches se joignirent fougueusement. Nos langues se caressèrent avec frénésie.

Elle mit ses mains sur ma poitrine et commença à déboutonner ma chemise maladroitement. Je l'aidai dans sa manœuvre. Ma chemise s'ouvrit et Bella posa ses paumes contre ma poitrine. Elle me la caressa délicatement. Je gémis en sentant ses mains chaudes sur mon corps glacé. Ses mains étaient d'une douceur incroyable. Nos yeux s'unirent. Elle devait voir dans les miens la même chose que je voyais dans les siens : un feu ardant et dévorant.

Elle pencha sa tête vers mon torse et lécha mes mamelons. J'inspirai profondément et réprimai un grognement. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une pareille sensation.

Elle continua ainsi. Puis elle entreprit d'enlever ma chemise. Une fois enlevée, elle l'huma et la jeta.

« J'adore ton odeur. », me dit-elle, espiègle.

Cette image me rendit fou. Elle était tellement belle et sexy. J'avais envie de sauter sur elle. Je me raisonnai et agrippai les draps à la place. Elle se mit sur ses genoux et glissa la robe à ses pieds et la jeta également à la hâte dans un coin de la pièce. Elle n'avait que pour seul vêtement une culotte en dentelle blanche et mon collier qui pendait autour de son cou.

Je m'avançai vers elle et vit que ses cheveux étaient encore retenus par des pinces. Je les lui enlevai un par un et des mèches tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle était telle une déesse, une incroyable et magnifique déesse.

Elle me poussa contre les oreillers et je me laissai tomber dessus.

Elle s'assit sur moi à califourchon et répandit de petits baisers fiévreux sur ma mâchoire, mon cou, mes lèvres, mon torse… Je fermai les yeux et profitai de tout ce qu'elle me donnait.

« Oh, Bella ! Tu me rends fou ! », dis-je dans un souffle.

Mes mains lui caressèrent le dos, les seins, son ventre… Toutes les parcelles de son fabuleux corps. J'avais ce besoin irresistible de la toucher.

Nous étions tous deux dans un autre monde, dans notre monde… Plus rien ne nous préoccupait à par nos êtres, notre plaisir commun.

Ses mains continuèrent à explorer mon corps et descendirent vers mon pantalon et comme la dernière fois, elle entreprit de l'enlever. Ce geste me fit paniquer. Je commençai à ôter ses mains du bouton de mon pantalon. Elle enleva ses mains des miennes.

« Non Edward. Pas cette fois. Je te veux et tu me veux, je le sais. Alors ne pensons à rien d'autre qu'à ça. »

Je la dévisageai incrédule.

« Mais… mais j'ai tellement peur de te faire du mal. »

« Non, tu ne me feras pas de mal. Je te fais confiance. J'ai confiance en toi Edward. Et si jamais tu venais à perdre le contrôle, je te le dirai. D'accord ? »

Je n'arrivai plus à réfléchir, à penser à ce qui pouvait être le mieux pour Bella, pour moi. Après tout, je me sentais capable d'aller au bout et si jamais j'étais amené à perdre le contrôle, elle me le dirait. Mais l'entendrai-je ? Je devais cesser de me torturer l'esprit avec toutes ces questions et essayer. Nous pouvions essayer. Je devais le faire pour elle.

J'acquiesçai et elle me sourit satisfaite. Elle se pencha vers mon visage et me chuchota à mon oreille d'une voix suave.

« Tu ne le regretteras pas, je te le promets. »

Cela me rendit fou. Je la pris par la taille et la fis rouler sous moi. Je lui emprisonnai les mains et la couvris de baisers. Elle gémit et me mordit l'épaule.

Je lui libérai les mains. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et les descendirent vers le bouton de mon pantalon. Cette fois, je ne l'arrêtai pas. Après avoir tout déboutonné, elle le fit glisser le long de mes hanches. Je l'aidai et l'enlever complètement. Je me retrouvai en boxer maintenant.

Je m'allongeai sur elle, en veillant à ne pas mettre tout mon poids. Elle écarta les jambes et je me logeai entre elles. Elle devait sentir mon érection à présent. Le tissu des sous-vêtements que nous portions était fin. Elle ne parut pas effrayée. Au contraire, elle parut amusée et commença à bouger son bassin. J'en fis de même. Cette friction me fit perdre la tête. J'avais tellement envie d'elle, mais il fallait que je retienne mon excitation. Cela serait très embarrassant si je n'arrivais pas à contrôler mes ardeurs.

Nous gémîmes à l'unisson. Je l'embrassai amoureusement tout en continuant ces frottements intimes. Elle gémit dans ma bouche lorsque ma main descendit de son bras vers son ventre. De son ventre vers le bord de sa culotte. Elle cessa de respirer lorsque ma main alla vers son sexe humide. Mon Dieu, elle était humide pour moi. Je commençai à taquiner son clitoris. Elle agrippa les draps, ferma les yeux et mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Le spectacle était tellement beau à voir et tellement érotique. La voir ainsi m'envoya une puissante vague de luxure. J'enlevai ma main ; elle réprima une plainte. Elle ouvrit les yeux et me regarda. Je lui souris et lui enleva sa culotte. Je lui embrassai le ventre et allai plus bas. Je lui écartai les jambes, elle parut gênée.

Je posai mes lèvres sur son intimité et la gouttai. Elle avait un goût exquis. Ses craintes se dissipèrent et elle se laissa aller et se cambra.

« Oh Edward… », gémit-elle.

Je continuai ainsi, savourant sa saveur, sa douceur inlassablement. Elle cria mon nom encore et encore. Je lui embrassai la cuisse et remontai doucement vers ses seins magnifiques que je léchai.

Elle me poussa légèrement et voulut me mettre sur le dos. Ce que je fis. Elle se frotta sur moi et descendis à son tour tout en me caressant. Avec une main, elle frôla, par-dessus le boxer, mon sexe dur. Je fis une plainte gutturale. Cette femme voulait ma perte.

Elle mit ses doigts sous l'élastique de chaque côté de mes hanches et l'enleva, libérant ainsi mon sexe en érection. Elle le prit d'une main et commença à faire des va et vient. Elle devait cesser ce petit jeu, sinon je n'allais pas tenir longtemps. Je réprimai une plainte et serrai les poings.

Je pris l'une des ses jambes et la fit rouler sous moi. Je l'embrassai longuement. J'essayais de retarder le moment, mais il était de plus en plus difficile de résister. Elle me regardait entre ses cils, ses mains s'étaient positionnées sur mes fesses, me montrant ainsi ce qu'elle voulait.

« Edward, je te veux maintenant en moi. Aime-moi. »

Je frôlai sa joue de mes doigts glacés.

Je devais le faire, je pouvais le faire. Arrêter maintenant serait inconcevable. Elle ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

Je plaçai mon sexe devant son entrée. Bella ferma les yeux.

« Bella, regarde-moi. Je veux te voir lorsque je serai en toi. »

Elle encra ses yeux dans les miens.

J'inspirai profondément et commençai à pousser lentement en elle. La sensation était fantastique, tellement puissante. C'était chaud, humide… Grand Dieu, incroyable. J'émis un grognement.

« Oh Bella… C'est tellement incroyable. », dis-je avec une voix voilée par le désir.

Je me figeai quand je vis Bella froncer les sourcils. Quel égoïste j'étais. Je n'avais pensé, pour un instant, qu'à mon plaisir.

« Bella ? Ça va ? Tu veux que j'arrête ? »

Elle me fit non de la tête.

« Je vais bien, continue. »

« Tu en es sûre ? », demandai-je, inquiet.

Elle mit son bassin en avant pour me montrer sa volonté de poursuivre.

« Oui, s'il te plaît.. »

Je continuai en essayant d'être le plus délicat possible et sentis un liquide chaud couler sur mon sexe provenant du sien. Je me concentrai sur Bella et non sur l'odeur qui me brûlait la gorge. Je ne cessai de la regarder ce qui m'aida. Nous ne faisions plus qu'un maintenant.

Je m'arrêtai un instant appréciant sa chaleur avant de commencer de lents va et viens. J'agrippai les draps tellement cela était intense et tellement bon. Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle avait l'air d'être mieux maintenant. Elle ferma ses jambes autour de ma taille, ce qui me permit d'aller plus loin encore. Je n'allais pas tenir plus longtemps. J'accélérai légèrement la cadence. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et agrippai, cette fois, la tête de lit. J'entendis le bois craquer sous mes doigts. Je continuai mes coups de reins. Je sentais que ma libération allait venir. Bella étouffa un cri contre mon épaule. Je lâchai la tête de lit et pris ses hanches fermement. J'accélérai encore un peu et sentis ma semence se rependre en elle. J'émis un râle de plaisir et m'effondrai sur sa poitrine.

Elle se mit à caresser mes cheveux. Nous reprîmes peu à peu nos esprits. Je réalisai petit à petit que j'avais réussi à faire l'amour avec Bella et que j'avais réussi à me contrôler. Cela valait la peine de tenter cette expérience qui m'avait permis de ne faire qu'un avec Bella, d'être connecté à elle. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait ressentir un plaisir si fort. C'était extraordinaire, incroyable, inimaginable… Il n'y avait pas de superlatifs assez forts pour décrire ce que je ressentais. Et tout ceci grâce à ma Bella.

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement. », fis-je.

Je la regardai et vis une larme perlait au coin de son œil.

« Je t'aime aussi Edward. »

J'embrassai ses lèvres gonflées par nos baisers passionnés. Elle se pelotonna contre moi.

« Ce que je vais te dire va te paraître très cliché, mais… merci. Merci d'avoir insisté. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort. », dis-je.

Elle se redressa et rit.

« Mais je t'en prie. Tout le plaisir était pour moi. On recommence quand tu veux. », dit-elle, taquine.

Je lui frôlai la joue. J'espérais que malgré la douleur, elle avait eu un peu de plaisir. Mon ego en prendrait un coup si cela n'avait pas été le cas.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop mal. J'ai dû être… maladroit. », dis-je.

« Non, ne t'en fait pas, tu as été très bien. Et puis lorsque nous le referons, cela sera encore mieux. J'en suis sûre. », me dit-elle en me caressant la joue.

Je lui souris et me réjouis à l'avance des moments que nous passerions ensemble à pratiquer ces plaisirs. Maintenant que je savais que je pouvais me contrôler, nous n'allions pas nous en priver.

« Au fait, fais-moi penser à remercier Alice quand on la reverra. », dit-elle, contre mon torse.

Je souris et embrassai le haut de sa tête.

« Tu devrais dormir maintenant mon amour. »

Elle enfouit un peu plus sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Son souffle chaud contre ma peau m'envoya une vague de désir. Il fallait que je me raisonne. J'étais à deux doigts de me jeter sur Bella. J'avais l'impression que je ne serai jamais rassasié, que j'aurai toujours envie d'elle.

Au lieu de ça, je lui caressai la nuque et lui fredonnai sa berceuse.

Puis après quelques minutes, elle s'endormit et j'étais sûre que pendant des heures, j'eus un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

**Fin du chapitre 22**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour !**

**Que vous dire, à part que je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis pour poster ce nouveau chapitre. J'ai eu une semaine très chargée, c'est ma seule excuse. Je ferai en sorte de ne pas mettre autant de temps pour le chapitre suivant.**

**Sinon, je tenais une nouvelle fois à vous remercier pour vos messages qui sont aussi délicieux que le chocolat et les bonbons. (lol) J'en veux d'autres !**

**Gros bisous et bon week-end !**

**Sandrine**

Chapitre 23

**POV Bella :**

Le chant des oiseaux m'extirpa de mon sommeil. J'ouvris les yeux péniblement, confuse. Je ne savais plus si ce que j'avais tant espéré s'était vraiment produit. Je roulai sur le dos et me rendis compte que l'immense lit était vide. Je ne sus pourquoi, mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'être angoissée, nerveuse et déçue. Pourquoi Edward ne se trouvait pas à mes côtés ?

Je m'assis et examinai une nouvelle fois la chambre. Toutes les bougies étaient éteintes à présent, mais les pétales de roses étaient toujours là, sur le sol et le lit.

Plein d'images de la nuit dernière affluèrent à mon esprit. Je me sentis rougir. Cela avait été sans doute le plus beau moment de ma jeune existence. Je sentis des petits papillons dans mon ventre rien qu'en m'évoquant ces instants intimes que j'avais partagés avec Edward.

Il avait été parfait. Oui parfait était ce qu'il avait été. Le souvenir de ses mains sur ma peau me donna des frissons involontaires. Sa bouche avait été merveilleuse également. J'avais été étonnée par son audace, mais j'avais eu confiance en lui. Je savais qu'il pouvait faire preuve d'une grande maîtrise et il me l'avait prouvée.

Maintenant je lui appartenais tout entière. Je lui avais donné mon corps, mon âme et tout mon amour. Je fus heureuse qu'il en ait fait de même ; qu'il m'ait aimé assez pour partager cette première fois avec moi.

Je me levai et vus que nos vêtements étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Je décidai de prendre la chemise d'Edward et l'humai une nouvelle fois. J'adorais son odeur. D'ailleurs il le savait ; je le lui avais dit. Je la mis et me rendis compte qu'elle m'arrivait à mi-cuisses. J'espérais qu'en étant ainsi vêtue, l'Edward de la nuit dernière se manifesterai à nouveau.

Après un temps d'hésitation, ne sachant quoi faire, j'ouvris la porte et tendis l'oreille. Je n'entendis rien, mais sentis la merveilleuse odeur du bacon grillé. Je fus rassurée. Edward n'était pas resté près de moi car il avait voulu me préparer le petit déjeuner. Il était tellement prévenant. Cette constatation me fit sourire.

Je descendis les marches le plus discrètement possible, même si j'étais persuadée qu'il m'avait entendue les descendre.

Arrivée au rais de chaussée, je m'approchai à pas de loup et arrivai devant la porte de la cuisine. J'entendis quelqu'un s'afférer et une musique douce en fond sonore. Je poussai la porte et le vis. Mon cœur eut un raté. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être toujours autant époustouflée par sa beauté, par sa perfection. Il n'avait que pour seul vêtement son boxer. Il était tellement sexy ainsi.

La porte couina et il se retourna vers moi. Très rapidement, il fut en face de moi et me sourit. Il me prit par la taille et me serra dans ses bras. J'enfouis mon visage contre son torse marmoréen. Je frissonnai, mais pas seulement de froid. Ce simple contact fit monter le désir en moi.

Puis il se dégagea légèrement et m'embrassa si tendrement que j'aurais pu en pleurer d'émotion.

Alors que mon cœur s'emballa, il décida de rompre le baiser. Ses yeux s'encrèrent dans les miens. Ils étaient tellement expressifs. Je pouvais voir en eux l'amour et le désir très fortement.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû porter cette chemise. La voir sur toi me rend fou. Tu es tellement belle. »

Je me mordis l'intérieur de ma joue et souris.

« Je pourrais t'en dire autant. Essaies-tu de me provoquer ? Te voir ainsi me donne des idées peu avouables. »

« Vraiment ? Et quels genres d'idées ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. », me dit-il de sa voix sexy.

« Veux-tu que je te montre ? », lui dis-je tout en embrassant son cou.

« Mmmm... J'aimerais beaucoup que tu me montres ça. »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire d'avantages, je sautai sur lui et m'accrochai à son cou. Il me porta en me tenant fermement contre lui et se dirigea vers la chambre.

Nous montâmes les escaliers et arrivâmes très vite dans la chambre. Nous n'avions cessé de nous embrasser durant ce court trajet.

Puis délicatement, il me posa sur le lit et s'allongea sur moi. De ses mains expertes, il commença à déboutonner ma chemise (qui était finalement la sienne). Il en ouvrit les pants et révéla ma poitrine nue. Je frissonnai devant son regard insistant. Ses yeux s'assombrirent de désir et tout ceci grâce à moi. Il pencha la tête vers ma poitrine et commença à taquiner la pointe de mon sein droit avec sa bouche. Il renouvela cette opération sur l'autre sein. Mes mains fourragèrent ses cheveux cuivrés. Je fermai les yeux et appréciai ses délicieuses tortures. Des gémissements incontrôlés s'échappèrent de ma bouche. Il sourit et déplaça ses lèvres plus bas, déposant sur mon ventre de petits baisers fiévreux tandis que ses mains caressèrent mes seins. Ses lèvres descendirent encore et s'arrêtèrent sur l'une de mes hanches.

Et là, sans comprendre pourquoi, il se figea et se redressa vivement.

S'il avait décidé de me rejouer la scène du mec qui avait peur de perdre le contrôle, il allait devoir trouver autre chose. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il ait pu tout stopper alors que tout se passait bien, que nous étions en parfaite osmose lui et moi.

« Oh non ! », dit-il tristement, un regard triste rivé sur mes hanches.

« Quoi ? », fis-je, en le regardant.

« J'en étais sûr ! », dit-il en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

« Mais que se passe-t-il ? », dis-je d'une voix légèrement paniquée.

« Mais regarde donc ce que je t'ai fait ! », me dit-il en me désignant mes hanches.

Je m'assis afin de voir de quoi il parlait. Je rivai mon regard vers eux et aperçus des marques de doigts bleutées marquer ma peau. Je la palpai me rendant compte qu'aucune douleur ne se manifestait lorsque je faisais ça.

Puis je sentis des doigts froids frôler la peau de mes hanches. Je levai mes yeux vers son visage. Ma main vint se poser sur sa joue. Ce geste avait pour but de le rassurer. Il prit ma main et l'embrassa en fermant les yeux.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je n'avais même pas remarqué ces marques avant que tu m'en parles. Et puis je ne ressens aucune douleur. »

Il soupira profondément.

« Mais imagines-tu qu'il aurait pu se passer bien pire. »

« Justement, réjouissons-nous de cela. Je vais bien. Ce ne sont que de petits bleus sans aucune importance. »

Ne le voyant pas réagir, j'avançai mes lèvres vers les siennes lentement. Je ne voulais pas le brusquer. J'espérais sincèrement que nous continuerions ce que nous avions commencé.

Mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes avec douceur. De ma langue, je lui caressai sa lèvre inférieure afin qu'il ouvre sa bouche. Il le fit avec hésitation. Je dégustai sa langue avec la mienne. C'était incroyable le goût qu'il pouvait avoir.

Ensuite, il posa ses mains sur mon visage afin de prolonger le baiser. Enfin, il décida de se laisser aller. Nous nous allongeâmes et nous reprîmes nos effleurements érotiques. Je le sentis encore hésitant puis finalement, il céda, abandonnant toutes retenues.

Cela avait encore mieux que la veille. Edward s'était avéré être un amant très doux, très tendre. Le genre d'amant que n'importe quelle fille rêverait d'avoir et il était là, à mes côtés, les yeux clos, savourant le plaisir que je venais de lui donner.

Je sentis des caresses aller et venir le long des mon bras. J'écarquillai les yeux et me rendis compte que je m'étais assoupie. Des lèvres froides vinrent se poser dans le creux de mon cou.

« Tu as bien dormi mon amour ? », fis mon vampire de sa voix mélodieuse.

« Oh oui, vraiment bien. Quelle heure est-il ? », lui demandai-je en me tournant vers lui.

Ses doigts effleurèrent ma joue.

« Il n'est pas tard. Par contre, tu dois avoir faim ? », s'inquiéta-t-il.

Mon ventre répondit pour moi en se manifestant.

Il rit et m'embrassa tendrement.

« J'ai très très faim. »

« Je vais te préparer quelque chose. »

« N'avais-tu pas déjà préparé mon petit déjeuner ce matin ? Ça sentait tellement bon. »

« Si, mais je préfère te refaire autre chose. Il est hors de question que tu manges quelque chose de réchauffée ! »

« Cela ne me dérange pas, tu sais. »

Il me fit taire en m'embrassant encore. Je cessai de protesté et me laissai emporter par ce baiser.

Il se détacha légèrement de moi et me sourit.

« J'y vais, ne bouge pas. J'arrive très vite. »

Il se leva et mis son boxer. Mes yeux ne purent se détourner de ce corps parfait. Je rougis lorsque le regard d'Edward rencontra le mien. Il rit de mon embarras.

« J'adore te voir rougir. »

Il s'avança vers moi et me pris mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de quitter la chambre.

Je restai un moment dans le grand lit. Puis je me levai et commençai à ramasser tous nos vêtements éparpillés. Je me saisis de mon soutien gorge et remerciai Alice intérieurement d'avoir fait en sorte que tout soit si parfait. Je lui devais une fière chandelle. Alors que je continuai à ramasser le reste des vêtements, je sentis deux bras puissants encercler ma taille et un souffle frais contre mon cou.

« Très joli spectacle de te voir ainsi. »

J'étais nue, prisonnière de ses bras. Un frisson me parcourut. Avant même que je puisse fantasmer sur ce que je pourrais faire avec Edward, celui-ci m'intima gentiment l'ordre de m'assoir sur le lit afin que je puisse y pendre mon petit déjeuner.

Je me précipitai sous les couvertures et me cachai, un peu gênée.

Edward se dirigea vers la commode où il avait placé le plateau. L'odeur alléchante de toasts grillés, d'œufs fris, de bacon… me parvint. J'humai avec envie.

« Voici pour toi. », me dit-il en posant le plateau sur mes cuisses.

« Je m'habituerais bien à ce genre de traitement. », fis-je, en picorant la mie d'un pain.

Je mangeai tout ce qu'il avait préparé pour moi. Lui me regarda inlassablement tout en affichant son sourire si sexy.

« C'était très bon. Comme d'habitude d'ailleurs. », dis-je en replaçant les couverts sur le plateau.

Je me laissai tomber sur les oreillers et soupirai d'aise.

Il s'allongea à mes côtés et se colla à moi.

« Je ferai tout pour que tu te sentes bien. »

« Mission réussie Monsieur Cullen. »

Je m'approchai un peu plus de lui et posai mes lèvres sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux. Nous restâmes quelques minutes ainsi, silencieux.

Je brisai le silence la première. Il fallait que je lui dise ce que j'avais prévu de faire aujourd'hui. Je priai pour qu'il accepte même si je savais que la bataille serait difficile à gagner.

« Edward ? »

« Oui ? »

« Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais aller quelque part. »

« Où voudrais-tu aller, mon cœur ? »

Je me redressai et le regardai.

« J'aimerais aller… chez Jacob. Je dois lui parler. »

Il se redressa vivement à son tour et me regarda durement.

« Il n'en est pas question. », dit-il fermement tout en essayant de contenir sa colère.

« Je dois m'expliquer avec lui. Je ne veux pas rester fâchée avec lui. »

« Je t'ai dit : Non, Bella. »

« Je peux très bien y aller sans ton consentement, tu sais. »

« Cela va être très difficile, je le crains. »

« Edward, comprends-moi. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça, malheureux à cause de moi. »

« Il s'en remettra. »

Je restai hébétée par ses dires.

« Très bien, si tu le prends comme ça… »

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre et m'y enfermai. Je savais très bien qu'il pouvait défoncer la porte sans mal, mais le fait de l'avoir verrouillée, lui montrai que je souhaitais me retrouver seule.

« Bella, ouvre-moi. Ne sois pas ridicule. »

« Je ne sais pas lequel des deux est le plus ridicule. », fis-je, revêche.

Je l'entendis soupirer fortement.

« Aurais-tu oublié qu'il a failli te tuer il y a peu de temps ?! »

Je savais qu'il avait raison. Sans doute que Jacob n'était pas prêt à me revoir suite à ce qu'il s'était passé. Peut-être était-il toujours aussi en colère contre moi.

« Imagines-tu quelle force intérieure il m'a fallu pour que je n'aille pas le tuer lorsque tu m'as dit qu'il s'était montré menaçant envers toi ? Qu'il avait failli te blesser, voir même plus. Si je n'y suis pas allé, c'est pour toi. »

J'ouvris la porte et me plantai devant lui.

« Je sais tout ça. Mais tu ne peux pas me demander de ne plus le voir. Je peux très bien y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tiens, avec mon père par exemple. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée. »

Je pestai tout bas. Il avait raison, une nouvelle fois. Je ne pouvais pas mêler Charlie à ça même si l'idée était tentante. Que pouvait-il faire si je décidais d'y aller avec lui ? Il ne se permettrait pas de m'empêcher de m'y rendre en présence de Charlie. Je devais y réfléchir plus tard. Cela pouvait être une solution.

« Très bien. Tu as gagné, je vais laisser un peu de temps. Mais je n'abandonne pas l'idée d'aller le voir dans quelques jours. »

Il acquiesça et s'approcha de moi. Il me prit dans ses bras. Je sentis son souffle glacé contre mes cheveux.

« Tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir malheureuse. Mais je ne veux tout simplement pas qu'il t'arrive quoique soit. Te savoir avec lui alors que je ne pourrai pas être là, me rend impuissant et nerveux. »

Je levai la tête vers lui et décelai, sur son visage, un profond désarroi. Cela m'attendrit.

« Je peux comprendre ça. M'autorises-tu à l'appeler alors ? »

« Je préfère cette solution. », me dit-il.

Il me serra dans ses bras. Mais pas comme il le faisait habituellement. Là, il m'étreignit avec un peu plus de force. Je me sentais en sécurité ainsi dans ses bras. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait rien m'arriver tant qu'il était là.

« Je t'aime, Bella. »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Il m'embrassa doucement au début, puis plus éperdument par la suite.

« Bon, je vais aller prendre une douche. », déclarai-je « M'accompagnerais-tu ? », fis-je avec un regard équivoque.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent dans la surprise.

« Une douche me semble être une excellente idée. »

Je lui pris la main et allâmes dans la salle de bain. Ce fut une douche comme je n'en avais jamais pris. Nous nous caressâmes, effleurâmes, touchâmes sensuellement, explorâmes le corps de chacun. Ce fut une expérience très érotique.

Ensuite, nous décidâmes de mettre un peu d'ordre dans la chambre qui en avait bien besoin.

Un peu plus tard Edward me ramena chez moi. Je fus heureuse qu'il le fit. Je ne voulais pas me faire chambrer par Emmet et avoir tous les regards plein de sous-entendus sur moi.

« Je passerai te voir dans ta chambre ce soir. »

Il ne m'embrassa pas, de peur que Charlie nous surprenne.

« Ok. », fis-je en lui souriant.

Il me sourit à son tour, puis son sourire s'évanouit.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? », lui demandai-je inquiète.

« Ton père veut te parler. », fit-il, l'air agacé.

« Rien de grave, dis-moi ? »

« J'espère bien que non. », fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il me regarda une dernière fois et partit sans que je n'eus le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Mais que se passait-il ?

Lorsque je rentrai, Charlie était dans le salon.

« Bella ? »

« Oui papa, c'est moi. »

« Peux-tu venir me voir une minute, s'il te plaît ? »

« Heu, oui j'arrive. »

De quoi voulait-il me parler. En tout cas Edward avait paru inquiet.

Je pénétrai dans la salle ; Charlie se tenait debout devant le canapé, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? », demandai-je intriguée.

« Déjà, as-tu vu l'heure qu'il est ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir tout de même. Je me suis inquiété. »

« N'as-tu pas vu mon mot que je t'aie laissé sur la table de la cuisine ? »

« Si, mais tu m'as écrit que tu ne rentrerais pas tard. Je t'ai appelée, mais tu ne m'as pas répondu. J'étais prêt à venir te chercher. », me fit-il sur un ton plein de reproche.

Oups. J'avais oublié ça. J'avais été tellement occupé que je ne mettais pas préoccupée de Charlie un seul instant.

« C'est vrai, tu as raison. J'aurais dû te prévenir, mais Alice et moi sommes endormies sur le canapé devant un film. », mentis-je.

Je fus heureuse d'avoir trouvé une excuse potable aussi rapidement.

Charlie me toisa et je vis ses yeux s'adoucir un peu.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que c'est Edward qui t'a ramenée et non Alice ? », me demanda-t-il perplexe.

« Elle devait partir tôt ce matin, alors Edward s'est proposé de me ramener. », dis-je en essayant d'être la plus convaincante possible. « Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes inutilement. »

« Bon, ça va, ça va… Le principal c'est que tu n'aies rien. »

Je luis souris et étais prête à quitter les lieux, mais Charlie en avait décidé autrement.

« Ne pars pas. Je n'ai pas terminé. Je suis allé chez Billy tout l'heure après le travail. »

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Avait-il vu Jacob ?

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui et j'ai vu Jacob. Pas longtemps, juste assez pour me rendre compte qu'il ne va pas bien. Selon Billy, il passerait tout son temps dans sa chambre. »

« Oh. ». Je n'arrivais pas formuler autre chose que ça.

« Tu devrais aller le voir. Je pense qu'il est temps que vous discutiez tous les deux. »

Que pouvait-il savoir de ce qu'il s'était passé entre Jacob et moi pour me dire ça. Billy lui avait s'en doute parlé de notre « dispute ».

« Je ne suis pas sûre que cela change quoique ce soit pour le moment. Et puis en quoi ça te concerne ? », fis-je, un peu agacée.

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'aime beaucoup ce gamin. Puis ce n'est pas parce que les Cullen sont revenus que tu dois le laisser tomber. »

Je restai sans voix.

« Mais ce n'était pas mon intention. Disons que des choses ont changé certes, mais je ne l'abandonnerai pas, ça c'est certain. »

« Parle-lui alors. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si grave et que ça peut s'arranger. »

Charlie avait indéniablement peur que je laisse Jacob pour Edward même s'il ne l'avait pas dit clairement. Que penserait-il s'il savait que c'était le cas ?

« J'aimerais beaucoup discuter avec lui, mais lui ne le veut pas. Il ne répond pas à mes coups de fil. J'ai essayé de l'appeler à plusieurs reprises en laissant des messages, en vain. Que puis-je faire contre ça ? »

« Va le voir et parle-lui. »

Je fermai les yeux en repensant à Edward, à ses craintes de me voir auprès d'un Jacob en colère. Je ne voulais pas le décevoir, mais il était clair qu'une discussion avec Jacob s'imposait. Et plus vite serait le mieux. Nous nous sentirons mieux après. Enfin c'était ce que j'espérais au fond de moi.

Je réfléchis à un plan. Je savais que dès lors que j'aurais franchi la porte de la maison, Edward serait là en essayant de m'empêcher d'aller à La Push. J'étais persuadée qu'il était sûrement quelque part, près de chez moi à écouter ce que nous disions.

Puis j'eus une idée. Celle qui m'avait effleurée l'esprit un peu plus tôt.

« Très bien. Tu as raison. Par contre, j'ai une faveur à te demander. » dis-je avec une légère excitation dans la voix.

« Euh, dis toujours. »

« J'aimerais que tu m'y amènes. »

J'osais espérer qu'ainsi, Edward ne se permettrait pas de m'empêcher d'y aller alors que Charlie serait là.

« Pourquoi veux-tu que je vienne ? »

« Et bien, je me sentirai mieux si tu étais là. »

Il réfléchit longuement, perplexe et acquiesça enfin. Que ne ferait-il pas pour que je me réconcilie avec Jacob ?

« Bon et bien allons-y. Si ma présence peut t'aider, alors… »

Génial ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. J'allais pouvoir enfin le voir. Je pris mon sac et entendis la sonnerie de mon portable. Je savais de qui il s'agissait. Je décidai de l'ignorer.

Mais lorsque j'ouvris la porte d'entrée, je vis Edward serrant les poings. Cependant, il arborait un visage impassible. Il faisait sûrement tout son possible pour contenir sa rage.

Je sentis mes jambes défaillirent. Je me demandais finalement si mon idée était bonne.

« Tu n'iras pas chez Jacob. », me dit-il, une lueur étrange brillant dans ses yeux.

Mon père vint derrière moi.

« Et on pourrait-on savoir pourquoi ? », fit Charlie, agacé par la personne qui se trouvait en face de nous.

**Fin du chapitre 23**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello !**

**Voici le chapitre 24. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Un grand, grand merci à vous tous pour tous les messages que je reçois régulièrement. **

**Plus que deux chapitres (à peu près) et cette histoire sera terminée. Snif.**

**Bonne lecture et gros bisous !!!**

**Sandrine**

**Chapitre 24**

POV Bella :

Je sentis la présence de Charlie derrière moi. Sa voix raisonnait encore dans ma tête. La tension était palpable.

J'avais l'impression que le temps s'était figé. Depuis combien de temps étions-nous restés là à ne rien dire ?

Je levai les yeux vers Edward en essayant de lire en lui. Ce qui était mission impossible. Il avait cette faculté qui ne me permettait pas de le faire, de déceler quoique ce soit en lui, la moindre émotion. Edward ne me lâchait pas du regard. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Je commençais à regretter ma décision. Je ne voulais pas le décevoir. Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Cependant, je devais aller au bout de ce que j'avais décidé. Il était nécessaire que je le fasse pour que je puisse avancer et me sentir en paix.

Alors que je cherchais quoi dire pour apaiser l'atmosphère, mon père décida de briser ce silence pesant.

« Alors, je n'ai pas eu de réponse à ma question. Qui es-tu pour dire à ma fille ce qu'elle doit faire ? »

Je fis face à mon père.

« Papa ! Edward n'a pas voulu dire ça. Il ne m'empêcherait pas de faire quoique ce soit, à moins que cela ne soit pour mon bien. N'est-ce pas Edward ? », fis-je en me détournant de mon père et en encrant mes yeux dans ceux de mon amoureux.

Enfin, Edward enleva son masque et esquissa un léger sourire.

« Exactement. », dit-il calmement, en ne me lâchant pas du regard.

« Tu vois papa. Il s'inquiète juste pour moi. Je suis encore libre de faire ce que je veux. », déclarai-je en insistant sur les derniers mots.

« Alors pourquoi t'interdirait-il d'aller voir Jacob ? Il n'est pas dangereux que je sache. »

Mon père n'eut pas l'air de vouloir laisser tomber.

« C'est parce qu'il sait que je me suis fâchée avec Jacob. Il pense sûrement que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour aller m'expliquer avec lui, que c'est un peu tôt et qu'il vaut mieux laisser un peu de temps. N'est-ce pas Edward ? »

Oh, comme j'étais nulle pour trouver des excuses.

Je suppliai du regard Edward afin qu'il m'aide, mais il n'avait, apparemment, aucune envie de le faire. Il avait les bras croisés et s'amusait de me voir si mal à l'aise. Etait-ce une petite vengeance personnelle ?

Mon père nous regarda tour à tour.

« Peux-tu, Bella, le laisser parler. Il est assez grand pour s'expliquer tout seul. », me fit mon père, excédé.

« Bien sûr. », dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

« La vérité est que… je suis amoureux de votre fille et que je suis terriblement jaloux. », dit Edward sans se laisser démener.

Ma mâchoire en tomba. Mais que faisait-il ? Il avait perdu la tête ?! N'avait-il rien trouvé de mieux que ça ? Je ne pouvais croire ce qu'il venait de dire.

Mon père rit cyniquement.

« Tu crois quoi mon garçon ? Qu'il suffit de dire ce genre de chose pour que Bella te retombe dans les bras. Qu'elle abandonne Jacob pour toi ? Toi qui l'as lâchement abandonné. Tu ne la mérites pas. Tu ne mérites pas qu'elle te parle, qu'elle pose les yeux sur toi. Tu es chanceux qu'elle ne t'ignore pas. Alors tes belles paroles, tu peux te les garder. Peut-être que ma fille t'a pardonné, mais pas moi. Et je ne te permettrai pas de lui dire ce qu'elle doit faire. Est-ce bien compris ? », cracha-t-il à Edward avec toute l'animosité possible.

C'était la première fois que j'entendis mon père aussi dédaigneux. Je ne réussis qu'à bredouiller quelques mots inintelligibles :

« Bein… qu'est-ce que… Papa ! »

Edward baissa la tête et se concentra sur ses chaussures. Il eut l'air de réfléchir.

Il redressa la tête et regarda mon père.

« J'ai bien compris tout ce que vous m'avez dit, j'en ai saisi chaque mot. Vous avez raison sur plusieurs points. Je suis chanceux que Bella soit à nouveau dans ma vie, qu'elle m'est accordée son pardon. Je n'en méritais sûrement pas autant. Vous avez également raison lorsque vous dites que je n'ai pas à dire à Bella ce qu'elle doit faire, mais je me sens obligé de la protéger. C'est plus fort que moi. Et malgré ce que vous pouvez penser, je tiens énormément à elle. J'ai fait une erreur que je ne me pardonnerai jamais. J'ai été fou de penser que je pourrais vivre sans elle. Je sais ce que j'ai perdu en agissant ainsi et je ne suis pas près à réitérer cela. »

Ce fut la plus belle des déclarations que j'avais entendu jusqu'à lors. A cette seconde précise : je savais. C'était comme une évidence ; il m'aimait plus que je ne l'avais imaginé. Son visage, son regard, tout de lui me montrait combien il m'aimait.

Si mon père n'avait pas été là, je lui aurais sauté dessus et lui aurais montré à quel point mes sentiments étaient similaires aux siens.

Alors que je gobais les mouches devant ce que je venais t'entendre, mon père rit une nouvelle fois.

« Tu parles comme si vous étiez à nouveau ensemble. Tu es revenu trop tard. Bella est avec Jacob maintenant. Alors, ta protection et tout le tralala, tu peux te les garder… » Mon père se tourna vers moi. « Je t'attends dans la voiture, Bella. »

Et il se dirigea vers la voiture de patrouille tout en bougonnant.

J'aurais dû, à ce moment là, dire toute la vérité à mon père. Lui montrer la vraie Bella, celle qui avait quitté Jacob pour Edward et qui n'était pas assez courageuse pour l'avouer. Mais je ne pouvais pas, pas maintenant. J'avais besoin qu'il m'amène chez Jacob et si je lui avouais tout maintenant, je savais pertinemment qu'il ne le ferait pas.

Je fermai les yeux et soupirai.

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends. », fit Edward tout bas comme s'il avait compris mes intentions.

J'ouvris les yeux et le regardai intensément.

« Je suis désolée. »

Il me fit son sourire en coin et mon cœur fondit.

« Tu devrais aller le rejoindre. Fais attention à toi. »

J'acquiesçai.

« Promis ? », me demanda-t-il.

« Promis. », affirmai-je.

Un klaxon retentit. Mon père s'impatientait.

« Je dois y aller. »

Il ne dit rien. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassai sur la joue.

« Merci. », dis-je tout simplement.

J'imaginais qu'il lui était difficile de me voir partir chez celui qu'il craignait le plus pour moi, pour ma sécurité. Je lui en étais reconnaissante pour ça. Il avait cédé. Il savait ce que je voulais et l'avait accepté.

Il resta muet. Je me détournai de lui et allai rejoindre mon père.

Le trajet se fit en silence. Un silence très pesant. Je sentis mon père très crispé à mes côtés. Il devait se douter que le lien qui m'unissait à Edward n'était pas seulement un lien d'amitié, que c'était bien plus fort que cela.

Il fallait que je lui dise la vérité, même si sa déception serait grande. Il voyait en Jacob, le gendre parfait. Moi, je le voyais comme mon meilleur ami, un frère. Et j'espérais que cela devienne possible.

Nous arrivâmes chez les Black quelques minutes plus tard. Mon cœur commençait à s'emballer. Le trac commençait à m'envahir. J'espérais qu'il soit là, qu'il ne fuit pas en me voyant et par-dessus tout, qu'il daigne m'écouter.

Nous descendîmes de voiture et arrivâmes devant la maison. Charlie frappa à la porte et nous attendîmes patiemment.

Billy nous ouvrit et s'étonna de nous voir.

« Alors Charlie, je te manquais déjà. », fit Billy à mon père.

« Et oui, que veux-tu ? Je ne peux plus me passer de toi. », dit Charlie en riant. « En fait, je suis venue accompagner Bella. Elle aimerait parler à Jacob. »

Le visage de Billy se ferma.

« Oh et bien, je ne sais pas s'il est là. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être déçue.

« Me permettrais-tu d'aller dans sa chambre voir s'il est là ? », demandai-je avec espoir.

« Je ne sais pas, Bella. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ce qu'il veut. »

« Allez, Billy… Maintenant que nous sommes là, il serait dommage de ne pas essayer d'arranger les choses. », fit mon père.

Billy eut l'air d'hésiter et puis céda.

« Très bien, Bella. Tu peux monter. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre Billy dans mes bras pour lui montrer toute ma reconnaissance.

« Merci beaucoup. », dis-je dans le creux de son oreille.

Il me sourit et se poussa afin de me permettre de pénétrer dans la maison.

Je m'arrêtai devant les escaliers et soufflai. Il fallait que mon cœur se calme. Je montai doucement et arrivai devant la porte de la chambre de Jacob. Je levai la main afin de frapper à la porte et remarquai qu'elle tremblait. « Calme-toi, Bella. Calme-toi. », me dis-je.

Je toquai et attendis. Au bout de longues secondes, je tendis l'oreille afin de percevoir un bruit, un mouvement. Hélas, je n'entendis rien. Je décidai d'ouvrir la porte. Lorsqu'elle fut ouverte, je constatai à regret qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Je commençai à m'interroger. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Peut-être était-il dans son garage. Je me rappelai des moments agréables que nous avions partagés il n'y a pas si longtemps à réparer les motos. Je souris en m'évoquant cela.

Je descendis et m'arrêtai devant la salle où mon père et Billy se trouvaient.

« Il n'est pas dans sa chambre. Je vais voir si je ne le trouve pas dans le garage. »

Ils hochèrent la tête et je poursuivis mon chemin.

Lorsque je pénétrai dans le garage, je ne l'y trouvai pas non plus. Je commençai à désespérer. Réfléchis, Bella, où est-ce qu'il aime aller ? La forêt ? Oui, mais elle est vaste et je n'ai franchement pas envie de m'y perdre. Chez des amis ? Oui, mais lesquels ? Ou peut-être est-il allé à la plage ? Cette dernière possibilité me parut être la plus fiable. Afin de ne pas perdre de temps, je me mis à courir en direction de la plage. Comme à l'accoutumé, je trébuchai à plusieurs reprises, mais je m'en fichai. Je n'avais qu'un seul but : retrouver Jacob et lui parler.

J'arrivai à destination, essoufflée. Je pris quelques secondes afin de reprendre ma respiration. Puis je commençai à balayer la plage du regard. Et enfin, je le vis. Il était assis sur un rocher, sa tête penchée vers le bas. Je ne sus pas s'il savait que j'étais là. Il avait l'air d'être dans ses pensées.

Je décidai de le rejoindre et m'avançai donc vers lui.

J'arrivai à ses côtés, mais il ne leva pas la tête.

« Jacob ? », fis-je d'une voix à peine audible.

Il ferma les yeux et les rouvris. Ses traits se durcirent.

« Que viens-tu faire ici ? », me demanda-t-il en regardant droit devant lui.

« Je… Je suis venue pour que l'on puisse parler. »

« Je pensais avoir été clair. Je ne veux pas te parler. »

« Mais… On ne peut pas rester comme ça, sans avoir eu une explication. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Je décidai de m'approcher un peu plus de lui et m'assis sur le rocher.

« Je ne pensais pas que la sangsue te laisserait venir me voir après ce qu'il s'est passé. », dit-il ironiquement.

« Et bien, je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix. », dis-je. « Tu ne répondais pas à mes appels, alors… je suis venue. »

Je regardai également devant moi. La mer était calme aujourd'hui.

« Te souviens-tu de la dernière fois où nous sommes venus ici même, à ce rocher ? », me demanda-t-il.

Bien sûr que je m'en souvenais. Nous nous étions promenés main dans la main le long de la mer et avions vu ce rocher. C'est ce jour-là, que nous nous sommes déclarés nos sentiments. Il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait, je lui avais dit que je l'aimais. Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine en m'évoquant cela.

« Oui, je m'en souviens parfaitement. », fis-je.

« C'était l'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie. Ce jour-là, j'étais vraiment persuadé que nous allions être heureux ensemble, que rien ne pouvait détruire l'amour que nous portions l'un envers l'autre. » Il se tut quelques secondes et reprit. « Pourquoi m'as-tu dit que tu m'aimais si cela n'était pas le cas ? »

Cette fois, il me fit face et je vis dans ses yeux toute la peine qu'il pouvait avoir.

« Je te promets qu'à ce moment-là, je pensais sincèrement t'aimer. Je t'ai toujours dit la vérité et je… »

« Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tes sentiments ce sont-ils évanouis ? Comment est-ce possible ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? », me coupa-t-il.

« Je… Je… », bredouillai-je.

« Edward ! C'est lui qui a tout gâché, qui a tout détruit. Je savais qu'il était une menace, mais j'étais loin d'imaginer à quel point il pouvait l'être. », dit-il avec colère.

Je fus stupéfaite, mais en même temps que pouvais-je dire à cela. Je pouvais me m'être à sa place. Je pouvais comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, le fait de se sentir rejeté, abandonné.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… »

Mon regard ne se détacha pas du sien. Je voulais qu'il voie en moi, qu'il voie à quel point j'étais sincère et désolée.

« Je t'aime, mais comme une sœur aime un frère. Peut-être qu'Edward m'a permis de comprendre cela, mais en aucun cas, il m'éloignera de toi. »

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas. »

Il se leva et commença à s'éloigner.

« Jacob, attends ! »

Je courus pour le rejoindre tellement il marchait vite.

Je le pris par le bras.

« Attends ! », fis-je.

Il s'arrêta et se planta devant moi.

« Qu'est ce que tu ne peux pas faire ? », lui demandai-je.

Et là, il commença à gronder et recula.

« Bon sang, Bella ! Je ne peux pas faire semblant que tout va bien. Regarde ! Regarde-moi ! Ai-je l'air d'aller bien, ai-je envie de tourner la page ? NON ! Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça. Je ne veux plus de toi dans ma vie. »

J'avançai d'un pas.

« Mais… mais j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. »

« Il fallait y penser avant. Je suis désolé. »

Et il s'éloigna à nouveau de moi.

« Non attends ! Tu m'as promis ! Tu m'as promis de ne jamais me quitter ! », criai-je, les larmes coulant sur mes joues.

Il s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas.

« C'est vrai, mais c'était avant tout ça. Maintenant, tu as Edward. Tu ne peux pas tout avoir, Bella. Je ne suis pas un jouet qu'on jette parce qu'on ne l'aime plus et qu'on veut récupérer parce qu'on culpabilise. Oublie-moi, Bella. Tu verras tu y arriveras facilement. »

« Non ! Ne dis pas ça ! Tu sais que c'est faux… JACOB ! », criai-je.

Je pleurai de plus belle. J'étais presque hystérique. Je courus vers lui, mais il allait plus vite que moi.

Je ne réussis pas à le rattraper. Il était loin maintenant, je le distinguai à peine. Et puis après un moment, je me rendis compte que je ne le voyais plus, il avait disparu. Je m'effondrai sur le sol, me prenant la tête dans mes mains. J'avais l'impression que la même histoire se répétait. Même si, cette fois, ce n'était pas Edward qui me laissait, la douleur était aussi vive.

Je restai, ainsi, je ne sais combien de temps. Je me rendis seulement compte que le soleil commençait à disparaître. Je sortis de ma léthargie et me levai. Telle un automate, je me dirigeai vers la maison des Black. A mi chemin, je vis Charlie qui apparemment commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir revenir.

« Bella ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter. »

Il me dévisagea.

« Ça va ? Ça ce n'est pas bien passé, hein ? Tu veux qu'on en parle. »

Je fis non de la tête.

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre. Il me connaissait suffisamment, pour savoir que je n'avais pas envie de parler.

Il mit un bras autour de mes épaules, geste qu'il ne faisait que très rarement. Charlie n'était pas du genre démonstratif.

Puis il me guida vers la voiture afin que nous reprenions la route.

Installée du côté passager, je collai mon front contre la vitre et regardai le paysage défiler.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, je me précipitai dans ma chambre. Je me dévêtis, pris une douche et mis mon pyjama.

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et pleurai silencieusement. J'étais triste au-delà du possible. Je ne savais plus ce que je devais faire. Je n'arrivais plus à raisonner de façon objective. Devais-je vraiment le laisser comme il me l'avait demandé ou devais-je insister pour qu'il me pardonne.

Un bras enlaça ma taille. Je sentis un souffle frais dans le creux de mon cou.

Je posai une main sur la sienne.

« Tu avais raison. Je n'aurais pas dû y aller. », fis-je en sanglotant.

Il posa ses lèvres dans mon cou et inspira.

« Je suis désolé. Veux-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Ce n'est pas dur à deviner. Il… Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus de moi dans sa vie, qu'il ne voulait plus me voir. »

Je sentis sa main agripper le drap. Apparemment, il essayait de prendre sur lui.

« Je peux comprendre sa décision et pourtant c'est tellement dur à admettre. Il me manque tellement. J'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant, lorsque nous étions amis. », dis-je tout bas.

« Je sais. Laisse-lui du temps. Il tient trop à toi pour te rayer de sa vie, crois-moi. »

« J'aimerais vraiment te croire. Tu aurais dû voir ses yeux. Il avait tellement de peine. Et tout ça à cause de moi. »

« Ne dis pas ça. Il comprendra plus tard que ton amitié lui est nécessaire. »

Je soupirai et essayai de me calmer.

« Tu n'es pas fâché ? »

« Pourquoi le serai-je ? », s'étonna-t-il. « Contre lui oui, mais nullement contre toi. »

« Et bien parce que je suis allée voir Jacob alors que tu étais contre cette idée. »

« Non, je peux comprendre ta détermination. Je sais ce que c'est que de vouloir quelque chose tellement fort, qu'on est prêt à tout pour l'obtenir. », dit-il.

Je lui fis face et posai ma main droite sur sa joue. Il tourna légèrement la tête et l'embrassa.

« Si, et je dis bien si, cela devait s'arranger avec Jacob, est-ce que cela te dérangerait que j'aille le voir de temps en temps chez lui, à la réserve ? L'accepterais-tu ? »

« Et bien pour tout te dire, j'ai déjà réfléchi à ça. Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire ce que tu souhaites. Ton père a raison. Je serais égoïste en agissant ainsi et je n'ai pas envie que tu me le reproches plus tard. Même si, il est vrai, cela m'angoisse de te savoir avec lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il te blesse de quelque façon que ce soit. Mais si tu as besoin de lui dans ta vie pour te sentir heureuse, alors je l'accepterai.»

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« De toute façon, cela n'est pas près d'arriver alors… »

Mes yeux recommencèrent à me piquer.

« Mais merci quand même. Cela me touche. Je sais à quel point c'est difficile pour toi. »

Je mis mon nez dans le creux de son cou et inhalai profondément. Je voulais m'imprégner de son odeur. Cela avait un coté apaisant. Je me sentis mieux instantanément.

« Et toi qu'as-tu fait cet après-midi ? » lui demandai-je en voulant changer de sujet.

« Oh, euh, et bien pour tout te dire, je t'ai suivie de loin jusqu'à la frontière. », m'avoua-t-il.

« Vraiment ? »

« C'était plus fort que moi. »

Je le regardai longuement, appréciant chaque trait de son visage parfait.

J'approchai mon visage du sien et posai mes lèvres délicatement contre les siennes.

« Je t'aime. », lui dis-je contre ses lèvres parfaites.

« Je t'aime aussi. », me dit-il en retour.

Je l'embrassai encore et encore. Je ne me lasserai jamais de son goût, de ses lèvres.

« Je vais parler à mon père demain au sujet de nous deux. », lui dis-je.

« Ça peut attendre, tu sais. »

« Non, je veux qu'il sache la vérité et qu'il cesse de te juger. Je n'ai pas aimé comment il t'a parlé tout à l'heure. Tu ne le méritais pas. »

« Si, je le méritais. Il veut te protéger, c'est tout à fait normal de réagir comme il l'a fait. Il t'aime. »

« Oui, mais tout de même. Il n'avait pas à être si dur. »

Je me pelotonnai contre lui et fermai les yeux, en essayant de ne penser à rien. Il me caressa les cheveux et me fredonna une chanson. Je me détendis et m'endormis sans même m'en rendre compte.

**Fin du chapitre 24**

_**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. Merci. ;)**_


	25. Chapter 25

**_Hello tout le monde ! Ça faisait un bout de temps que je n'avais pas posté de chapitre. D'ailleurs, je vous dois des excuses pour ça. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées ces derniers mois et pas que des choses agréables._**

_**L'histoire touche à sa fin. Il reste 2 chapitres, je pense.**_

**_En espérant que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ce chapitre. Je vous embrasse et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en cliquant sur le bouton vert qui se situe en bas de la page ;)._**

_**Bonne fin de soirée et agréable week-end tous.**_

**Chapitre 25**

Le temps passa sans que je m'en rende compte. Vivre avec Edward aidait en cela. Nous étions inséparables, toujours collés l'un à l'autre, de jour comme de nuit. C'était comme si nous voulions rattraper le temps perdu.

Les gens autour de nous toléraient plus ou moins notre relation. J'avais dû me battre pour imposer Edward auprès de mon père. Chose que j'avais plus ou moins réussi. Je me rappelais très bien de ce matin où j'avais pris mon courage à deux mains et que j'avais tout avoué à mon père. Son visage à ce moment là restera à jamais graver dans ma mémoire.

Le matin de cette fameuse confrontation, Edward avait essayé, tant bien que mal, d'apaiser mes nerfs. Cela passa par des baisers dans le cou, des caresses dans le dos et il m'avait même dit que tout cela était inutile, que je n'avais pas à faire ça « Que ton père m'en veuille, je peux le supporter mais qu'il t'en veuille par ma faute, je ne crois pas que je puisse le tolérer. », m'avait-il dit.

Têtue comme j'étais, je restais concentrée sur mon objectif : avouer la relation amoureuse que j'avais avec Edward et la faire accepter à mon père.

Ce matin là, j'avais préparé le terrain. J'avais fait le petit déjeuner certes comme tous les matins, mais cette fois-ci, je l'avais fait avec tout ce qu'il préférait.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine de bonne humeur, le sourire aux lèvres, cela me donna confiance.

« Mmm… Cela sent rudement bon ! », déclara-t-il sincèrement. « Et qu'ai-je fait pour mériter autant d'intention ? »

« Oh, rien. Cela me fait plaisir de faire ça pour toi, c'est tout. », dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Il s'approcha de moi et me tapota gentiment le dos avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine. Il se mit à lire le journal tandis que je disposai les mets sur la table. Quand tout fut prêt, il leva les yeux vers moi et me sourit sincèrement.

« Merci. », me dit-il.

Je lui souris à mon tour. Nous mangeâmes dans un silence agréable. Jusqu'au moment où je me décidai de lancer le sujet épineux concernant mon amoureux.

« Euh, papa ? », dis-je à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

Il leva à nouveau ses yeux vers moi, interrogateurs.

« Oui ? », me répondit-il.

« J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose d'important. Mais promets-moi de m'écouter jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre. », lui demandai-je.

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. J'avais du mal à déglutir.

Il fronça les sourcils, soupçonneux.

« Pourquoi je sens que je ne vais pas aimer entendre ce qui va suivre ? »

Je baissai les yeux vers mes mains posées sur la table et commençai mon récit que j'avais préparé dans ma tête avant cet entretien.

« Je voulais d'abord te remercier pour ton soutien quand j'allais mal, ta compréhension… », dis-je.

Je fis une pause et inspirée profondément par le nez et enchaînai.

« Je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que j'agis sans arrière pensée. Tout ce que je fais ou dis m'est dicté par mon cœur. En aucun cas il faut en vouloir à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à moi pour ce que je vais te dire. »

Je levai la tête vers lui afin de le sonder. Il n'avait pas l'air détendu du tout. Il avait même l'air un peu en colère. S'attendait-il à ce que j'allais lui dire ? Il n'était pas idiot, il savait bien qu'il se passait quelque chose, que ma vie avait changée, que mon comportement avait changé.

« Voilà, Edward et moi sommes de nouveau ensemble. »

Je fermai les yeux et attendis une réaction de mon père : un éclat de voix, un coup sur la table... N'importe mais quelque chose qui me montrerait son degré de mécontentement.

Après quelques secondes ou minutes, je n'avais plus la notion du temps, je me permis d'ouvrir les yeux.

Mon père était resté à sa place, ses lèvres étaient pincées, son regard glacial.

« Tu ne me dis rien ? », fis-je hésitante.

Il détourna son regard de moi, prit son bol et alla vers l'évier pour l'y déposer.

« Papa ? »

« Non, pas maintenant Bella. Je ne préfère pas qu'on en parle maintenant. J'ai bien peur de dire des choses que je regretterai plus tard. »

« Mais je… », commençai-je.

« Plus tard Bella. », dit-il froidement.

Puis il sortit.

Je le laissai donc digérer la nouvelle puisque c'est ce dont il avait besoin. Je ne savais pas si je devais être déçue ou soulagée par sa réaction. Mieux valait attendre. Oui, c'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

Et puis finalement, le soir-même, alors que je m'étais cloîtrée dans chambre ne sachant plus quoi penser à force de me torturer l'esprit, mon père frappa à ma porte. Lorsqu'il entra, je vis immédiatement que son regard n'était plus autant ampli de colère que le matin mais j'y perçus tout de même une pointe de déception.

Il pénétra dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir sur mon lit près de moi.

« Quand ? », fit-il soudainement.

« Comment ça 'quand' ? », demandai-je surprise.

« A quel moment vous êtes vous décidés à vous… Tu sais… à vous remettre ensemble ? »

« Il y a seulement quelques jours. »

Un silence s'installa. Puis je le rompis.

« Tu sais, j'avais vraiment cru que j'étais guérie de lui. Mais c'était faux. Je m'étais voilée la face. Quand il est revenu, j'étais en colère contre lui pour me faire raviver tous ses sentiments que j'avais cru ne plus jamais ressentir aussi intensément. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence : c'était lui que j'aimais et ça toujours était lui. Quoiqu'il se passe ça sera toujours lui. »

« Et Jacob dans tout ça ?! », me demanda-t-il incrédule.

« Je… Euh… C'est compliqué… Je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine. En aucun cas, je me suis servie de lui même si c'est ce qu'il pense. Il fait parti de ma vie. Mais pas comme tu l'entends et comme il le voudrait. »

« Je ne te comprends pas. Tu pourrais être heureuse avec lui. Je t'ai vu reprendre goût à la vie grâce à lui et voilà que tu… »

Il s'interrompit avant de terminer sa phrase. Puis reprit.

« Je suis tellement déçu Bella. Je ne te pensais pas aussi naïve. Et tu veux que je te dise, j'ai l'impression que tu t'es bien payée ma tête. »

« Non, non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne veux pas que tu penses ça ! »

« Et pourtant j'ai du mal à penser le contraire. »

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment. Je réfléchissais à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je fus triste de voir qu'il pensait ça de moi et que je l'avais déçu.

« Tu sais papa, je l'aime vraiment et Edward m'aime aussi. Disons que les choses n'ont pas été simples, mais nous en avons beaucoup parlé et nous avons beaucoup réfléchi. Je sais que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui et lui ne peut pas vivre sans moi. C'est comme ça… Quand à Jacob… Je sais que tu es déçu que nous ne soyons plus ensemble mais je me suis rendue compte qu'il était comme un frère pour moi et rien de plus que cela. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je me suis fichue de lui ou de toi. Crois-moi, j'ai bien réfléchi avant de prendre cette décision. »

« Très bien ! », dit-il soudainement en se levant ne pouvant plus se retenir d'avantage. « Mais je tiens à te prévenir que je ne le tolérerai pas dans ma maison. Et je ne veux plus que tu mettes les pieds chez lui. Moins tu le verras et plus vite tu reviendras à la raison. »

A mon tour, je devins rouge de colère.

« Comment oses-tu me dire cela !? Que tu sois déçu, d'accord, mais que tu n'acceptes pas mes choix, ça, je ne peux pas l'accepter. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je continuerai à voir Edward ici ou ailleurs, avec ou sans ton consentement. »

Il écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit.

« Je t'en prie papa… Je ne veux pas me fâcher avec toi. », dis-je un peu désespérée.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et les rouvris.

« Bien. Tu le verras… Mais pas chez moi. Et dorénavant, tu rentreras à l'heure que je te dirai. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir été assez ferme avec toi. Mais maintenant ça va changer. »

« Tu pourras tout faire pour me séparer de lui mais rien n'y changera. On s'aime trop pour que tu puisses détruire ce que nous avons. », déclarai-je des sanglots dans la voix.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il me regarda une dernière fois puis tourna les talons. Avant de sortir de ma chambre, il s'arrêta et murmura :

« Il recommencera. Il te laissera comme il l'a fait avant. Je ne veux pas te ramasser à la petite cuillère comme la dernière fois. Ça, je ne pourrai pas le supporter une seconde fois et toi non plus. »

« Ne t'en fait pas pour moi. Je sais qu'il ne le refera pas. J'ai foi en lui. »

Il secoua la tête et sortit de la chambre.

Depuis cette conversation, nous nous étions très peu parlés. Juste des formules de politesse, du style : « Peux-tu me passer le pain, s'il te plaît ? » Quelque chose dans son regard avait changé lorsqu'il me regardait. Oui, je le sentis. Je sentis qu'il était dépité et triste. Cela me fit mal mais je n'allais pas céder. Il allait devoir accepter le fait que j'étais avec Edward même si je pouvais comprendre sa désillusion. Sans doute me voyait-il déjà marier avec Jacob. Un frisson à cette pensée me parcourut l'échine.

Quant à ce dernier, c'était silence radio. Je me sentais un peu déprimée. Toute cette situation me dépassait. J'avais fait souffrir tellement de personnes. Heureusement qu'Edward était là, toujours aussi aimant et réconfortant. J'allais souvent chez lui et lui venait souvent chez moi le soir, à l'insu des mon père, lorsqu'il était endormi. Nous parlions beaucoup, nous regardâmes des vidéos, nous nous cajolâmes… Nous étions dans une bulle, loin de tout, loin des gens hostiles face à notre relation.

La vie suivait son cour, tranquillement… Victoria n'avait pas donné signe de vie et cela nous convenait parfaitement.

Allongé sur mon lit, les yeux fermés, alors que j'étais en train de me remémorer les derniers évènements, je sentis une main glacée sur ma joue ainsi qu'un souffle frais sur mon front.

J'ouvris les yeux et lui souris.

« Hello ! », lui dis-je en lui souriant.

Il me rendit mon sourire et approcha ses lèvres des miennes. Avant qu'il ne se retire, je lui saisis la nuque afin de prolonger le baiser. Il gémit lorsque je glissai ma langue sur lèvres entrouvertes. Il en fit de même et nos langues se caressèrent sensuellement. Mes mains s'emparèrent de ses cheveux soyeux. L'une de ses mains vint caresser ma cuisse droite. Je le tirai un peu plus vers moi afin que son corps fût en contact avec le mien. Il comprit ce que je voulais et s'allongea sur moi en évitant d'y mettre tout son poids. Il s'était positionné entre mes jambes maintenant et je pouvais sentir son érection contre mon sexe recouvert de mon pantalon. Il commença à remuer son bassin afin d'obtenir une friction. J'en fis de même et nous gémîmes à l'unisson.

Ses lèvres glissèrent le long de mon cou et il y déposa des baisers humides. J'haletai et perdis pied. J'avais tellement envie de lui. Je devais soulager au plus vite ce désir qui me consumait. Mes mains glissèrent le long de ses bras et trouvèrent les boutons de son pantalon. Mes mains tremblées. Je peinais donc à les déboutonner. Voyant mon agacement, il se mit à genou et entreprit de les défaire lui-même. Il fit ceci sans me lâcher du regard. Alors que je bavais littéralement devant lui, une sonnerie de portable se manifesta. Je gémis une nouvelle fois mais cette fois-ci d'agacement.

« Ne répond pas. », lui dis-je presque en le suppliant.

Il hésita. Il était manifestement en train de débattre si oui ou non il devait répondre. Puis finalement, il revint vers moi et m'embrassa.

La sonnerie avait cessé quelques secondes pour retentir de plus belles. Je m'accrochai à Edward avec toutes mes forces mais il ne dut pas s'en apercevoir puisqu'il se détacha facilement de moi.

« Cela doit être urgent. Je devrais répondre. », me dit-il avec un regard ennuyé.

Je soupirai et finalement hochai la tête.

Il me sourit avec son sourire en coin et je me mis à rougir. Il se pencha et m'embrassa rapidement une dernière fois avant de répondre à son téléphone.

« Oui ? »

« …….. »

« Je sais. Oui Alice, j'en suis bien conscient. »

Grrrr… Alice ou pas, j'en voulais à cette personne pour nous avoir dérangés dans notre moment d'intimité. Elle l'avait sûrement vu en plus. Je soupirai encore plus fort et Edward me regarda. Son visage exprimait comme de la frustration et de la désolation. Et bien maintenant, nous étions deux.

« Je comprends et tu as raison. Je ne suis pas raisonnable. C'est que j'ai du mal à me séparer d'elle plus que de quelques minutes. », poursuivit-il tout en me regardant intensément.

« …….. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment… Je n'aime pas la laisser seule. Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque. »

« …….. »

« Je ne sais pas Alice. Je peux peut-être attendre encore un peu. Attendre votre retour. »

« …….. »

Il soupira.

« Tu ne vois vraiment aucun risque ? »

« …….. »

« Je sais que tu n'insisterais pas si tu n'en étais pas sûre. »

« …….. »

De quoi parlait-il ? Je me redressai et le regardai perplexe.

« Très bien. », dit-il en fermant les yeux. « Je te fais confiance… A tout de suite. »

Il raccrocha et se pencha vers moi, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de moi.

« C'était Alice. », me dit-il.

« Je l'avais deviné. »

« Je dois partir. »

« Je sais. », dis-je déçue.

« Ne sois pas déçue mon amour. », fit-il en caressant ma joue. « Je vais faire le plus vite possible. Dès que j'aurai terminé de chasser, je reviendrai immédiatement te voir. Tu ne te seras rendue compte de rien. De plus, Alice m'a bien affirmé qu'il ne t'arrivera rien pendant mon absence. Je ne le ferai pas fait si elle avait eu un doute. »

« Bien sûr. J'ai confiance en elle. Je sais qu'il faut que tu y ailles. C'est juste… que tu vas me manquer. »

Il me prit le visage et mon posa son front contre le mien. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et inspira. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, je vis tout l'amour qu'il me portait.

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout. », dit-il en insistant sur chaque mot.

Puis il posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les miennes.

« Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller mais il faut vraiment que je me nourrisse. J'ai trop tardé. J'aurais dû être plus précautionneux. Mais c'est difficile d'être loin de toi. »

« Je sais, pour moi aussi. », dis-je en lui caressant les cernes violettes qui bordaient ses yeux devenus noirs.

J'étais tellement concentrée sur mes propres désirs que je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point ils étaient sombres. J'imaginai la force intérieure qu'il devait avoir pour être près de moi lorsqu'il était dans cet état de manque.

« Je vais t'attendre. Et puis… j'espère qu'on poursuivra… ce que nous étions en train de faire… », dis-je malicieuse.

Il me sourit et m'embrassa passionnément.

« Ne te fais aucun souci là-dessus. »

Un coup à ma fenêtre me fit sursauter et brisa la magie de l'instant.

« Allez Edward ! Il faut y aller maintenant. », fit la voix mélodieuse d'Alice.

« Tu y vas avec qui ? », demandai-je.

« Alice et Jasper. Rosalie et Emmet sont partis en voyage pour quelques jours et mes parents ont dû s'absenter pour aller à un gala de charité. C'est pourquoi je m'inquiétais de te laisser seule. »

Je le vis se tendre. Je lui caressai la mâchoire du bout de mes doigts afin de le détendre un peu.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Tout ira bien. Ok ? »

Il hocha la tête et se détacha de moi à regret. Il se posta devant la fenêtre et me regarda avec un regard mélancolique. Je lui souris afin de lui montrer que j'allais bien. Puis sans que je m'en rende compte, il revint vers moi et me prit dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser comme il le faisait rarement.

« A tout de suite mon amour. »

Il se détacha de moi et disparu en un clin d'œil. Je restai là abasourdie et haletante du baiser qu'il venait de me donner.

Je me mis rêvasser et à espérer qu'un jour, je l'accompagnerai lors de genres d'excursions. C'est à ce moment précis que les craintes qui me restaient s'envolèrent. J'étais convaincue à présent que ce que je voulais c'était de vivre auprès de lui pour l'éternité et que la perspective d'être transformer ne m'effrayait plus autant qu'avant. Certes, j'avais toujours voulu devenir l'une des leurs mais cela ne m'empêchait pas d'être quelque peu inquiète par la transformation en elle-même.

Après un moment, je me levai du lit et me dirigeait vers la cuisine afin d'y préparer le dîner. Je décidai de faire quelque chose de simple : de spaghettis à la sauce bolognaise me semblait être une bonne idée.

Comme depuis quelques jours, le repas fut silencieux. Non pas que je n'aimais pas le silence mais il fallait dire que celui-ci était pesant. Mon père n'était pas prêt à pardonner cette pseudo trahison. Je soupirai fortement en me levant de table et commençai à m'affairer. Mon père me jeta un regard oblique et se leva à son tour.

« Je vais regarder le match. », marmonna-t-il avant de s'éclipser.

Après avoir terminé mes tâches, je décidai de m'isoler dans ma chambre et de commencer à bouquiner un livre que le prof de littérature nous avait proposé.

Je me concentrai et me plongeai dans l'histoire. C'était suffisamment intéressant pour me permettre d'oublier un peu Edward et le fait qu'il me manquait déjà.

Cependant, après un moment, je sentis comme un léger courant d'air. Je relevai vivement la tête et ne vis rien d'autre qu'une fenêtre fermée. Mon regard aira dans toute la pièce et je fus rassurer lorsque je ne vis rien de particulier.

Je me replongeai tant bien que mal dans mon bouquin mais un pressentiment m'envahit. J'avais l'impression d'être observée. C'était peut-être stupide mais mon cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite qu'à l'accoutumé. Je relevai la tête et cherchai en vain la source qui était à l'origine de mon malaise.

« Edward ? », me mis-je bêtement à demander.

J'aurais aimé qu'il me fasse une blague ou quelque chose dans ce style mais je savais très bien qu'il n'était pas une personne à faire ce genre de chose. Ce n'était franchement pas dans son tempérament.

Je déglutis péniblement et me levai. Je me mis à chercher derrière les rideaux, dans l'armoire… Je me sentis assez ridicule lorsque je me mis à chercher dans petit coffre en bois. A moins d'être contorsionniste, je ne voyais pas quelqu'un rentrer à l'intérieur. J'eus un petit rire de soulagement en me rendant compte que le coffre était vide et me sentis rassurer. Mon imagination me jouait des tours. Je fis demi tour afin de me réinstaller sur mon lit et de poursuivre ma lecture.

Mais je n'en eus pas l'occasion, mon sang se glaça lorsque je vis une paire de yeux rouges me fixer.

**Fin du chapitre 25**


	26. Chapter 26

******_Bonsoir tout le monde !_**

******_Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre que je vous poste. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._**_  
_******_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques. J'aime savoir ce que vous pensez. _********_Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite une belle et douce nuit._**_  
_******_Et encore désolée pour l'attente._**_ ;)_

******_Bises_**_  
_******_Sandrine_**

******_PS : Au fait, hier c'était mon anniversaire. Donc vous savez quoi faire pour me faire plaisir... lol_**

**Chapitre 26**

**POV Bella :**

J'étais totalement figée. Je n'arrivais pas à réagir ne serait-ce que pour tenter de m'enfuir même si je savais que cela était peine perdue. La peur sans doute était à l'origine de ma léthargie. Je ne pouvais pas croire que Victoria se trouvait en face de moi avec ses yeux et son sourire menaçants.

« Surprise ! », finit-elle par lâcher après un temps.

Elle s'avança doucement vers moi et mes jambes se mirent enfin à bouger. Je reculai mais me retrouvai vite coincée entre le mur et elle.

« Que… que me veux-tu Victoria ? », bégayai-je.

J'imaginais bien qu'elle n'était pas venue pour faire la causette avec moi. Son regard était provocateur et sarcastique. Et au-delà de ça, la haine, le sadisme, l'envie… transpiraient nettement d'elle.

Je ne pouvais pas ignorer ce qu'elle désirait.

Elle me voulait. _Moi_, petite humaine fragile qui étais en partie à l'origine de la perte de son compagnon.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas une petite idée ? », dit-elle en penchant légèrement sa tête vers moi.

« Tu sais que je ne suis pas seule et que si je crie quelqu'un viendra m'aider. », répondis-je.

Elle me sourit.

« Qui ça ? Ton pa-pa ? », dit-elle en détachant chaque syllabe.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de mon visage et inspira profondément.

« Tu ne crieras pas. Tu sais que si tu le fais, ton cher père mourra. »

« Ne lui fais pas de mal ! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras. », la suppliai-je.

« Te voilà plus raisonnable. Je pense qu'il est dans ton intérêt que tu restes tranquille et que tu m'obéisses. », fit-elle en me saisissant brusquement par les cheveux ce qui me fit gémir.

« Oh non, ma belle. Je ne veux pas t'entendre pleurnicher »

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre tout en me maintenant par les cheveux.

« Bon et bien, ce n'est pas le tout, mais nous devons partir. », déclara-t-elle.

La vitesse avec laquelle elle agissait ne me permettait pas de me rebiffer. Elle ouvrit donc la fenêtre, me mit sur son épaule et sauta. La chute fut tellement brutale que cela me coupa, pour quelques instants, la respiration.

Mon incapacité à respirer convenablement ne sembla pas la perturber. Car à peine avait-elle touché le sol qu'elle se mit à courir vers les bois à une allure vampirique.

Je ne savais pas si c'était dû à l'allure ou à la peur mais j'eus terriblement envie de vomir. Je supposais que la combinaison des deux en était à l'origine. D'ailleurs, j'ignorais si j'allais pouvoir supporter encore longtemps cette course chaotique.

C'est alors, qu'à peine avais-je pensé cela, qu'elle me posa violemment sur le sol près d'un arbre comme si j'étais une chose insignifiante.

« Aïe ! », criai-je.

« Tu as déjà mal pour si peu. Je me demande ce que tu ressentiras lorsque je t'aurai torturée. »

Je déglutis péniblement à cette perspective et mon estomac se souleva.

« Alice… Elle va voir ce que tu prévois pour moi. Et elle et tous les autres me sauveront. »

Elle se mit à rire.

« Bien sûr qu'elle le verra… mais il sera bien trop tard. », fit-elle tout en caressant ma joue du bout des doigts.

« Vois-tu, avec le temps, j'ai compris plusieurs choses concernant le don d'Alice. La preuve, je ne serais pas là, devant toi, en ce moment même si je n'avais pas su le déjouer. »

Elle marquait un point. Comment ce faisait-il qu'Alice n'ait rien vu venir ?

Je me recroquevillai tout contre l'arbre et commençai sérieusement à affoler.

Qu'allais-je devenir si Edward ou même Alice ne venait pas à mon secours ?

« Bon et bien trêve de bavardage. Passons aux choses sérieuses. »

Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il fallait que je trouve un plan afin de me sortir de ces griffes. Il fallait que je gagne du temps. Oui, je devais faire ça afin qu'Alice puisse enfin avoir une vision de la situation plus que préoccupante dans laquelle je me trouvais.

« Mais pourquoi fais-tu ça Victoria ? »

« Ne sois pas plus stupide que tu ne l'es. », dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je t'assure, je ne vois pas ce que tu me veux et ce que j'ai bien pu te faire. »

Elle ricana un moment, puis stoppa net et s'approcha de moi. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage maintenant. J'avalai péniblement ma salive lorsque ses yeux rouges me rappelèrent qu'elle se nourrissait de sang humain et que fatalement j'allais lui servir de repas.

« Vraiment ? », chuchota-t-elle tout contre mon oreille. « Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? Allez, cherche bien. Je suis sûre que tu vas trouver. »

Je tremblai de plus belle sous son ton menaçant et les mots me manquèrent.

« Et puis après tout, me faut-il un prétexte pour pouvoir te tuer ? », fit-elle en s'éloignant de moi. « Tu dégages une telle odeur… Si alléchante. »

« Si tu me tues, Edward se vengera. »

Je disais ça mais j'espérais qu'il ne risquerait pas sa vie pour moi. Je préférais me sacrifier pour les gens que j'aimais que de les voir mourir à cause de moi.

« Oh ! Comme j'ai peur ! », s'écria-t-elle en exagérant le ton. « Bon, tu commences à m'ennuyer et je n'ai pas toute la journée non plus. »

« Non ! Je t'en prie ! »

Elle ne prie pas en considération mes supplications, elle s'agenouilla devant moi et passa l'un de ses ongles sur mon bras gauche puis appuya fortement dessus ce qui laissa une coupure bien nette sur celui-ci.

Je serrai les dents et étouffai un gémissement de douleur.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas pleurer pour ça ! Si ? », fit-elle.

J'essayai de ne rien laisser paraître et même si la blessure n'était pas si impressionnante, elle était tout de même douloureuse.

Après m'avoir entaillée le deuxième bras, elle me tira par les cheveux, me souleva de terre et me balança violemment au sol. Je retombai sur le dos et eus le souffle coupé. J'haletai et essayai d'inspirer profondément afin de ne pas céder à la panique qui m'envahissait de plus en plus.

Après quoi, elle accéléra le rythme, ne me laissant très peu de temps pour récupérer entre les coups qu'elle me donnait.

Je me trouvai à plusieurs reprises à terre, plus meurtrie que jamais. Des coupures et des marques rougeâtres apparaissaient de part et d'autres sur ma peau blanche.

Cependant, c'était comme si mon esprit avait quitté mon corps. Je savais qu'elle s'acharnait sur moi mais je ne ressentais pratiquement plus la douleur à cet instant.

« Tu es si pâle. Quelque chose ne va pas ? », dit-elle sadiquement tout en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

« Je t'en prie… », réussis-je à articuler difficilement.

« Tu plaisantes ? Je commence à peine à m'amuser. »

Ma vue commençait à devenir floue. Je battis des yeux à plusieurs reprises afin de la stabiliser. Mais très vite, malgré ma volonté, je sombrai. Peut-être qu'ainsi ma fin me semblerait moins douloureuse.

**xxxxxxxxx**

**POV Edward :**

Alice, Jasper et moi avions bien chassés. Nous commencions à être bien rassasiés maintenant que nous avions bu le sang de quelques cerfs.

Dans nos moments de chasse, nous en profitions aussi pour discuter de choses et d'autres : de la famille, des humains, de sport, de l'école et même de la météo. Mes frères me parlaient également de leur vie amoureuse. C'était quelque chose qui ne me concernait pas il y a encore peu de temps de cela. Ma vie sexuelle commençait à peine, et je n'avais pas vraiment eu l'occasion et l'envie d'en parler avec mes frères… et encore moins avec ma sœur. Alors qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsqu'elle me lança sur ce sujet.

« Alors Edward… ça à l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux avec Bella… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire… », me dit-elle en souriant malicieusement alors que nous revenions vers la civilisation.

Me parlait-elle vraiment de mes moments intimes avec Bella. Oui, sans nul doute.

Néanmoins, si un jour je devais traiter de ce genre de chose, je pensais le faire avec Jasper et Emmett, voire Carlisle mais certainement pas avec elle. Je n'étais pas assez à l'aise pour discuter de ce sujet avec une femme.

« Oui, en effet, Alice. Tout va pour le mieux de ce côté-ci. Je te remercie de t'en soucier. », fis-je avec une pointe d'exaspération.

Elle me sourit franchement. Pourquoi sentais-je que je n'allais pas m'en sortir aussi facilement ?

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre… », dit-elle avec plein de sous-entendus.

Comment pouvait-elle être au courant ? Ce pouvait-il que Bella lui en ait parlé ? Je pouvais comprendre qu'elle ait ressenti le besoin de se confier et tout spécialement à Alice. Mais tout de même, je trouvais la situation plutôt embarrassant.

« Ne sois pas si gêné. C'est normal qu'elle m'en ait parlé. Une jeune femme a besoin de conseils surtout quand celle-ci est novice en la matière. Et puis le fait que tu sois un vampire change beaucoup de choses. Elle s'interroge, c'est normal. », continua-t-elle.

Habituellement, je n'étais pas quelqu'un de curieux. J'étais plutôt discret même. J'aimais respecter les secrets de chacun et n'étais pas du genre à fouiner mon nez partout. Mais là, je devais bien avouer qu'elle piquait ma curiosité.

« Et sans m'en dire trop, que t'a-t-elle dit ? Tu sais c'est juste pour savoir… Pour voir si je peux améliorer certaines choses. Tu vois ? », fis-je peu sûr de moi et gêné.

Pour le coup, j'avais oublié toutes mes résolutions selon lesquelles je ne parlerai pas de ma relation avec Alice. Même après tant de décennies, j'étais toujours autant bluffé par sa capacité à faire parler les gens.

Elle se mit à rire de mon embarras. J'entendis même Jasper, qui était non loin de là, en faire autant.

Je baissai la tête et commençai à marcher en direction de la maison de Bella.

Je pouvais encore les entendre ricaner au loin malgré la distance que j'avais mise entre nous.

Alice me rejoignit et me prit par le bras. Elle essayait de réprimer un sourire mais je la connaissais bien. Je savais qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de me taquiner gentiment.

« Edward, attends. Promis j'arrête de… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Je vis son regard fixer un point imaginaire derrière moi. Je savais que lorsqu'elle était ainsi, c'était parce qu'elle avait une vision.

Je la scrutai du regard et me perdit moi-même dans sa vision. Et ce que je vis était tout ce que je redoutais le plus : Bella sur le sol pliée en deux de douleur avec auprès d'elle une jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyante… Victoria.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… », commençai-je, apeuré. « Comment est-ce possible ? Tu m'avais pourtant assuré qu'elle ne risquait rien, Alice ! », fis-je en colère.

Je passai nerveusement les mains dans mes cheveux en bataille et essayai de comprendre.

Comment le retour de Victoria à Forks avait-il pu échapper à Alice ? Je ne comprenais pas. C'était tout simplement insensé !

« Je suis désolée, Edward. Je te promets que je n'avais rien vu venir. Tu penses bien que je n'aurais pas permis cela d'arriver. Oh, non ! Ce n'est pas possible. Ça ne peut pas arriver ! », dit-elle, plus paniquée que jamais.

« Calme-toi, Alice ! », lui dis-je en la prenant fermement par les bras. « Ça ne serre rien de paniquer. Il faut agir et maintenant ! », dis-je me sentant moi-même dans un état fébrile.

A peine avais-je prononcé ces paroles que nous nous mîmes en route.

Je n'avais qu'un objectif, celui de retrouver Bella, l'amour de ma vie. La retrouver certes, mais surtout vivante.

Je courais, Alice et Jasper à mes côtés. J'avais encore cette vision d'horreur dans ma tête que je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser. Même si je ne voulais pas penser au pire, je craignais de la perdre.

_Non, ça ne pouvez pas se passer comme ça, nous allions la sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

Même si peu de temps s'était écoulé depuis que nous étions partis, j'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité. Et je savais que les secondes qui s'égrenaient étaient capitales. Victoria pouvait à tout moment décider d'abréger ses tortures et la tuer.

Un grognement féroce m'échappa en l'imaginant sans vie.

Après plusieurs minutes interminables, j'arrivai à capter l'odeur de Victoria.

Nous étions proches maintenant. Elle-même pouvait nous sentir arriver. Peut-être s'était-elle-même enfuie. Mais si tel était le cas, je la rattraperai et lui arracherai la tête. Elle n'allait pas s'en sortir si facilement cette fois. Ça non !

Je tournai la tête pour voir où se trouvaient Alice et Jasper. Je ne les vis pas. J'avais dû les distancer. Je ne ralentis pas pour autant mon allure. Les arbres autour de moi étaient flous tant ma course était effrénée. Bella était ma priorité absolue à l'heure actuelle et c'était cette volonté de la sauver qui me permettait de courir plus vite que je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant.

Alors que je continuais cette cadence infernale, Alice eut une nouvelle vision que je réussis à capter et qui me permit de me rendre compte de la situation. Je vis Bella gisant sur le sol près d'un arbre, seule. Victoria s'était enfuie comme je l'avais prévue.

Mais plus que la vision de Bella allongée et inerte, le sang qui était répandu sur le sol terreux était bien plus difficile à supporter.

_Pourvu qu'elle soit encore vivante ! Pourvu qu'elle soit encore vivante ! Pourvu qu'elle soit encore vivante !_, me répétai-je inlassablement.

Je soupirai de soulagement lorsque je vis enfin le corps de Bella à quelques centaines de mètres de moi. Distance que j'avais hâte de réduire rapidement afin de la prendre dans mes bras.

Alors que j'approchais du but, l'odeur du sang me brûla la gorge. Mais je fis vite abstraction de l'odeur plus qu'alléchante en me concentrant sur les battements de son cœur. Toutefois, ceux-ci étaient faibles. Tellement faibles ! Mais elle était vivante et c'était tout ce qui comptait. L'inquiétude que j'avais éprouvée avait laissé place à l'espoir.

Enfin auprès d'elle, je m'agenouillai et la pris délicatement dans mes bras. Je fermai les yeux et enfouis mon visage dans ses boucles brunes.

« Bella ! Bella, mon ange. Mais que t'a-t-elle fait ? », soufflai-je, éperdu.

Je me détachai légèrement d'elle et étudiai son visage.

Elle était pâle. Bien plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Une plaie était visible sur son cuir chevelu et son corps étaient parsemé de multiples blessures.

C'était tellement difficile à regarder.

Et ça l'était encore plus quand je réalisai que tout ceci était de ma faute.

Alice et Jasper arrivèrent près de nous. Cette dernière n'arrivait à dissimuler son effroi.

« Oh non ! Edward, je… », commença-t-elle avant que je ne la coupe.

« On n'a pas le temps pour ça, Alice. Allez chercher Victoria. Il ne faut pas qu'elle nous échappe. Pas cette fois. », dis-je les dents serrées.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, et disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, avec Jasper derrière elle.

Je reportai mon attention sur Bella qui était toujours inconsciente dans mes bras.

Je posai mes lèvres sur son front, et fut horrifié de constater qu'elle était gelée.

Alors, j'hottai ma veste et la mis sur ses frêles épaules.

Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. J'avais peur qu'en la déplaçant, je ne la blesse davantage.

Cependant, je n'avais pas le choix, je devais réagir, trouver une solution rapidement.

Je décidai donc d'appeler Carlisle. Car même s'il lui était impossible d'être là, il pouvait certainement me dire quoi faire.

Après un bref coup de fil, où je lui racontais l'essentiel, il me conseilla vivement de l'apporter à l'hôpital. Même si je craignais que les médecins se posent des questions concernant l'état de santé de Bella, je préférais prendre ce risque.

Je la portai délicatement et la serrai tout contre moi.

Je me mis à courir mais plus modérément. Je ne voulais pas faire un geste brusque qu'il lui serait fatal.

Pour me donner le rythme, je me concentrai sur les battements faibles de son cœur. C'était mon seul moteur. Je m'accrochai à ça. A cette familiarité qui émanait d'elle. Ce cœur que je pouvais reconnaître parmi tant d'autres. Celui qui était mien.

Néanmoins à peine quelques centaine de mètres plus loin, je me stoppai sachant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Je fis abstraction des bruits qui m'entouraient et me concentrai sur ceux de ma bien-aimée.

Rien !

_Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible !_

Mon audition vampirique ne pouvait pourtant rien laissait passer. Je me focalisai sur elle et examinai son visage qui semblait être encore plus blanc qu'avant.

Peut-être étais-je trop perturber et que tout ce que je ressentais m'accablait trop pour percevoir quoi que ce soit. La tristesse, La colère qui m'envahissaient me rendaient faible.

Je mis fébrilement une main sur son cou en essayant de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un signe qui me rassurerait.

Un cri de rage sortit de ma gorge sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

« Nonnnnnn ! Non ! Je t'en prie, Bella ! », hurlai-je, mon visage enfoui dans sa chevelure. « S'il te plaît ! Bats-toi ! Bats-toi pour moi. Ne me quitte pas ! Reste avec moi ! »

Sous le poids de la douleur, je m'effondrai sur le sol. Je ne desserrai pas mon étreinte. J'avais l'impression que si je le faisais, j'allais la perdre définitivement. J'aimais à penser qu'en la serrant ainsi, je lui donnais un peu de ma force.

Cependant, rien ne se produisit. La vie semblait l'avoir quittée. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre. A présent, je savais ce qu'il me restait à accomplir. Même si c'était une décision difficile à prendre et égoïste, je me devais de le faire.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais j'ai commencé une autre histoire qui s'appelle « Tu m'appartiens ». _

_Elle est complètement différente de celle-ci._

_Si vous la lisez, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. ;) Merci._


End file.
